Rise of the Potters
by ESA25
Summary: Harry has a twin sister Rose. What will this change in the story when they have only ever had each other. Smart/Powerful/Darker/Indep/political Harry. Won't trust easy. Harry will become what he truly was destined to become. Not a bashing story.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I own nothing that you would recognize relating to Harry Potter or anything else that is recognizable.**

**This story Harry has a twin sister. They are protective of each other to the point where they will do anything for one another. Harry ahs someone that listens to him and loves him from the start. They work hard at school to become the best they can be despite the abuse at the hands of there relatives. They learn they can only rely on each other. Dark/Smart/powerful/independent Harry. Will be equal power wise to Voldemort by the time of the final battle. Will work for it though. Harry/Daphne/Susan/Fleur maybe others. Will be a poll later on in the story. This will be the main pairing though.**

_Mind speak _

_Parseltongue_

Nine and half years have passed since Harry and Rose Potter have been dropped off at private drive. The house looking exactly the same as when the two kids were dropped off on the porch. The yard and as immaculate as ever with the perfectly trimmed grass and prize winning garden. Of course if the secret got out of there niece and nephew's freakishness it would be the end of the Dursley's on private drive. They would have to move away with shame because they wouldn't be normal enough for the small community of Little Whingding.

Rose was sleeping peacefully in the bed that she shared with her brother in the smallest room at privet drive. This is where they have stayed since they were taken in. In order to seem normal to the community they bought Harry and Rose the bare essentials, which included a limited number of clothes that fit for when they went out into school and public. A double bed the twins shared, a small dresser each , and a desk each that Vernon picked up off the side of the street on the way home from work. The rest of their clothes while at home where Dudley's old castoffs that where four sizes to big.

Harry was just walking in the room after his morning workout looking at his sister shaking his head at how late she had stayed up at night reading and studying. Both children were top of the class at their school and have moved up several grades even without showing their true intelligence. Ever since they were very small, they learned that people could not be trusted, whether they were adults or kids. Harry was also the athletic child, always finding time to play sports, or just be physically active. From his 4 mile runs every morning, then working on his katas. He started martial arts at the local gym when he was 7 and like everything else he excelled in it. Sports were the one thing he did show how good he was. Along with martial arts he also played football with his sister Rose on the local Whingding team. Harry was of average height at 4 ft 5 in. He was about 82 pounds with the beginning of some muscle from his daily training.

Rose liked to spend her free time relaxing with a good book. Whether it was a school textbook, a book for their extra studies, or just for pleasure. Rose had a dark red hair with green eyes and was considered quite pretty for her age. About 4 ft 2 in. she was slightly shorter than her brother. While she liked playing football, she played more for her brother who is the only one that has ever been there for her. Like her brother, she had no friends. They have both learnt to have different masks for different places. For the class room they have their polite studious faces on. While with other kids they keep an indifferent mask on and keep to themselves more than likely reading. The only time they would speak to the kids at the school is if they needed something from them. Only when they were with each other at home did they show their true selves.

The twins also had a mental connection to each other that they have never spoken to anyone else about. This is one of the reasons that you never see them reading to same book. They can speak to each other from anywhere. Harry has also taught Rose meditation from his martial arts classes that have helped strengthen the mind link. Along with eidetic memories, one twin could read a book and the other would instantly know what the book was about. Without the meditation and sorting of memories they likely would have gone insane not realizing whose thoughts were whose at what time. Now they can recall everything they've ever done since about the age of 7 when the link finally stabilized.

Harry and Rose, contrary to popular belief, know that they are not normal. They can use magic and have known since they were 7, when Harry ended up on a roof of the school running away from the Dursley's only son Dudley and his gang. It took until they were home after the teacher suspended them for a day for climbing school buildings that they decided to think of all the abnormal things that they have done that have resulted in more chores and being called freaks for as long as they could remember. While Harry was being punished in the cupboard and talking to his sister over their link that things started to click for the twins.

Whenever something happened that was abnormal, one of them was blamed. Things that had no logical reason to happen at any time. Harry had once turned his teacher's hair blue for the disrespectful comments to his sister. He shrunk a shirt his aunt tried to force on him that was absolutely hideous. Grew his hair out when his aunt cut it too short for his liking. Whenever he would get really upset it would seem like the sky would get darker, almost like a storm was coming in. Rose had been mad when the librarian had kicked her out before she was done reading a book and halfway home the book had ended up in her bag. She was also walking by a boy's house who was hitting on her and wouldn't take no for an answer when the house started on fire. Now Harry and Rose were not convinced these were accidents. The plan was to confront Vernon and Petunia. They obviously knew something since they believed that the twins were involved.

The next day at breakfast that the twins cooked, they all sat down and ate. When they were about done the twins struck.

"Aunt Petunia, we would like to know more about this freakishness you are constantly telling us about." Harry asked sweetly. The talking at the table stopped instantly. Vernon and Petunia were pale, while Dudley looked on curious as well.

Just when Vernon got over his shock and looked ready to explode, Rose began "You wouldn't want one of us to go out and do anything more freakish in front of the neighbors would you now that we know we have this power." That shut Vernon up while he looked even whiter than before. That wouldn't look good for their "normal" image.

While the kids looked on, Petunia and Vernon had got up and moved to the living room to have a conversation. When they returned they were still pale but had a determined expression on their face.

Vernon started, "As you know you are not normal. Your kind just dropped you off on our doorstep with a letter and nothing else. Didn't even ask us if we had a problem with it or had the money to support you."

"Your parents were magical like you and we were hoping by trying to keep you normal, you would see out way of life better. I mean what kind of people just put babies on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November." Petunia elaborated.

While the twins looked thoughtful, they were discussing it in their minds. It made sense. Their relatives hated them because they had no choice and were afraid of anything that doesn't fit into their lifestyle.

"Who are our kind." Harry questioned

"They were witches and wizards like your parents. There was a war going on in that community and that is how you ended up here. Your parents were killed by a dark lord named Voldemort. He tried to kill you Harry and couldn't for some reason and his powers were lost. He supposed to come back though and that's why you are here. Its supposed to be the safest place for you." Petunia finished.

"Now here is the letter that the man left here. You'll get a letter to the school when you turn 11. Take it to your room and I better not here anymore about this from you or any more freakishness at school or you'll be out of here, protection or not. Now that you know about it I expect you to control it." Vernon ranted getting louder closer to the end.

Harry and Rose decided to cut a deal. They offered to continue yard work, meals, and cleaning the house for 50 pounds a week. They argued it was still a quarter the cost to get a professional for all the chores and they agreed to never be in their site at any other times.

Over the next three years Harry and Rose saved their money in a tin can under a loose floorboard in their room. They wasted no money on anything that wasn't of importance. Harry bought contacts. Rose bought bookshelves for their room. The room now was filled with books from anything that they thought was interesting. While Rose was more interested in History, Harry loved math and science. They still had not found the magical alley and their relatives would not take them. They figured they would just have to wait till the school representative came. They had read the letter from three years ago and decided if this Dark Lord came back then he would want revenge on the Potter twins. The twins wanted revenge for their parents though and decided they would learn anything, magical, or normal to not only destroy him but any followers that he might have.

Also this Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school they were waiting for letters from, was put on a neutral list. They didn't know enough about him but weren't happy with the doorstep or not checking on them. They decided they would need followers to take on this dark lord and money. They would try to make good friends and trusted allies for their inner circle. The plans they had would rely on people trusting them. Whether Dumbledore was in on the plans or not was a wait and see situation.

"_Rose wake up."_

"_I'm up. Was up late last night reading over the rise and fall of the Hitler administration." _This was one of their favorite topics. Old war leaders and the rise and fall of civilizations. They wanted to know what would be most effective when it was their turn to build their army.

"_Good. It's Dudley's birthday today and we need to make breakfast before they head to the zoo. Then we need to convince Figg to take us to the library for research."_

"_Anything to get out of that house. Her cats are disgusting. _

"_Hey, if we are nice enough to her, she'll never expect us to steal her cats for target practice when we get our wands." _Harry was smirking on the outside as he said this. They both went into a fit of giggles at this thinking of the crazy bat Figg losing cats on after the other.

"_She has to many anyways." _Before the conversation could continue there was a loud knock on the door with a shout from Petunia for them to get up and start making breakfast.

As they got downstairs they saw all the presents for Dudley on the table. It wasn't as bad as it used to be. Dudley had mellowed out since the conversation about magic. He no longer was mean to the twins. He honestly thought it was cool like many kids his age would, but would never let his parents know. Unless they wanted something his parents would ignore the twins which suited them fine.

After breakfast and presents, there was a phone call which Petunia dutifully answered. As she came back she looked like she swallowed a lemon. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg and can't take them." jerking her head in the twins direction.

The table was silent. While Dudley may not have done anything to his cousins and admitted magic was cool, he would never like the twins and wanted nothing to do with them on his birthday. Vernon was turning red while Petunia still looked pale. The twins just looked interested at the new development. They weren't sad that they couldn't visit Figg but were planning their trip to the library and that seemed impossible now.

After some debate between Petunia and Vernon it was decided they had to come to the zoo.

While happy about going to the zoo for the first time they didn't want to be around the Dursley's or Dudley's friend Piers for a whole day. And with their "freakishness", the Dursley's wouldn't let them out of their sight.

After a boring car ride with Vernon complaining about anything imaginable, including the twins more than once like it was their fault Figg broke her leg. It wasn't but they would have to think about it the next time they didn't want to go over there. While they didn't like to be mean they would do anything to achieve their goals. Listening to Figg talk about cats did not help with their goals at all. They reached the zoo and Dudley and Piers took off towards the entrance.

As Harry and Rose followed their family at a safe distance they took notice of all the animals. They giggled when they saw the gorilla and it looked remarkably like Dudley. They saw tigers, lions, otters, and wolves. In the afternoon where the twins had to buy lunch out of their own pocket money, they made their way to the reptile house. The twins were most looking forward to this as they knew with their powers they could speak to snakes and other reptiles. All they have ever spoken too was common garden snakes. They wanted to speak to something a little more dangerous.

Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. He started yelling at it and tapping on the glass to get it to move. The snake just laid there with its eyes closed ignoring the large boy with practiced ease.

"_Must be used to stupid gits annoying him." _Rose giggled.

"_Would be great if we could get it to scare him though."_

"_Lets find the most dangerous snakes in here and cause some havoc." _

They moved to the snake section themselves and started reading the charts of snakes within the zoo. One particular snake caught both twins eyes. It was a black mamba. They read the card. The black mamba is found throughout many parts of Africa and is one of the most dangerous snakes in the world. The fastest land snake in the world. There venom can kill up to 25 humans in a single bite. Death will result in 50% of bites and will occur between 15 min and three hours. As they read the card and looked at the beautiful snake one thought occurred to both of them. "_Wicked."_

"_What do you think Rose. This one pretty enough to be our companion." _

"_Oh, I believe this one is perfect. Cant wait to see the Dursley's faces."_

"_Alright I'll ask."_

Harry went up right to the glass trying to get the snakes attention. The snake suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Harry expectantly waiting for whatever the boy wanted. Before Harry could say anything he heard a hissing from the cage.

"_Sstupid humanss keeping me locked up in thiss cage. Let me out and I'll showss you what I can do. Sstupid humanss always waking me from my naps. You human, let me out of here and I'll show you mercy." _

Harry almost laughed at the demanding snake but thought better of it. "_If I get you out of there will you be our companion young snake.__"___

The snake stopped its threatening movements in a split second, and if a snake could look happy this one definitely did. "_A speaker. The legends are true. Never in my 3 turns around the sun have I met one. It is an honor to be in your presence masters. I would very much like to be your familiar. You need to pick one that you want me to bond with. I can't bond with both. For this I am sorry masters.__"_

"_Yes, we are speakers. You make it sound rare. We just thought it was a magical trait. Do you know of the magical world young snake. Also, what is a familiar bond.__"_

"_I know not of this magical world but the legend is that it is so rare to find a speaker that when one finds one that we immediately give our allegiance. A familiar bond is just a companionship bond with enhancements. I will get some of your abilities along with being able to hide in your skin, and you would get some of my abilities.__"_

Harry nodded to the snake while conversing with Rose. "_what do you think Rose. Which one should bond to her and how will we get her out of the cage."_

"_We will just have to concentrate on vanishing the glass. Its bigger than anything else we have done but with our combined power we should be able to do it. I think she can bond to you. Maybe even with our twin bond it will work as bonding to both of us."_

"_Alright, we'll vanish the glass and then you can bond with me.__Ready Rose, one, two…_just as they were about to vanish the glass Piers, and Dudley knocked the twins over. Full of rage the twins finished the vanishing. The snake immediately leapt at Dudley.

Rose yelled at the snake_ "__Stop We can't kill him yet. It would harm our living arrangements. Feel free to scare him though.__"_

"_Come over here and bond to me and then we will get out of here__."_

The snake came over and bit into Harry's wrist. He immediately felt a burning inside of him. After a few moments he felt a new presence in his mind settle next his sister. _"__Hurry up and hide so we can get you out of here.__"_

The snake immediately leapt at Harry and to the amazement of Harry and Rose she sunk into his skin and formed a tattoo on his right bicep. If you looked at it closely enough you could see small movements indicating it was alive. They looked over just as the zoo keeper came rushing in with the Dursley parents. The keeper kept mumbling, trying to figure out where the glass went. Kept looking around seeing if it was a prank and the glass was under another cage. He finally gave up and tried to help the shaking kids up and to the managers office. The manager apologized profusely and gave them their money back.

The car ride home was silent with Dudley and Piers trying to scoot away from them in fear, while the parents kept shooting them with glares. They obviously figured out what happened. The twins just smirked back infuriating them more.

"_What should we call you young snake?"_

"_I have no name masters. You have the honor of naming me."_

"_How about Sasha?" _Rose questioned

"_That is perfect mistress."_

With that taken care off and realizing the bond goes three ways when Sasha is in tattoo form, they pulled into the driveway in privet drive. Piers took off for home and the rest of them entered the house. Vernon slowly turned purple till he exploded. "What the hell were you thinking. We told you no freakishness while you are around us. We have obviously allowed this to go to far and I regret telling you. We will have to just see what we can do for a punishment. You will do all the chores for the next three months with no pay."

The twins started laughing. As the Dursley's looked shocked that they were being laughed at Harry asked Sasha to make an appearance. Out of the tattoo Sasha rose scaring the Dursley's further. Petunia fainted. Dudley fell down and wet himself while Vernon just froze.

"_Let me bite them. Nasty humans get what they deserve. Yelling at my masters.__"_

"_Not yet Sasha__." _Rose hissed as the Dursley's shrunk back further paling even more. "You will leave us alone. We will continue to do what we have been with the same agreements otherwise we will set Sasha here on you. And let me tell you she wants nothing more than to take a nice bite out of you." The Dursley's ran off not looking back while Harry laughed.

The next few months until the twins birthday went by fast. Harry and Rose were trying to finish as much as they could at their mundane school. Just because they were going to a magical school didn't mean they didn't want to finish mundane school. They set up a program with the local high school to get all the material they would need for the school years convincing them they were going to be away and couldn't attend an actual school. They made arrangements to take their tests in the summer when they came back. They didn't plan on having free time at the school year. Even when they weren't doing work they would be working on their other plans.

The day finally came when they would be getting their letters to Hogwarts. They were sitting eating breakfast making fun of Dudley's smelting uniform. He took this the way they expected a dimwitted five year old would and started crying trying to hit them with the stick that came with the uniform. Rose and Harry would dodge until they grew tired of the game and then started hissing. This always shut him up and gave them the bonus of seeing him waddle as fast as he could out of the room screaming like he had just seen the devil himself.

They heard the mail slot and Harry decided to get the mail knowing it was expected. Just like they thought among the bills was the letters. Harry calmly walked back into the kitchen handing the bills to Vernon while handing his sister her envelope. They could see Vernon getting red but surprisingly held himself in check, no doubt eyeing the tattoo on Harry's arm. Harry and Rose finished up and ran to their rooms where they looked at the envelopes.

**MR. H. Potter**

**The Smallest Room **

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey **

And then there was Rose's

**Ms. R. Potter **

**The Smallest Bedroom **

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

They quickly opened their envelopes

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., **

**Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1.**

**We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress**

After looking over the booklist, they decided to write a letter back.

Professor Minerva McGonagall,

We are pleased to accept the invitation to your illustrious school. Unfortunately, we know nothing of the magical world, as our guardians refused to elaborate on what knowledge they have of it. We would be grateful if you could send a representative to us for a trip to Diagon Alley as we don't know where it is. If this is not acceptable, could you at least provide us with directions to the alley and we will make it there ourselves. Also any information that you have on new people entering the magical world would be gratefully accepted.

Thank you,

Harry and Rose Potter

"Now we just need to find this owl that is supposed to be waiting for us." With that Harry raced downstairs with Rose following on his heels.

They looked all over until they finally saw it on the highest branch of a tree outside. They coaxed it down, tied the letter to it and sent it on its way. They raced back inside to get their chores done and dreaming about finally going back to their world and starting on their plans.

**A/N**

**Let me know how it was and if it should continue. I am also looking for someone that can beta or would be willing to co write the story with me. Mainly I want someone that can help with lemons. They won't start until 4****th**** year. Please review. Constructive criticism please so I know what to fix. I will never pretend to be the perfect author. Also a poll will be up whether you want Rose to be with Harry. If not she will not be with anyone. She is going to be totally devoted to Harry and their goals. Whether it is romantic or not is up to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing that you recognize from anything Harry Potter**

**This chapter will start to show some of the differences between Harry and Rose. The snake is Harry's familiar not Rose's. She can just talk with him because of the twin bond. Same with Parseltongue, that came from the twin bond and Harry. They obviously don't know this at this point and assume its from both of them. I might have a problem speaking at for an 11 year old because I am 25 so I apologize in advance. As for the power. They really can't do magic yet. It took everything they had together to vanish the glass and that still didn't happen until they were upset from being pushed. Everything they have done is accidental so I am sorry if that wasn't clear. This is a super SMART twin fic. They will be both above average in power but Harry will have the magical care that can rival Riddle's strength. Rose will have her strengths but will be elsewhere than magical power. I wasn't able to get to them yet. No Harry and Rose will not have all 7 years and masters done at the end of the first year. That doesn't mean they won't be ahead. I'm thinking along the same lines of when Riddle was in school. He was supposed to be one of the best to ever go there if not the best. They will be ahead as far as they were in mundane school which is about 1 year for every two they went. They will have specialties though that they might be more advanced in. They will be equal to Riddle only with each other working together. There is no sharing of cores with the twin bond. As far as it goes only minds are connected which I don't believe are that far out of the realm of possibility. ie weasley twins finishing sentences. Practical will be much harder than being book smart. And as far as them being ahead in mundane school its about two years. This is also Harry centric. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for letting me try to clarify. Please keep them coming and I love being notified of what is wrong so I can rectify them. If the readers hate the story I have no reason to continue. I am in the process of getting a beta so hopefully this clears grammatical problems. **

_Mind speak_

_Parseltongue_

**Thanks to my beta Dark Hearted Dragon Master**

**Gringotts and Diagon Alley**

Two days later and the twins were waiting downstairs for the professor to show up. For once their masks completely gone replaced by excitement. They told the Dursley's about the meeting and they couldn't get out of the house fast enough. Now that they realized Harry and Rose were going to be gone for ten months out of the year, they were all for it. As they chatted happily about finally finding the wizarding world the bell rang. Rose jumped up first and flung the door open only to step back in horror. At the door was the largest man either of them had seen. Ten feet tall, black beetle eyes, shaggy mane of hair, and a wild beard.

"Lo Rose, Harry. Las' time I saw you, you was only babies. Harry you look just like your dad with your mothers eyes. Rose you look exactly like your mom. Now where are those muggles we left you with." The giant exclaimed excitedly.

Harry and Rose were still just staring open mouthed at the giant of a man. They stored the information of being left at this house by the giant for later. There was other business to get too first.

"Hello sir. May I know who you are? " Rose asked with her most polite voice.

The giant blushed and hurriedly explained "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Games at Hogwarts. I'm your escort to the alley today. Now where are your guardians."

"They aren't here right now. They gave us permission to leave with the school representative when they arrived. Before we go we have some questions to ask." Harry asked in the same voice as Rose.

Rose started "We were told my brother is famous. We were wondering how famous he is? What you know of this Voldemort character, and how are we going to pay for this school of ours? My brother and I only have a couple thousand pounds saved up.

After the flinching from Voldemort's name Hagrid nearly shouted " Don' say that name. Where'd you here that anyway? Never mind that's not important. You can't go around saying that name. People are still scared thinking if you say the name he's gonna just pop out of the ground and start cursing. No its best you don't say the name."

The twins just stared at him until Rose finally asked " Wasn't this 10 years ago when my brother killed him. Why are people still afraid of him?"

"The times were real bad. You-know-who was as bad as they come. No body was ever recovered. It has people scared that he's still out there. People don't want to jinx themselves. The only one to say his name is Dumbledore. Great man Dumbledore! Doesn't think you-know-who's gone either"

This confirmed to the twins that Voldemort was still out there biding his time to strike. "Well we'll be ready for him and we aren't scared of a stupid name let alone the man. We respect his powers if he has that many people afraid but we won't run away!" Harry spoke fiercely with Rose nodding determinedly. " Now how famous am I and what about the money? Is there scholarships for us?"

Hagrid just looked dumbfounded by Harry's rant like he'd never seen a human boy before. He shook himself out of his stupor. "You're famous enough that everyone will recognize you, if not by your face because of your dad James Potter then your scar even though it looks like a normal scar now though. Hmm, Dumbledore didn't think it would heal." Hagrid said while mumbling the last part. "For money, you didn't think your parents left you nothing did you. You have your own account in Gringotts and we best be getting off if we want to make it and be done shopping by the times the shops are closed."

"Alright Hagrid, let me get a cap to cover my scar. I don't want anyone recognizing me until I know what I am dealing with."

They met outside and Hagrid asked them to grab hold of a tin can. He explained it was a portkey and it would spin them through space at a near instantaneous speed to its destination which was the leaky cauldron. Rose following Harry's lead touched the can and they were instantly spinning. Five seconds later Rose and Harry were on the ground trying to get their bearings straight. A minute and several curses later, the twins followed a laughing Harry into the Leaky Cauldron. They remembered to keep their heads down so not to be recognized. After Hagrid had a quick chat with the bartender they found themselves facing a brick wall with no where else to go. A quick look to Hagrid and we knew he was having to much fun grinning from ear to ear.

"Now here's the way to Diagon Alley, three up, two across." while tapping the appropriate places with an umbrella they had just noticed. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." still grinning broadly.

They stepped through the archway. Harry quickly looked over shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into its solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons-All Sizes-Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver-Self stirring-Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. Harry wished he had eight more eyes. He could see Rose looking around in wonder as well. It would be a while before they could get there masks firmly in place. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary was shaking her head as they passed muttering about the prices of dragon liver. A low, soft hooting came from the dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium-Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. There were shops selling robes, telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before , windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had arrived to see armored goblins guarding the entrance of the bank. Hagrid quickly explained to not anger the goblins who are quick to take offense. As they were bowed in both Harry and Rose bowed back which the goblins just kept a neutral expression.

"_We'll have to read up on different creature customs to know who we are dealing with. I don't think we want the goblins as our enemy. Just stay quiet for now." Harry communicated to Rose_

As they reached the inner doors they couldn't help but notice the poem engraved on them.

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

If they weren't going to be polite before this definitely added incentive. Another pair of goblins bowed them through the doors which the twins followed their lead. Again no visible reaction from the guards but were not expecting any this time. They followed Hagrid to the counter where an old goblin was counting coins and gems. They waited for what must have been five minutes before the goblin finally looked up.

"Morning," said Hagrid. "We are here to take money out of the Potter's vault."

"Do you have the Potter's key," grumbled the goblin

After searching through dozens of pockets Hagrid found the key. Harry found this interesting that someone he had never met and a representative from his school had his vault key. He reminded himself to do some checking on it later. Maybe get a ledger from the goblin.

"Follow Griphook," the goblin finished.

They followed the younger goblin to carts in what looked like endless tunnels underground. Looked like it went for miles under the ground. Harry was amazed while Rose clutched his hand desperately. She never was a fan of heights.

"_Calm down Rose. I'm here and nothing bad will happen to you as long as I am here to prevent it." _

They got into the cart and it took off so suddenly everyone had to cling to the side or someone else. Rose was shrieking the whole way to the vault. Harry was laughing while inwardly trying to calm Rose. Hagrid looked green. All too soon in Harry's opinion the trip was over. Harry jumped out of the cart helping Rose who was shaking badly. She just did not have the taste for adventure that her brother does. Following the goblin to the vault they waiting patiently for it to open. Green smoke billowed out of the vault and when everyone could see again Harry was struck speechless. Rose was ready to pass out.

"All this is ours," Harry weakly stammered. The vault was full of golden coins four foot high. "How much is here."

The goblin answered them by pulling off a sheet from the wall and handing it to them. Harry took it and read the sheet.

**Potter Trust Fund**

**Refillable on the First of July starting July 1991**

**20,000 galleons**

**1500 sickles**

**1500 knuts **

The refillable immediately caught his eye and he needed to ask. " What is the value of these coins and how do they translate to pounds. Also do we own any other vaults and can we access those as well?"

The goblin answered, "seventeen sickles to a galleon, twenty-nine knuts to a sickle. The galleon translates five pounds. You do have two other vaults which one is accessible at thirteen. The one that is accessible is the family heirloom vault. The other is the family money vault which you will be able to access at 17 when you reach head of house status. If you decide to verify your claim as heir to the potter family I can set up a meeting with your account manager Axegrinder."

"That would be acceptable master goblin."

Before anyone could finish Hagrid jumped in saying he needed to visit vault 713 for Hogwarts business. Quickly grabbing the small package and placing it in one of his many coat pockets, we made our way back to the surface with Rose hugging me so hard it was painful to breathe. Griphook told Harry that Axegrinder was available for a meeting now if that is his wish.

"Perfect Griphook. I appreciate the timeliness."

Hagrid interrupted, "I'm gonna grab me a pick me up at the Cauldron. Make sure you hurry up and I will meet you at Madam Malkin's."

"No problem Hagrid. Come on Rose, lets follow Griphook."

The maze they followed to the hospital would have been impossible to follow with out their eidetic abilities not that it mattered as long as they had an escort. They came to a door that had large sign saying Potter along with what must have been the family crest. There was also the names Longbottom and Bones with their crests on display. The door opened and they were met with a regal looking goblin who screamed business with the young Potter's.

"Welcome Heir Potter and Ms. Potter. I was hoping you would ask to see me. I would like you to take an inheritance test to verify your claims as the Potter Heir and we can begin business."

The goblin grabbed a piece of parchment, then poured a yellow substance that must have been a potion over it and explained he needed three drops of blood. The goblin quickly pricked Harry's finger and let the three drops of blood drip onto the parchment. The cut sealed itself and the parchment flashed blue and then writing appeared.

**Name: Harry James Potter (**half-blood)

**Father: James Charlus Potter (**pure-blood)

**Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans **(Muggle-born)

**Heir to: Potter **(contains Gryffindor lines and Peverall lines)

**Black **(through Godfather)

**Potter Family Value:** **15,232,975 Galleons**

**8,000,000 Galleons (**estimated material value)

**Black Family Value: 34,754,675 Galleons**

**15,000,000 Galleons** (estimated material value)

**Potter Family Homes: 3 homes and 1 manor **(available upon majority)

**Black Family Homes: 5 homes and 1 manor**(available upon majority)

Harry just decided to keep going with the meeting and pass out later in the safety of his home. "Axegrinder, the only question I have is what the Gryffindor and Peverall lines are."

"All they are, are ancient family lines that have ended when they married into your family. The only advantage it has is you have 3 seats in the wizengamot which is the wizarding government legislative body. Not that uncommon for this to happen and other families have three as well. The only way to separate them again would be to name your second son Gryffindor or Peverall. Most families don't do this because they usually only have one son and they like to keep the political power in one spot. Now the black family is a surprise. He must have named you his heir before his incarceration in Azkaban. You won't be able to access the Black family Vault until he passes away and you are named Lord Black or until 20 years of incarceration. The only other thing I need for you to do would be to take these two rings and place them on your fingers. The Black ring goes on the smallest finger on your left hand while the Potter ring goes on the your middle finger on your left hand. These rings are important to the ancient families for the reason that now no one will be able to take your appearance without your consent, it will notify you when someone tries to read your mind, and it will detect poisons around you. It does not prevent them, just gives you time to stop it if you know what is going on."

Harry put the rings on wishing there was something similar for his sister. They'll figure out something before too long. " Thank you Master Goblin. Is there any other business you have with us today?"

"Only that your parents wanted me to give you these 5 journals on your first visit before school."

Harry took them and saw they were marked with James, Lily, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Harry could feel the emotion coming from Rose at finally seeing something that belonged to their parents and Harry had to ruthlessly crush his own feelings to get through the day. He handed them to Rose and turned back to the goblin and replied, "Thank you and if you could send me a ledger of previous transactions I would be most appreciative? I would like to review my investments and work with you to expand our wealth." Axegrinder nodded and the twins finally left the bank to get there shopping done.

They walked towards Madam Malkin's in silence. The revelations that they were financially secure and had some political power when they reached majority was overwhelming but welcoming. It would take some time for the twins who were used to using every bit of persuasion available to them just to get some money to do things that normal families would gladly pay for was too much. Like in the bank Harry decided to put it in the back of his mind until later when they could talk freely. While they could talk about in their minds without the chance of being overheard it took too much concentration while trying to do other things like a full day of shopping. It wouldn't look good for their image to be seen spacing out at random times. Halfway to the shop Harry asked Rose for the list of needed supplies.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

**COURSE BOOKS**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Walking into Madam Malkin's and they were met with a pretty girl with dark red hair, brown eyes and about 18 years old. She was way to cheerful when it came to clothes shopping in Harry's opinion. Rose on the other hand looked like she was ready to drag Harry around the store now that they had money to actually buy top of the line clothes.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's. Are you here for Hogwarts? We have another customer in back if you want to go and get measured." she asked

After looking into my sisters eyes and seeing the longing, knowing I would do whatever was in my power for her I replied, "Yes, we are here for our Hogwarts robes along with a few casual robes, formal robes and a whole new muggle wardrobe for the two of us."

Ignoring the glint in her eye about the huge commission, I walked to the back while she started on the wardrobe for my sister. There was a boy with a pale pointed face getting measured. He looked at Harry, seemingly taking in the cheap muggle clothing and sneered. Harry just got onto the nearest footstool indifferent mask firmly in place. Not used to being ignored the boy tried starting a conversation. Talking about racing brooms, wands, something about houses, and his own families superiority. The more he talked the more he reminded Harry of a wizarding version of the Dursley's. Prejudiced and scared of what they don't understand. Finally realizing he wouldn't get a word out of the boy he got his clothes and left. Harry had to breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he had anything against the boy. He just had no idea about anything in the wizarding world except that his parents were witch and wizard. The one thing him and his sister hate being would be talking about something without all the information. For all he knew everything that boy said could be the truth or total bullshit. Without his own research he had no idea and would reserve judgment until they had the facts.

He was cut off from his internal musings by a squat, smiling woman dressed in mauve. "Hogwarts dear?" at Harry's nod she continued, "and what kind of material would you like for the robes and muggle clothing. My assistant already told me your request for the full wardrobe and a few extra casual robes."

Thinking again that his sister and him need to be seen as serious players in this world he asked, "What is the best you have and what is the cost?"

"The best we have would be acromantula silk. For the plain black school robes it would be 25 galleons a piece, the casual robes would be 35 galleons a piece, while the formal can be anywhere from 40 to 60 galleons."

"My sister and I will take the school robes and casual robes in the silk. We will wait for a reason we need them before getting formal robes in case we grow out of them. Now for the muggle clothing we just need good quality clothing, with dress shoes for each of us and a couple nice dresses for my sister."

"Very good sir. Let me just get your measurements while my assistant helps your sister and we will get started." At Harry's nod she got started.

Two hours later and 2400 galleons lighter the twins left the shop with Rose giddy with excitement. Times like these were reminders of how different they actually were. Rose genuinely wanted to look good for her self esteem while Harry was doing it just to make a good impression. They met Hagrid outside who offered to carry the bags since he ate their ice cream because they had taken so long and made their way to the trunk shop. This seemed like the most logical choice so they could store the rest of the items they needed.

They entered the trunk shop and noticed more trunk styles than the twins thought would be possible. There were basic school trunks with one compartment and basic locks. There were three compartment Heir trunks, Auror trunks, Potion trunks, and any other profession you could imagine. After nodding to the man at the front of the store, the twins took about 20 minutes to browse the trunks and options that could be done. They decided to get two of the heir trunks which were price at 400 galleons a piece. One compartment in each trunk was standard which was for clothes. They could customize the other two compartments for different prices per option. Harry decided on a library/study area for him and his sister when they wanted to be alone. The library could hold 2500 books which would be more than enough to get through school. If not they had other options later. The library option was only an extra 100 galleons because of the popularity of school age students. The other option was not as cheap. The dueling/spell chamber. It was a 20m by 20m room that allowed for spell practice while not in class. While you still couldn't use the trunk while outside school because of the laws, it would provide invaluable practice time for him and his sister. The owner also mentioned ordering training dummies and other weapons from Petrov's Weapons, a shop at the corned of Knockturn and Diagon Alley.

Rose put a potions lab that would allow for 7 cauldrons at a time for her brother and her to practice. Her other compartment was just magical storage for anything they came across or bought that they didn't want to broadcast to any friends, allies or enemies. Both trunks got basic locks with the added blood locks to the 4 additional compartments. Those areas were for them and then alone. The owner couldn't add shrinking charms to the trunks because of the expanded spaces inside but he threw in a feather light charm for free so they could carry it around the rest of the day. 1600 galleons later and they again met with Hagrid.

The next stop was the apothecary where they got two sets each of the year one potion supplies, the standard cauldron, vials, and scales. They also picked up an owl order catalogue for anything else they needed. The astronomy shop they weren't too interested in but got the best student version telescope and left as quick as they came. If they grew to enjoy the class they would worry about getting better supplies later. Now the only other thing on their list were books and a wand. Leaving the wands for last they entered a store they knew they would spend hours if they were allowed to in. As it was they only had an hour and half before Ollivander's closed and Hagrid was getting anxious to get going. He still had his small package on him and looked nervous carrying it and kept making sure it was still there.

They walked to the book store assistant and gave them their booklists so they had time to browse for new books. Rose walked immediately over to the history section, while Harry went to the law section and then to the books for wizarding culture. Just brought down a few books about the wizengamot when he heard a startled yell in his mind.

"_Hey Harry, You need to get over here. There is a whole section devoted to your adventures for the last seven years. Why didn't you tell me you've been fighting dragons and dark lords everyday." _Rose was giggling by the end.

Harry immediately made his way over to the section and looked at the books. There was at least 25 books with his name on it. The thing that upset him wasn't that they were there but there wasn't anything on them that said they were fiction. It was probably obvious to most people that he couldn't do these things before he was even eleven but what about the kids he is going to school with. He couldn't even do the most basic of magic yet.

"_Well lets buy them Rose. I need to read these law books and see if there is anything that can be done. In the mundane world I could go after them for using my name without permission but I don't know about this world. For all we know this could be normal for all celebrities. This just gives us more of an excuse to do the best we can to get out from under the stories of the boy-who-lived. We'll also need to watch even more for people that will befriend us for fame."_

Rose continued to giggle, "_I know Harry. I'll put these in the carts and find some books for new members of this world and you finish your shopping. Meet you in ten minutes at the front of the store."_

They met at the front of the store with a total of 42 books not on their list. Harry's best find and most expensive find was an automatic updated book on wizarding genealogy. Had all the families that were in great Britain and there family trees along with who is on the wizengamot, how many seats they had, what generation pureblood they were, and explained who their allies were along with any blood feuds the family might have. The book was pricy at 200 galleons but should be well worth it. After quickly looking it over, he could see that the Potter's had no allies and no blood feuds. They were all automatically put on hold Oct 31st when there was no longer a head of Potter house. He would need to wait until he was head to renew any contracts. Rose picked up 5 books about muggle-borns and a history book about Hogwarts. She also picked up books about the rise and falls of dark arts, books about the dark lords in the last 500 years, and how the wizarding culture has evolved since the founders. Picking up an owl order catalogue and paying for their books they made their way out of the shop.

On their way to Ollivander's they noticed the owl emporium. With all the owl order catalogues they had picked up they would need an owl. Convincing Hagrid to let them look for 10 minutes he reluctantly agreed. Walking into the shop Harry let Rose look around. He didn't really care about an owl, but knew it was needed and looking at the excitement on Rose's face showed that she really wanted this. Following Rose to the back of the store as if she knew exactly where she was going she stopped at young snow white owl. Even Harry had to admit it was a beautiful owl with its intelligent blue eyes, with silver tips to its wings. Rose and the owl stared at each other until the owl hopped on to her shoulder and gave her head an affectionate rub.

"Well I guess it approves of you Rose. If that's the one you want lets get out of here."

Paying for the owl, food, treats, and a stand since Rose refused to lock her in a cage, they were finally on their way to Ollivander's. The store was run down and looked like it needed to be condemned. Paint peeling, loose boards, and the inside of the shop was dusty, looking like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand on end and could swear he felt the magic in the air. One look at Rose and he got the impression she felt the same and she looked a little creeped out about it.

An old man was standing at the counter looking like he was waiting specifically for them. AS soon as they stepped through he spoke, "Ah yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon Rose and Harry Potter." it wasn't a question. " You have your mothers eyes, the same intelligence was always in hers. It seemed like only yesterday that they were in here buying there first wands. Now enough of an old mans ramblings and lets get started. What is your wand arm my dear?" he gestured to Rose.

"Right handed sir.' As soon as she finished Ollivander jumped to the back of the shop and started collecting dusty old boxes talking the whole time about the different wand cores he uses.

After trying wands for about 5 minutes she finally reached one that she reacted positively too. "Ah, a wonderful wand my dear. 11 ¾ inches, Rowan wood, and the heartstring of a Chinese fireball. The fireball is known to be the smartest of the dragons. They also have the strongest flame but it takes a lot to anger them. They are natural loners and you would only ever see them with their mate. This wand is good for all magics but will excel in anything fire based." Rose stared in awe at the wand and wanted nothing more than to get out her books and start practicing.

"Now, onto you Mr. Potter. Are you right handed as well?" At Harry's nod he left for the back of the shop and came back with an even larger stack of boxes than Rose had. The first wand blew a hole in the shop wall, the second one was snatched back before he could even fully hold it, and the third blew out all the candles. The fourth wand was the one and he knew it before he even touched. The wood was a light brown, polished to perfection and he could feel his magic reaching out for it. As soon as he touched it he felt complete. He barely noticed the silver sparks coming out the end of the wand until he heard an excited squeal from his sister and was crushed in a hug. "That Mr. Potter is the only wand that I have ever sold with that core. I only have three of them in the shop and don't know if I'll ever get another. This wand is Elm which signifies protectiveness, and strength of will. The core is a phoenix feather but is a storm phoenix feather. Powerful core, no more than any other phoenix but much rarer and I have only ever seen the one. I think it is safe to say we can expect great things from the two of you. Now that would be 16 galleons for the two wands with a wand servicing kit as well."

Harry absently paid the man still feeling great about having his new wand wishing Hogwarts was starting tomorrow so they could use them. Following Hagrid back to the leaky Cauldron, they port keyed back home. After getting their tickets from him and promising to owl him with anything they needed they made their way inside, put the trunks next to the bed and promptly passed out dreaming of finally being able to learn about magic.

**A/N There is the Diagon Alley chapter. Hope I could make it somewhat interesting. I gave Harry what I would deem as an average amount of money for an old pure blood family. He is no where near the richest family but not at the bottom either. He has no access to the Black money at all until Sirius dies or gives permission. I didn't want to make him heir to 50 houses either. Gryffindor and Peverall made sense to me because of the cloak and sword. I also made it seem fairly common to have more than one house to your name as well for the old families. More info about the wizengamot in later chapters. The wand is no more powerful than his old wand, just made of a different core. No custom wand, at least not for a long time. He is brand new to this world and knows nothing about it except to follow Hagrid around. This will obviously change through time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Barristers and Trains**

**A/N I own nothing **

**I apologize to the reviewers who feel I don't go into enough detail. I will be working on that this chapter. I could have done a better job with the lack of Leaky Cauldron scene and explaining how much money they took out. I will be fixing those mistakes by the time this chapter is up. If you don't want to go back and read the chapter, they took out all the money since it is a yearly fund. The money is also for both their uses. The inheritance goes to the male heir and it is his job to make sure the rest of the family gets taken care of. I hope that cleared up those but I will try and edit the last chapter to include those. Thank you to all the reviewers. I take your comments and do my best to fix the mistakes you point out. For those readers who have complained that the story will have stones, snakes, tournaments, and prison escapes; this is a Harry Potter fan fiction. If I wanted to write a completely different story with different characters, different plots, and everything so far away from canon you don't recognize it as Harry Potter, I would be selling it in stores and not on the internet as fan fiction. I love reviews just not useless ones. The only difference so far is Harry has a twin. For whatever reason a mental link formed granting them access to an eidetic memory. Harry has someone who loves him and someone he can care for which raises his self esteem. Rose and Harry learn how to get what they want. Harry is as powerful as I believed he was in canon with just more ambition to use it. Everyone else in canon universe is the same so yes, Dumbledore will still send Hagrid, yes there will be a philosophers stone, yes there will be a diary and a basilisk, yes Sirius will escape, and yes there will be a tournament. The reason for this is none of this Harry and Rose can affect. The only thing they can do is react to the situation given to them. They can affect the way others react around them. They are different so everyone will see them differently than canon's Harry. The stone was given to Dumbledore for protection from the Flamel's. The diary was given to Ginny Weasley by Lucious because he had a feud with Arthur. Sirius escaped because he saw the rat and I assume the tournament wasn't something just cooked up by Dumbledore the summer before. It likely took years for everything to be decided on. This story starts to veer off from canon this chapter and you start to see more of the twins views on this magical world. It will veer off more and more until it finally breaks off in a totally new direction after goblet of fire. If you don't like this I apologize for giving you a boring story. Sorry for the rant, just wanted everything about the story clarified to the readers. Finally, on with chapter 3**

**Beta is Dark Hearted Dragon Master**

_Mind speak_

_parseltongue_

The last month of before was a blur of activity for the Potter's. While Rose read everything about the history of the wizarding world she could, Harry read over what could be done about the stories that were what he thought illegally written about him. Not to mention finding out about all the advertisements using his name, along with toys and games about him. It was really annoying being as famous as big time muggle celebrities for something he couldn't even remember. He wanted to be known for his own accomplishments and not some fluke that probably was more of a mistake on Voldemort's part or something his parents did. That was another thing that bothered the twins. All the books ever talked about was the great service he did, but forgot to mention that two people sacrificed their lives for Voldemort, leaving them orphans, to even reach the twins. Right now he was getting ready to call the knight bus to meet with the law firm he had picked out to go over what could be done.

His sister was finishing up the chores for the day and then she wanted to start reading **Hogwarts: A History. **She had read all about the wizengamot and they were surprised at how it worked. It really drove home how much the magical world was steeped in tradition. There were 251 seats in the wizengamot, 175 of them were from old families that started the ministry in 1218. Only 40 of those families have been wiped out and combined into another old family. One thing that stuck out was that the younger pureblood families could not take over for one of the original 175. If one of the originals married outside of the 175 they would take over the younger families name if only one heir was conceived. 25 elected seats were added in 1542 when they were was a rebellion from young families who wanted a voice in the government. This lasted until 1785 when they realized that the laws were still favoring the old families with only a 12 ½ percent vote. To stop another uprising they added another 50 votes to reach 250 giving the voters a 33 percent block in the court. There was also the chief warlock voted on by the wizengamot that could be from anyone from a private citizen, to a lord of one of the houses. He was the mediator of the court and the final vote when there would be a tie. It just so happens that Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster and the man that left them at the Dursley's, was the Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. With that kind of power he they definitely needed to stay on his good side.

Harry had read his genealogy book and now thanks to his memory knew who was important to stay at least neutral towards if they could not sway them to become allies. Even the rumored dark families, who the Potter's have stayed away from since they have been staunch supporters of the light, would be beneficial allies. Harry and Rose knew they weren't against doing anything they needed to get what they wanted and would not fault others for doing what they did as long as it didn't affect them. Harry didn't know what exactly his long term plans were. All he did know was that whether it was the mundane or magical world you needed contacts to get what you wanted. So the Potter's would get as many allies as they could, whether they are light, neutral, or dark, it didn't matter.

The driest read was the Hogwarts charter. 542 pages, of the laws Hogwarts. How teachers and students were expected to behave. He also had read an interesting loophole for Heirs to an old family that didn't have a Lord. They could request their own room, since it was deemed necessary to start preparing for Lordship. Harry didn't know what was required, besides the wizengamot sessions and taking over finances, but also had 6 years to learn. He immediately sent a letter to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, for him and his sister. He wasn't sure if his sister would be allowed to stay with him, but if they had to, she could always sneak in when everyone was asleep, since the room needed to be connected to whatever common room they were in.

He walked outside to the curb pulled out his wand and held it in the air like the muggle guide to the wizarding world told him to. There was a loud bang and he fell on his ass not expecting it to be instantaneous. He met Stan the conductor and the driver Ernie, neither family ringing a bell to Harry as important so he just paid Stan the money for a ride to Diagon Alley. Like the Gringotts carts the ride was way to short once Harry got over the shock of squeezing between cars, jumping over mailboxes, and the painful jolts when it started and stopped. He got off the bus, tilted his head down and walked into the cauldron.

Unlike the first time he was here, he took some time to look around. With his scar firmly covered, he noticed how run down the pub was. The muggle guides talked about keeping the place less than desirable for a mundane person so that there wouldn't be any accidents of them finding out what the place actually was, but he also knew that they used repelling wards to anyone not magical. The floor looked like it hadn't been swept or washed in six months. The tables were so crowded together that you had to turn sideways just to get through people to get to the back. Not to mention the bartended. He sure hoped the man was the owner. Who else would let a man who looked like a toothless walnut be the bartender and focal point to the inn. If the bar was any indication of how the rooms looked he would gladly stay at the Dursley's, knowing they at least made sure to keep the house clean. When he had enough with the disgusting place he made his way to wall and tapped the bricks the way Hagrid had told him.

Making his way to the corner of Diagon and Whisper Alley which was filled with law firms, accountants, along with other businesses that provided non goods related services to the public. He had sent Hedwig, his sisters owl, to William and Sons, a barrister that had made a name for dealing with slander and copyright suits. The owner was a man named Daniel William who worked with his son's Charlie and Thomas. Daniel offered to take this case himself because of the high profile. After looking around for the building he needed, he found it right in the middle of alley. It was of modest size, that didn't take away from the obvious wealth on display. The building was made out of black marble, with windows that sparkled in the sun. The doors were also made out of glass with the name of the shop displayed in a way no one could miss it. Overall, it was the exact opposite of the Leaky Cauldron. First appearance and he was happy with his choice. Now to met a lawyer and see if they were as good as they claimed to be. As he walked in to the building, he second guessed his decision against formal robes when at Madam Malkin's.

Walking up to the secretary, Harry noticed a forty something blonde woman who looked up and smiled and immediately greeted Harry, "You must be Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cassandra Bradley. Mr. Williams has asked me to send you right in so if you would follow me?"

"Thank you mam, that would be most agreeable."

Harry followed her until they reached an office that was very plain looking compared to the rest of the building, then promptly thought nothing more on it seeing the inside decorated in obvious wealth. Colorful quills sitting in expensive looking inkpots, what looked like a solid oak desk, and a half a wall covered in awards for achievements of the firm. The rest of the walls were covered in paintings of what must have been family or possibly barristers that Mr. Williams respected.

"Mr. Williams, Mr. Potter is here to see you." the secretary called out.

"Ah yes. Good. That's all Cassandra, I'll let you know if we need anything." They waited for the secretary to leave and Mr. Williams offered Harry a chair. "Now Mr. Potter, what I understand is you or your guardians never signed off on using your name for any of these books, advertisements, or items."

"That is correct sir. The first time I heard of them was when I was reintroduced to this world a month ago. I have been looking through all sorts of laws that would help get my name off these items or at least a royalty, but I have yet to find anything that can help. The recent laws all seem to allow anything as long as they don't 'guarantee' its authenticity. What I want to know is what my options are from a professional. I am willing to pay but am afraid I am only able to access my trust fund at the time and half of this years is gone being used for school supplies."

"You are right Mr. Potter about not being able to do anything in normal circumstances. The laws were put into place for the wizarding newspaper which then grants favors to the ministry for allowing them to continue embellishing stories instead of like you said, 'guaranteeing facts'. Harry nodded realizing the courts were just as corrupt as the mundane ones. "One thing the wizengamot would never touch, at least a majority of them, would be ancient laws, because then they would be taking away their own rights. One of the older laws back in 1563 mentions that without documented proof that could be verified in front of the entire wizengamot, there would be no slander or misprint of information to rightful families. This law also covers using your name without permission along with your image. A rightful family is what you have probably guessed an ancient family. The thing is to really have any power to use this law you need the lord of the family or rightful heir if there is no Lord. As I can see the rings on your finger, you will have no problem using it. I have researched your case ever since you owled me and this has the potential to be the biggest case I have ever been a part of. I have no doubt we will win, but it will take months if not a couple of years to win this war. Getting all the information will take a lot of time. Now for the money if you can give me a 1000 galleon deposit and a signed contract stating you will go through with the lawsuit I could get started in a week. What I need to know is what you want to get out of this."

"Hmm, the only thing I have to go off of are a few cases I read about in the mundane world. They sued and received 60 percent of all the profits after the company settled. Now I don't know how much was made off of my name but if they want to play as hard as they can and go to a full out battle in court, I want you to get everything you can. If you have to ruin them and take everything in their vaults, I want it done."

As Harry was speaking Mr. Williams smile was getting larger and larger. "If I may Mr. Potter, we use that as a last resort because it will take valuable assets on both sides to fight this fully over the course of a few years. Your best bet would be to take what you mentioned to them, telling them you mean business and have a signed form saying you are willing to drag this out as long as it takes. People know of your family and you have another ring which looks like the black ring, along with the whole boy-who-lived fame they would be suicidal to try and fight you. We let them know what we are willing to do and once they realize the severity of the situation they will fold by Christmas. I believe we could get 60 percent of the profits from all the companies. I haven't looked into everything that was made but since the books and toys were sold worldwide I believe a few million galleons could be in play. My rate is 30 percent and I apologize, that is non negotiable." As he finished he passed over a contract he had drawn up the previous day. "All I need from you is your signature and the thousand galleons, I can get started."

As much as Harry liked to jump into things and get started, he knew Rose was quietly listening and would be severely disappointed if he didn't at least think things through over night. "This sounds agreeable Mr. Williams, but I would like to take this home and read it over with my sister and then I will mail you the copy of the contract with my signature tomorrow morning. Here is the thousand galleons for the deposit, or at least wasting your time."

With a smile on his face, Mr. Williams agreed, "Very good Mr. Potter, it will be a pleasure doing business with you."

With that said Harry made his way back onto the knight bus and made his way home. The next day was Sep 1st and they were going to take the knight bus to kings cross in the morning. At least Rose found how to get on the platform in the muggle guides. They would leave at 9 and hopefully be on the train by 10 ready to start finally learning how to do magic.

-page break-

Harry woke up the next morning groaning as he fell to the floor. Rose was actually the first one up and she was jumping up and down on the bed screaming at Harry through their link. "_Harry, Harry, HARRY, __**HARRY! **__We need to get up now and get ready. Its finally the day we can do magic! __**HARRY!**__ Stop sleeping._

Looking at the clock that had 5:30 in big glaring numbers on it he wanted to force Rose back in bed and get some more sleep. It was a useless dream as Rose was to hyped up to keep her emotions under control and Harry would be feeling everything she was and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway. Grumbling about annoying sisters, he picked himself up off the floor and started his morning routine while he had Rose send their approval letter via Hedwig to Mr. Williams and make sure everything was packed.

During his normal morning workout he couldn't help but get excited as well. This was where they belonged. They didn't belong in this mundane world. They were far too superior to any of these muggles. To think that Rose and him wouldn't have the mind link if they weren't magical was too disturbing to think about for long. They didn't know how their intelligence matched up to others in the magical world, but they would finally show everyone the Potter's were more than name's in history books for doing something that they couldn't even remember. The journey to greatness started today. He was sure there would be hardships along the way, mistakes made by both, and generally people that would want to get in the way, but like everything else, hard work would let them persevere.

After taking a shower and finishing up the last breakfast for his 'family', Harry and Rose left

without a backwards glance or goodbye. The Dursley's were of two minds when the twins

walked out. On one hand they lost their servants and would have to pay even more money to get everything

done. God forbid they do the work themselves. On the other hand, the freaks were gone and couldn't affect

them anymore until the next summer.

It was amusing to see Rose's first hand experience on the knight bus. Even though she had paid attention the last time when Harry had ridden it, it was still unexpected. She, unlike her brother was not a fan of high speed twists and turns, evidenced also by the Gringotts carts. They were similar in many ways, but Harry just had a need to go on an adventure when Rose would rather read about them. The bus was packed full of people, all with trunks ready to make their way to Hogwarts. Finding a seat towards the back the bus took off again, with Rose latching onto Harry once more, this time more out of need just to stay in one spot. Thirty minutes later and what looked like the whole bus was getting off at Kings Cross station making their way to the platform.

Allowing the other families to pass through the barrier first was a reassuring feeling. All logic told them to turn around and find another way to get on the platform. Noticing Rose's nervousness, Harry gave her hand a squeeze and commented, "_it'll be over in a second. Hold onto me and I'll push our cart."_

At her nod Harry took off wanting nothing more than to veer off and turn around. He was adventurous, not suicidal. He settled on closing his eyes as he reached the barrier. Feeling a slight moment of weightlessness and then returning to normal as fast as it had come he opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath away. There not 100 feet away was a beautiful scarlet steam train. It had to be 100 yards in length and just looked to have a magical quality about it. Kids and parents were bustling about the platform trying to say good bye for another long year apart. Many mother's eyes looked suspiciously wet. Harry squashed the feeling of jealously instantly. Nothing good came from feeling sorry for yourself. He would make the person who took away his parents pay and that would be the end of it. He had Rose anyway and couldn't ask for a better friend and sibling, even if she did have to act like a total girl once in while.

After staring for about 5 minutes, Rose nudged him and indicated they should get moving. Harry and Rose walked to the train and tried to find an empty carriage until they walked by a compartment with two girls in it. The one on the right had silky straight black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a regal look to her that screamed wealth and importance. The other girl had curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and much more laid back and excitedly chatting with her companion who would only reply with short, concise statements. Anything else in a public place would be against her public persona.

"_Let's try this compartment and see if they are interested in being friends." _Harry might have said friends but they both knew they weren't looking for friends at this time, but with the way the one girl was holding herself, she would make a valuable ally.

Opening the door with as much decorum as his limited knowledge in pureblood etiquette allowed he asked as politely as possible, "Would either of you be opposed to my sister and I residing in this compartment with you?"

A small indifferent shake of her head from the black haired girl and a cheerful response from the blond girl, "Of course you can. I'm Tracy Davis and this is my best friend Daphne Greengrass."

Harry perked up hearing the second name knowing this was the heiress to the Greengrass estate. She had no brother and there wasn't a chance of that happening unless her father remarried. She had one younger sister, Astoria, by two years. Again calling on the limited pureblood knowledge, Harry grasped Tracy's hand and gave her a small kiss on the hand, "It is lovely meeting you Ms. Davis", then repeating the gesture to Daphne, "and you as well Heiress Greengrass. I am Heir Potter and this is my lovely sister Rose." Daphne's eyes widened at the greeting and name while Tracy looked ready to explode with questions at hearing the name. She was fidgeting in her seat, clearly looking like she wanted to decide how to proceed.

Daphne snapped out of her shock first and answered. "A pleasure as well Heir Potter and Ms. Potter. If I may so bold to ask, how is it you know who I am? My family and friends were under the impression you were living away from our society."

"A fair question, we have known of the magical world at the age of 7, but were not reintroduced until a month ago. When reaching the bank, I immediately sought out what my assets were and learned that I am the Heir to the Potter and Black accounts, with a lordship pending on my majority. After moving on to Flourish and Blott's I gathered all the materials I could on my duties and who my future peers were in the court. What I showed is about the extent of our pureblood etiquette. We will be looking for a tutor after we get settled in school. Reading about it and actually learning from someone trained in their station is different. As for how I knew who you were, I picked up a genealogy book, and have a very good memory. I know who all of the 175 original members were and who controls the seats now. It is not exactly a secret who they are."

Nodding with understanding, she accepted the answer. Tracy couldn't contain her excitement any longer and started asking questions to get to know them. Knowing the twins were just beginning school like them and weren't God's she decided to ask questions to get to know them. "What's your favorite subject?

Rose answered, " I can't wait for Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology. My brother wants to get started on the practical classes, DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. We both will probably start learning basic Ancient Runes and Arithmency before third year because they are so useful and we don't understand waiting until third year.

As Rose continued to talk to Tracy, Harry grabbed a book from his trunk after noticing Daphne doing the same. The train had just started to move out of the platform and kids were waving to loved ones. Harry noticed Tracy and Daphne both stayed put in the compartment without a glance to the window. It was none of his business and would respect her privacy. Bringing out his Dad's journal, he began to read. They had finished their mothers a week ago and it was filled with her life from before Hogwarts all the way up to the day they died. The updates were more and more frequent when they were born. It was a summarized copy of her life and they cherished it and just gave them more incentive to avenge them. The best way to do that would be to learn everything they could. They would be great if it left them with no time to themselves.

About 20 minutes later, I was startled out of my dad's journal by Daphne jumping into my twins conversation. "What do you mean you are going to finish your muggle education along with your magical one. Why would you need to know about them."

Rose answered with what would be our standard response, "To take on your enemy, you need to know them. We are not a part of that world, but they do have a lot of useful items that would help us, and we also would know about the things that could be harmful to us."

Daphne immediately went on the defense, "You've only been in this world a month and you already think you know how to run things better. I may not have anything against muggle-borns themselves but the way they jump to conclusions about our world being barbaric is unacceptable to us that have lived here our whole lives and have learnt to love our roots."

Harry needed to step in at this point, "We aren't trying to change anything. We already said we're going to get tutors to learn everything we need to about this world. All we mentioned is the need to know who they are. They are our neighbors and could walk down the street right next to you whether you like it or not. When muggles go to war, they kill thousands of people in a single day. In the last war with Voldemort, he killed thousands in a matter of years. They have the ability to take out cities with a single weapon in the matter of seconds. We need to know who they are so we can prepare for what we could be up against. We are neutral to muggles as a society. Right now if you told me there were rogue death eaters randomly killing them, I wouldn't lose sleep over it. I'm not going to go out and kill them myself, but I am not the hero people are portraying me as in those books. I will help out my allies and friends, but after that it would be a question of what's in it for me? What I want to know Daphne is just because you believe in traditions, does it mean we can't better the world. At some point someone had to come up with floo travel, someone had to come up with the spells we are going to use, and all those enchanted items I saw while walking Diagon Alley weren't always here. We can learn, and adapt things from the muggle world without changing traditions. Yule can still be Yule and the old families can still be in place. I actually think they should be there. We have no intention of changing longstanding traditions. If we feel they are outdated and unnecessary things might be different, but I also plan on working with the old families in the wizengamot. We want to start with families that are neutral. We are going to make many people disappointed that we are leaving the Light, but they are just opposites of the same coin with the Dark families. They both think they know better. Light wants to just change everything to help muggles adapt to our world. Dark just wants to leave everyone not a pureblood out of it and force muggles as slaves. Muggles, like us, should adapt to our world. We shouldn't adapt for them. If you wanted to go to the muggle world, you wouldn't ask them to just change because they use cars to transfer mail instead of owls."

Daphne looking slightly abashed responded, "sorry, you're right. I just needed to make sure what you truly believed. I have been raised to believe the Potter's were the epitome of the Light. They wanted to make it easier for Muggle-borns by making things easier for them. My family itself is neutral. We had nothing to gain by the last war. We know Muggle-borns are important, but not at the cost of changing to an exact replica of the muggle world they came from. If they want a world like that, they can leave and go back to they muggle world."

"Let me explain what I want to do this year. I want to learn everything I can, whether it be muggle or magical. I want to make friends and allies. I also want to enjoy myself working out and practicing my martial arts. Make no mistake about it, my sister and I want to be the best at what we do. Right now we have half ass plans that may go no where. We have years to decide what to work on next. Who knows, our views might change one way or the other. We will always be accepting of Muggle-borns because of our mother, but won't allow them to come in and start changing things because they view it as barbaric and backwards."

Daphne smiled, "I am glad we think alike Mr. Potter. If you would like I would like to offer you and your sister the chance to learn about the world from me. I can teach you about the government, wizengamot, and your Heir ships. I've been tutored since I was five to take up the position if I can't find a husband that would be agreeable to my needs."

Harry got a small smirk as he answered, "And what would be in it for you Ms. Greengrass? You don't look like a woman who would do something for free. Also if we are going to be working together, please call me Harry."

"Then its Daphne to you Harry. You are correct. I want a study partner. I want you to take time and teach me about the muggle world so I can be properly prepared. I will teach you two for an hour each Saturday and then you teach me what you are doing with your muggle studies for an hour immediately after. If it looks beneficial to me I would like to extend the study hours so we can study together. I also want to study with you during the week on anything to do with classes."

After thinking on it about a minute, already getting Rose's excited acceptance in his head at gaining a couple of friends already, he knew he would say yes. His only thoughts were if there was anything else he wanted to get out of it. "My sister and I will draw up a schedule after we get our class schedule. The deal will be for one hour of tutoring each Saturday, times to be determined, from you about the wizarding government, and one hour from us about the muggle world. You are more than welcome to join us whenever you wish to study. That is up to you and you as well Ms. Davis."

The smile on Tracy's face was answer enough. "Its Tracy, Harry and thanks. "

"No problem", he smiled happy to know that his knowledge problem was solved so quickly especially with the Heiress of Greengrass.

After that the girls got into easy conversation about classes and whatever else women talk about it. Harry tuned them out and got back to his book. Just getting back into it and the door slammed open and a tall red headed kid walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Before anyone could answer he stored his trunk and sat down next to Harry. Harry decided not to worry about it and try to ignore the rude kid. Trying being to key word as he immediately started asking questions.

"Hey, I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. Are you him? Can I see the scar? What kind of powers to you have? Can I be your friend? Why are you sitting with three girls? Does anyone have any food?"

Harry had enough, "ENOUGH, yes I am Harry Potter, but I don't know how anyone would know I was here since they(pointing to the girls) are the only ones I have told and they haven't left. No you may not see scar. Why would I want to be your friend? I know nothing about you except that you are rude and annoying. Magical powers and those girls are my friends. Now do shut up so I can continue reading."

With that outburst the car was awkwardly silent, Ron red with embarrassment, Tracy and Rose glaring at him, and Daphne back to her aloof personality. Not two seconds later and the compartment door opened again. Beating back his annoyance, he looked up to see three figures standing in the doorway. The middle and obvious leader was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's he had ignored. It looked like the boy had realized this as well seeing the slight narrowing of his eyes. The two boys one each side of him were thickset and looked extremely mean. They looked like bodyguards. Harry's annoyance firmly pushed to the side seeing an obvious influential figure if he had two bodyguards at age 11.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely seeing the potential in a positive conversation.

"Yes, I am looking for Harry Potter. Are you him?"

"And who might be asking?

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." looking as if he should know who he was. Harry thought back to his book and thought about it. He knew he wasn't an old family from Britain. Then he remembered.

_The Malfoy family is among the oldest families currently residing in Britain. They are not originally from Britain as the emigrated from France in the early 1600's. The rumors are that they moved for the business opportunities. Some speculate that they were given the option to leave, or be banished because they betrayed their country in some way. No matter the rumor, they are the richest family currently in Britain, with the family fortune rising by 50% in the last ten years since the downfall of you-know-who. Lucious, the current head was detained immediately after the downfall of you-know-who with suspicions of death eater ties. He was immediately let free with apologies. He had claimed to be enchanted by the imperious curse. The constant rumors are they are part of the dark faction. Without facts though, that is where they will stay, rumors._

Ron snorted next to him and tried to cover his laugh and was unsuccessful. Harry saw Draco about to comment so he jumped in before a useless argument could start. Standing up he addressed Draco with a firm handshake, "Heir Malfoy, it's pleasure to meet you. Here lets step outside to talk since there is no room in my compartment."

With a smug look on his face he nodded and turned to walk out. "Of course Heir Potter."

Before Harry could get to the door Ron couldn't contain himself any longer. He was red as his hair, this time in anger and you could tell he didn't like Harry talking to Draco. "HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOING OFF WITH HIM! HE'S NOTHING BUT A DEATHEATHER A SLI,Y SNAKE. A SLYTHERIN, THEY ARE ALL EVIL TO THE CORE. YOU CANT GO OFF WITH HIM. ALL HE WANTS TO DO IS KILL YOU."

Harry kept a neutral face but his voice chilled Ron, "Who are you to tell me who to talk to. You are not my friend. You barged into this compartment and sat down without permission and then have tried to buddy up to me. I do not need friends like you Weasley. And how can a boy no older than me be a death eater when Voldemort has been gone for ten years." Ignoring the shivers at the name he continued, " I expect you out of this compartment by the time I get back. I don't want you anywhere near my sister or our friends. For the trouble take this" flipping him a galleon "and get some food at the trolley."

Watching Ron struggle with whether to fight with Harry, yell at Draco some more, or get the food was faintly amusing. Finally deciding food was his best choice he left with a muttered, "If you side with him he's going to turn you dark."

Finally out of the red heads presence Harry waved goodbye to the girls and beckoned Draco to show him to his compartment. Reaching a compartment with two other figures in it they entered. The occupants looked up surprised. Probably that they actually had Harry in their compartment. The girl, was a pug nosed, black haired girl, who Draco introduced as Pansy Parkinson. Harry recognized the name. Her father was on the wizengamot in the elected seats. He also got out of being a death eater by claims of imperious. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes name was Theodore Nott. Like the Parkinson family, his father was on the wizengamot with claims to the imperious. Theodore's mother had also passed away when he was younger leaving him with only his father as family.

Intrigued by this gathering he had to ask, "so what would you like with me Heir Malfoy, Mr. Nott, and Ms. Parkinson." The two immediately looked surprised by the greeting, no doubt thinking along the same lines as Daphne. "And why are the bodyguards outside?"

Draco answered, "We just wanted to make sure you were meeting the right people. We didn't want you to meet the wrong sort like Weasley."

"And who are the right people? I am well aware of all of your houses leaning towards the dark. From what you should know of the Potter's is they are firmly in the light. My sister and I are also half-blood's with a muggle-born mother. I on the other hand could care less about light vs. dark and will make allies and friends with whoever proves worthy. Weasley proved himself unworthy by trying to tell me what to do. That is one thing I will not tolerate no matter how influential their family is. Choose your words carefully Mr. Malfoy. What do you offer and seek for my hand in friendship."

Draco thought carefully about his answer. He never expected to get this far and honestly thought he would have a new enemy number 1 by now. This was throwing him for a loop. Harry obviously knew about everyone's family influence by how he addressed him. Thinking over the best offer he could come up with he answered, "Hearing your views on Light and Dark have intrigued me. We honestly thought you would be the epitome of Light and weren't actually expecting you to agree and meet us. You are right that I think muggle-borns and muggles are beneath us. I don't care as much about half-bloods. I want the chance to persuade you to see how they are destroying us and our culture. It is our job to do whatever is necessary to make our world a safer place. If that means wiping them out, that's what we should do."

Harry listened and almost immediately knew he could use this for his own gain. "If I allow time to listen to you, I want the same in return. I may not care about muggles but I know they have their uses. You will teach me why Pure-bloods are superior and I will teach you why not to underestimate muggles and why I believe muggle-borns have every right to learn magic along with us. They just need to accept the world they are coming into first. I would like a handshake with your honor as your word that you will be truthful with anything you present to me and I will do the same. It will also cover your true feelings on the subject. Again, I will do the same."

Draco had to think on this. If he put his honor on the line it would compel him to do exactly as said. There wasn't a heavy price, like losing your magic, or your life, or any money, but to a pureblood honor was just as important as all the money in their vault. The risks were minimal. It was just the sharing of truthful information. He was confident his dad's teaching were correct so there wasn't anything to lose.

If he learned differently at least he would learn it with honest information because Harry would be using his honor as well. His was even more important being the boy-who-lived. Reaching a conclusion he raised stuck out his hand, "I Draco Lucious Malfoy swear on my honor of the Malfoy line that I will provide proof of Pure-blood superiority and listen without bias to Harry James Potter about Muggles and Muggle-borns and come to my own conclusion by the end of the year based on the information provided by both parties."

Harry extremely pleased followed, "I Harry James Potter swear on my honor of the Potter and Black lines that I will provide proof of the capabilities of Muggles and Muggle-borns and listen without bias to Draco Lucious Malfoy about the argument of Pure-blood superiority and come to my own conclusions by the end of the year based on information provided by both parties."

Pansy and Theodore did the same oath, all of them confident they would win over the other by the end of the year. Draco assured Harry that the bodyguards, otherwise known as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, would follow wherever a Malfoy went. Harry excused himself after telling Draco he would be in touch and to just act neutral to each other in public until a decision was reached, made his way back to his compartment.

He stopped on his way to change knowing Rose and the girls had already done so. He could feel Rose's excitement about possibly gaining three more allies. Things were going faster than expected with allies. They would have to lead carefully with the three known dark families. If anyone from the Light side got wind of this too early there would be almost zero chance of gaining their alliances. Harry may have been the leader and public face of the Potter's but Rose was the brains behind their duo. They were both smart and obviously had the same knowledge in everything since they instantly knew what the other did. It wasn't so much that the info was automatically downloaded in the others brain, more like they could access the information in the other mind when they looked. If they lost the link, Harry had no doubt that he would lose all information Rose had stored. They also believed that, that is where the memory came from. When they reached 6 years old it just seemed to strengthen and kept getting stronger until they could recall everything at about 7 when the link stabilized to what it is now. They just assumed it was the power of two minds working together to remember everything that has happened since then. However it worked they would both be devastated if it stopped working. At this point accessing information and talking to each other was as natural as breathing. They had no idea what would happen if it was ripped from them.

Getting back to the compartment right as a voice announced 5 minutes to Hogsmeade, Harry sat down and nodded to the girls. He saw the curious glances on Daphne and Tracy's face, told them he would tell them at the first chance they had and went over in his mind what was a very productive train ride. Harry used Daphne's obvious thirst of knowledge of the muggle world as a way to get a free and very knowledgeable tutor about the government and Pure-blood customs and etiquette for him and his sister. The strange thing is he didn't feel like he was manipulating her into anything. He genuinely felt something for the girls that he hadn't felt before and knew he had the beginnings of his and Rose's first actual friend. If things continued, he would like he sad, do anything for his friends, so it was a surprise he felt the way he did this already. He was looking forward to studying with them and it wasn't out of a need to learn.

Putting the thoughts out of his mind, he went over the conversation with Draco. It was simple. He had used their own feelings of superiority to get what he wanted. He knew they would try everything they could do get him to their side, but knowing they only could provide facts was perfect for Harry. If they were actually right, which was doubtful, he would gladly change sides. He would never join Voldemort, but would not step in his way either. He knew they had legitimate reasons to worry with all the muggle-borns coming in with their own views of superiority because of what they saw as a backwards society. The supremacists and the neutrals had the same general concepts with very different ways of going about things. If he was honest with himself, he agreed he was superior to Muggles, not Muggle-borns, or any other magical creature. Everyone has a purpose though. Just because you are on top of the food chain, doesn't mean you can be careless of those lesser beings. The uses they provide for outweigh the negatives of them being around. Every Pure-blood family started with a Muggle-born but people conveniently forget that fact. Because of the oath, they also couldn't lie to themselves about the facts Harry provided, so if he could get them on his side, it would be a huge step in the right direction. He could never accept anyone that was branded with a dark mark, but that didn't mean their kids weren't fair game. He would continue to observe, talk with Rose about her own observations and they would talk over their next move later that night. It was a productive ride any way you looked at. With that the train stopped and they made their way onto the Hogsmeade platform to start their schooling.

**A/N I apologize again for the rant at the beginning but please review. I will write faster the more positive reviews I get. Feel free to leave me constructive criticism. Did you like the way I handled the arrogant slytherins or did you hate it. Draco and the others will not be immediate friends with Harry and automatically turn to his side. They have been brainwashed for 11 years. It will take more than a few sessions with Harry to solve their issues. Harry also sees them as no more than a means to an end. They have influence and he wants it. He didn't care about Weasley because he was rude, annoying, and he had no influence. Yes, Harry is manipulative and he doesn't care. He does genuinely care for the Daphne and Tracy but doesn't quite understand it yet because it the first person besides his sister that he has had these feelings for. Hope that cleared anything up. Next chapter sorting and our favorite greasy haired potions master. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own absolutely nothing you may recognize**

**Hope this chapter meets a few more of your standards**

_mind link_

_parseltongue_

Waiting for the main crowd of students to move out of the way, Harry jumped off the platform, then quickly spun around and offered his hand to the three girls, "My ladies."

"Thank you good sir", they giggled in unison. Daphne's giggling stopping as quickly as it appeared, seemingly remembering where she was.

They all stopped and looked around wondering where they were to go to next. The platform was bustling with students running in all directions, some catching up with friends they could not find on the train, while others quickly walked towards carriages, that had nothing too pull them.

"_Must be pulled by magic." _

Not knowing where to go or who to follow, they were just about to start following the older years, when a familiar voice boomed above to crowd. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Rose?

Noticing the raised eyebrow on Daphne's face, he quickly nodded towards Hagrid and explained, "Hagrid was our guide into the wizarding world. He's a really nice guy, if not a simple minded fellow. He's the gatekeeper of Hogwarts. Still, its weird thinking that he was our guide, when we thought it would be a teacher."

All Daphne did was give a nod. They were trying to keep with Rose and Tracy who were following Hagrid and the group of first years. Hagrid looked as unkempt as ever. His suit looked like it was never washed, and his hair and beard were still tangled. Overall he looked like a very large bum, one you wouldn't have a problem giving money to on the street, afraid of what would happen to you if you said no.

"_The school must not have and dress codes or care of hygiene, if they let him chaperone all the new kids. And here I was hoping we had just caught him on a bad day trying to dress like a muggle would." _Harry thought to Rose, who only agreed in her mind.

"_Why would someone have no care for their personal appearance when out in public." _One of the few Dursley lessons that they had gladly adhered to was their public appearance. The better you took care of yourself, and the finer the clothes you wore, would give the impression of importance, even if you aren't anyone. The, anyone, was usually accompanied with a look of disgust towards the twins. Hagrid had lost some respect in the eyes of the twins already. Who would want to be seen with someone who looked like they worse the same clothes for the past week and just rolled out of bed. No matter what they would wear, the disgusting look of Hagrid would detract from them and ruin the reputation they were looking for. It was a shame, because Hagrid would make a great ally. Someone who obviously wasn't human could offer insight that they would not think about.

"_Maybe I could get him to agree to go on a shopping spree sometime." _Rose thought excitedly. Ever since they found out they had money, she was acting more and more girly. Harry shuddered at the idea of constant shopping. Her girly side was coming out more and more, and her interaction with Tracy didn't seem to be helping any.

"_I doubt you'll get him to agree but as long as I don't have to go, go ahead. I won't be spending time with him looking like that. It would ruin everything with the darker families." _All he heard was a squeal in return.

With that, he went back to paying attention to where he was going. Hagrid was leading them down a steep narrow path, more than once having to grab one of the girls to stop them from stumbling. Though he would never admit out loud, they had helped him a couple of times as well. Why they had to take this path, getting dirt all over his new robes, he would never know. Probably trying to make some stupid impression on them. They were going to a magical castle, what more impression do you need to make. While he would have loved to explore these path's in his spare time, he just wanted to get to the castle and get started. His day was exhausting enough already. Thinking about Rose, he could hear the grumbling in her head, "_Stupid rocks, what the hell is this school thinking. I worked hours on my appearance this morning. My hair will look like Hagrid's soon. This can't get any worse."_

Looking at Daphne and he didn't have to read minds to know she was thinking the same thing. Tracy though looked like she was having the time of her life, laughing at the looks on the other girls faces. About to start teasing them, Hagrid took that moment to speak up.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Any complaints about this stupid, dirty, and rock filled paths went right out of the head of the 4 first years. Although Daphne was the only one to keep her face blank, Harry saw the slight widening of her eyes, and look of wonder held within them. Rose and Tracy couldn't help but stop and stare at the wondrous castle and while Harry kept his face somewhat neutral, no one could mistake the look of awe there. The castle was perched on top of a mountain. Towers and turrets in every corner. The castle sparkled in the starry sky. It was the most beautiful sight Harry had seen in his 11 years. If anything his excitement at learning in such a place increased ten fold. He would be as great as the people who could build such a wondrous castle. With his resolve hardened he got into the boat that his sister along with their two new friends were in.

The boats glided across the water. There wasn't a ripple on the surface, making it look like a perfect mirror to the night sky above. Looking around to the other boats, he could see a boy crying and mumbling about a toad, a bushy haired, buck toothed girl, who seemed to have an air of superiority about her. He could see the dark trio consisting of Draco, Theo, and Pansy along with the two baby trolls, that had to take their own boat. They tried and failed to keep an indifferent face on them and Harry had to suppress a snort of amusement. Overall it looked like everyone was as impressed as he was. At one moment he swore he saw the infamous guardian squid of Hogwarts but it was gone so fast he might have only imagined it.

"Heads down," bellowed Hagrid over all the excited mutterings as the group reached a cliff. It was unnecessary as the only one tall enough was Hagrid himself. The boats carried them through a curtain of what looked like ivy. They entered a dark tunnel. Harry all of sudden had 2 sets of hand reaching and finding him. Rose and Tracy were petrified from sudden darkness. IT looked like nothing could penetrate the darkness. Daphne had too much composure to openly show any fear. Grabbing onto Harry would have been a sign of weakness she could not afford to show. They slowly floated towards lights in the distance, until they reached an underground harbor. Overall, he had to admit it was an awesome way to start his schooling, and all original annoyance had vanished.

Jumping out of the boats and assisting the girls out as well, they sped up the gravel path to the huge, oak front door. They waited excitedly for Hagrid to check all the boats and give the crying kid his toad back. He walked up lamp in hand, closed his hand into a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired woman in emerald green robes stood there. She surveyed the students, looking everyone over, making many shrink back when she got to them. Harry knew this was someone who you should not cross. He couldn't stop the feeling she knew exactly what she was doing when she intimidated the students. When she reached him, he stood gazing back at her indifferently, like he didn't have a care. She gazed just a split second longer at him then everyone else, but just assumed it was the stupid boy-who-lived nonsense again. His sister and him would show they were above that stupid moniker and were great by themselves.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the doors wide. The entrance hall, if anything was even more amazing than the outside. The hall could fit the whole Dursley house in it. The walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Walls were covered in portraits, some as small as half a meter, to some that towered over them. The paintings would move and make comments as they passed. It was one thing to read about, but another to actually see. These were actually supposed to be real people that had an imprint of their memory taken before they died. Just think of the forgotten knowledge some of them had. Might be something to look into later when they had the basics covered.

They followed the professor to a small chamber off of the main hall. You could hear hundreds of voices impatiently waiting for the start of the festivities. They crowded in to the small room, closer to each other than Harry and Rose really felt comfortable with.

""Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will become friends with your housemates, have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She gazed at the still sniffling boy who had his cloak unfastened under his left ear and on Ron's nose which had a smudge on it.

"I shall return when we are ready for you."

"_That was probably the same speech she gives every year. It sounded like she was reading from a textbook." _Harry heard in his head.

"_Did you hear the disgust when she said Slytherin. If the teacher's are that prejudiced, no wonder the school is so divided."_

"_Well that might be just because she is head of Gryffindor and its been said they've been in a rivalry since the school's founding."_

"_True, but she shouldn't be broadcasting that to a bunch of unsorted first years. She also made it sound as if the house cup was the most important thing to the school. She didn't mention anything about making friends outside of houses."_

"_Well, I for one don't give a shit about the houses or the points. Those things have no bearing on what we do later in life. Do people just ignore 75% of the school. _

"_Probably, you heard her. The house is where you will make your friends and she made it sound like we need to spend all free time in our house common room. There probably isn't even a neutral spot where we can meet other houses."_

"_Besides the library, you are probably right, and that would be only useful for studying, not enjoying ourselves." _Rose said with disgust.

"_We will figure out something. We always do." _Harry reassured his sister.

Looking over the rest of the first years, they were all in different states of nervousness. From Ron Weasley looking panicked telling anyone who would listen that they had to fight a troll, to the bushy haired witch whispering to herself about all the spells she taught herself, and Daphne who just had a slight look of worry in here eyes. He himself was feeling the nervousness coming from his sister, that did nothing for his own state of mind. He knew he had no reason to worry and went over to his sister and gave her a side armed hug.

"You have nothing to be worried about Rose. I will be with you the whole time. We will get through this together like everything else." That seemed to ease up her nervousness if only a little.

All of a sudden their were screams that went through the air and made Rose jump about a foot in the air. A stream of about 20 ghosts came through the far wall. Like with the paintings, it was one thing to read about it, but another to actually witness it. They were a glowing silver color and could see right through them. They were in all shapes and sizes. They were talking about some troublesome ghost, determining whether do banish him from the castle or not. From the exasperated sounds coming from some of them, he determined this had been a long standing argument. He was fascinated by them. These ghosts could be from any time period. Just like the portraits, they could have knowledge, one would kill for. Getting on their good side would be paramount. Just as he was going to introduce himself, McGonagall came back.

"Move along now," she said in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts left through the opposite wall they came from. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Getting in line behind Daphne, with Rose behind him, and Tracy behind her they followed the deputy headmistress out of the small chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the great hall. If he was one to be intimidated easily, he would have cowered from the whole hall looking at them. He grabbed Rose's hand and whispered reassurances into her ear.

The hall itself looked like something, that shouldn't exist, even with the possibilities of magic. Thousands of small candles lit the hall. They were floating in midair. The tables were laid with glittering gold goblets and plates. At the front of the hall was a table for the teachers with a man they instantly knew had to be Dumbledore who sat in the middle on a throne like chair. He looked like a king ruling with his knights at his side, overlooking his loyal subjects. The wealth on display was extravagant. Why they all needed golden plates and goblets was anyone guess. Certainly the schools funds could be used in more useful areas. The ceiling, simply put, was the greatest thing he had ever seen. He knew that hid been enchanted to look like the sky outside, but the way it was done it looked like the ceiling was just missing. It looked like the hall opened to the heavens. Magic was becoming more and more impressive.

Dumbledore was the stereotypical wizard. He had long white hair, along with a long white beard that went to his waist. Looked exactly what you would expect Merlin to look like. He had small framed glasses that held twinkling eyes behind them, that surveyed the new students before him. He looked everything like the powerful and kind wizard he was portrayed to be. Harry knew though that everything wasn't always like it appeared. Dumbledore could be the greatest light wizard of the time, he could be dark hiding behind a mask, or anywhere in between. He would reserve judgment for later.

To his right was an empty seat that presumably was for the Deputy Headmistress, along with a short wizard who didn't look completely human. He was the same height as a goblin, which was a disgusting thought. The mental image of a goblin and a human going at it was not one he ever wanted to think of again. To the right of the short wizard was a man who looked like he was freaking out, just sitting in front of the hall of students. He looked ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. Why would they have someone like this teaching students? His only hope was that he didn't teach anything of importance.

Next to him was an ugly, sneering man, who looked like he hadn't washed his hair since his 7th birthday. His hair was so greasy, Harry swore he saw his reflection. Overall it was the ugliest person he had seen in 11 years.

"_Looks like you were right. Hygiene must not be important for the staff. How can they expect us to look presentable when they have those two on staff."_

"_No idea Harry, if he's a teacher for an elective though, you are going to be the one who takes his classes. I'd be too distracted by his ugly mug to get anything done. How anything gets done with him as a teacher will be a mystery."_

With that he continued to survey the teachers. Hagrid was right next to grease head talking to a man who was scarred from head to toe, with a missing arm. He was either the Care of Magical Creatures or Defense teacher. To the left of the headmaster was a short dumpy witch that held intelligent eyes, but had dirt on her robes. She must have been the Herbology professor. Sitting next to her were two gorgeous witches. Both had black hair, tall, slender bodies, and he could only hope that they were first year teachers. Harry might not have hit puberty yet, but he knew a good looking woman when he saw one, An empty seat next to them and then finally his eyes landed on the final two teachers. They were two women, that had an average look to them, but carried themselves in a dignified manner. Overall, outside of Hagrid and the man who just glared at everyone, they looked like more than a competent batch of teachers.

Getting back to Professor McGonagall, she was placing a four-legged stool at the front of the hall and then placed the dirtiest hat on top of it. If his aunt found out there was a hat that dirty in her house at one point, Harry and Rose would be fumigating the house for a week while the Dursley's went on vacation. Everyone in the hall was starting at the hat, he had to follow their lead. Before he could think anymore on this odd occurrence, the hat twitched, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and it began to sing.

"_Well this is unexpected."_

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, **

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

The whole hall burst out into applause. Harry and Rose followed quickly. Anyone who could enchant a hat to think for itself and sing was just plain awesome. Forget about how ugly it is, Harry wanted to try it on now, and was becoming increasingly impatient.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll in her hand and began to call names to come forward and be sorted. Harry instantly became alert. He needed to stay focused on the names to see if he recognized anyone that could benefit them.

"Abbot, Hannah!" she called out.

Harry didn't recognize the name. A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down in front of her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan!"

This one he did recognize. She was important to the Potter family. After reading his mother's journal, he knew this girls mother was best friends with his mom along with Alice Longbottom. Susan's mom who died two weeks before the war ended was his godmother, and Alice was Rose's. The Bones also had an alliance with the Potters that would hopefully be reestablished after getting to know the young witch. He would seek her out in the next few days. She went to Hufflepuff and sat right next to the Abbot girl.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

….. "Davis, Tracy!"

"Slytherin!"

They continued until a face caught his attention.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The witch who was muttering spells earlier. She nearly ran to the chair. Harry knew people like her. He was sure she was bullied when she was younger. Bookworm, stickler for the rules, and living up the teachers ass. She undoubtedly would be smart and would make a good ally. He knew nothing of her surname and assumed she was a Muggle-born. So she would be alienated even more at a magical school. He almost felt bad for her. She would need to fall to the bottom though before she would see her own faults for what they were. He would swoop in when she was at her lowest point and show her friendship and trust.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Well that's a surprise. Wonder how she convinced the hat learning wasn't her main priority."_

The next name he was interested in was Daphne's and like her friend she went into Slytherin. Neville Longbottom was his next interest. When he saw him he couldn't keep the incredulous expression off his face. This was his mother's best friends son. They were supposed to be top aurors. As much as he hated to do it he would need to deal with the boy's nervousness and help him so he didn't look like he was going to pass out and piss himself whenever someone walked by. The alliance his parents had was too important for some piss poor excuse of a wizard to screw up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Hmmm, maybe he could be of some use. The hat obviously saw something remotely belonging to courage inside him."_

Draco went to Slytherin with the hat not even touching his head. Harry didn't blame the hat. He wouldn't that much gel touching him either. Pansy and Theo went to Slytherin as well. Only a couple of students left and it would be his turn. Taking a few minutes to compose himself he waited.

"Potter, Harry!", Professor McGonagall called out to the hall.

Harry walked up with as much confidence as he could without looking like an arrogant toe-rag. As an Heir to an Ancient and Noble family he had a reputation to uphold. He also didn't want to come off as untouchable with a pretentious and aloof attitude. He needed a balance. They needed to respect him, but know they could come to him with anything that might concern him.

He noticed the hall had taken more notice of him than any other sorting. No surprise there, this being the first time anyone would be able to see their savior. He almost sneered at the thought. He ignored the whispers and looked back at the teachers. All of them sat a little straighter in their chairs with Dumbledore standing out the most. His twinkle went into overdrive and he had a bigger smile on his face for him than anyone else. He quickly saw the midget beaming and squeaking excitedly. McGonagall had a small up turn to her lips and even the teacher who looked afraid of his shadow took on a calculating gaze. What shocked him was the man or ball of grease, that immediately changed his look of indifference to the rest of the students to one of loathing for him. He wasn't sure who this man was and what he did to get such a look but he would find out. He knew, he would not allow his sister and him to be belittled by whatever problems this man had with him.

He made his way to the stool, placed the hat on his head and sat down. The last thing he saw before all went black was half a hall full of people craning their necks to get a look at him.

" _Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear. "_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage but your sister outs a stop to anything brash. She makes you see all your options before jumping into something. You would do well in Slytherin. You will stop at nothing to get what you want, even if you don't know exactly where your plans are going. All I have to say is stay patient and be careful. Don't get caught up in revenge and plans and forget how to live. No, you would lose yourself in Slytherin and become consumed with your future. You are only loyal to people who have earned it. Right now, that consists of your sister, but those two pretty birds I put into Slytherin are making you feel something you haven't felt for another. Embrace your feelings, don't run from them young heir. No, Hufflepuff is out. You would be an outcast for the greater majority of that house. You have the knowledge to be in Ravenclaw even though the intelligence comes from your sister. Alas, it is still yours. You have everything in you to become great and could go into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor to do it. Ah, I see you would rather take Ravenclaw. You're right, Ravenclaw is the most neutral house towards any other. You would be persecuted for having snake friends in the house of the lion. If you are sure it best be…._

"**RAVENCLAW!" **the hat shouted to the school.

Harry stood up, immensely pleased with himself. From what Rose and him could tell, they would be able to make friends with any house from this one. Ravenclaw had no rivalries. Gryffindor had the obvious Slytherin rivalry, and Hufflepuff tended to stay to themselves unless someone came to them. Harry had no problem going to them as he looked towards the Bones Heiress. He was so lost in thoughts, he didn't even notice he was receiving the loudest cheers yet. It wasn't until he reached the table that he was knocked out of thought.

"Congratulations," someone yelled to him

"Glad to have you here."

"We got Potter, We got Potter!"

He just went and sat down next to one of the Indian twins, Padma Patil if he remembered correctly, and a tall brunette he didn't recognize, but from the large P on her robes, she was at least a fifth year Prefect. Quickly introducing himself to Padma and Penelope Clearwater, he turned back to the sorting. He did not want to miss his sister's sorting.

"Potter, Rose!"

His sister strode to the stool, confident as Harry, at least on the outside. On the inside Harry kept giving words of encouragement. He sent his pride for her through their bond. He knew she liked to stay in the background and observe rather than be in the spotlight. This was one of the many reasons she hated sports. She could be as good at them as Harry, just received no thrill from actually playing. Observing the hall, he noticed with annoyance many people looking between him and her with questioning looks in their eyes. Almost like they didn't know the boy-who-lived had a sister. Idiots, all the history books clearly showed he had a sister, but it was him that drove off Voldemort. Looking back towards his sister as she put the hat on her head he activated the link so he could hear what was being said. He was well aware that she had done the same thing when it was his turn.

**Switch to Rose's POV**

"_Unlike your brother you have no reason to be in the house of the lions. While you will follow your brother into danger, you will only do so to protect him or a friend or ally.. While your brother will rush into something just for the thrill of an adventure. You would be even worse for the house of Hufflepuff. You, like your brother, don't trust easy. You are the true brains and ambition between the two. You could go into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but I see you wouldn't accept anything less than the same house as your brother. Together, you will be a formidable duo. You complement each other well. _

With that the hat bellowed "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table jumped up and cheered knowing they received both Potters. None more so than her brother who whistled and jumped onto the bench causing her to blush. She swiftly walked to her brother, gave him a hug, introduced herself to Padma and Penelope, and sat down. They returned to the sorting and continued to listen for names they recognized.

**Back to Harry's POV**

Harry hugged his sister and helped her sit down before he did. He couldn't be happier that they were in the same house. He wasn't that apprehensive, but with the chance there he couldn't hide his nervousness. The fact that they could have been placed in different houses and apart for 7 years was not a happy thought. They had been together for so long that they relied on one another as much as they relied on themselves. It was more than a simple brother/sister relationship. Without the other person, they wouldn't be able to function. They wouldn't be able to live to their full potential. Yes, Harry was more scared than he would like to admit and then when the hat shouted Ravenclaw he was up first and cheering the loudest. All his fears were unfounded.

They listened to the rest of the sorting and the only other name that caught their immediate interest was Blaise Zabini. He was a dark skinned Italian boy that moved here with his mother about 6 years ago. Rumors said she killed all her very rich husbands soon after marriage but was too slippery to get caught. Her moving out of the country led more credence to the rumors. Harry had no doubt she was a gold digger, but the thought of murdering 7 people and getting away with it when all suspicion was on you seemed highly unlikely. What the evidence suggested to him was that after her first marriage left her a widow she became obsessed with money and only married very rich people that were ready to die at a moments notice. After here first marriage, the average age of her husband was 82, which for a 45 year old was a fair stretch.

After Zabini sat down, Dumbledore got up from his throne and looked over the sea of students with arms open wide. He had a beaming smile behind his flowing beard and welcomed the students to a new year at Hogwarts.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that he sat down still beaming at the sea of students.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry just stared along with his sister.

"_You reckon he's as crazy as he looks." _Harry asked his sister.

"_No, probably just an act. Remember, this is the man who defeated Grindlewald and was the only one Voldemort ever feared. He is 151 years old and its probably something he picked up over the years to allow people to underestimate him."_

"_You're probably right. All our books portrayed him as a lovable grandfather instead of a fearsome warrior or even a strict headmaster."_

"_Don't worry about Dumbledore. We'll just observe and form an opinion later."_

With that he noticed the food on the table. His mouth fell open. A second ago, where there was a empty table, sat every type of dish imaginable. Roasted chicken, pork chops, roast beef, potatoes, puddings, and anything else imaginable. If anything could get Vernon and Dudley to accept the wizarding world it would be this feast. Remembering his station, he served Rose and then himself average portions. They ate with as much dignity as they could.

After eating his fill he turned back to the head table. Dumbledore was sitting and telling jokes to the teachers around him. He quickly scanned the rest until he reached the greasy haired professor. He was staring right back at Harry with that same look of loathing. He glanced at Harry's sister and his eyes flashed with a different emotion that Harry couldn't pick up. He quickly looked away pondering what his deal was.

"_Rose, what do you make of that Professor. I don't feel like starting anything the first class, but I won't let my education suffer because of whatever problem he has."_

"_I don't know, but I know I won't stand for it if it does become a problem. Ask Penelope who he is."_

"Hey Penelope, who is that teacher sitting right next to Hagrid in the black robes."

"Oh that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions. He's also the head of Slytherin house and is terribly biased. Its Gryffindor that he really hates and just usually ignores us….."

Harry and Rose had stopped listening as soon as she said the name. They knew him . He was their mother's best friend until her fifth year. He was in almost all of his mother's journal entries up until that time.

_June 3__rd__ 1970_

_I was playing with Tuney in the park today. We were playing on the swings and I was seeing how far I could jump. Tuney would always get so scared and complain that she would tell mommy. I don't see why she worries. I never get hurt. Its just fun to fly through the air. I then showed her I _

_Could make the petals of a flower dance to an invisible tune. She shrieked and told me to stop._

_I don't know what her problem is. It isn't hurting anyone and I swear she just wishes she could do it too. Something else strange happened today though. As we were arguing a boy jumped from the bushes right at us. He told me that it was obvious what I was doing. Well I didn't like being called stupid but I had no idea what he was talking about, so I asked him what was obvious. Then he called me a witch. I was so mad I almost slapped him. Both my sister and I looked at him in disapproval. He kept trying to convince me saying his mom was one and he was a wizard. That's when Tuney started laughing at him, calling him that Snape boy and making fun of the area of town he lived in. He then called my sister a muggle, whatever that is, but before I could ask what that was Tuney dragged me away with the boy staring longingly at me._

_June 23__rd__ 1970 _

_I met that Snape boy again. This time my sister wasn't there to have a fit. I made him explain whatever he was talking about the day before. Even though my sister said he's a liar I believe him. He told me all about this magical castle called Hogwarts. I'm going to get a letter on my birthday and it will be sent by owl. I asked if I would be behind because I'm muggle-born and if it mattered. He told me no. I can't wait to go. I know Tuney will be so jealous but I just cant wait. _

_I hope she'll be alright._

_August 27__th__ 1970_

_I met with Severus again today. He's quickly becoming my best friend. My sister doesn't want anything to do with me anymore if I continue to hang out with that Snape boy. I can't just ignore him though just because he's poor. Plus he is magical like me. Severus told me about all the problems his parents are having. They fight a lot. I wish I could help him out but he won't accept anything even if there isn't much I can do. _

_January 30__th__ 1971_

_A professor showed up from Hogwarts today. I'm so excited. Severus was telling the truth. Mommy and Daddy are so happy for me. They were skeptical until Professor McGonagall turned our coffee table into a pig. I can't wait until I can do that! She is going to come back in August for us to get out supplies. I have to go to Severus. Maybe we can get our supplies together. This is so exciting!_

_Sept 1__st__ 1971_

_I can't believe I am finally at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor just like Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall is my head of house too. Its sad though that Severus went to Slytherin. I hope we can still be friends. This boy, James Potter, tells me I can't be friends with a Slytherin because they are all evil. But I know Severus, known him for a year now and he's my only friend. I will stick by him. _

_June 16__th__ 1972 _

_My first year of Hogwarts is over. We go home tomorrow. I was first overall in classes. Severus took first in potions. I was second but I can't even come close to comparing to him. He taught me everything and I doubt I would even be second without him. I'm looking to get back home so I can hang out with Severus without these stupid rivalries. James Potter keeps pranking Severus just because he's a Slytherin. I think part of it is because he isn't rich and dresses badly. James Potter keeps trying to get my affections as well. I'm twelve and already way to mature for a jerk like him. Only in his dreams will I ever be with him._

_Oct 12__th__ 1974 _

_I can't believe James Potter. First he goes and pranks my only friend and then while Severus was stuck to the wall he asks me to the Halloween dance. I could see the fury in Severus's eyes. I didn't even dignify his question with an answer. I went right to help getting Severus down from the wall. After 20 minutes I had to admit I couldn't do it. James kept telling me he would undo it as soon as I agreed to go to the dance with him. I wanted to spit in his face and tell him to go to hell but I really wanted my friend to stop suffering. By this point half the school was standing and laughing at him. Even the Slytherins didn't care about his condition. Probably because he wasn't afraid to be friends with a mud blood. When I was just about to give in McGonagall came around the corner. She forced them to get him down and I didn't have to go to the ball with that arrogant prat._

_Feb 16__th__ 1975_

_Sev is starting to change. I'm not sure where he sees us anymore but he's hanging around Avery and Mulciber and practicing dark magic. What Mulciber did to Mary McDonald, I shudder to think of that being me and Sev just said it was a prank. He keeps saying we are best friends but he keeps hanging out with people that detest people like me. I can't help but feel he'll start thinking the same about me._

_January 19__th__ 1976_

_Severus and I had another argument today. He keeps trying to find out where Remus Lupin is going. I won't even write it in this journal for his own safety. I keep telling him to drop it but he wouldn't. Sirius Black decided to play a prank on him and told him to go to the tunnel beneath the whomping willow and he would find Lupin's secret. What an idiot, both of them. Why would Sev even think about listening to anything Black had to say and how could Black be as stupid as he was. Doesn't he know that if Severus reached Lupin, that Lupin could have been put into huge trouble. It would been the end of Remus Lupin in this school at the very least. I may not like him but thank Merlin for James Potter. He went and stopped Sev and then berated Black. I'm glad one of them has some sense. Now if he just matured a little, I might take him up on his offer of a date. Merlin knows I would never be with Severus the way he wants me to be. I saw him as a brother, but lately I feel he's slowly seeing me as an enemy._

_June 17__th__ 1976_

_My friendship with Severus is over. He called me mudblood. I shouldn't be surprised. He's been calling everyone else of my birthright mudblood for a year now. I was just holding onto false hope though. Its over now and I won't be going back. He's fallen and I don't think I can get him back. What should have been a happy end to the owls turned into the end of 6 years of friendship. It all had to do with the Marauders like usual. Sev had just finishes his Defense owl and made his way outside, not watching where he was going. James and Sirius decided to be funny and cursed him with a spell Severus created himself. It caused him to fly upside down by an invisible rope and showed everything that was under his robes. It was humiliating just to watch. I immediately defended him and tried to curse Potter and Black. They were too talented to take on by myself though. While they were dodging my curses Potter kept trying to ask me out, telling me Severus earned the prank thanks to all the people he hurt by hanging around his Slytherin friends. They finally let him down. I went right up to him and tried to help him up but he pushed me away and told me he didn't need my help and then came the dreaded mudblood. My worst fears coming true. There was no going back, this was the end. The worst part of it is I keep thinking Potter had a point. Severus had done some horrible things with his friends. The Marauders as much as I hate to admit it are the only ones that seem to defend muggleborns. Even if it there own form of bullying._

_Oct 14__th__ 1977_

_I was on patrol today with James Potter. As you know I made head girl and he made head boy. Still don't know how he pulled that off without being a prefect but that doesn't matter. I've been trying to figure out what has changed so much about him this year. He still plays his pranks but they have mellowed out and have admittedly been funny. He also hasn't asked me on a date all year. I found out why today and I wish I hadn't. His parents were murdered while shopping this summer during a raid by Voldemort. He told me everything. He apologized for everything he put me through the past six years. He even apologized for pushing Snape over the edge. He told me he had to take over the head of his family and said he had no idea if he was ready. I have never seen someone so broken down. We stopped for a while and he just cried. My guess is he didn't feel comfortable crying anywhere near his friends and tried to keep a mask up. I truly felt for James. I could see how much this affected him and now for the first time it hit home how real this war was._

_Oct 22__nd__ 1977_

_James came up to me today. It was the first time since he had broken down. He apologized for the other day. He then produced a lily and asked me to accompany him to the Halloween ball. I don't know when it started but I was falling for him. I think it was back in fifth year when Severus started pushing me away, but I couldn't get over his childish games. This year with his new attitude and maturity I can see the man he will become. And to be honest there is no one else I would rather go with. I told him yes and the smile that lit his face was enough for me to know he was as thrilled as I was. I then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek and then ran up to my dorm. I just hoped it turned out well._

_June 17__th__ 1978_

_We graduated from Hogwarts today but that wasn't even the most exciting thing that happened to me. James proposed to me right after the ceremony. It was easily the happiest moment of my life. He got down on one knee, in front of the whole crowd, right after the ceremony, and proposed. Typical Marauder fashion, he wanted to make it a spectacle. I couldn't be mad even if I tried. Looking at him and his outward confidence, I was sure I was the only one that could see the nervousness in his eyes. AS if I could say no to him. I've been dreaming of this for months now. Everyone came up to congratulate us and wished us luck. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Severus giving James and I a look of loathing even though I was sure it was aimed more at James. This was always his greatest fear. We haven't spoken to each other in two years but I could see the way he still lusted after me. He would call it love, but I doubt Severus has the capability to love. I was just his first friend…._

_August 3__rd__ 1980 _

_Harry and Rose were born 3 days ago. It is easily the best day of my life. Looking into James eye and I knew he felt the same way. We just got back from the hospital today and Dumbledore came over not 20 minutes later. Said he had something to discuss with us. We put the twins down and met with him in the living room. He told us of a prophecy that concerned our family. It was created by a seer he had interviewed for the position of Divination professor. And one of Voldemort's servants overheard the first part. It pointed the finger at either our family or the Longbottom's. He wouldn't tell us what it was, just that it was paramount that we go into hiding. Apparently it was too big of a risk for anyone but him to know the full thing. With Dumbledore's help we decided to move to one of our country houses in Godric's Hollow. It would take about a year to make the necessary preparations for the move. The fidelius wasn't something that could be set up overnight so we had some time. The headmaster asked to speak with me alone and I sent James to bed to wait for me. He asked me to keep what he said to myself. I told him if it affected our family I wouldn't keep it from James but I did agree to at least think about keeping it a secret. _

_He then went on to tell me that my old friend Severus, who I honestly hadn't thought of since I found out he was a full fledged death eater a couple years ago, was the one who heard the prophecy. Before I could interrupt and run out and curse his head off, Dumbledore continued. He came to the headmaster begging for my life. He wanted me protected and Dumbledore now assumes he has switched sides. I could give a flying rats ass if the idiot has changed sides or not. He is now the reason my family is in even more danger. I asked Dumbledore to tell me what Snape thought of James and the twins. Without meeting my eyes he admitted that he only cared for Lily's safety. After telling me all that the headmaster still wanted me to make up with him. Telling me that everyone makes mistakes and deserve forgiveness. He thought if I made up with him, it would make sure to keep him on the light side. As far as I'm concerned he is dead to me. I told the headmaster that and he just gave me his sad twinkling eyes but I didn't feel the least bit sorry. That man was the reason her family was in danger and all he cares about is her. What he doesn't understand and never will is that I wouldn't have a life worth living if my kids and James were dead. No, if I ever see him again it may be the first death eater that I kill. I told all this to the headmaster and then told him to get out. I could do the fidelius my self and I wanted nothing to do with him as long as Snape was part of the order. I went right upstairs to tell James everything. This wasn't a secret worth my marriage to keep. James was unsurprisingly livid and I had to hold him back from hunting Snape down by himself. Tomorrow we would turn in our order of the phoenix pendants. We wouldn't work with Snape and it wouldn't matter anyway if we went into hiding. _

They only had to think back on a few of them and they knew there was going to be trouble. It was a matter of whoever cracked first. Just the thought of a few of those entries made Harry and Rose almost reach for their wands in the middle of the hall until they remembered they didn't know any spells. They wouldn't take any of his crap in class though. If it got too bad they had their ways to make things work in their favor.

Getting into a better mood they decided to talk to a few more year mates. They talked with a small Asian girl named Su Li. She was supposedly the daughter of the Chinese ambassador to Britain. They also met Kevin Entwhistle , a muggleborn who lived on a farm. Terry Boot, a pureblood, whose father was a defense attorney in Whisper alley. They also met Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Sandy Fawcett, and Morag McDougal.

They would need to get to know the rest later though as the Headmaster got up from his chair and all the food vanished. "Ahem- Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students should remember that as well." His gaze had shifted to the red headed twins at the Gryffindor table. Looked like more Weasleys. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right- hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Well that last announcement certainly got the twins attention. Harry wanted nothing more than see why there would be a deadly corridor located in a school while Rose was trying to talk him out of going immediately. She knew he would go eventually, but wanted to at least research it first. They did both wonder why there was deadly anything at a school but figured the magical world had different outlooks on things. Maybe this was just one of them.

They followed Penelope Clearwater and Adam Phillips, the two fifth year prefects through the halls to the Ravenclaw common room. They memorized the layout for the morning, and took as much time as they could to look at all the amazing and one of a kind portraits and suits of armor lining the corridors. The finally reached a patch of wall that had a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle sticking from it.

Penelope spoke up, "This is the entrance to our common room. We don't have a password. We need to answer a question before we are allowed in."

With that she knocked and the bird with a melodious voice spoke a question, "The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space; the beginning of every end, and the end of every place. What am I?"

Having heard this one in school numerous times Harry answered in a bored voice, "the answer is the letter E."

The door opened allowing the group to move in. Ignoring the other first years looks he swept into the common room followed by Rose. The common room was just plain awesome. Two whole walls of the common room were covered in books. He doubted they were anything real special, but it would undoubtedly stop them from having to make a few trips to the library. There was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in one of the corners wearing her infamous Diadem. A set of stairs leading in different directions were almost certainly for the dorm rooms. There were dozens of couches and tables for homework and just lounging around. The whole common room was done in blue and bronze. Hopefully Rose's and his rooms wouldn't be the same color. Nothing against blue and bronze but enough is enough.

"Excuse me Penelope, but I need to see our head of house. It is a matter of utmost importance."

"Well, Professor Flitwick usually comes by in the morning to hand out schedules but if it is really important I could show you to his office."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that. Rose and I were told we could take advantage of an old rule since we have duties as heirs to our families with no lordship, we can have our own room."

Penelope just blinked, never hearing of the rule, but not really caring either way. "Okay, follow me."

Turns out that the Professor's office was just 3 classrooms down at the end of the hall. A quick knock from Penelope and the small goblin looking professor opened the door. "May I help you Ms. Clearwater?"

"Yes, I have brought the Potter twins and they have informed me they need to talk to you."

"Oh, well thank you. Why don't you two come in."

Walking into the office, they couldn't help but feel comfortable in it. It definitely didn't give any feel of intimidation. Warm colors adorned the walls. A few of what must have been old family portraits were hanging on the wall and one was sitting on the desk. A bookshelf lined one of the walls and his desk was already full of papers getting ready for the start of the school years. They followed the Professor to his desk and sat on two chairs in front of it when he prompted them to do so.

Taking his own seat he started, "Now what may I do for the two of you? And let me be one of the first to welcome you to Ravenclaw. I was pleasantly surprised to see you in my house. Your father while talented was by no imagination even close to your mother in Charms. She was one of the best I have ever taught and hope to see the talent extended to you."

"Thank you Professor. We were just wondering if you know of our request we made to the Deputy Headmistress. We sent a letter with our snowy owl and assume it made it to the castle since she returned without one a couple days later. We have read the charter and know it is within our right to request a room for ourselves. As you know an Heir to an Ancient family can request their own room if he needs to take up the duties early. I may not be able to take up Lordship until I am 17 but I do have investments to maintain and extra studying that will go into just learning about my duties as an Heir. We were just curious about the availability of the room since we not heard anything back."

Flitwick looked taken aback, "I haven't heard anything about this. I only assume the reason would be because they wouldn't know what house you are in. I know the rule you are talking about and know no one has used it for at least a hundred years. As far as I know there aren't any of those rooms ready and habitable. As I know you are correct, all I can do is apologize and try to fix the problem. I will talk to the Deputy Headmistress tomorrow about getting some of those rooms ready. What I am willing to do now is offer you too the head boys suite. The head girl is from Ravenclaw, but the head boy is from Slytherin. The room has a small common room with a table, desk, two chairs, a small couch and a fireplace. It also has two rooms. One is usually the bedroom, while the other is used for anything that the student needs. There is also a walk in closet with a walk in bathroom off the bedroom. If you two are willing to share a bathroom that would work for now until I can get the other rooms ready for you."

"No worries Professor, that sounds perfect. We will take it tonight. We will work something out for sleeping. If you could just let us know where we can retrieve our belongings and we can get started unpacking. It is awfully late and we need to get to bed."

"Perfect, lets go. And I will have your belongings sent to you as soon as we get to the room."

They walked back out into the hall and towards the end of the corridor where the common room was and stopped right before the knocker. They turned to see a portrait of a raven and eagle in flight.

"This door, unlike the common room is password protected. If you could pick a password now we can get started."

Thinking about it he decided on something simple. "Semper simul. Latin for always together. Symbolizing Rose and me."

The Professor just nodded and they walked through the door. It was just as the Professor said it was. Small but cozy. The common room couldn't fit more than one or two more people in it comfortably. The bedroom was a masters size though. King sized bed, huge walk in closet, and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub along with a walk in shower in it. The second bedroom had nothing in it, apparently it was for the head boy to design himself. Overall it was perfect. Rose and Harry had no intention of sleeping on their own yet. They had lived their whole lives sleeping together. It would be weird starting now. They weren't old enough for it to be weird yet anyway. Once that started they would stop.

"Thank you Professor. This is great. If its fine with you, this would work just fine as a permanent place, at least for this year. We don't need anything huge, just something that we could get away from everyone in."

"Good." Flitwick replied cheerfully. "I'll see you in the morning then. I will be in the common room at eight with schedules. Don't be late. We may have to give you these rooms, but if you start disobeying other rules there are ways to force this privilege away from you."

"We understand Professor and we'll be there. Goodnight."

With that Harry and Rose walked back into the room and saw their trunks sitting on the floor. Leaving the unpacking for later they fell into bed and were out within seconds, all clothes still on. The day had definitely taken its toll on them. A lot of good things happened but there was questions that needed to be answered. Why wasn't there a room ready for them and most importantly, why was there a death eater responsible for their parents death working as a potions professor? They would get their questions answered. They just wondered how long it take?

**A/N Another boring but necessary chapter. Did anyone not expect Ravenclaw? Just so you know this is not an evil Dumbledore story. Yes he is manipulative but not anymore than any other leader would be if he feels he has the winning piece within his chess board. He doesn't care that they are in Ravenclaw. As long as they weren't in Slytherin where he had less influence. He isn't out to get anyone's money or setting up illegal marriage contracts. He's just doing what he feels is right. That being said I doubt the twins are going to agree with many things that Dumbledore would like them too. Namely that forgiving for everything is the right thing. Just wanted to clear that up for a few readers. As for Ron, I just portrayed him how I saw him in the book. I don't hate him, but he has too many faults at least at this age for Harry to take him seriously. We'll see what happens in the future. Last chapter before poll is done. Its so lopsided right now that it needs to be taken down. As always let me know what you think so I can fix any mistakes you see, or if my writing is getting better, worse, or staying the same. I will always work on improving. I don't always see something until it is pointed out to me. Thanks and see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing**

**If anyone knows the official schedule, please let me know. I could not find one. Thanks**

**After this chapter the timeline should speed up. Just an intro of classes and reactions. **

**And besides the obvious similarity in looks Snape has no plans for Rose. I wouldn't be able to write anything like that and I assume even if he is a bastard that he has more self control.**

**Chapter 5. Classes and Confrontations**

Harry and Rose woke the next morning about 6:30 to get ready for the day. Harry decided to skip any workouts until he could explore the castle and grounds to find an acceptable place. He really didn't want to get behind on his physical fitness just because he could now use magic. Rose was the first one to the shower, leaving Harry to unpack their trunks. He would use the bookshelves in the second room to place all their school books and would leave their private collection of books in their library section of the trunk. They had no plans to tell anyone of their extra compartments. He left all of the potion supplies in the trunk until they were needed. Just as he finished getting everything unpacked, Rose came out fully dressed and ready to go.

As he walked to the bathroom, he decided to let Sasha out to explore the castle and its grounds. He would have to look into ordering some mice for her when he got more supplies for Hedwig. Sasha hadn't changed much since they were bonded. The only difference was she was now like a chameleon. She could try and blend into her surroundings but if someone was aware enough they would easily spot her. Since he knew he could have a familiar at school he wasn't that worried about someone taking her away because she was off the standard pets list, but he also had read about the stigma that went with being a parselmouth. Being who he was he decided that it wouldn't go over too well if the whole school found out yet. He needed to build up his reputation before everyone became wary of him because of some stupid ability.

After letting her out and telling her to only wander around in the castle when there was no one around, he finally made his way to the bathroom. Again he had to stare in wonder at the bathroom that was now his and his sister's. The Dursleys would kill for a bathroom like this inside their house. When they wrote to the deputy headmistress about their own rooms they never expected to get something so luxurious. They had expected their bathroom to be similar in quality to the bathrooms in the dorms, and even though they hadn't seen the dormitory restrooms, they couldn't be as nice as these. Quickly heading for the shower since there was no time for a nice soak in the tub, Harry finished his morning routine knowing they were due in the common room soon for schedules.

After finishing up, he walked back into the small common room to see Rose looking the room over and mentally going over everything that needed to be done and bought to spruce the space up. He would gladly let her figure it out if it meant he didn't have to look through all the catalogs they had brought.

Deciding that they needed to get going, he broke her concentration, "C'mon Rose we need to head to the common room to get our schedule. We'll come back for any books we need after."

"Ok, between classes can we explore the castle though. I want to map everything out so we don't get lost. It should only take one or two afternoons." Rose stated.

Deciding that it was probably a good idea Harry nodded in the affirmative and replied. "Sure, after classes we'll meet up with Daphne and Tracy and explore the castle. We also have to figure out when we want to meet with the dark trio."

Walking into the common room about five minutes before eight, they saw all the first years sitting on the couches waiting for the professor. No one was talking, so Rose and Harry went and sat with them, deciding to keep the silence. A few gave them odd stare, probably wondering where they were last night and in the morning. They knew there would be a few jealous people in the school but those were people they wouldn't want to be associated with in any case. They didn't have time to play petty games with people just because they didn't like the sleeping arrangements. Those people wouldn't be worth the effort to befriend, at least until they matured.

Professor Flitwick walked in at exactly eight, saw the kids waiting patiently and immediately strode over to them with his beaming smile still firmly in place from when they last saw him last night.

"Hello, I am Professor Flitwick. I am the Charms Professor and more importantly your head of house. Since the houses are supposed to be your family, I would be the one you go to if you have any problems. I will not stand for any abuse toward anyone no matter their lineage, as you can see I am not one hundred percent human. Bigotry will not be tolerated. Now with introductions out of the way I will hand out schedules. If anyone has any questions I will answer them when I get to you. Since it is the first day back there will be no classes today and you have all day to explore and prepare for the classes you will have tomorrow. As we are Ravenclaws, I expect everyone to give their best effort in all their classes. I don't expect you all to get O's in everything but I expect you to put forth the effort. If you are having trouble with a particular class we have students from the house that will tutor you. If you are getting below an Acceptable in any class you will be required to have a tutor until your grade is back up. We have a reputation to uphold and we expect you all to do your best." With that he started to pass out the schedules.

Some students gulped obviously hoping they wouldn't embarrass the house. Harry and Rose were excited that there were people designated to help them if they were struggling outside of the classroom, especially with their preference to work ahead. They wouldn't be satisfied only learning the first year curriculum. They would search the library for additional materials to study. The twins had no illusions that they would be able to just pick up everything and be that much better than anyone else. They just told themselves they would work harder and longer than everyone else. They didn't need more than five to six hours of sleep at night so there would be plenty of time for them to be alone in their trunk working and perfecting spells. They knew a spell was only considered mastered when it could be said nonverbally and with a flick of their wrist. They would not move on in their private studies until they had each skill mastered. They hoped that once they had mastery of a few the rest would quickly follow. The most important things to keep in mind were that it was all about will power and the focus of your mind. The books they had read also said that mastering occlumency helped but they had yet to find a book about the topic. That was one of the first things the Potters were going to look for in the library when they got there.

Professor Flitwick reached them and handed them their schedule and asked them how their room was.

"Very accommodating Professor and we appreciate it. We sent that letter out in the middle of August so I don't know why it didn't reach you."

"Don't worry, I'll be looking into it. My only guess is it is used in such rare circumstances, the Deputy Headmistress didn't quite know how to handle it. I know it has never been used in my 40 years here. Then again I don't know if I have ever had students that have actually read the charter."

"Thanks again Professor and we'll see you later in class or if we have any questions." Said Harry.

With that they looked down at their schedule and were surprised at all of the open times.

**Monday Potions 9:00 - 10:00 (Hufflepuff)**

**Herbology 10:10 - 11:10 (Slytherin)**

**Defence against the Dark Arts 1:00 - 2:00 (Slytherin)**

**Tuesday Charms 9:00 - 10:00 (Gryffindor)**

**Transfiguration 10:10 - 11:10 (Slytherin)**

**Wednesday History of Magic 9:00 - 10:00 (Hufflepuff) **

**Herbology 10:10 - 11:10 (Slytherin)**

**Astronomy midnight (entire first year) **

**Thursday Charms 9:00 - 10:00 (Gryffindor)**

**Transfiguration 10:10 - 11:10 (Slytherin)**

**Flying (starts the 11****th****) 3:30 - 4:30 (Hufflepuff)**

**Friday Defence against the Dark Arts 9:00 - 10:00 (Slytherin)**

**Double Potions 1:00 - 3:10 (Hufflepuff)**

"Well it doesn't look like we will need to find extra time to study. Two to three hours of classes a day. This is pretty pathetic." Rose groaned. She always did like to spend time in classes.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time to study with Daphne, Tracy and whoever else we become friends with and it allows us to have our own study time to master the subjects. With our memory classes like Astronomy and History of magic won't take that much time outside of class anyway and unless we can go down and study by ourselves in the greenhouses, there won't be much we can do there." Harry tried to placate her.

"You're right. I just don't see why they couldn't have added a few of the electives first year." Rose complained.

"We'll get the books and study when we have time. Let's work on mastering our mental discipline first. Once we master that, spells should become easier to learn. They don't teach it until sixth year though so it won't be easy." Harry stated.

"It has to be easier learning it now then going back and relearning everything though." Rose argued.

"We'll see." Harry finished.

With the conversation over they followed the rest of the first years on their way to breakfast. They walked with Padma and Su, again focusing on the sights of Hogwarts. It would take a while to get used to the magical nature of the castle but Hogwarts was everything they had dreamt of and more.

Padma was looking curious and had to ask, "Where were you two last night? You never made it to bed last night Rose, and your trunk just disappeared when the other girls and I were talking."

Rose answered, "Harry gets his own room because he has duties concerning his future lordship and I am allowed to stay with him because we are family."

Harry was observing the rest of the group and he could see everyone had stopped talking and were listening to Rose's answer. Students who were raised with magical traditions like Padma, Su, and Terry, accepted the answer without another thought; others like Michael Corner and Mandy Brocklehurst scowled, obviously not happy with what they deemed preferential treatment. Then there were the muggleborns like Kevin Entwhistle who just looked confused by the traditions of the world they were entering.

Nearing the Great Hall, whispers again broke out wherever Harry walked. Used to ignoring everyone in primary school, it was relatively easy to do so again since no one actually had the courage to walk up to him. He and Rose had decided this morning that besides Daphne, Tracy, and the Dark trio, that they would observe people for a few weeks and see who they should approach unless something else came up. Two exceptions would be Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones since they were old family friends.

Finishing breakfast, they looked over to the Slytherin table. Daphne and Tracy were together sitting away from most other first years. They only had two other year mates next to them: Lily Moon and Blaise Zabini. Harry wanted to get to know Blaise anyway, so he figured he might as well invite them along for the tour also. Catching Daphne's eye he tried to convey the need to speak with her. She seemed to take the hint, and when Harry and Rose got up, the Slytherin group got up as well and they met outside in the entrance hall.

Daphne spoke up for her group, "Hey Harry. What did you need?"

"Just wondering if you and your friends would like to join my sister and I on a tour of the castle?"

Daphne looked to her group and ignoring the obviously excited gleam in Tracy's eye she silently asked the rest of the group. With no objections she turned back to Harry and nodded yes.

"Good, then let me introduce myself to your friends." Looking at Lily and Blaise he held out his hand and said in what would be expected of a pureblood heir's tone, "Harry Potter at your service. It is an honor to meet you Mr. Zabini." He then turned to Lily and kissing the back of her hand, "And you as well Ms. Moon."

At that the two stunned newcomers quickly finished introductions and made pleasantries as they walked around the castle exploring. They found every class room they would need as first years, the library, extra bath rooms and plenty of extra unused class rooms that were set up to allow spell practice in. As they walked the group continued to find out more about each other. Harry desperately wanted to ask about the rumors of Blaise's mother but with Rose's scolding inside his head decided against it.

"_Don't be an idiot Harry. You'll make an enemy and he is definitely one we don't want right now. And it would be all your fault for asking such a stupid question."_

"_I know, I know. I'll be good I promise."_

Then Harry asked aloud, "So Lily, Blaise, did you just meet Daphne and Tracy or have your family been friends for a while?"

"Our families know each other but they are not friends. They are just acquaintances that meet up at the pureblood gatherings," Lily answered.

Harry nodded his understanding and decided they would be trust worthy enough for now and decided to invite them to study with him and his sister.

"As Daphne and Tracy already know, we invited them to study with us. After seeing the schedule, we figured the best time would be to meet in the library at six-thirty when dinner ends and we can study until curfew at nine. We should be able to get all the assignments done the same day they are assigned and that will leave us times between classes to relax and enjoy ourselves." The twins had no intention of telling any of them about their extra study time they would be doing inside their trunks, at least until they proved themselves more than just an ally. For some reason Harry and Rose just had the feeling Daphne would be the only one that they would get close enough to them to allow her to join. Tracy, while fun, didn't seem to be the type that would take anything too seriously. Blaise, while his family was well known in Britain, just didn't have a whole lot to offer. His mother was just sitting on her money; no investments, no ownership of anything. Maybe when Blaise took control of the family money it would be different and his alliance would be worth more but right now there wasn't much he could do besides be an extra study partner. They knew nothing about the Moon family except it was a young pureblood family. Much like Blaise they would take a wait and see approach. For now all they needed were some study partners so they would gladly accept them into the group.

After a full day of exploring they made their way down to dinner. Ignoring the curious glances of the students wondering why Harry Potter was talking with Slytherins, they split up and made their way to separate tables. All the looks were out of curiosity and not hostility since there it was well known that Ravenclaws tended to stay neutral and were friendly with everyone. It really was the perfect house. He could just imagine the looks he'd get if he were a Gryffindor. After dinner they made their way back to the room tired from the full day of exploring and made their way to the second room which they would use as their study and each reached for one of their schoolbooks. Harry became engrossed in Astronomy while Rose grabbed her text about History of Magic. They hadn't started their books yet but they would make sure they were prepared for their first day of classes. They had no intention of holding back their knowledge to the rest of the school. They wanted people to know what they were capable of. They needed their allies and friends to look up to them and they needed their enemies to fear them. Studying into the night they finally curled up together in bed about midnight, with Harry having the plan of getting up at five

to resume his morning workouts.

The next day brought the excitement of finally learning magic. They wouldn't be doing anything with their wands since their schedule included History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy, but they were eager none the less. Rose was especially looking forward to History of Magic. She desperately wanted to know about the Ancient wizards that founded magic, along with how many wizarding countries formed their governments.

After Harry's quick workout and finishing both of their early morning rituals, they set off for the Great Hall for a light breakfast and then class. Meeting up with their Ravenclaw acquaintances, they discovered that they weren't the only ones excited about classes starting. Quickly finishing breakfast they headed toward the History of Magic class and filed in to wait for the teacher. After the last Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, snuck in right at the sound of the bell they were met with a ghost coming through the chalkboard. He was funny looking even for a ghost. Like the other ghosts Professor Binns had a silver gleam to him. He was just a short little man that looked like he breathed in textbooks. He looked like the stereotypical muggle university professors. Square glasses and the eyes behind them gave no hint that he even noticed he was floating in front of a class full of students. It was apparent immediately that they wouldn't be learning anything in this class. Rose was about as livid as Harry had ever seen her.

"_This is a joke. He is reading straight from the textbook. We literally could skip this class and pass this class with an outstanding. Where is the elaboration on the wars." _Rose grumbled moodily. Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. He really didn't care one way or the other if the ghost elaborated on anything history related. He didn't see the use in it. Rose did, though, and he knew they would have to do something about it.

"_We'll find extra materials in the library if this continues. Who knows, this might be the only time he does it since it is the first class."_ Harry had a feeling that the class would continue to get worse though.

"_Look at the rest of the class. All the Hufflepuffs are asleep and besides us there are only two other Ravenclaws awake." _Rose complained.

Looking around it was apparent to Harry his sister was not exaggerating. Padma and Lisa Turpin were the only ones still awake. "_Well it looks like this will be a class for studying ahead then." _With that they both got out their books. Harry wanting to start on Herbology since it was their next class and so he started reading the first chapter. Rose grabbed her History of Magic textbook, wanting to quickly finish it so she could start learning on her own. The class passed quickly after that and when the bell rang they had both gotten through two more chapters in their books. Not even waiting for the rest of the class to wake up they swept from the room and made their way down to the Herbology greenhouses. They wanted to be able to get a seat next to their Slytherin friends.

Daphne and Tracy were already sitting at a table with Lily and Blaise one table behind them. They placed their bags on the table in front and turned around to face the pair. Harry spoke first, "Hey, what are you two doing after lunch today. We don't have any more classes until Astronomy tonight. We were going to head to the library to get acquainted with it and maybe read up for Charms and Transfiguration tomorrow."

Tracy didn't look too thrilled about seeing the library any earlier than necessary especially since they hadn't even gotten an assignment yet, but Daphne agreed for the both of them. "That's fine, we can finish whatever homework we get for this class as well."

Before they could finish, a short, thickset woman with a cheerful demeanor walked into the classroom. Even if Herbology wasn't a subject the students cared about, they couldn't help but appreciate the teachers enthusiasm. She was easy to pay attention to. She made her introductions and she was off teaching about magical plants. Compared to their previous class, it went by in a flash. Before they knew it they were walking to lunch with Rose and the girls talking animatedly about something while Blaise walked side by side with Harry. They had nothing to talk about so just walked in a comfortable silence to the castle until they split up for lunch.

After lunch the group made its way to the library to finish off their homework. They had glanced at it the day before, but actually walking around in it was awe inspiring. Two levels of shelving with what seemed to be every book in existence were just sitting there begging to be read. Rose and Daphne were salivating at the sight. Harry wasn't too far behind. Quickly taking the tour set by the sour faced librarian Madam Pince, they found a table near the back and set to work. Since the Slytherins only had Herbology homework, they were done fairly quickly and whispered a short goodbye before went off to the dungeons. After the Herbology assignment was finished they decided to get ahead for some of their other classes along with getting a nap in before Astronomy.

Dinner and a nap later they were reaching the Astronomy tower. Most of the students were there and the teacher was at the front of the class eagerly waiting for the start of class. She, like Professor Sprout, seemed to have true enthusiasm for the subject she was teaching. She was a beautiful woman with dark wavy brown hair. She was tall, with slender legs and, as Harry looked around, half the males' dream girl. He doubted half of them paid that much attention in any of their other classes. The class was fun as they learned how to properly use their telescopes and how to map out the stars and constellations on their charts. They didn't actually get to any stargazing but it was an effective class none the less. The twins sleepily walked to their private dorm after bidding good night to their peers. Exhausted, they fell asleep around two in the morning expecting an even busier day when they woke up.

Their days continued in the same way for the rest of week. They ate, went to classes and studied at every opportunity. They could be seen in the library with the Slytherins during the day but no one could find them after eight. What the students of Hogwarts did not know was that eight was the time when they had decided to do their private practice in their rooms, or more specifically their trunk. They didn't want to try to do any spells until they had the classes so they wouldn't accidentally blow anything up. It became apparent that they were correct in waiting as they remembered their charms and Transfiguration classes.

Charms was first with the ever cheerful Professor Flitwick. After taking attendance he immediately went over proper wand care and correct wand movements, including how to hold the wand correctly.

"While it is always important to hold a wand that is most comfortable for you there are dangers to holding a wand wrong. A slight adjustment of your hand and the movements might be a little different causing the spell to work improperly. Most of the time this might only cause the spell to fizzle out and die before it even forms, culminating in absolutely nothing happening. There are other times, though, that a miscast spell can prove disastrous. You could be levitating something heavy to place it in a new location when a wrong twist could instead throw it through a window or a wall. Miscast spells have been known to catch on fire and anything else you could think of. We will work on wand movements for the first two months after which they will become like second nature to you. Most of the charms we will learn in the first few years are harmless so you don't have to worry too much about hurting yourself or someone else."

With that introduction they worked with plain wooden sticks so no one could accidentally do something. Anytime a question would be asked, the Granger girl had her hand up before it was even finished. While he or Rose didn't care about not being able to answer, they were annoyed with the superior tone she talked in. They were also wondering if maybe she also had an eidetic memory since all the answers were word for word what the text book said. Professor Flitwick was fair though and after a few questions gave the other students a chance to answer. Rose and Harry answered every question he had with as much detail as Granger but had the ability to summarize what was written into their own words. Granger was noticeably put out that the teacher had stopped calling on her. She almost looked as if she had just been told she failed. After class and ignoring Ron's obvious longing look towards Harry they made their way to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was just plain scary. Even during attendance the class was silent as she seemed to send a death glare at the class. Maybe he was imagining things but she seemed to have an amused glint in her eye at scaring the pants off of 11-year-olds. Then she spoke and if anything the class seemed to grow even more quiet. While she talked, she gave off the impression that she would take no shit in her class but would be fair.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then proceeded to change her desk into a pig and back again. Knowing there wasn't anything like this in the first year book the twins didn't get too excited. They were excited enough to get started on any sort of spell work. Unlike Charms, Transfiguration's big problems came from the power you put into the spell. Until you had a grasp for the magical power flowing through you could do a transfiguration halfway or go too far and could possibly make the object explode. It was probably the most difficult of the spell based subjects taught at Hogwarts due to the amount of focus and willpower required.

They took notes until the Professor gave them a match to try and change into a needle. Rose waiting for Harry to try the spell first. She brought herself into his mind and allowed herself to view exactly what he was doing to give a second viewpoint so she knew what to do. Harry thought of exactly what he wanted and then looked at the match and did the spell exactly like he was taught. He was extremely disappointed to see only a slight shimmer in the match before it looked exactly as it had before.

Rose spoke, "_You didn't put any power into the spell. Think about what it feels like when we do accidental magic and allow a small amount to go through your wand."_

Harry tried one more time, allowed power to flow through his arm and focused on the end result and did the spell. The end result was a major improvement but was still highly disappointing. The match turned into a needle but it was still wood.

"_You go ahead Rose, I'll observe you this time."_

As Harry entered her mind she remembered everything Harry had done, allowed power to flow through her wand and cast the spell. Third time was the charm for them as it immediately turned into a perfect needle. Knowing exactly what Rose had done he allowed her actions to take him over and also cast the spell successfully.

Not paying attention to the rest of the class, they never noticed McGonagall had been observing every one of their attempts. James Potter was one of the best she had ever taught in Transfiguration and she was eager to see the skills of his kids. She was extremely disappointed that they had been placed in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, but all thoughts of houses went out the window as soon as she saw them perfect the spell in ten minutes. Rose had only cast once after she watched her brother cast twice. Then Harry cast the spell on his very next attempt. She was so excited she totally broke character and let out a beaming smile and brought the class to attention, "Class, look here! Mr. and Ms. Potter have done it. Could you show the class?" She placed two new matches on the table.

Shrugging Harry replied, "Sure." With perfect wand movements and pronunciation of the spell the match transformed fluidly into a perfect needle.

After asking them to help the class with the spell, they split up. Rose walked over to her friends in Slytherin. Draco and his group were polite but not overly friendly as he wanted to keep a neutral stance toward the twins if things didn't work out between them. Daphne and her group readily accepted the help, and by the end of class Daphne had finished the spell even if it wasn't fluid yet. Tracy and the others had changed the match silver but that was it.

Most of the Ravenclaws allowed Harry to help, but a couple of the pureblooded students acted out of jealousy and ignored any advice. That was fine with Harry. He had no time for the stupid insecurities of his housemates. Padma, Lisa, Terry, Su, and Kevin gladly accepted his help and all were close to completing the spell by the time the bell rang.

Defence against the Dark Arts was annoying. Of course the Professor who was scared of his shadow was teaching how to prepare for vampires, werewolves and any other creature or dark wizard. They learned that Professor Stutter received his speech impediment while fighting vampires in Romania. His turban which was said to be given to him by an African Prince for getting rid of a troublesome Zombie, smelled like he stuffed it with garlic. The claim had to be false because he jumped when Kevin asked him how he fought the zombie while turning pink. They clearly had found another subject to self study. Two of the six classes so far had to be self taught. They were glad they weren't at any of the other schools if this one was considered the premier school in Europe.

Potions class was where it turned ugly. Potions took place down in the dungeons; why it didn't take place up in one of the upper levels where the ventilation was better was a mystery to the Potters. They had Potions with the Hufflepuffs, and while waiting for Snape to open the door he decided to get to know Susan.

Leaving Rose behind with Padma, he walked over to Susan, bowed with the required pureblood greeting, and introduced himself, "Harry Potter at your service Ms. Bones. I have been informed our families were once in a beneficial alliance with each other. If you would deem your time worthy, I would like to get to know you better so we can continue with a centuries-old tradition."

Susan went as red as her hair as Harry kissed her hand. Like many other girls, when she was younger she had the dream of marrying the boy who lived. She quickly grew out of that though when she heard the stories weren't real and her aunt told her he was living in the muggle world with probably no idea he was magical at all. So she was genuinely shocked, much like Draco and Daphne were when he greeted her with the standard greeting. Quickly gathering herself she reciprocated the greeting with a curtsy, "A pleasure to meet you Harry. As you already know I am Susan Bones and it would be my pleasure to get to know you better. When and where did you have in mind?"

"My friends and I are always in the library between classes only taking breaks for meals. We stay until eight every night. I'm sure you've seen us there and you and any friends you have are more than welcome to join us. The only thing we ask is to bring people who are actually interested in doing homework. We don't care about having fun and goofing off a little as long as it isn't distracting others."

Thinking it over quickly, she knew it would be a good idea. She knew about the old alliance between the Potters and her family and knew her Aunt would like nothing more than for it to be started back up. She also had to be honest with herself and admit that she was very curious about the Boy-Who-Lived. He wasn't as arrogant as many people suspected, but held himself in a confident and predatory manner that allowed others to know he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. He always had his sister by his side, and rarely talked to anyone outside of polite conversation. The only people that he seemed comfortable with besides his sister would be the two Slytherin girls, Daphne and Tracy. Nodding in the affirmative she gave her answer, "I will be there and if you really don't mind I will bring a couple of friends."

Giving a smile in return he replied, "Great! Can't wait to see you there."

With that Professor Snape slammed the door opened and bellowed for them to get in. Frowning at the obvious hatred this teacher seemed to have for teaching, he was starting to think they would have to add a third class to their self studies.

Like Professor McGonagall, Snape kept the class silent. This wasn't out of respect for the teacher or just knowing this wasn't a teacher to allow distractions to take place. Snape was focused solely on fear. As he walked down the aisle between the two sides he glared harshly at everyone. While Rose and Harry were used to looks of loathing from their relatives, the Hufflepuffs shrunk back in fear. Seeing Susan go white with fear almost made Harry snap. He may not know her as well as he would like but this was an old family alliance and just because it wasn't official, that was just a technicality on his part. If she was someone he could enjoy being around and would work well with him he would consider the alliance completed. He just stopped himself from verbally attacking the Professor. That was just what Snape wanted and Harry knew it. He would need to keep his cool in class and just tune out everything when they brewed. He could always allow Susan in with Rose and him when they studied potions in private if she needed it. He would always give help to someone allied with him if it was within his power to grant. Studying potions was certainly within his power.

Snape reached the front of class and immediately took roll call. Of course, just like he knew he would, he stopped at Harry's name, "Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity."_

Not taking the bait he quickly said here and then Snape called his sister's name. Unlike Harry though, Snape took an extra long look at Rose and you could see a look of longing come to his eyes. Harry knew immediately that the only reason he was looking at her that way was because she was a carbon copy of their mother. He would need to keep an eye on the bastard.

Snape finished the attendance and immediately started in on his prepared speech. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry had to admit that it was a beautiful and captivating speech until he reached the end. Clearly the man knew what he was doing. He doubted the man could teach very well, though, if he so obviously loathed every student there. And with what happened next he knew there would be no fair teaching for him and his sister.

"Harry Potter." Snape said in a soft voice. "Lets see our resident hero knows his potions or if he thinks the fame grants him permission to just fly by on others' achievements."

Not saying anything he calmly looked at the man, all attention on him waiting for the questions that would no doubt be in the later part of the books. Lucky for them that was the one book they had fully read knowing of Snape's dislike of them and half expecting this to happen.

"What Mr. Potter, would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

Trying to remain as call as he could, he focused himself on recalling the answer, "That would be the draught of living death sir."

Caught off guard at the correct answer, Snape stumbled over his next words until he composed himself. He gave what was quickly becoming his patented sneer, "Lucky guess Potter. Now, where would I look if I wanted a bezoar?"

Quickly becoming tired of this game he simply responded, "Stomach of a goat."

Snape now had a full on glare, not expecting Harry to know anything. He also couldn't get a rise out of the child, he was just as calm as when he walked in, not affected in the least by Snape's attitude. Deciding if he couldn't get a rise out of him, he would go for his sister. Without warning he barked, "Ms. Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?

Just as calmly as Harry since Harry was there calming her down inside her head she responded, "They are the same plant, also known as aconite, Professor."

Eyes alight with fury, he would not be beat down by the Potter brats. There should have been no way they knew this unless they read the entire book. The last two questions were from the last chapters. In Snape's furious mind the only conclusion he could come up with is they cheated but he had no idea how. He would find out though.

Harry suddenly felt his Potter and Black rings on his hand grow painfully hot. Quickly remembering the reasons why it would react that way and not seeing any poisons around he averted his eyes from Snape hopefully without arousing suspicion from the man. The burning stopped and he immediately alerted Rose to what happened. She didn't have any protection yet, but that now became even more of a priority.

With a mental frown at not being able to read his mind, Snape turned around flicked his wand at the board and yelled out, "Get to work."

Already trying out the potion twice last night, Harry and Rose worked effortlessly. Hopefully they could get out of this without any more problems. Halfway through the potion it looked exactly the way it was supposed to. At this time Snape came around clearly expecting to at least be able to berate them for a horrible potion. There should be no way that a couple of muggle raised kids to get a potion right on their first try. To his ire, he was not only wrong but it was clearly the best potion in the class. Fuming, he returned to his desk. Stopping his sulking he got up with about 20 minutes to go in class to make the rounds again. When Snape reached their station again they were already bottling up the perfect brew. This was too much for Snape. He was looking forward to this class and getting revenge on James Potter for stealing what was rightfully his.

Stopping right in front of their station he glared down at them. "Well, well, well. It clearly looks like you two have been cheating. There should be no way the likes of you two should ever brew a potion as perfect as this." With that he vanished the potion from their hands and the cauldron. "You will be both getting a zero for the day." Feeling immensely satisfied at a little retribution he turned around when he heard the cold voice of the Potter brat.

With that whole class now listening in a horrified silence wondering what would happen next Harry spoke in deadly calm, "That was a mistake Death Eater." A gasp rang through the class, none of them realizing they were being taught by a Death Eater. Snape was white and shaking. "Your feud with my father because you lusted after my mother will end now."

Snape interrupted with a ferocity that had everyone except the twins cowering, "Just as arrogant as your father Potter. He thought he could just strut around and say whatever he felt like to without consequences. I will see you expelled for this."

The last thing he or the class expected was for Rose to sit calmly by as Harry started laughing. "I dare you to try Snape. I know my rights. I've read the charter. What have I done? You on the other hand I will take a complaint to the board of governors. Who do you think would win? Former Death Eater or savior of the wizarding world?" Rose had been calmly packing their things while the argument was in hand. The rest of the class looked like it hadn't breathed since the beginning and all their potions were now disasters from the inattention. "You would do well to leave me alone Snape. I am not afraid of carrying through with my threats." By this point they had made their way to the door while Snape just stood speechless. "And if I ever catch you within my mind again, I already have a lawyer who would love another job from me. I always could push you ahead of my previous obligations and have you before the wizengamot within the month." With that he briskly left the dungeons with Rose by his side. He was too angry to go to the library. He and Rose needed to cool off, so they headed to their private room. They weren't expecting an appointment with the Headmaster so soon, but that seemed inevitable at this point.

Back in the room, the class was in shock. Like a flash, Snape turned and went to his office not uttering a word. Slowly they packed up and left wondering what had just happened. Within the hour the confrontation would be all over the school.

Harry and Rose were back in their room when there was a knock on their door. It was about seven and they were surprised they were left alone for as long as they were. Opening it, they were unsurprised to see Professor Flitwick there. He was not his normal cheerful self and stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry Harry, Rose, but the Headmaster requires your presence." What he was not expecting was the calm faces as they stared back.

"We were expecting it sir, but we would like to do this our way. As you already know, we have read the charter and are invoking the head of house convention. As I'm sure you know, only the heads of house along with the headmaster may be present unless the perpetrator is a head of house. In his case he needs to stay silent and in the background until a judgment can be passed. It is our right if we feel the need and I can promise you, you will not enjoy what happened in the class."

Flitwick shouldn't have been surprised but he was. These kids already showed him they had an excellent grasp of the rules and would use them any way in their favor. He sighed, this was going to be a long night. "Of course, but you do realize if this convention is without merit, you could lose your room and any other punishment we decide to dish out."

With a cold smile he replied, "Believe me Professor, if you somehow find us at fault for starting this confrontation you won't need to worry about punishing us. As you can imagine there are plenty of schools who would love to get us into their schools."

Not even being able to reply to the obvious threat Flitwick just motioned for them to follow him. They twisted and turned around the castle and were in a section they had yet to explore until they reached a large stone gargoyle. Stopping to stand in front of it Flitwick spoke, "Lemon Drops."

With that the gargoyle sprung to life and a set of stairs appeared and they worked their way up. Before they could even knock at the heavy oak door a calm voice called for them to enter. Harry showed no emotion as he walked behind Flitwick with Rose following his lead. They didn't have any time to observe the office as Dumbledore was sitting there with a grandfatherly smile on his face with the ugly mug of Snape glaring right behind them.

Dumbledore in his most soothing tone spoke, "Thank you Professor Flitwick, I will handle this from here along with Severus."

Before he could speak anymore Flitwick interrupted, "Actually Headmaster, I am required here as are the other heads of houses as the Potters have asked for a Head of House convention."

With that Dumbledore and Snape both looked shocked. There was a flash of fear on Snape's face as well but was quickly masked. Dumbledore had been the Headmaster for decades and he never had anyone use this rule. How well did the children know the charter? More importantly, why did 11-year-olds feel the need to know the school charter front to back? There was a little worry in Dumbledore now. The heads of house convention was simple. It was almost like a courtroom with the Headmaster as judge with the Heads of Houses as jury. That put the decision into the other three and he wasn't sure where they would vote when it came to his potions master. It also had consequences for the students who brought up the charge if everyone agreed it was a simple school matter. The consequences were usually loss of privileges like playing Quidditch, their own rooms, and prefect and head student status. He knew Snape was guilty of a lot of things but the man was on their side and he needed to keep them on the dark families good side. He couldn't afford to lose him and give him the chance to go back over to Voldemort.

Looking to the Potters he tried to muster up his best smile and calmly said "Surely we don't need to involve the others. As I'm sure you know the consequences of bringing up such an act on you if you were to fail. The consequences would not be to your liking." Dumbledore definitely didn't want Harry to go through with this. He didn't want to see a vindictive side to Harry. Harry was their only hope for the future. He needed to learn how to forgive.

"We understand everything Headmaster and would like to also use the schools pensieve for evidence."

Knowing there was nothing to be done he called the other two heads of houses and quickly made sure Snape was out of the way and didn't interfere. He explained what was happening to McGonagall and Sprout. Sprout looked curious. She no doubt had heard the rumors going around and McGonagall looked livid, not at the twins, not at Snape but at someone unexpected.

"I told you what he was getting away with Dumbledore, and you always told me I was exaggerating. If this gets out and Snape is found guilty it falls on all of our heads for not stopping it especially since he is a Head of house."

Dumbledore nodded looking grave but moved the meeting along. "I think the first thing to do would be to view the memory."

He quickly explained the process to Harry, told him to concentrate on the memory, and pulled the silver strand from his temple. Placing the strand in the large basin covered in runes that was now sitting on his desk, he motioned for everyone to follow him into the bowl.

The teachers stood transfixed, watching as Snape walked in glaring at everyone in sight. They watched as he singled out Harry immediately, as he asked questions that wouldn't be in the curriculum until the end of the year. They watched as he just put directions on the board and sat as his desk or when he did walk around, he belittled the students or glared down at them, not offering help at all. Then the true horror of Snape calling the Potters cheats when they had clearly done nothing wrong. The potion was then vanished and they received a zero.

Dumbledore, deep down knew Snape was a bad teacher, but wasn't quite expecting this. He was hoping, as bad as it sounded that it was only because the Potter twins were there. Then it was Dumbledore's turn to gape as Harry revealed he was a Death Eater to the entire class, which no doubt was all around the school by now. Then Harry threatened him with the board while using his fame in the process. Then if it couldn't get any worse, Harry knew that Severus tried to enter his mind. This was bad. If Harry decided to take it to the board or even Wizengamot, Snape would be in Azkaban in a second and Dumbledore's reputation would take a hit because he had allowed everything under his watch. He of course didn't realize it was this bad, but he never tried to find out either. It was the out of sight, out of mind philosophy.

They finally returned to the office and everyone, including Dumbledore, was livid with Snape. Even he was taken back by all the glares directed his way.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "It is clear that the Potters are in no way at fault for this. I can not in good conscious punish them for anything that they did. The question I ask is to the two of you. What punishment do you want to see handed down." The Headmaster felt defeated. He didn't think there was any way that he would be able to keep his potions master and spy and didn't blame the kids in the slightest.

Harry and Rose already talking it over in their room knew what they wanted. It wasn't enough to fire the man and set him free. This is the man who betrayed their parents to Voldemort. They would make him suffer and the best way, would be to keep him in their sight.

"All we want Headmaster is an actual teacher. We want Snape to ignore us, teach potions like a capable teacher would, and for him to lose his bias of other houses. This includes house points and unfair detentions. If you can make sure he behaves himself we will take this no further."

There was relief on both Dumbledore's and Snape's faces. Snape knew if he lost his job at Hogwarts, there was no where left with him being a known former Death Eater. No respectable business would hire him. Dumbledore was happy at the second chance they were giving Snape and glad kids at the age of eleven were already thinking of forgiveness. It showed they were following the correct path.

Dumbledore had to ask the question that had been eating him up since the end of the memory. "How do the two of you know of Snape being a former Death Eater?"

"Simple," Harry replied. "We have our parents' journals from their times before Hogwarts until they died." Looking directly at Snape's paling face. "We know everything so there is no point in trying to hide something from us."

"And how may I ask, did you get these journals?"

"Does it matter? You are the Headmaster of our school, not our guardian. We are treading in areas that are none of your business." In the corner of his eye he could see McGonagall try to defend the Headmaster out of habit, but being pulled back by Flitwick and Sprout, knowing Harry was right.

Undeterred he continued in his grandfatherly tone, "I only have both your best interests at heart and I don't know if those journals were good for you to read at such a young age. I would just like to read them to see if they are appropriate."

"That won't happen Headmaster. We have just met. I don't have any reason to trust you. You may be considered the wisest and most powerful wizard of our time but that means nothing to me when it comes to trust. You have to earn it just like everyone else. I have no doubt that you are a good person trying to do the right thing, but I won't trust anyone else just because I know they are a good person. Why would I trust you for the same reason? If you had my best interests at heart, why do I need a lawyer at 11 to get my money and name back from people using it illegally. You are the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. There was nothing that you could do? I find that hard to believe. On another note, getting back to why we are here, you allowed the person responsible for the death of our parents a job at the school we are going to. He lusted after my mom and thought it was love. If he loved her he would have been happy for her no matter what. I may not know what this prophecy is, if it was fulfilled or not, but if Voldemort comes back I will be ready for him and anyone that stands in my way. That includes your potions professor as well.

Everyone was just staring at Harry not quite believing what they were hearing. Flitwick was originally thinking this whole night was just some mix up turned ugly between student and teacher found himself in what felt like a war; the Potters vs. Dumbledore and Snape. He knew about Snape's former occupation but had no idea he was the one who sent the Dark Lord after his favorite student. There would be no playing nice just because he was the Headmaster's lap dog anymore.

McGonagall was at a loss. She wanted to berate Harry just on principle for talking to the Headmaster the way he was. She knew there was no way she could though. Harry was right. He was asking personal questions not related to school and that in turn meant it was no longer a Headmaster/student relationship. She was also pissed off. Severus had been abusing students for years and she finally had the proof. She was happy that the twins weren't angry enough to demand his job and likely his chances of surviving in Britain but she also was slightly disappointed in them as she wanted a better teacher for students who deserved it. Then she heard that her colleague for the last ten years was the reason James and Lily were dead and leaving the Potters as orphans was enough to actually make her lose some of her unyielding faith in the Headmaster. How could he have hired this man after knowing the crimes he committed?

Sprout was just confused. She wasn't James or Lily's teacher. She knew Severus was a Death Eater but she had stayed out of the last war preferring to stay neutral. She just figured there was more to the story and would reserve judgment.

Snape was seething inside. He didn't want all of his dirty laundry aired out for everyone to hear. They weren't supposed to know any of this. They didn't understand. Only Dumbledore was supposed to know. All the while he was thinking of ways to get back at them without getting into trouble.

And lastly Dumbledore saw some of his plans crumble but he knew he could adapt. All chances for reconciliation for them and Snape were officially banished. Even he could see that. He needed the twins on his side though and decided that they had all been there long enough. Tensions were high and he didn't want anyone else to say anything that would be regretted later.

Dumbledore sighed and tried to dismiss everyone. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I am glad we cleared things up. I promise you Severus will be better prepared as a teacher starting Monday. I really would like to see the three of you (looking at Potters and Snape) would get over your animosity. It is not healthy to allow hate to fester for so long. I would like to talk to you , Harry, and Rose at another time about anything else that you know. I promise it is important. Good night everyone." With that he slowly got up from his chair and went into his room without another word.

The Potters were the next out and didn't stick around to make small talk with any of the Professors. They didn't have any more of their trust than the Headmaster. They would never blindly trust or follow anyone.

When they reached their rooms and entered they finally felt free to talk openly.

"So brother, when do you think Snape will crack next so we can implement the next attack on his credibility."

"Just be patient sis. He'll crack by Halloween and then by the end of the year everyone will know what type of teacher he is. We first have to talk to everyone and get everyone on board. It would only work if we have at least a quarter of the school on board."

"We'll start with the first years and it will grow from there. The next two months we'll get things ready."

"All good plans are ones that require patience and planning." Harry finished. "Now lets get to bed. I have to get up early and then tomorrow we meet with Daphne. At least we can meet here. We also have our mundane studies to work on." With that they were out like a light dreaming of their first win over Snape.

**A/N Let me know if you liked it or not. What would you have me fix? Did I totally screw up the whole story with how I reacted to Snape?** **This is obviously the first big jump from canon and hope you liked it. Just to re clarify Dumbledore is not evil. He feels he needs Snape and allowed him some leeway. He didn't realize how bad Snape actually was. I hate Snape if you haven't noticed. I felt he did nothing in canon and was a selfish prick. So if you really like Snape this isn't your fic. As for the twins they are not evil. They are dark, so that means they will take out their enemies and Snape is at the top of the list. They are also 11 and don't have a desire to kill anyone. At least not yet. Wouldn't he be on yours if he was even remotely involved in your parents death? Enough rambling. Review, so I know how bad I screwed this chapter up. Thanks **

**Joah Esa **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing**

**Sorry for the delay. Been sick for part of the week.**

**For everyone that wanted a harsher punishment on Snape, I have my reasons he's still around and it's not so they can become friends. This chapter will explain a little more of their thoughts regarding the punishment.**

_mind speak_

_Parseltongue_

**Daphne, Quidditch, and Reactions**

Harry walked into his room the next morning with a slight sheen of sweat coating him and in a much lighter mood than he was before. Wearing a set of black athletic shorts and dark green shirt, he had just came back from a workout that allowed him to work through the frustrations of the day before. Looking towards his sister who had yet to get her lazy arse out bed caused a small chuckle to escape. God help anyone who tried to wake her up before she wanted to. All he could see was her red hair escaping from the blanket that was cocooned around her body. She always did like to wrap herself up when alone in the bed as a sense of security when Harry wasn't around. He hated the idea of getting her up but they really needed time to talk before they met with the rest of the school.

"Rose," Harry whispered trying not to startle her. Anyone else and he would have poured water on their head but he had always been protective of her and he wouldn't ruin that just because of some childish prank. Getting no response, he gently uncovered her revealing a dark red shirt and pair of black shorts. Softly rubbing her back seemed to get her attention as it always did. Hearing the soft moaning of pleasure at getting a back rub, Harry knew she was awake and wouldn't be going back asleep. "Time to get up Rose. We need to talk." Harry spoke up firmer this time.

He received a tired response, "Just keep rubbing my back and we can talk all morning. What do we need to talk about? Its Saturday and you know it's my day to sleep in."

"We're going to have problems with people today over the whole Snape thing. Hopefully we didn't lose too much progress with Draco and his group. I still think we should have tried to get him fired. I would sleep just fine knowing he was on the streets disgraced with no one to help him."

Giving a tired sigh, Rose turned over. She had an exasperated expression on her face, probably from the fact that they had this same conversation yesterday. "And who do you think would win a fight between us and Dumbledore? He has allies in every corner of the world and we so far have one tentative friendship with one of our families old allies. Even if there was a good chance we could win, we don't want to be seen on the opposite side of Dumbledore in public. We would be destroying all ties to the light side and would give off the wrong image to the dark side."

He knew she was right. She always was, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give in without a fight. "Surely if we give them all our evidence against him, no one would stick up for him. Dumbledore couldn't even do it if he wanted to keep his image."

Now getting a feeling of annoyance from her along with a frown he knew she was getting tired of the same debate. They had more important things to worry about then some stupid bigoted teacher when they already had plans in place to take him down. She also knew that he was arguing just for the off chance that they could deal with him sooner. "Remember that our evidence is from our parents' journal. It is hardly concrete enough to win a war against Dumbledore. And what was the deal with spouting off everything we know about Snape and our parents to Dumbledore last night? We shouldn't be telling him everything we know since it takes away our advantage if we have a similar situation come up."

Now he felt his own tinge of annoyance, not at her but at himself for letting his temper get the better of him last night. Despite the calm faces they were both still fuming over the whole incident when they had gotten to the Headmaster's office. "I know! I know! I lost my temper. Everything we told him though wasn't anything we were really trying to hide anyway. I guess I was thinking we might be able to get the other teachers' sympathy if we got out what we knew of Snape."

Rose spoke in a more relaxed tone, "It doesn't matter anymore as we can adapt to the situation. You're right though. Hopefully the teachers will be willing to listen to us more now that we have legitimate grievances towards Snape. It will help when we pull the next part of the plan. We need to humiliate Snape enough that no one-and that includes Dumbledore-could possibly justify covering for him. I have some research to do and you have your contacts to make. Now get off the bed; you smell and need a shower." With that she effectively ended the conversation and turned back over to try and get some more sleep.

Harry made his way into the bathroom trying to decide on how to approach everyone. There would be plenty of people that would be hard to convince but there would be others only too willing to help them. He would just need to find some common ground between all of them and that would mean he would need to get to know all of them before bringing up their plan. Daphne and Susan would be easy to bring in as Daphne was a friend already and would be eager to put some of her knowledge in political maneuverings to use. He was hoping Susan would agree due to the old alliance, but he had also seen the look of disgust on her face when she had watched Snape berate them in class. Her Aunt was the head of DMLE and it would be a huge boost to get her on their side. Deciding to dwell on that later he walked into the hot shower to relax.

-JOAH ESA-

Walking down to the great hall, there was no one in sight. Rose, much to Harry's annoyance, had fallen back asleep while Harry was in the shower. He had to push her off the bed to finally get her to wake up. Stealing the covers didn't work since it was September. Now they would be one of the last ones to breakfast. Rose didn't seem to care; she was still cranky about how she was woken up.

Reaching the doors to the hall, they put on their public faces and walked in. As they made their way to the Ravenclaw table, more and more people stopped talking to get a look at them. It was a repeat of the first day when everyone needed to get a glimpse of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Now it was to get a good look at the kids who called Snape a death eater and are still walking the halls. They ignored everyone and made their way to the table.

To the surprise of their housemates, they didn't sit down by them but went toward Penelope Clearwater. Sitting down across from her and filling up their plates, they allowed for the talking to die down before they began. Penelope was an O.W.L. student this year and she would know someone that could possibly help them.

"Hey there, Penelope. How are you today?" Harry asked her as politely as possible.

Looking extremely curious why a couple of famous firsties were talking to her, she answered none the less, "I'm good. May I ask what you want with me?'

Getting right to the point since they had no idea on how to make small talk to a fifth year Harry said, "As you probably know we had a run-in with the potions master here at school yesterday." At her nod he continued, "Well, we feel he may not have appreciated what we had to say to him." A snort was heard not only from Penelope but everyone around her. They had clearly attracted a few people with the conversation. Shrugging and not really caring about the extra ears he pushed on, "As he is the teacher and we do need to learn potions we wanted to find a tutor that could help us out in their spare time. We wanted to know who you would recommend would be the best bet here in Ravenclaw since you have been here for five years?"

Thinking about the request and realizing it wasn't that rare Penelope nodded. Snape might not have been as hard on Ravenclaws as the Gryffindors but they still didn't receive proper instruction. She had a similar request in her first year as well. "Well, Mary Hemmings is the best in her year in Potions, but I'm not sure you will be able to get her to help you." Pointing out a girl at the end of the table with a book in her hand. She had curly blonde hair, that went to the shoulders. She was dressed in her school robes, even with it being a Saturday. Penelope continued after they noticed her, "She has no friends, wants no friends and always has a potions book in her hand. It's all she cares about, doesn't do nearly as well in any of the other classes. She does well enough, but she is well on her way to becoming a master in potions. I would go to her but good luck getting her to agree."

Harry observed the girl for a minute. She was perfect for them. They just needed a reason to approach her and an make an offer that would appeal to her. Everyone had a price and they would find hers. Turning back to Penelope he finished the conversation, "Thank you. I'll talk to her later about our proposal. We will come up with something. "

-JOAH ESA-

Finally getting back to their room caused the headache that was rapidly approaching them to recede slightly. After the chat with Penelope and finishing breakfast, it had taken them an hour to wade through all the students' questions of what happened to Snape. All they could do was confirm what was said in class which everyone had heard through the rumor mill. The most enlightening conversation came when they had finally gotten away from the mob of students and made their way back to the tower.

They had just reached the staircase on the second floor near some empty classrooms when two figures jumped out from behind a statue. Before Harry could get in a defensive position he recognized who they were from the stories they heard from others. They were the infamous Weasley twins who thought themselves the greatest pranksters since their heroes, The Marauders. Relatively tall and skinny for 13 year olds, they had what was known around the school as the famous Weasley red hair, which was actually more of a burnt orange color. They were completely identical down to the freckle. There had to be some identifying feature on them but they didn't have time now to find it. Before he could continue his observations, they started to speak, with the other one completing each others sentences. They must have had some sort of mind link as well.

"We just wanted….." twin one started.

"-to congratulate you…" the other continued

"-on being the first one…"

"-to successfully prank…"

"-the greasy bat."

Harry decided to stop the speech before they could continue, "We appreciate your support, but we didn't do it for a prank. We said exactly what we meant to say and however the school takes it isn't our problem."

"So what you…"

"-Said is true?" The twins finished looking astonished that they were really being taught by a Death Eater.

Guessing what they were thinking and wanting to get this conversation finished Harry tried wrapping it up. "Yes, Snape is a death eater but has the Headmaster's confidence that he has reformed and is now a spy for his side. We don't really care what side he is on now. He was part of the group of men that killed our parents and we won't put up with his discrimination because he wasn't loved as a child. Now if you excuse us we have had a long morning already and want to get back to our room."

"Sure…"

"No problem.." they finished somewhat lamely still processing how serious the Potter twins were.

"I'm Fred and this is George by the way."

"We just wanted to say we don't agree with our brother about you being a traitor to the light side just because you are friends with the snakes. Not all of us Weasleys are prejudiced. Ron just needs a little more time to see that the world isn't black and white."

Fred finished, "Yah, if you ever want any help with pranking Snape again you know who to call." With that they started to walk away.

Before they could get too far Rose gave Harry an idea and he called after them. "Hey, wait up! You just gave us an idea. We are planning on ruining Snape's credibility. We aren't sure when it will take place, but consider it a perfect opportunity for a prank."

Looking intrigued they voiced their desire together, "We're listening young ones. What is this brilliant scheme of yours?"

Knowing they had the Weasley twins hooked they decided to reel them in completely. "You'll know when we get the plan perfected. Let's just say it will be a plan worthy of The Marauders."

With a smirk they left leaving the twins looking after them speechless wondering how they knew of their idols. Hopefully reaching out to the Weasley twins wouldn't come back to bite them in the arse later. The Weasleys were fanatically loyal to the light side; even those who were new to the wizarding world knew it. At least they knew the twins weren't like their brother Percy who would think their plan was sacrilege to a learning environment.

When they were safely in their room, Harry thought back onto the rough edges of the plan they wanted to implement. It wasn't anything malicious or in any way illegal. The first steps to getting at Snape would be to go after his credibility as a teacher. They would be well within their rights of the school charter, but they would no doubt be looked down upon from the other teachers, and they were sure Dumbledore would try and make them see reason, especially if they were able to convince key individuals to work with them. Having dealt with thoughts of Snape enough for one morning, he decided he needed a nap before the meeting with Daphne in a few hours.

"Rose, wake me up half an hour before Daphne is due to arrive." Rose had already curled up on the small sofa with a book in her hand.

"Maybe if you would sleep a little longer in the morning, you wouldn't need your naps during the day." She responded without even looking up.

"It has nothing to do with that and everything to do with the meeting last night and the mob this morning and you know it," Harry said a little irritated. Everything from the last few days was catching up to him.

"Settle down brother. I was just teasing. Go get some sleep so you don't bite Daphne's head off when she gets here."

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to snap at you. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too. Now get to bed."

And with that he made his way to the bed, slipped under the covers, and passed out.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry woke up to the sun streaming through the open window. It must have been opened by Rose while he was sleeping. He sauntered to the open window and looked out towards the school grounds. He could see the reflective glass-like surface of the Black Lake and the animals scurrying through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He assumed the window was charmed to look out over the lake since the room should have been facing the other direction and the quidditch pitch. Checking his watch and noticing it was quarter after three, he wondered why Rose had left him sleeping for so long. Then he heard the giggling coming from the other room.

Clearly Daphne had decided to get there early and Rose wanted the chance to gossip without her brother listening in. Harry was happy to oblige and leave them alone while he got ready for the meeting. Knowing this was a chance to brush up on his etiquette, he dressed in his best robes, which were black with a silver trim. They were casual robes, not dress robes, but since he lacked the foresight while in Diagon Alley to get dress robes, these would have to work. He tried to work on taming his hair but like usual it was a loss as it stayed the same, sticking up at odd angles. He didn't know why he cared that he made himself as presentable as possible to the Greengrass heiress, but just put it off as wanting to look like he was putting forth his best effort at learning.

Stepping into the common room, he noticed Daphne and Rose leaning over themselves giggling about something. He did feel quite foolish in his appearance when he noticed Daphne was sitting in muggle clothing. Obviously this meeting wouldn't be about appearances. She was in light blue jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shoes. Deciding he didn't really care and wanting to make his presence known he interfered, "Hey Rose, Daphne. Sorry to keep you waiting, but Rose was supposed to wake me up an hour ago."

Daphne responded, "No worries, Harry. I wanted to get here early so I could get the full story out of you and Rose about your Potions class. The rumors were just too unbelievable for me to accept as true. Imagine my surprise when I found out they weren't that far off."

With a sigh he explained, "Yeah, I let my temper get the better of me. We were going to let everything be even after insulting us as long as he taught and graded us effectively. Once he called us cheaters and vanished our potion, it pushed me over the edge. After the lesson, I want to go over our plans for Snape and have your input as well."

"Very well, and what would you like to learn about first?"

"Our roles in society," Rose and Harry had talked about this the past week. The most important thing for them to know is what people would expect of them being considered part of the upper echelon of society.

"Okay, the first thing you should know, and I see you already do from your rings, is what lordships you will be ascending to. There is no point in hiding who you are descended from as anyone with any intelligence could find out with only a little research into the ministry archives. Before I met you, I knew you were also the Heir of Gryffindor and Peverell. The Black one was a toss up. It could have gone to either you or Draco Malfoy. Draco's mother was a Black, but your grandmother was a Black. It all came down to your godfather Sirius Black. At first everyone suspected it would be you and then after his betrayal to the Dark Lord's side, people had no clue who the next Lord Black would be."

Harry and Rose knew pretty much everything that was said so far. They knew of Sirius Black being in Azkaban for betraying the Potters. They knew he wasn't the secret keeper because in both his mother's and father's journals they talked about the decoy Sirius being placed while using Peter Pettigrew as the actual secret keeper. They couldn't do anything about him being in Azkaban. Even if they could prove that Sirius was innocent as secret keeper, he still killed Peter and all those muggles. They really could care less about the deaths of Peter and the muggles but they knew the court wouldn't see it that way. They would worry about Sirius more later when they had the power to do something about it. They at least were glad that someone had dealt with Pettigrew as it was one less person they had to swear vengeance on.

Nodding for Daphne to continue, "Now that you have the Black lordship as well, you will have four votes on the Wizengamot. You can delegate the same or different proxies to each seat until you feel comfortable taking them up yourself. Some people never take up their seats because they feel uncomfortable in the public spotlight. The well-respected families like yours, though, especially if you want to be taken seriously, should immediately take up your own seats. It will show a sign of leadership."

"Now having four seats is quite rare. I think there are only two other families with four and a couple of families have two or three seats. Most of the old families won't allow their daughters to be betrothed to a family of equal or higher standing. They want to keep their control and the only way that would be allowed if they only had a female heir would be to allow them to marry a younger pureblood or a foreign wizard of with no standing in British politics. The only other way that a family would normally allow a female heiress the chance of marrying someone that would be their social equal would be to set them as a consort. This would allow them to be married technically but would not allow the assets to be moved into the husbands control unless that whole family were to be wiped out. She would keep her name and would be considered second to any wife that the wizard would have to help carry on his own name. This is rarely done because there is still the slim chance of control being lost."

Rose interrupted at this point wanting a point clarified, "Since I am considered part of an old family what would happen to me since my brother is the heir."

"Until you were to gain a head of house, you would be allowed to do whatever you like. Once Harry ascended though you would be under his control. He could sign betrothals for you and have ultimate control over you."

Harry and Rose just nodded knowing that Harry would never do anything without her consent. Having an angry woman in his head that he couldn't shut off wasn't his idea of a fun time. He would ultimately leave any decision of her personal life up to her. It probably helped that he didn't grow up with the expectation of being in complete control of everything.

Daphne continued on with her explanation. "Now if the family had a male heir, they would try anything they could to get in with a female heir, but that never happens as I stated before. The best they can do is get a betrothal with a lesser female in the house. A sister or cousin to the heiress would allow an in to the family if anything happened to the heir, but would usually cost the males house too much to be even considered."

Harry spoke up this time, "So, I will be expected to have a wife with a lower social status than me and if I found someone I liked enough in my own peer group the most she could be is a second wife." He refused to think of them as a consort. It had too much of a demeaning sound to it. If he married anyone it would be for love and he vowed it would be the same for his sister.

"That's right Harry. Marriages in the wizarding world usually goes hand in hand with politics. Now before you lost your current head, the Potters were allied with the Bones' and Longbottoms. All these families were considered light but had a more confrontational attitude then many families on the light side. Your families couldn't get alliances with the Diggorys or Dumbledores because they were against anything that had to do with force. Your family wanted to see anyone who was caught and found guilty of their crimes punished to the full extent of the laws and if that meant having them walk through the veil or get kissed by a dementor. The other light-sided families were appalled with this stance, especially Dumbledore and Mr. Diggory, who thought anyone deserved a second chance and only had to be shown the error of their ways. My family assumes that's why so many people were able to buy their way out of Azkaban was because those families wanted to show the Death Eaters that they were willing to let things go as long as that attitude was returned."

"My family is considered neutral. We didn't have a stance in the last war between muggles and wizards. As we talked about before, we don't like the fact that muggleborns come here and then try and change things without knowing all the facts. We aren't concerned with blood status, but like to keep our traditions. Most of the Wizengamot and the world are made up of neutrals. That is why there were so few wizards fighting in the last war. Voldemort never did any raids or killings on neutrals because he knew that an uprising against him would stop any chances he had of success. While we stayed where we were all he had to worry about was the most devoted followers of the light while he had the most devoted followers of the dark."

Daphne stopped there while Rose and Harry went over everything that they had heard. It all made some sort of sense. Why would the Potters, who were considered an influential family even within the old families, only have a couple of allies? How was Voldemort, who was rumored to only have about 1000 followers, able to create chaos for so many years and almost take over? There were factions within factions. The light was broken in to different groups who could not agree on a specific stance, and the neutrals had no reason given to them to fight for one side or the other and were caught in the middle. If the neutral faction were to actually take a stand they would have no trouble rising above both light and dark factions but they were more worried about family traditions and businesses than what they deemed as petty squabbles between the two extremes. It was similar to muggle politics where the majority of people were neutral but the two extreme sides made all the noise.

While Harry and Rose were thinking, Daphne went over everything that she had said. She knew that what she said made it sound like her side just didn't care as long as it didn't affect them, but they really just couldn't get on board with either side. There were also different groups within the neutrals. Some just wouldn't get involved no matter what was going on, and others, like her father, were afraid that the world would change too much by completely going over to the light. While their morals wouldn't allow them to go over to the dark side, they felt like changing everything for three percent of the population was just as extreme.

Harry was first to break the silence, "Thanks Daphne, that's enough of that for today. We'll talk more about it next week. Since my sister and I are the only Potters left we will have to pick a side, and not necessarily the side we were on before. Doesn't matter now, we have years to decide."

With an agreeing nod Rose continued, "Were there any questions you had from the muggle side, Daphne?"

"Yes, but I am not sure where to start. I don't know anything about it. I guess the easiest part to start with is the difference in the schools. You guys are going for your muggle education also, so what do you learn there?"

"Well that's kind of hard to explain since there are so many classes that someone can take, but they have a few that are similar. Like the wizarding world, we have our writing classes so we are prepared for our note taking and for writing papers. There are classes to learn how to read properly. We have math, which is sort of like your Arithmancy where it deals with numbers but where the true Arithmancy is based on an advanced form of divination, this math would be more like the branches of Arithmancy like spell building. We use math and the science branches to explain how something happens where you might just say its magic," Harry stated.

Rose continued, "We also have the study of languages like you do. Right now Harry and I are going to start learning French and hopefully be fluent enough to start another language within two years. I guess Ancient Runes could be considered another language even if the symbols have a magical property. We also have the history classes but they aren't quite as boring as listening to a ghost. Is there anything specific you want to know about the classes? Otherwise we can show you since we'll be studying those courses over the weekend."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and finish off the remainder of my homework and wouldn't mind peeking in on what you are doing," Daphne said.

"Sure. Feel free to stay as long as you want." With that they all settled down for homework until Daphne had to leave to be back for curfew. With it known that she was friends with the twins, she didn't want to give Snape any chance to discipline her.

-JOAH ESA-

The next week went well for the Potter twins. Snape ignored anything to do with them, clearly still pissed off about not getting his way. Charms continued to be boring wand movements and in Transfiguration they were still working on changing a matchstick into a needle. Needless to say, they were bored. The first lesson that they were actually interested in was flying. They were with the Hufflepuffs, so at least they didn't have to listen to the bragging of the students who considered themselves professionals like the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ron and Draco had been going on all week about how they had raced muggle helicopters and hit hang gliders. Harry doubted that they even knew what a helicopter or hang glider was.

Even after dealing with half of the first years boasting about their skills, there wasn't a class that Harry was looking forward to more. Rose, on the other hand, couldn't care less. If she was honest with herself, she was a little afraid about flying on a broomstick. She would never show the fear in front of the other students though.

Walking out to the pitch and seeing the Hufflepuff students already standing nervously by their brooms, Harry quickly located Susan and rushed over to her. He had the feeling she was ignoring him. If it was because she was afraid of the way he reacted in Snape's class or she was just shy he didn't know, but he would find out.

"Hey Susan! Looking lovely like usual today. Mind if my sister and I take these spots next to you?" Blushing from the compliment she could only nod. "So, I've been disappointed you haven't shown up for any of our study sessions. Just to let you know, you are still invited along with any friends you want to bring along."

Quickly gaining control of herself she responded, "I'm sorry. After potions class I wasn't sure if the offer was still open because you wanted to be by yourself. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be intruding."

"No worries Susan. Why don't you come by tonight after dinner. It will be us and the four Slytherins you usually see us with."

She just shyly nodded and quickly finished the conversation noticing the teacher making her way out towards them, "I'll try to make it tonight with my friend Hannah. Thanks for the offer."

Satisfied he had a confirmation from Susan to study with him, Harry turned his thoughts back to the lesson. Focusing his attention on the teacher he noticed she had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"What are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry looked down at his broom and noticed its horrible shape. It looked like it was just bought around the time of his grandparents. Twigs were stuck out at odd angles and the wood on the handle was worn in a number of places without any shine to it at all. Focusing back on the teacher, he waited for further instructions.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say Up!"

Listening to the shouts of "Up!" by everyone around him Harry calmed himself and focused his mind on the simple task of calling his broom to his hand he said "UP!" To his relief and amazement he felt the wood hitting his hand. He felt the soft tingling of the broom's magic mixing with his own and couldn't wait to get up and fly around.

He looked around and noticed only a few had their brooms in their hand. Rose did because she copied what he did and with a smile towards Susan he noticed she did as well. After helping Padma and Terry who were the only other ones near him that hadn't gotten the broom up he patiently waited for Madam Hooch to get to the next part of the lesson. After showing the class how to mount the brooms and changing people's grips to the proper form, she allowed the students to hover above ground.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - one."

They left the ground and all hovered just like Madam Hooch told them to, and then after a while they were allowed to move the broom slowly around the pitch. Harry was feeling freedom like never before. He liked to play sports and stay active, but even going at a slow speed he knew he would be getting a broom as soon as possible. He would have to look into Quidditch a little more as well. Before long Madam Hooch allowed the students to fly at their own pace and stick to maneuvers they felt safe to use on the old brooms.

Harry immediately pushed his broom to the limit, which was admittedly too slow for him, but kept him satisfied for the moment. He didn't pull any crazy stunts, just a few small dives, quick turns, and loops to keep him satisfied until he could get a proper broom. Playing tag with a few fellow classmates allowed him to have some fun with the normally study-driven Ravenclaws. He would definitely be trying out for the team as soon as he was able to. Satisfied with the flying done, he made his way back down to the field with the remainder of the class. Some people looked like they never wanted to be up in the sky again, but others, like him, had gleeful smiles on their faces and couldn't wait for their next lesson. Harry and Rose made it to their room with Harry at in much happier spirits now that they finally had a class worth going to.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry was standing with about 20 students, more than a few of whom were

eying him curiously. He didn't need to be a genius to understand why. He was standing with all the Quidditch hopefuls trying out for one of the chaser spots and the open seeker spot. Harry read and read through the Hogwarts Quidditch rules and had to laugh at all the past students who didn't realize that not being allowed a broom didn't mean you couldn't play on the team with a school broom. He didn't know if he was good enough to make it but he would try out for chaser and try to become a closer with his dad. His dad was supposed to be one of the best in the past 50 years and he wanted to make him proud.

As the captain, Francis Bradley, walked up, he seemed to take immediate interest in Harry. "Potter! Just because you are famous doesn't get you a spot on the team First years aren't allowed. Get out of here."

Ignoring the snickering of the fellow hopefuls he calmly walked up to the captain and gave him a note. The note basically told the captain that there was no rules that kept first years from trying out as long as they didn't have their own broom at school. He even had it signed from Professor Flitwick. "As you can see Captain, that note clearly says that I am allowed to try out for the team along with any other first year as long as I don't have my own broom."

The others looking astonished at the statement and turned to the Captain to see if he would confirm. Bradley seemed to be looking for any reason to not let the famous first year try out, but with the Professor's signature he had no choice. "You're welcome to try out Potter, but don't expect any special treatment because of who you are. I still might not take you even if you are the best because I can't have my players going around on the school brooms. I'm sorry but they just aren't good enough."

"I wouldn't expect nor do I want any special treatment Captain. All I want is a chance like the rest of them and don't worry about the broom. I'll make sure I won't have a school broom for the matches."

Deciding not even to contemplate that last statement he started the meeting. Most of the other Ravenclaws didn't care about the first year trying out since he couldn't be very good anyway with barely a weeks worth of practice available to him.

"Alright." Bradley commanded. "We are going to start with the seeker tryouts. Everyone who wants the seeker spot come over by me now. About eight people went towards Bradley with the youngest being a second year Asian girl by the name of Cho Chang. "This test will be straightforward and simple. The seeker needs to be the fastest and most observant player on the field. Even when the seeker is helping out with friendly chaser plays they need to keep an eye out for the snitch. For the test I have 20 game snitch's flying around the pitch disillusioned to show up at different intervals. I want you to have a friendly game of Quidditch with the Quaffle, four on four and when a snitch reappears, grab it. Who ever has the most when the 20 snitch's are caught will get the spot as seeker. Any questions?"

With shakes of their heads the contenders all sped into the air. Bradley released the Quaffle and the players immediately began trying to prove themselves to the other contenders. It showed right away who didn't have a chance. Three of the players were too worried about the Quaffle to even look for the snitch, while three others didn't even bother messing with the Quaffle and only looking for the snitch. The other two, Cho Chang and Bradley Dunstan were easily the best. Both of them had caught five snitches at this point and still focused on the actual Quidditch game. The three that had totally disregarded the Quaffle had caught a total of nine but were completely out of the running. The captain Bradley called everyone back except for Chang and Dunstan because there was only the one ball left. Both saw it appear at the far end of the pitch and shot for it. They were both on similar brooms and were fairly evenly matched. Dunstan had a little more power being a bit bigger and tried to knock Chang off course but the fiery girl wouldn't give up. Dunstan finally went for one more bump, Chang ducked under it, Dunstan couldn't control his movement and Chang caught the snitch easily.

"Alright Chang, you are the starting seeker and Dunstan, we'll let you know if we need you as a replacement. Now Chasers, over here and listen up! Each one of you will try out separately. Davies and I will be going up with you and our two beaters will be trying to knock you off your broom and try to irritate you into making mistakes. We will just be working on passing for now and worry about shooting later. We need to make sure that you gel with the other chasers even if you can score every time you are near the goal.

Chambers you're up."

A medium-built brown haired boy made his way up to the Captain with a swagger to him that was obvious to everyone watching that he expected to be the best and wouldn't let failure be an option. He had justification for his arrogance as when he flew he looked like the broom was more of a hindrance than a tool he needed to fly. He worked seamlessly with the other chasers, passing with power and accuracy. You could see the mood from the other chasers dropping with each passing second, knowing they were no match for Chambers. Harry really didn't think he had a chance against him but would give everything he had and if it didn't work out, he would try out again next year.

Moving onto the scoring part of the tryout cheered up the contestants if only a little bit. He still had every bit of power and accuracy he did during the previous practice but didn't seem to have any subtlety or sneakiness. You could throw the Quaffle as fast as humanly possible but if the keeper knew exactly where you were going every time it didn't do much good. Even with that, he still managed to get six out of ten through the hoops.

The rest of the group was quickly weeded through. Many didn't even make it to the scoring section as they had been knocked off their brooms too many times by the bludgers or couldn't hit a fellow chaser at any range. Any competitor that did make it to shooting goals faired worse than Chambers at the best being a five for then. Finally reaching Harry's turn, he had never felt this nervous. He wanted to be the best but he knew he was a long shot. He only had one session of flying class before he foolishly decided he was going to try and bend rules to his advantage.

Steadying his nerves, he quickly got onto his broom that was falling apart and made his way up to the chasers. All the contestants had stayed behind just to see how the savior would be on a broom. Some were hoping for spectacular failure while others were rooting him on.

Quickly the practice started and his broom shot off faster than he pushed during his lesson. He grabbed the Quaffle that was passed to him while dodging a bludger. They seemed to be going much faster when he was up there instead of on the ground. Finally something besides staying fit came out of his martial arts classes; everyone knew he was the pathetic when it actually came to fighting. He noticed the other chasers and immediately threw a strike to Davies. They continued back and forth while Harry did rolls, ducks, and dives to avoid the bludgers. He himself was impressed with how he did. Maybe his father's natural ability had passed onto him. The spectators themselves looked to be a little in awe of the first year, whether that was from above average skills of a firstie or truly impressive skills he didn't know. Finally the session was over and no matter what the outcome was he was happy with his showing so far. He could hold his head high. He just hoped it continued to the shooting.

"Ten Quaffles Harry. So far the best is six. Get to work." With that he threw him a Quaffle and the shooting began. He was all on is own for this one. The keeper was trying to stop the scoring, but there were no other chasers or bludgers to distract him. Speeding towards the goal, Harry decided to use some of his football skills in the chance that they might work. He quickly faked to the right ring and when he got the keeper leaning he quickly shot to the farthest left ring. The power put behind the shot was much more than he expected and was secretly happy his workouts were actually finally showing themselves in a positive manner. Deciding to work off the last shot, he streaked again to the right goal and quickly fired off a shot. The keeper thinking it was another fake didn't react and the shot went right through.

Feeling a little better about himself, he tried similar strategies for the next five goals. He made three out of the five. He was now five for seven and needed to make the next three to give him an impressive two goal lead over Chambers. Knowing he needed a new strategy since the keeper had figured out his, he quickly thought it over. Shooting right for the keeper who was standing about ten meters in front of the goals so he could quickly angle to any of the others would be his downfall on this shot. Still shooting for the keeper, he lightly tossed the ball into the air and ducked under the other's broom. The momentum kept the ball going at his pace, easily catching it and placing it through the center ring for a sixth point. He had now tied Chambers. He needed to beat him, though, to have any chance at making the position.

Two shots left. That's it and he felt confident the position was his. Now deciding on what trick was next would be most difficult. He looked at the keeper and saw he had moved his position back about five meters making travel to the other goals difficult. Deciding to just try and power the next one in and hoping it worked. He shot for the left ring and like he hoped, the keeper kept went with him blocking the ring along with keeping the middle goal in reach if it was a trick. Harry stopped on a dime and turned to shoot towards the far right ring. It was a good 30 meters, but the magic of the Quaffle would help push the ball forwards. He put all his power into the shot but the power wasn't what worried him about the difficult shot: it was the accuracy. He could see the ball slowly descending, still faster than he would have liked. Just as it looked like it might not make it bounced off the lower part of the hoop and snuck in. Awesome, he was now the leader and would only need to make the last one to put pressure on the Captain to pick him.

He knew just the shot for the last attempt. It was one that was a favorite of his when he played football. He went right towards the right goal since he was right handed and shot the ball with no attempts at any tricks. This was at least what the keeper thought and he watched the ball sail towards the right of the goal and stopped his attempt at reaching the ball. To his horror, the ball stated spinning back towards the goal and slipped through. Harry was elated. He had done better than he had expected and would be walking back to his room with pride no matter the outcome, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't want on the team.

Touching back on the ground the two players made their way to the gaping hopefuls. They clearly weren't expecting a first year to pull stunts like he did and beat them all in the scoring. Getting back into line he waited on the Captain to make his decision.

Bradley taking his time called over the rest of the teammates to make the final decision. At last coming to a conclusion he turned around to the hopefuls. "Potter, you said you could get a broom?" Harry just gave a nod. Well you weren't quite up to Chambers passing and fluidity on a broom while working with the other chasers but you were far and above the best scorer. How many times have you been on a broom?"

"This is only my second time Captain."

Receiving a bunch of incredulous looks from the other players, he ignored them looking straight at the Captain. "Right." he said slowly. "If you can get a broom you are on the team. With a good broom and some training I think we can get you up to an acceptable level of passing. Chambers, you're the reserve so I expect you at practice ready to step in if anyone is unavailable."

Receiving an excited nod from Harry and a dejected nod from Chambers they all made their way back up to the castle. Many of the students were talking excitedly about a first year making the team. The last time it happened was 200 years ago, so they were happy to see him on the Ravenclaw team. Right now all Harry felt like was making his way back to his room and forcing Rose to give him a massage but he needed to finish his work so he could have another meeting with Daphne. Sometimes he wished he could just slack off and be a normal student but a certain Dark Lord wouldn't let him.

-JOAH ESA-

The next weeks of school was pushing all of Harry's patience. He again had all the students staring at him even more than they were at the start of term. Some with awe and the others with jealousy. When he explained the rules, some of them went away with clearly embarrassed looks. There were still others that were clearly mad and considered it favoritism.

The most vocal was Ron Weasley, who now seemed to be trying to get his attention by insulting him instead of the usual sucking up he did. Even after showing him the rule, he still went on about how Harry must have used his fame to get on the team. He ignored everyone with major help from Rose. Without her, he wasn't sure that someone wouldn't have been thrown through a window out a tower.

He was congratulated by the only three people that he cared about right now. Daphne congratulated him right after during their meeting along with Rose and when he met up with Susan on Monday, it was the first thing out of her mouth. He was still disappointed in Susan though. She hadn't gotten over any of her shyness and seemed to be even more nervous around him and the others. He thought it might have something to do with the bad rep the Slytherins received, but the current group he was with should be enough to change her mind. He would stick with her though; perhaps he could invite her to just spend some time with him and Rose like he did with Daphne. That might help loosen up the shy girl.

After a few weeks the news of Harry making the Quidditch team calmed somewhat and he was able to go back to a normal routine. He had been so busy with his magical and muggle classes that he had completely forgotten about his other possible allies in Draco and his friends. He noticed the blond boy sending covert glances in his direction and when it dawned on him he could have smacked his head on the desk. He sent a school owl, not wanting anyone to recognize Rose's owl, to the Slytherin and told him they would meet after Halloween, knowing he still needed a little time to adjust to his new schedule. Along with everything else he was doing, he now had Quidditch three times a week.

Classes continued and weeks went by with the Potters flourishing in their new routine until Halloween arrived. They were first and second in every class except Potions, but they suspected Snape of foul play but couldn't prove anything since they were still in the top five. Practicing the potions twice before class always gave them a perfect potion. They had taken to studying for hours in their trunks, especially the spell section. They really wanted to head to Diagon Alley at Christmas and see what additions they had to help with spell casting.

They were halfway through mastering all of the first year spells and potions. They were quite proud of themselves knowing the were on path to finishing the seven year curriculum in their fourth year. They also expected the classes to get harder, though, and therefore it would take longer to master a spell. Ultimately they were hoping to finish the standard Hogwarts curriculum sometime during fifth year and then start a self study from the library. By that time they would also be able to see anything that was within the Potter and Black libraries as they would be above 13.

Harry and Rose were currently walking towards the Halloween feast. Rose had convinced him that there was no use moping around on the day of their parents death and they would want them to be happy and not mourning. He was immediately glad he did as when he walked into the great hall it looked magnificent. Pumpkins twice his size were cut and charmed to make faces and move. Bats were flying near the ceiling along with dancing skeletons. Cobwebs with what looked like real spiders littered the walls. It definitely lifted their spirits being in such a festive attitude.

Sitting at their house table the table suddenly filled to the brim with food just like it had at the opening feast. The spread was just as extravagant. Tucking into enjoy the meal Harry looked up and quickly noticed something out of place. There was no Susan at the Hufflepuff table. There was no reason for her to miss the feast, so where was she. Quickly turning to his left he asked Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, do you know where Susan is? Something didn't happen to her did it?" He couldn't keep the small panic in his voice from being noticed. Something bad always happened on Halloween. It probably just seemed that way since they were more focused on that day, but it still didn't keep the worry from overtaking him.

"Yah, she was in Charms class with the Gryffindors when Ron Weasley insulted Hermione Granger and she ran off crying. Supposedly Susan was fed up with him, slapped him, and then ran after Hermione trying to cheer her up. Last I heard she was in the second floor bathroom trying to get Hermione to feel better."

While he was glad that Ron hadn't insulted Susan because that would have been just cause for retaliation and he really didn't have the energy to spend on the red head he was still pissed that he was the indirect cause for his friend to be missing such an excellent feast. Deciding to dwell on it later, he put it out of his mind.

Rose on the other hand, heard the conversation and wanted to make sure her friend was alright. The only friends she had besides her brother were Susan and Daphne. She had the others but there just wasn't a deep connection like there was with those two. She quickly ate her fill and stood up from the table.

"_I'm just going to go meet Susan and see if she needs any help. I'll meet you back in the room later, otherwise you know where to find me." _

"_Okay Rose, see you in a bit and try to make sure she makes the end of the feast so she can get something to eat."_

With a nod she quickly took off. He could always link in with Rose and see what was going on but he respected her too much to invade her privacy and a private conversation in the bathroom was definitely something he wanted to stay away from. Deciding the only thing he could do was get back to the feast he gladly did.

He was just reaching for another baked potato when the doors banged open and the stuttering fool rushed in. He ran all the way to the Headmaster's chair, took a big breath, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

Harry's mind processed this all in about a second. A troll was in the castle with no one to stop it. Rose and Susan were in the castle unprotected. Professor Stutter didn't stutter, and he was the only one besides students not at the feast.

The hall went into an uproar and Dumbledore had to shoot several purple firecrackers from his wand to get silence. Before silence had fully descended Harry made up his mind. Rose was in trouble and he would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to save her. With that last thought he leapt up from the table and rushed to the open doors, ignoring the shouts from teachers to stop. The only thought was getting to Rose. The last thing he heard from the Great Hall was Lisa telling the teachers about his sister and Susan being out in the castle.

"_Rose, stay where you are. There's a troll in the castle and I'm on my way!"_

**A/N Let me know what you thought. We will be starting to move a little faster into the story. **

**Next chapter will be the troll, Draco, and maybe some more harassment of Snape. Until next**

**time. **

**JOAH ESA**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own anything related to Harry Potter**

**Anyone who is looking for the twins to be darker, please just be patient. They are 11 right now and have had no reason to do anything. It might be more of a dark grey than completely on the dark side but they will gradually make their way towards it. **

_mind speak_

_parseltongue_

_**Spells**_

**Trolls, Williams, and Meetings **

"_Rose, stay where you are. There's a troll in the castle and I'm on my way!"_

"_Ok Harry, It won't be a problem though as Susan won't go anywhere without Granger and she's too upset to leave."_

Harry ran through the halls. The bathroom was on the opposite side of the school from the great hall and would take him five minutes to get there while running. He ignored all the portraits telling him to slow down and continued on. He just hoped the troll stayed in the dungeon where it was supposed to be as he had no idea how to combat one. He and Rose hadn't studied up on any of the magical creatures of the world yet and all he knew was that most of them were spell resistant. That didn't really matter anyway as he didn't know any offensive spells. Jelly legs and tongue tying curses, which were the main spells learned in first year, would do absolutely no good against such a creature. He thought briefly back to his father's journal where it explained how to call the family weapon, but immediately dismissed that thought when he realized he had no idea what it was and doubted he would know how to use it. Well hopefully it wouldn't come to fighting the thing and he could just convince them to leave and get back to their common rooms.

Harry was just about to the bathroom when he was stopped by the smell of what he could only compare to old gym socks and a horribly kept public restroom. With a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach he turned the last corner to the bathroom where all he could see was the back of what he assumed was the troll as it made its way to the bathroom. It was a terrifying sight at twelve feet tall, the skin a sickly, dull grey. The body looked like a lumpy boulder that sat atop two tree trunk legs, with flat horny feet, and a small, bald head that was perched on top like a coconut. The thing that scared him the most was the large wooden club that was being dragged behind it. He was praying to whatever deity would listen that the troll would pass the girls' bathroom that Rose had thankfully shut and locked, but he knew they couldn't be that lucky.

The troll must have had an extreme sense of smell, because he stopped right at the door and looked at it with a confused expression. Knowing that there was food on the other side the troll let out a howl. Spit flying from the beast's mouth, eyes narrowed at the wood that was blocking his path, he swung his club with all his might at the door. The door buckled but held and Harry was just hoping that troll would get discouraged and leave. If anything it just spurred it on more and continued to swing at the solid wood doors. A few minutes later and the doors shattered into large wooden splinters and the troll lumbered into the bathroom.

Now that there was nothing in between his sister and the monster Harry rushed into action. He still hadn't thought of a plan. There was only so much he could do with only two months of education. At least the troll was slow as when he reached the doors it hadn't gone more than a few steps into the room. Looking for Rose he found her immediately at the far wall standing tall between the troll and her friends. He doubted anyone else would have noticed but he could see the fear held in her eyes. Susan and Granger were behind her trying to sink into the wall. They wouldn't be of any use and looked to be going into shock. Looking back to Rose she had her wand steadily pointed straight at the beast's eyes despite her fear. He didn't want to distract her but he needed to make his presence known.

"ROSE!" he yelled. "I'll distract the troll. Knock the other girls out of their shock and run out of here when you get a chance."

She let out a small breath of relief. She knew he didn't have any more knowledge on how to beat a troll than she did but he was always better on his feet than she was. She just nodded to him without taking her eyes of the troll.

Harry leapt into action as soon as he saw the nod. He just wanted to distract it so he was going to levitate the wood splinters one at a time at the trolls head just so he could get it to turn around. With a quick flick of his wrist one of the wood pieces, which were all still around three feet long, rose off the ground and he used his magic to launch it at the troll's head. He didn't know any banishing charms, so he was using pure willpower to mould the levitation charm to his needs. The troll might have had spell resistant skin but it still recognized a threat, no matter the size, behind him after two pieces hit him. To the troll he was just a fly that he needed to swat away so he could get back to what it was doing.

The troll immediately set its sight on Harry and with an animalistic roar of fury charged him with his club raised. Taking as careful aim as he could since there was only time for one spell he yelled out, _**"aculeum." **_This spell was only a very minor stinging hex that was equivalent to a bee sting. The only good it would do on a beast the size he was facing was to hit it in the eyes. Luckily, it did just that, causing the troll to stumble and swing his club wildly, hoping to hit the cause of his frustration.

"ROSE! Get them out of here!"

Quickly, while the troll was occupied with smashing the walls and sinks, Harry looked to Rose and saw her struggling with getting the two to move. Susan was ok but Granger was still frozen. Finally fed up with her Rose slapped her as hard as she could across the face leaving a red hand print that would likely bruise by the morning. That was the least of their worries though as they still needed to get out alive. With Granger back to reality and the troll still trying to regain its eyesight they ran to behind Harry.

Seeing they weren't going any farther Harry got a little frustrated. "Get out of here and find a teacher. I'll try to keep it occupied until they show up." Thinking about it a little more he didn't have any idea where they were. He thought they would have followed him when he made it no secret that he was going after his sister.

Rose took over and instructed the other two girls. "Go find a teacher and tell them where the troll is. I'm going to help my brother so he isn't alone and doesn't do anything too stupid." Susan having been broken of her shock was trying to hold back tears. She ran to Rose, gave her a hug, nodded her head and left without a word dragging a still silent Granger behind her.

Harry was a little pissed that Rose had stayed behind but there was no time to argue as the troll had regained its sight or at least enough of it that it could zero in on where they were. "Rose, if you're going to stay at least stay out of the way so I don't have to worry about you." He didn't get an answer in return but that would have to do for now.

Picking up where he had left off before the stinging hex, he continued to hurl wood at it to at least slow it down. Rose came over to stand right next to him and followed his example. The troll was slow so they could dodge when it got to close, but with all the debris all over the floor it was getting increasingly difficult. Rose and Harry separated to try and confuse the troll but by now the troll had realized that these two weren't doing any serious damage to it and decided to pick one and go after them. It picked Rose and rushed her and tried to smash her with its club. Not expecting the sudden change in tactics, Rose could only try to jump out of the way but was a little too slow and the club caught her in the leg and the bathroom echoed with the sickening crack of the bone being broken. She went down with a scream looking up at the troll, waiting for it to finish her off.

Harry became numb watching this. He was supposed to protect his sister. All thoughts of just keeping the beast distracted until teachers came left his mind. This monster hurt his sister and he would make it pay the price.

His eyes darkened to a deep forest green and time seemed to slow down as he scanned the room for anything he could use. Noticing the wood remnants he remembered the first transfiguration lesson. Knowing he had to be fast, he flicked his wrist at three of the wood pieces and created three foot long needles about three inches around. Feeling drained by the amount of magic he used, he pushed onwards with the only thoughts of saving Rose's life. Using the levitation charm again he pushed with everything he had and aimed for the smallest part of the troll. There would be no way that with a simple levitation charm that the needle would penetrate its skull and he couldn't risk going for a body shot as the troll would still be able to do damage even if it was a kill shot. The only conclusion he could come up with was the neck. Throwing everything he had behind it, Harry flung the needles through the air toward the beast. The makeshift weapons sped right into base of the troll's neck with about half of the needle coming out the other end.

The troll stopped in shock. It dropped the club on reflex and luckily missed hitting any more of Rose. Rose did have some brown blood that had spurted out of the trolls neck on her, but didn't seem to care. The troll slowly toppled backwards and hit the floor with a resounding crash that felt like it shook the whole castle. Harry was running on pure adrenaline by this point. He ran to Rose and immediately wrapped her into a hug.

"Are you okay Rose?"

He only received a nod and small whimper in return. He knew because of the link that besides the leg she was alright but that didn't make it any easier to deal with the small amount of guilt he felt for her getting hit by the troll. If only he had responded in a deadly fashion from the beginning there wouldn't have been the chance of any injuries. Immediately he decided that if his family was in any danger ever again he would not hesitate to react with lethal force. Choosing to dwell on it later, he just continued to hug Rose, rubbing her back, and comforting her while waiting for the teachers.

A gasp was the only thing that alerted Harry and Rose to the fact that the teachers had arrived. Standing in the broken doorway was a white faced McGonagall with her mouth quickly forming a thin line. It wasn't hard to notice that she was furious at what she was seeing. Flitwick was also there, and when he saw Rose injured immediately went to stabilize her until they could get her to the hospital wing. There was also Professor Snape with his ever present sneer whenever the Potter twins were present and Professor Quirrell who looked ready to pass out at any time. Remembering what happened in the great hall, he vowed to keep an eye on him as something about him just seemed off. Susan and Granger were behind them trying to stay out of the way.

McGonagall getting over her shock at the dead troll spoke, lips thinned, eyes narrowed in fury, "Just what in the name of Merlin were you thinking Mr. Potter, leaving the great hall and disobeying the Headmasters orders like that? You could have been killed and are extremely lucky to…"

Harry had enough and interrupted her with his own voice void of any emotion, "So Professor, you are telling me I should have left my sister and her friends to fend for themselves and most likely be killed by a mountain troll. And on that topic, I have been constantly informed that this is the safest place in Britain outside of Gringotts. Can you tell me how a troll waltzed into the castle on its own and why it took you so long to find me when all the teachers watched me run from the hall? I heard Lisa tell you where I was going so I assumed someone would have followed me. I didn't expect to fight the troll, I just wanted to warn my classmates so they would stay put and stay of danger."

McGonagall was not one to back down, however, and continued to berate him, "It was still incredibly foolish to run off on your own! I will speak to the Headmaster about this and let him mete out any punishments you will have."

"Do you whatever you feel like Professor, but no matter what punishment you or the Headmaster give me, you will never shame me into not acting the same way I did today. When I got here the girls were cornered with no where to go and would certainly be dead. There is nothing that can be done that will make me think that saving my sister's life was not worth it. If that's all, I want my sister to get to the hospital wing."

McGonagall looked about ready to argue with the young Potter heir more was cut off by Flitwick, "Minerva, enough! He is my student and will be punished as I see fit. He didn't do anything wrong and I will award him 50 points for saving three students lives. If you or the Headmaster has a problem with that he can take it up with me later. Now if this foolish argument is over, I have a student whose leg is shattered and is in need of the services of Madam Pomfrey."

With that he flicked his wand and the bound form of Rose was being levitated behind the tiny professor. Without looking back, Harry made to follow, still pissed about being yelled at for helping his sister. Susan and Granger tried to follow, but the small Professor sent them back to their common rooms. They finally left the bathroom with Quirrell studying the troll, Snape still in the shadows, and McGonagall still looking ready to prove that no one was ever in danger and Harry should be punished.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and what had happened the night before. He was sitting in a very uncomfortable straight-backed chair and holding Rose's hand. She was still sound asleep, which was probably a good thing, as he knew how much agony she had been in the previous night after drinking the Skele-Grow. The bone growth potion reacted strongly to other potions, so Rose wasn't able to take others such as a sleeping draught or pain numbing potion.

The night before, after they had arrived in the hospital wing, the Headmaster barged in and tried to get the full story out of him. It was surprisingly quick and to the point, but that was probably due to the glaring medi-witch.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mr. Potter, can you please tell me what occurred in the bathroom before the teachers arrived? I need to know so I can try and prevent the incident from occurring again." Dumbledore questioned_

_Harry told the full story, "My sister went to try and cheer up Susan and get her to come to the feast. Well, she was only gone for about ten minutes when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall and told everyone about the troll. I immediately thought of my sister and just wanted to warn her about the troll so she could avoid the dungeons. The Hufflepuff common room is rumored to be on the lower levels so I wasn't sure where she was. I ran to the bathroom hoping she was there and when I came around the corner the troll was already there. The bathroom doors were closed and the troll must have smelled them and then smashed the doors in. I ran in, trying to distract it so they could get out. Susan and Granger were able to escape, but my sister was cornered and ended up being hit by the troll's club. I didn't want to, but it was either my sister or the troll, so I transfigured the door into large needles and killed the troll. Then the teachers found us and I'm sure you know the rest." _

_Dumbledore seemed to be satisfied with the story and happy that it was the last resort to kill the troll. He didn't know that Harry had decided that he wouldn't allow anything to get that close to Rose again before putting it down or he would have kept the chat going. "Very well Mr. Potter, there is no fault in trying to protect your sister and friends and I promise you there will be a full investigation into how the troll was able to get into the castle tonight. I won't take anymore of your time, and just wanted to let you know there will be no punishment. I also will uphold Professor Flitwick's points." With that he was gone as quickly as he arrived._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Looking back at Rose, Harry waited patiently, holding her hand until she awoke. He was in no particular hurry to get to classes today and listen to people spreading rumors about them. The only people he would tell the full story to would be Daphne and Susan. The Headmaster didn't even get the full story, only the watered-down version. As he was thinking about how to tell them, his sister opened her eyes and let out a groan.

Looking to Harry she let out a small smile knowing he had stayed the night with her. "Hey, thanks for staying with me. It made the pain a little more bearable."

"No problem sis, we'll just have to make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

Before they continued Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, "Good morning dears, let me see how you are holding up and see if I can get you out of here this morning." With a few waves of her wand and words muttered that the twins had no chance of understanding, she declared Rose fit to go. "Just take it easy today. Your leg will be a little stiff, but it should be fine by dinner. Now I don't want to see you two in here for the rest of the year. Your father and his friends tended to end up in here more than any other students and I don't want you to follow his lead."

Harry helped Rose stand before stepping outside the curtains so she could get dressed in the clothes he had brought the night before. They then left the wing ready to face, or at least ignore, any mutterings around. Before Harry could get more than two steps outside of the wing, he was bowled over by a red head and landed on the floor with the girl still hugging him. Utterly bewildered with what was going on, he looked to Rose who was trying to stay upright from laughing so hard. Looking back down, he finally recognized Susan.

He could hear muffled noises coming from where her head was buried in his chest and listening a little harder he could make out, "Thank you! Thank you so much. We'd be dead if you didn't show up." Susan was borderline hysterical, and Harry was alarmed to see tears in her eyes and this snapped Rose out of her laughing fit. She tried to pry Susan off of him but it wasn't working.

"Susan, its alright. I would do it again for you even if my sister wasn't there. We consider you one of the few true friends we have. Actually, besides Daphne, you are the only other real friend we do have. Cheer up. Nothing will stop me from helping you in the future."

With each word Susan's grip became a little looser and he could feel the smile starting to form. As much as he didn't want to get knocked on his butt again, he felt like this might have been the turning point in their friendship where Susan might start to open up to them. If that was the case then the whole troll escapade might have been worth it. Getting up from the ground and sticking his hand out to help Susan up, they walked to the great hall in a comfortable silence.

Getting to the great hall, Susan gave one last hug to both Harry and Rose and then made her way to the Hufflepuff table. As students noticed the new arrivals the hall steadily quieted until there were only whispers. Ignoring the looks and the odd questions shouted at them, they made it to the Ravenclaw table and sat in their usual spot with Padma on Rose's left and Terry on Harry's right. With a quick, abbreviated story to their closest acquaintances in Ravenclaw, the twins were able to start on their breakfast. Owls swooped in and delivered the Daily Prophet. The noise in the hall steadily grew louder in the hall to the point that Harry and Rose were no longer able to ignore it. Obviously something in the paper had grabbed everyone's attention. Harry realized that everyone was once again staring at them. Some were just gaping in disbelief while others just seemed perfectly fine with gossiping. Getting annoyed with not knowing what was going on, Harry grabbed the newspaper from Terry and looked at the headline. He couldn't help but chuckle as it was about time something was done. He had been waiting on word for a while now but knew not to be impatient.

_**Harry Potter Fights Against the Boy-Who-Lived Myth **_

_**written by Oliver Ryan **_

_Yesterday the Daily Prophet received intelligence that Harry Potter is taking legal action against _

_the companies that have made money off the name of Harry Potter. According to Daniel Williams, the Potter's barrister, Harry Potter or his guardians never signed an agreement with _

_any company to have his name used for a profit. Mr. Potter considers all of the published works slander, as it clearly portrays him in a superficial way and gave the wizarding world an image of a wizard with unsurpassed powers when he was only living a life like any other boy his age. He is leaning magic for the first time just like all the other first years. _

_The five companies were not mentioned by the barrister but it wasn't hard to find out who they were as it is public knowledge who the companies are. Two companies produce all the toys we have seen for the last ten years, including the world famous Harry Potter dolls. Orion manufacturing and D&G productions are small companies that made their fortune soon after the collapse of You-Know-Who and through a little digging of our own would likely not have a business if it wasn't for the sales of the illegal Harry Potter merchandise. Barrister Williams had this to say when we asked him of bankrupting the small businesses with his actions, "It is not our intention to in any way ruin any of these businesses. Our sole purpose is to get what is due to the Potters for the illegal use of their name. If this can be achieved outside of court, that would be the most preferable option." _

_Littleton Advertising will also be hit in the lawsuit. Businesses in all of the wizarding districts used Harry Potter ads at some point and they got them from this company. This company may be in a little more trouble than any of the others since it was through them that the other companies broke the law. For example, if Harry Potter decided to go after the Diagon Alley Apothecary for having a poster saying Harry Potter Approved it would ultimately lead to the apothecary itself going after the advertising company for giving the impression everything was legal._

_Far and away the biggest offender is Magical Publications for their numerous publications of the Harry Potter myths. Everything from riding dragons and saving unicorns to fighting trolls has made the company millions of galleons worldwide. We at the Prophet do not know who exactly owns the company, as it is owned by numerous shareholders whose names remain anonymous._

_Barrister Williams brings an important point up that has us at the Daily Prophet a little baffled that we had never noticed the same thing. How do we know what happened that Halloween night ten years ago when there aren't any witnesses besides the Potter twins still alive? They have definitely never given an interview. Everyone else is dead, or as some believe, have fled to recover their dwindling powers. Everything that we thought we knew about Harry Potter looks to be one big lie to produce Galleons. _

_Questions we can all ask are how did this ever get to this point and how were these companies able to get away with their illegal activities for so long? Where was the ministry departments that are supposed to make sure that everything is legal? Will Mr. Potter go after the Ministry for its negligence as well or will he just stick to the main offenders? _

_We at the Daily Prophet will keep all of our readers updated on the wizarding world's biggest scandal in the last ten years. It has only been three months since Harry Potter has come back to the wizarding world and he has already made waves. What can we expect next from our savior?_

"Well, that would explain all of the staring and whispering. Well, won't this be annoying. If the troll thing wasn't bad enough now we are going to have to deal with this as well." Harry complained

"It might be a good thing though, Harry. Now we can get these out of the way at the same time. We knew that this was coming. It's a little earlier than expected, but we don't really know how far Mr. Williams was able to get, just that the newspaper found out what we are doing."

"You're right. It probably won't be the last time that we are in the paper."

"That reminds me. We should talk to Mary Hemmings soon. I want to see what we would have to do to get her to tutor us."

"We'll do that tomorrow. We'll have enough going on today as it is with all these rumors. I still need to talk with Malfoy. He is too valuable a potential asset to waste because I couldn't find the time to talk to him. The Quidditch season starts in three weeks too and then the captain wants to up the practices to three times a week."

"We should get everything that we can done now, then. All we need to do is set up that meeting with Draco and his Slytherin friends, convince Mary to tutor us and whoever else wants to come, and then we need to make some more allies. Neville has no friends in Gryffindor and only has Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff. We can use our friendship with Susan and get her to invite him to some study sessions."

"Yeah, I'm still a little worried about him though. He still looks afraid of every little thing. We owe him the chance though, and hopefully he can gain some confidence if he has some more friends. There is no doubt he would make a valuable friend. Gryffindor is the only house we don't have friends in so he would be a great help."

"Right, Ron, Dean, and Seamus are good guys, just childish and immature. They might be good friends in the future. Ron just sees things as black and white and he might never accept us as long as we are friends with Slytherins. The girls are the same way. While Fay Dunbar might not be too bad, she keeps to herself and we don't know anything about her. Parvati and Lavender are like the boys and too immature and childish at this time. Hopefully they grow out of it. Hermione would be a great asset if we can get her some more confidence. She needs to stop distancing herself from everyone by being the know-it-all." Rose sighed, annoyed with the girl who tried non-stop to be better than them. She was already incredibly smart, so why did she have to compete with everyone to be the best?

Harry gained a look of annoyance on his face at the thought of bushy haired girl, "She doesn't even know that she is doing it. That's the frustrating thing. She wants to be the best and learn everything she can, and while that is good to an extent, she pushes other people away by making them feel inferior. She also has a terrible time thinking poorly of anyone in a position of authority such as when we had our small feud with Snape."

Harry remembered the time that she came up to them the day after their confrontation and blasted them for disrespecting a teacher, saying how rude it was and adding that obviously Snape had his reasons for doing what he did. It didn't seem to matter that he was a Death Eater, a follower of the man who had killed their parents. She just told them the Headmaster and the Board of Governors obviously thought he was innocent and a good teacher or they would never have hired him.

"Well, maybe the troll situation will help her out with the authority problem. You have to admit she is a brilliant researcher. Only two months at school and we can already tell that. Let's wait a while and see if we can get her to open up." Rose finished and Harry just nodded his head, wanting to close the conversation and get to class. They had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Double Potions today and they would need to be ready. While Defence had quickly turned into a self study class where they just read ahead for other classes, Potions was a subject they needed to be their best at every time they went there. While Snape was better to them, he still took every reason within the rules to take points off them and belittle them. It was all minor but it was starting to add up into an annoyance and they were starting to wonder why they were continuing to go. With them defeating the troll, they had every reason to think that Snape would make some nasty comment about their over inflated ego and attention seeking tendencies. With those thoughts they got up to start what would most likely be a day that tested both their patience.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry and Rose were never so glad to get back to their room after the day. The questions were worse than they had feared. Apparently before they had gotten to breakfast in the morning, Dumbledore had told the students that they had defeated the troll and with the rumors of Filch and Snape hauling a dead corpse out of the school people were quite accurately able to figure out what happened. They didn't blame Dumbledore, it actually helped to curb some of the more ridiculous rumors that would have started and everyone had seen Harry run out of the hall towards the troll when it was announced. It wasn't that hard to come to the correct conclusions.

People knowing what happened didn't stop the questions though. Everyone wanted a first-hand account of what had happened, and since Susan and Granger were gone at the time that the troll was actually killed, they all came to them. With stoic faces the twins ignored anyone they weren't at least acquaintances with and only told the people that they were comfortable with that they had indeed killed the troll. They refused to go into any more details. It was important to be seen as capable wizards and proud of their accomplishments, but also take a humble approach and not brag to the masses about it. It was a line they needed to walk to be seen as the leaders they strived to become.

They decided to talk with Daphne and Susan the next day and tell them the full story. Susan knew most of it but didn't know how they had killed the troll. They had invited Susan to their weekly chat with Daphne and she readily accepted. The incident with the troll was really helping out with her shyness around the twins. It was mainly Harry, as she could become quite gossipy with Rose but now she almost seemed to be gravitating towards Harry. He just hoped if it was some star struck hero thing that she would be able to get over it or at least control it. He was eleven and didn't need girls hanging all over him at this point in time. He had a feeling Susan wouldn't become a star struck fan girl, though, and she just felt a little safer next to Harry after he saved her life.

The meeting with Daphne and Susan reminded Harry of his other obligations and he decided to stop procrastinating. He needed to get a note to Draco without Rose's owl being seen. It would not do to reveal that Harry Potter was trying to communicate with a Malfoy at this point.

"_Sasha, I need you for a delivery please_," Harry called out within his mind.

Sasha would be there within ten minutes. She was the perfect messenger as she had been traveling the castle day and night for the last two months and would only come back if she wanted to chat with her masters. She wouldn't be seen unless someone was specifically looking for her and knew she was there.

"_You called Master?_"

"_Yes, do you remember the blonde boy's scent from the train ride? He was the one that we talked to that had the two larger boys walking with him._"

"_Yes master I do, I have found all of your friend's nests. I am linked with you remember, so I automatically know who you are thinking of when you talk about them to me._"

"_Good, then I need you to take a note for me to his bed tonight without being seen_."

"_As you wish Master._"

With that Harry sat down to write his note. Rose had long ago retired to bed since she was still feeling a little sore from the night before. He was sure that some of the potions caused sleepiness just like muggle drugs because it was only seven at night. They had decided to skip the nightly studying with friends because of the long day and he could tell that Rose wasn't up to anything more than sleep. They had all weekend to try and catch up with what they missed tonight. Finding some of his good parchment that he had owl ordered with the Potter Crest on it and his best quill as he wanted to make an impression worthy of being the Potter Heir, he began his short note.

_Heir Malfoy,_

_First off, I apologize for the lateness of the note but I feel it is time to honor our agreement from the train ride. While I feel we would get much more accomplished with actually taking outings to various muggle and wizard sights, I feel we can at least get a start by talking things through. I have a feeling our ideals aren't that far apart and we just differ right now on how to accomplish the goal. That is what I wish to accomplish with these meetings and see if we can come to an agreement with how to proceed. Please pass on this note to your fellow housemates Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott as well as anyone else that you feel comfortable with who would be agreeable to a friendly chat. If this is acceptable to you, follow me after breakfast Sunday without arousing suspicion and we will meet in my room._

_Heir Potter_

The letter, clearly stating what Harry was looking for in the meeting, was short and to the point. He gave the note to Sasha and watched her slither away to do as her master commanded. With it only being eight at night Harry had no idea what to do. Normally at this point they would still be studying with friends and then head into back to their rooms to practice potions or spells in their trunks but with Rose out like a light he was bored. He could have studied but it just wasn't natural to him without Rose. Giving up on doing anything that took any concentration, he decided to grab his Astronomy book with the intention of it putting him to sleep and went to bed.

He stopped in the doorway to admire what his sister had done with the room. She had gotten some help from Penelope as she couldn't do what she wanted yet and Penelope was helping them learn household spells at a rapid rate. She also was given help from Hedwig and it surprised Harry that she wasn't more disgruntled by the constant back and forth flights to Diagon Alley for furniture and items for the rooms. The first thing they did was use a space expansion charm to triple the size of every room except the bathroom. There really wasn't any reason to expand it as it was already bigger than any bathroom the two had ever seen.

The living room now had a dark green carpet while the walls were just a plain white. Two black leather couches along with a black leather chair were aligned in the room facing the fireplace that now had a dark walnut stain to it. The mantle of the fireplace had a bunch of pictures of Harry and Rose doing different muggle things back at Privet Drive. Harry made a note to get a wizarding camera for Rose at some point. There was a beautiful walnut coffee table perfectly centered in between the seating along with two matching end tables on the ends of the couches finished off the room. There always felt like there was something missing in the room though and he always thought of his parents pictures. They had none and they had never seen any. The most they could get out of the Dursleys were that they looked just like them. He would also have to look into talking to some of their old friends and see if they could get copies of any pictures. He was sure there were some in the heirloom vault but he wasn't sure that he felt like waiting any more. They had waited eleven years and that was enough for them.

The bedroom was a little more personal, and no one outside of them had seen it beside Penelope when she was helping. The bed was brand new and Harry didn't even want to know how much she had spent. He was worried that he wouldn't have anything left for Christmas, let alone the rest of the year but he would just have to trust her on this and try to steal the rest of the money back from her so she couldn't spend any more. The quilt was blue and bronze, the only thing that signified their house loyalty. The carpet was a calming light brown as were the curtains that accented the quilt nicely. There were some more personal pictures of Harry and Rose in this room. They weren't anything bad but just showed a side of themselves that they weren't ready to show anyone else yet. All they were, were pictures of them being carefree and acting like kids should but with their upbringing they just weren't comfortable showing it. They liked to have a mask on around people. Even when Rose was just hanging out with the girls gossiping she wouldn't fully let go. Harry knew that they would have to be more open if they wanted to keep the close friends they wanted to make, but it would take some time. Daphne was the only one they felt comfortable enough taking down the mask for. It might have been because she seemed to have a similar control of her emotions as they did, but it was nice to just be free with other people for a while.

Snapping out of those thoughts he thought about the final room she had decorated. It was basically what one would think of as a perfect place to study. Bookshelves now lined every wall even though only one of them was full. She just gave the excuse that they had seven years to fill them up. Two beautiful wood desks that were right next to each other so they could still work together and their trunks lined up neatly against one of the bookcases always ready for the constant use they put them through.

He never really had time to appreciate the work she put in with everything he was doing. He felt like he was constantly on the move. Maybe he and his sister should take some more time to themselves just to relax. He just didn't know if it was within them to stay still as they had always been active and felt better at the end of the day when they had done everything possible in a day's time. Deciding to think about it at another time and wanting to get to bed he slowly climbed into the bed so as to not disturb the sleeping Rose.

Harry put the book away on the nightstand, not really feeling up to doing anything so he just watched Rose sleep. It was times like this that he really appreciated everything she did for him. He didn't know how he would have survived his younger years without her and didn't want to find out. He would gladly deal with all the unmanly things she did to never lose the connection they had formed with each other. Harry fell asleep thinking about Rose and how good it was to have someone that would always care for him no matter the circumstances.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry and Rose waited patiently in their room waiting on the arrival of Draco and whoever he decided to bring along. Harry and Draco had exchanged slight nods when the Slytherin had entered the Great Hall to let Harry know that he had received the message. The sole reason that the Potter twins had waited as long as they had to set up a meeting with the Slytherins was to make sure they were well prepared. They needed to make sure that they had their arguments well thought out to not only make sure they could counter any arguments from their side but also try and convince them to their way of thinking. Harry had no illusions whatsoever that the people he was about to meet would not change their minds without irrefutable proof. They had documents scattered out on the coffee table that were copied from the Hogwarts library.

The knock alerted them to the arrivals and he quickly made to open the door to not allow the guests to be waiting in the hall. Standing in the hallway as expected were Draco, Theodore, and Pansy, along with three others from the upper years that Harry had yet to be introduced to.

Quickly allowing them inside with a small bow, he allowed them a quick look at the room before he turned back to Draco. "Draco, thank you for coming. I am glad you found the note I left you and apologize for the lateness of the meeting. Theodore, Pansy, a pleasure as well." Turning to the three that he didn't recognize he gave each of them a firm handshake, looking them in the eye as Daphne had taught him and introduced himself. "I am sorry that I do not recognize you but allow me to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter, Heir to the Potter family and this is my lovely sister, Rose."

Daphne had also instructed Harry to just use one of his titles when introducing himself since it would be tedious to most people to announce all of them as any educated pureblood would already know what other families go along with each other. With the Black family, people would know soon enough if they didn't already know. Any female that wasn't the immediate heir to the family was also meant to stay in the background until recognized showing a small amount of subservience to the head or future head of the family. Harry may not have liked this small bit of tradition as he and Rose always thought of themselves as equals and Harry still did but they would have to play along for now. They were in the wizarding world now and needed to follow tradition..

The boy on the far right introduced himself immediately, "I am Adrian Pucey, Heir to the Pucey family and it is an honor to finally meet you Heir Potter." The boy was a fifth year of average height and Harry now recognized him as a fellow chaser for the Slytherin team. Intelligence from the other Quidditch players told that he was the best on the Slytherin team and maybe the best chaser in the school. He certainly looked the part, as he was built with the upper body strength that allowed for throwing with power but lean enough to allow for speed when darting back and forth along the pitch. It was the build Harry would one like to have when his body settled down and stopped growing.

Turning to the boy in the middle and noticing the boy was not dressed in the immaculate robes of the others, his interest was immediately piqued. Why would purebloods that supposedly only cared about money and lineage walk around with someone that looked like they should be hanging out with the Weasleys? "Hello Heir Potter, I am Malcolm Baddock." As if reading Harry's mind he answered, "I am only a third generation pureblood that wanted to tag along so I could see the arguments of both sides. I am curious to see what both sides have to say in an actual polite conversation. Its hard to pick a side when normally it's screaming back and forth from both sides thinking there is no way either one could be wrong. I also brought a childhood friend that because of the house rivalries I haven't been able to see as much as I would like. He is in Hufflepuff, a pureblood from one of the original families and is interested in listening is as well. Let me introduce you to third year Heir Diggory, Cedric Diggory."

The name definitely spiked Harry's interest. The Diggorys were very influential on the side of the light; however, he wasn't that excited to have extra people he didn't know because there was more chance of the discussions being found out from the rest of the student body. There would be hell to pay if the student body knew he was meeting with the kids of rumored former death eaters. He would be considered the new Dark Lord. While he didn't care what most people thought of him, it would cripple any recruiting that needed to be done from the light side. If he could get Diggory as a supporter it would make the transition to friends with the dark families easier for the public and students to handle. Overall it was probably a good thing to have Diggory there, even if it was only to listen in.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts he welcomed the guests. "Thank you all for coming. Please take a seat and we will get started." Harry and Rose sat on the loveseat while Draco, Pansy, and Theo took the other couch. Cedric and Malcolm took the chairs while Pucey conjured his own chair. "Alright, now that everyone is comfortable I would like to get started. I trust that everyone knows that these meetings go no farther than this room at this point." Muttered affirmatives met the statement. "The point of these discussions is not to argue pointless facts and angrily yell your points across. As Draco and I have already agreed, we will bring proof of why each side is right and then make up our minds at a later date to which side is best. As far as I am concerned, at this point in time we are all considered neutral until a decision is made. There is no light or dark leanings until the end of the year." Seeing the nods from everyone in the room he proceeded. "Now who would like to start, Draco?"

Draco with an eager gleam in his eye ready to start and prove his point. "Sure Harry. The first thing we wanted to show you is the people in power. From the minister to the undersecretary to just the heads to all the ministry departments, big or small, and you see they are all purebloods. The Wizengamot is mainly made up of purebloods. There are no muggleborns in it at all and that includes the elected positions. While you can say that the ministry can appoint who ever they want and might pick purebloods or the very least half bloods for their department heads, it doesn't change the fact that the elected seats are voted in by all of age wizards and witches and not once has there been a muggleborns elected. We also looked and noticed that over the past fifty years 25 percent of the wizards that ran are muggleborn and they didn't even reach ten percent in the voting."

They all sat back and digested the small amount of information that Draco had given. While Harry and Rose knew about the department heads, they didn't know about the amount of muggleborns that had tried to run. The twins also knew this was only the start of his arguments and it was probable that he had started with the weakest. All of what he said could be easily explained away and Draco would know it as well.

Harry countered, "You know as well as I do that the department heads prove nothing except favoritism. The Wizengamot can easily be explained away as there is only a fifteen percent population of muggleborn witches and wizards in Britain. That includes all of them that went back to the muggle world and want nothing to do with the wizarding world anymore."

"I would like to show everyone here some stats that we have come across in the library. It is the yearly placements of all the students including top owl and newt scores for the past 100 years. Every year the top fifteen have at least ten purebloods and a few halfbloods. Only one or two and most are muggleborns." Seeing the confused glances at him, they were clearly not expecting him to argue for what they believed was their cause he chuckled lightly and continued. "Don't look at me like that. I told you I would research this topic fairly and accurately. Many of the purebloods use these lists to prove their superiority and show that besides a rare fluke that muggleborns can't keep up. The main thing that everyone seems to overlook is that like I said before only fifteen percent of the population is muggleborn so they shouldn't have more than a couple people in the top ten just based on probability. They have just as many there as they should especially since they didn't grow up with magic."

This time it was Pansy who spoke up, "While that may be true, they come in here and try to show off their own superiority to us by degrading our traditions and values. The best example in our year is the Granger girl. Every time she hears about one of our traditions she goes off on how barbaric it is. She just went off in the classroom last week when she heard that females couldn't be the head of the family if there was a male. She told everyone that we need to grow up and come into the twentieth century. That muggles have things wizards couldn't dream of."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Granger has certainly alienated herself from everyone. She has certainly alienated herself from everyone at the school." Said Harry. Hermione was now the black sheep of the year. While teachers praised her intelligence and drive to learn, she had pushed all potential friends away with her "I'm better than you attitude."

"It is also muggleborns like her that we feel has caused the rift between everyone to occur. Tell me Draco or Pansy, who are the other muggleborns in our year?"

There was silence as they all thought about it. There were many people that Draco didn't know and he would immediately assume they were but there were many younger pureblood families or maybe even half bloods at the school. He couldn't be sure who was what, just that he was supposed to stay away because they weren't as pure as his family.

Seeing the continued silence Harry proceeded to tell them. "There are only five muggleborns in our year at the school. There is Fay Dunbar, Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas of Gryffindor. Kevin Entwhistle in Ravenclaw and Justin Finch-Fletchley in Hufflepuff. There are few halfbloods in every house and most, as you know, would be considered purebloods. These other students would be your automatic enemy because they are born with magic from a family with none but they stay in the shadows and to themselves. Fay is a loner by choice that students and teachers rarely see outside of school while Granger has become a sort of pariah because she has social inadequacies. Dean has become friends with the other Gryffindor boys and rarely speaks of the muggle world besides a sport he likes, and Kevin and Justin have both become friends with other respectable families in their own houses."

"What I have seen so far is the so-called extreme dark families, the ones that have been proven or rumored to be followers of Voldemort, have a problem with the people like the Grangers as they want to change the wizarding world into a carbon copy of where they came from and make no effort to see why things are done the way they are. We would agree with your stance that you shouldn't have to change for the minority. We haven't been involved in this world for more than three months and we have decided to integrate ourselves and learn everything we can about it before we go about trying to change anything."

"As much as you don't want to admit it, it is not Granger's fault the way she is. From what we have read the ministry and Hogwarts have a record of every magical child born in Britain. If they don't want the muggleborn uprisings, they should immediately seek out these children and bring them into the world and educate them. How we go about doing it? I don't know but there are ways, I'm sure. It isn't the children's fault that by the time they have reached eleven that they already have a set of beliefs and they won't be changed overnight."

"If they can't do anything about the children before they reach eleven they could at least put in classes for the new students. They have muggle studies but no wizard studies. We went out and found our own tutor for wizarding studies and pureblood etiquette. If they had that one class, some of the problems may diminish. That is the biggest problem that I have seen with the school so far. Instead of educating these children they tend to make excuses without correcting them."

Again the kids sat back and thought of the arguments brought up by Harry. Theo piped in for the first time, "The reason that they are not educated is because we don't feel they are worthy enough to know our traditions and ways of life. There have been a few requests that they learn everything but have always been shot down by the purebloods. Many of the muggleborns either don't care enough or just choose to ignore it anyways."

"The way I see it is the muggleborns are not the enemy. We have taken our fear and hatred of the muggles out on the magical children that they produce. One thing that Granger was correct about is that muggles do have things that we might not ever be able to duplicate. What she failed to say was that there are also things that we could create that they would never be able to copy. There is a reason she has decided to come here and I doubt she would have if she had seen it as inferior. We can talk about the different creations at a different time. Maybe over Christmas or the summer holidays we can take a trip to the muggle world."

"The main point is that the biggest threat to our way of life is if the muggles ever find out about us and decide to do something about it. I know there is nothing in any book we have seen in the library here to show what muggles are capable of if they decided we were an enemy. I am not saying they would be superior in a war but if we totally ignore them and don't realize what they are capable of we will have no idea how to combat them and come up with counter strategies."

Harry decided to give a small amount of information about what they wanted to accomplish ended the conversation. "The way Rose and I see it is we need to unite the wizarding world and if we want to show we are the superior ones than why do we hide where no one outside knows we exist? Accomplishing this through bloodshed like Voldemort tried to do is idiotic. He was just using people to satisfy his own lust for power and fear. We shouldn't have a leader we fear as much as the enemy. We need a leader we can respect and follow because we believe in what he is trying to accomplish. Killing may be necessary as there is always death in war but there shouldn't be pointless annihilation of masses of people just because it is fun. Anyways, why don't we leave it here for now and meet back next week. Think about what I've said and we'll think about what you said and we can come up with some more arguments."

A few quick goodbyes later and Rose and Harry were once again alone. The talk had gone about as well as expected. There would be no way that anyone would have changed their mind by just one meeting. They didn't expect anyone to change until the end of the year. Harry and Rose weren't even sure where they wanted to go with everything. The only muggles that they had ever been around were the Dursleys and their teachers and classmates that had believed everything that they had said. Teachers may have praised their learning abilities and students wanted them to play sports with them but there was always a wariness in everyone's eyes that could always be seen and would never be forgotten.

The only things they knew they believed is that the magical world had an enemy in the muggle world and what they had seen so far were not equipped to deal with them. What magicals seemed to forget was just the sheer number differences between them. Another thing that no one seemed to notice or at least chose not to notice is the dwindling number or magicals in the world. It wasn't due to inbreeding as many of the muggleborns were convinced of because magic took care of any problems with defects. Families were just so worried about their own family heritage that they would only have one or two children with a few exceptions. If they had a boy, that would usually be it for most families. If they had a girl they might try and have one more and see if they could get a boy but wouldn't worry about it anymore after two. This didn't cause a harsh drop in population but it was enough that without new blood like the muggleborns they would cease to exist at some point.

Thinking enough on future plans that were half developed at best, they decided to head to dinner and clear their heads. The wizarding world would need leaders at some point in the near future and they were determined to become those leaders. The question they needed answered was who would be at their side.

**A/N Please review and let me know your likes and dislikes as I am always looking for a way to improve.**

**I apologize if this seemed like a lot of bashing of Hermione. I don't have a problem with her but just recognize her faults. Everyone has faults and hers were just easiest to recognize in this chapter. I don't know how big of a role she will have in this story but she will have one. It will take a while before she is fully out of her ingrained habits of her childhood though. This isn't a bashing story of any character. I am taking it as they are all humans and have certain flaws that may stick out. McGonagall yelling at Harry I think was more out of her being in shock and not believing anything could hurt one of the students in school. I am sure once she calmed down she may have regretted it.**

**Harry and Rose don't currently have a plan for the future except that they want to be leaders. They see a problem with the muggles that many wizards refuse to see but they don't have any idea yet on how to deal with it. They will work out the details when they know who their closest allies are. Draco and the others won't all of a sudden be allies. It will take a while if it even happens. They have eleven years of their parents ideals in their heads. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing There might be some OC's that are mine but that's it. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I appreciate knowing what I can do to make this story better. This chapter is a little slow but important so stay with me and we should be getting into the action soon. The chapter deals with some of the twins plans for Snape. They haven't forgotten about him and this chapter is just the beginning of their plans. Also I used wikias potion directions for the different potions in this chapter. I don't know if they are actually what JKR wanted but its what I used.**

_Mind speak_

_Parseltongue_

_**Spells**_

**Tutoring **

Harry and Rose stared straight ahead ignoring all the curious and shocked looks around them, waiting to be acknowledged by the extremely isolated girl. It was clear that she felt that they would leave if she just ignored them but that would not be the case. The twins were determined to talk to Mary Hemmings and get some more of their plans underway before the school year was any further along. They were currently in the library at the table that seemed to be reserved for the sixth year Ravenclaw. No one, that is until the twins, would dare approach the table, afraid of the consequences of getting hexed.

Determined to wait out the stubborn girl that hadn't even looked up from her book, that just happened to be a very advanced potions book, they took out their own study materials. Reflecting on the day they just had was as amusing as it was frustrating. Ever since the troll and newspaper incidents, the student body had been following the two around trying to get answers to all of their questions. To everyone's frustration they would be ignored or given basic answers that would only fuel the rumors or the students body's interest. The only ones to know the full story of the troll were Daphne and Susan along with the teachers. The teachers would never admit it but they were as equally interested in the article about the lawsuit as the rest of the students.

The frustrating thing to the twins was they actually didn't know more than anyone else about the lawsuit. Mr. Williams had not written them a letter explaining the article so the only conclusion that they could come up with was that it wasn't a strategic plan put in place by him. It must have just been the reporter snooping into areas they aren't wanted just to get a scoop. At this time, there was no point in denying the lawsuit to anyone as it had already been confirmed, but the twins would be the first to admit that they knew very little about the courtroom. Daphne's tutoring had not reached that point yet and they weren't even sure if she knew everything that happened in an actual case. This caused them to keep quiet on all they did know about the case so that no negative repercussions came from it.

A cold, hard voice startled them out of their reflections. "What do you want? Can't you see I don't want anyone around including a couple of famous kids like you?"

Harry knew that there wouldn't be any sweet talking to get what he wanted with this girl. He would need to get straight to the point immediately before they were cursed. Looking straight into her eyes and keeping an emotionless face he told her as bluntly as possible, "We need your help with tutoring us in potions."

She looked shocked and he wasn't sure why as it was confirmed that she could brew circles around seventh years when she was in third. It must have just been that she had never been asked for any help before. She quickly got over it and gave sneer worthy of the current resident potions master.

"And why would I help a bunch of firsties and take away from my own time to study? I only have a year and half left until I can be accepted into an apprentice position. There aren't that many masters and since I am a muggleborn I probably won't get the first pick unless I am years ahead of any pureblood."

By the time she was done with her mini rant she had become increasingly frustrated. It was clear now why she tended to stay to herself. She probably had bad experiences with students who couldn't stand for a muggleborn to be better than them and since they were children and many didn't know anything else, they decided to get revenge by belittling her and her talents. As much as you could see she just wanted to get back to her book and have the first years leave her alone, she had also given the twins a new bargaining chip.

"We can offer you many things Ms. Hemmings. If money is what you want we can work out a price but I don't think that would be enough to sway you." At her nod to the statement and encouraged by not being dismissed outright he continued. "What we can offer you that not many others would be able to is our name. As much as we are loath to admit being famous for living while our parents died, the fact is that we are. We might as well use the fame to do some good. Just think about what its worth when it comes out that you were the tutor to the Potters. If anything the Boy-Who-Lived is second to the being friends of the Heir of the House Potter that now owns four seats in the Wizengamot."

He could see that he had at least caught her interest. It was easy to see that as much as she wanted to do everything by herself, she knew it would be far easier with her name attached to the Potters. She was at least interested enough to hear them out.

"I'm listening to your offer. I don't know if I will take it but I can't deny the huge boost in my chances if you were there to give me a recommendation."

"Well the first thing that you should know is that this will put the spotlight on you whether you want it or not. If you agree to this than you will become not only our tutor but our official teacher because we are tired of the biased teachings of Snape. With an official tutor we are allowed to withdraw from his classes as long as we get an E at the end of the year on a test given to us by ministry personnel."

Eyes now wide, Mary didn't know what to think. This was in a way better and worse than she thought. If the rumors were true and the first years in front of her were half as good at potions as they were said to be about all their classes than it could be said that the students with the best grades for first years were tutored by her. The fact that they were the famous firsties wasn't lost on her either. The problems came when they mentioned that they would no longer go to their potions class with Snape. As far as she knew, it has never been done before and the light it would put on her would be incredibly uncomfortable. She had no doubt that it would be all over Britain that she was the only Potions teacher that they had and she wasn't even fully qualified. She had some more questions to ask.

"How can this be possible? I am only a sixth year and there certainly is a requirement on who the tutors can be. Wouldn't it have to be another potions master?"

Harry's face broke into a wide grin. "You would think so but the Hogwarts laws state that an official tutor is someone that has passed their OWLs with the highest grade possible. From the research we have done, you not only received an O but were the top grade out of all your classmates."

Blushing slightly not used to the compliments she was given. The only class she had been really good in was potions and, like the twins, had done well in spite of Snape. She was never belittled in the class but she never received any compliments either as she wasn't one of his precious snakes.

She still didn't know if she wanted the pressure of being the Boy-Who-Lived and his sister's teacher.

"What would you two expect of me and when would the tutoring sessions be?'

"We would like twice a week for two hours a session and you can pick the days. All we ask is that it is seven until nine. Since you will be officially considered a tutor we won't have to worry about curfew as long as you state your hours to the rest of the teachers. These times will allow everyone a chance to get there."

Mary really couldn't come up with any counter arguments against tutoring. The benefits outweighed the risks ten-fold and four hours a week wouldn't really affect her self study. Teaching the first years potions wouldn't even take any preparation on her part as it was just the basics. She was just about to agree to his offer when the remaining part of his speech forced her brain to halt.

With a nervous breath she hoped she had heard wrong. "What do you mean by everyone? You never gave me the impression that this was for anyone except yourselves."

Both Harry and Rose had smirks on their faces at this point. "We have decided to allow anyone that wants to take up this offer. It won't take up any more of your time during the week. All it would do is allow us to get promising potion brewers out from underneath Snape's thumb before they decide it isn't worth the effort."

She really had no reason to say no besides being annoyed at having to deal with the extra people. "You know if there are a lot of students that come and there probably will be after they see you doing it then the teachers are going to have a problem with this."

"Doesn't matter what the teachers think. The fact of the matter is that they can't do anything about it. We are actually hoping that most of the students come to the sessions and drop Snape. Just think about what will happen when the rest of the parents and wizarding world will do when they find out that a bunch of tutored kids by a sixth year do better than the previous classes' average. We looked back on the grades over the past ten years since Snape has been here and the first year classes average an A. If we can beat that than imagine what it would do to his credibility along with yours."

This was the beginning part of Harry and Rose's plan for Snape. They couldn't just take him out immediately after their first class as it would be seen as more of an act of vengeance from a couple of immature first years. Dumbledore's word would also go a long way toward protecting the professor. While it was true that the class had become slightly better as far as the insults go, he still didn't do much besides put the directions on the board and then sit behind his desk scowling in everyone's direction. Snape had to go.

What the twins needed to do was prove his incompetence and get the wizarding world on their side. While initially the tutoring would be seen by many as just a stupid childish prank, if a majority of the first years were able to pull off better grades with a tutor than the actual teacher, people would have no choice but to take notice. With Dumbledore being firmly in Snape's corner, it would be hard to get people to completely turn against him, but the one thing that parents couldn't stand to ignore was their children's education. When word got out that a sixth year taught better than Snape, he would be at least humiliated and have a huge loss of respect. The pressure would then be on Dumbledore to either fix the problem by hiring a new teacher or reigning in his potions master so that he was completely fair to all the students. Just with the couple of months of being around Snape the twins seriously doubted there being any chance of reigning the man in fully.

It was clear that the one thing the man did truly love was his potions making. You could see he had a passion for it and just couldn't stand teaching it because as far as he was concerned everyone was beneath him when it came to brewing. It would be a huge hit to the egotistical potion master's pride when no one respected him anymore for his ability. Just being fired for being an incompetent teacher wasn't what the twins wanted. They wanted complete humiliation of the man and they wanted to make sure he knew exactly who caused it.

Looking back at Mary and he could see the wheels turning in her head and she couldn't find anything wrong with the plan. They could see her eyes light up with the prospect of there actually being a chance she would be able to fulfill her dreams.

"Alright, I'll give you two a chance and anyone else that is serious. The one thing that I won't tolerate is anyone that doesn't put in all their effort to achieve their best. I won't have someone ruin this chance just because they wanted to get out of Snape's class."

"Deal!" Harry happily replied. This had gone so much better than expected. "We don't want those students either as it would be detrimental to our goals."

Shaking hands and sealing the deal Mary let them know that they would start in two weeks and she would let them know where they would be having the class. Harry and Rose did not want to overstay their welcome and so decided that they needed to leave. Instead of making their way over to their friends they decided to head to their dorm. They needed to go over the people they wanted to invite.

"_Rose, who should we invite? I think more is better but I don't want anyone that will only use the class as a time to have fun."_

"_I think what we need to do is talk to some more of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. We need to find the leaders in each year and then they can tell us who would be welcome. I agree that the more we get the more detrimental it will be when it gets out."_

"_I can't think of any leaders for the Gryffindors in first year for either the boys or girls. We really need to talk to Neville some more and maybe he can become that leader. We will also have to talk with Granger some more and see if she could become that leader for the girls. I just can't see her going along with this plan until it is proven without a doubt that it works. Just has a little too much trust in authority even if it is blatantly obvious they are abusing their power. _

"_I do think she will come around though and it will just take some time. Maybe all it will take is someone to be her friend and show her everything isn't always what it is supposed to be. You have to admit she is brilliant and would be great help with researching things."_

"_I know she would and I think we should try and help her out and teach her that this isn't the same world that she came from. For Hufflepuff it's easily Susan and Ernie McMillan that are the leaders. We get along with everyone in that house pretty well except for Zacharias Smith who just believes he is better than everyone. He's smart though and we should probably still invite him as it would at least be seen as extending the olive branch."_

"_He'll need to know that the arrogance stays at the door though, otherwise I don't really have a problem with him. His father is an important figure in the business world and one of the few that extends out to muggle businesses so he would be a valuable friend."_

"_Well everyone in Hufflepuff gets an unfair chance. They might not all be the smartest of students but they all are incredibly hard working and put in the effort to be the best they can be. Everyone of them would be good for the group. Susan will easily convince the girls and Ernie can talk everyone into it as well. I think Smith's arrogance will demand he come since you will be there and secretly I think his arrogance is his way of projecting confidence to people he looks up to."_

"_You're probably right Rose, but it doesn't work very well. He'll be another one that if we want to work with him he'll need some attitude adjustment."_

"_Ravenclaws are easy to figure out as we have about half of them as our friends and half tend to stay away from us. We could easily convince Terry, Michael, and Kevin to come. Lisa, Padma, and Su will also come."_

"_That's good and through Padma we can get her sister in Gryffindor to come. The Slytherins are also easy to pick. Daphne and her friends will be by our side but I will explain to Draco why he and his group can't come. I'm sure it wouldn't take any explaining as he's smart enough to know it would immediately blow any cover if he came to something set up by you."_

"_Well bro, that's a pretty good chunk of the first years that we know we can get. That would be at least half of them and by my recollections, they are all smart as well."_

"_The plan will be I will talk to the Ravenclaw boys this week and you talk to the girls. We'll talk to Neville this week and he can bring it up to his housemates. Susan can talk to her housemates and Daphne will talk to hers. It would be nice to see Granger there but I think it will take a little more convincing."_

"_Well if we get everyone we expect, then we will have at least 24 students. I expect all of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor to come besides maybe Granger but I think I can talk her into it. If I can prove her grades will suffer under Snape she would immediately come to our sessions. Half of Ravenclaw and Slytherin will be there. Just you being you and we will already have people that will want to follow just because you're famous."_

"_It would definitely be nice to get that many people there, but I am sure we might have to kick some people out if they aren't working to their potential."_

"_Are we going to kick people out if they are just bad at potions or are if they are just being lazy Harry?"_

"_As much as it might hurt the plan a little we will just kick them out if they are lazy. We have no use for it and we don't want to alienate anyone because they aren't expert potion brewers. Just because they are bad at potions doesn't mean they don't have a talent somewhere else. Besides, if they put in the effort there is no reason that everyone shouldn't get at least an E."_

By this point they had entered their suite and were sitting on the couch. They could speak freely without chances of anyone overhearing.

"We need to make sure that no one hears of this plan before it is implemented because the teachers could easily influence the students to stay in his class. If the Headmaster heard about it, it would be over. Our sway with the students is nothing compared to his." Rose persuaded.

"We'll just have to take our chances and make sure everyone knows the importance of keeping it silent. I don't think it will be too difficult. We are going to only talk to a couple people this week and we can give them the tutoring contract to have their housemates sign. Once its signed only the tutor or student themselves can break it."

"True and once they sign it we should be able to convince them even if the teachers hear about it to at least give it a chance and they can go back at anytime if they don't like it. That's enough planning for tonight. We have to finish our studies and get to sleep."

"What are we working on tonight?"

"Transfiguration. If we keep up the pace we are on and we will be done with all of our first year classes by Christmas break. If we do that we can actually take the break and relax. Maybe we could even honor dad and play a prank with the Marauder name."

"What happened to you Rose? Talking about playing pranks on the unsuspecting students and teachers." Harry couldn't hold in his laughter. There wasn't many opportunities that he felt like he could just be a kid. That's why he liked sports so much as it gave him a chance just to forget about all his worries for a while.

"Hey, this is to honor dad and the Marauders and the best thing is no one would suspect the star students as the culprits." Rose couldn't help but grin. She may have been the more studious one but she still knew how to have fun and that working and studying all the time wasn't good for them.

"You're right. We'll make dad proud but now we better get studying so we can reach that goal."

With that Rose and Harry studied into the night excited at the prospect of finally getting a little revenge on one of their biggest enemies. It wasn't enough but it was a start.

-JOAH ESA-

"Susan, how are you today?" Harry asked with a neutral expression sitting down at the Hufflepuff table, ignoring all the curious glances sent his way.

Harry knew there weren't any official rules about sitting at their own house tables, at least not for anything besides the feasts, but it seemed to be one of those unofficial rules that students just followed because they felt it was the way it should be. Harry and Rose knew that most people just made friends with their own house and therefore didn't have a necessity to sit at another table. Sure, they had their own friends in Ravenclaw but why should they sit with only three or four friends and a bunch of others they really didn't want to be around when they could surround themselves with actual close friends. Harry had his own agenda for sitting next to Susan today though and it wasn't about changing the rivalries, at least not yet.

Susan, getting over her shock at Harry Potter sitting down right next to her, grinned. "Good Harry! What brings you to our table and what can I do for you?"

Looking around at all the people listening in at the table he decided to just keep to small talk for now. Giving nods to all the Hufflepuffs he knew which were all the first years who he may have only talked to briefly in classes and then there was Cedric who he had met the weekend before.

"Nothing much, just wanted to come over and say hi to everyone here. Rose is over at our table with her own friends giggling about what ever girls giggle about and you looked lonely. So how is everyone here doing?" He looked around at all the rest of the first years when he asked the question.

Getting a bunch of mumbled goods and Zacharias just a nod before turning away he had to laugh. Most of them were still nervous around him and his sister. The Hufflepuff first years it seemed had started believing the rumors about them being a lesser house since he would swear that they were never this quiet when the school year started. This was also one of the reasons that he came to this house first before any of the others. He wanted to show them that he saw them as equal to all the other houses and the best way to do that is by treating them as equals. It helped that Hufflepuffs made the best allies. When they believed in something, they put everything they had into it and would never betray someone's trust without shaming the entire house. It was something none of them would ever risk.

Deciding to just come out and share the reason he came to the table before breakfast was over he became serious, looking right at all the first years. "Alright, the real reason I came over here was to tell you something I think you all need to know.

You all know what potions is like since we have the class together and I have a solution so our grade doesn't suffer because of one man's prejudices."

Seeing he had their complete attention, knowing that they had just as bad a time as he and Rose did because they were all worthless dunderheads in the eyes of the potions master due to the house they belonged in. They might not have cared as much about knowledge as the Ravenclaws but no one could say that they didn't put in their best effort. If having a reliable tutor would help them they would immediately be there.

"Rose and I have come across a tutor that is willing to help everyone study potions as long as they put in the effort. Would anyone be interested? This is a core class that we need for many important jobs."

Harry and Rose had talked that morning and decided that there was no reason to keep the actual tutoring a secret. No one would assume that they set it up to stop taking classes and would just reason it was a way to get some extra help. Tutoring was done all the time at Hogwarts.

Seeing the nods given to him by everyone brought a huge smile to his face. "Great! I was hoping you would all agree. This is going to be offered to all first years and none of you have to worry about costs. Rose and I already have it covered." Turning to just Susan and Ernie at this point, he asked, "If you two could meet my sister and I in our room after classes today we can discuss this some more."

Susan answered for the both of them. "Sure, Harry, we'll be there." She ignored the small playful glare sent her way form Ernie for answering for him but he kept silent and just gave Harry a nod of his head.

"Good, I will see you then and won't take up anymore of your time. 'Bye everyone." With a small cheerful wave goodbye, Harry stood and made his way back to his table.

Seeing his sister done with breakfast he walked up to her and started conversing in low tones. "What did they say?" Harry asked.

"They all seemed interested. I just don't know who will all show up since a few of them are convinced of their own intelligence and think they can learn just as well by themselves. Terry and Padma agreed to meet us later in our room though for more of the details. I think we will get most of them to agree though."

"Good." Harry sighed in obvious relief. The Ravenclaws were going to be the hardest to convince because of their own belief in their superior intelligence to others. "Susan and Ernie agreed as well, even though it was more Susan that agreed for both of them. He didn't seem to actually mind, though. All of the Hufflepuffs seemed interested, even Smith, so we will be good there. No one obviously knows the full plan yet but I think they will agree after a couple of tutoring sessions."

"Well we have Charms with the Gryffindors next so we can talk to Neville and Hermione. Transfiguration after that is with the Slytherins and we can talk to Daphne and Blaise."

"Good! That's everyone we want to meet us then. We can get this done today so we don't have to worry about it anymore."

With that they made their way to Charms and their excitable head of house. When they reached the Charms room it was open and like usual there was no teacher in sight. Flitwick liked to come in about five seconds before the bell rang so that would give him plenty of uninterrupted time with Neville to talk. Neville and Hermione were always the first ones for the Gryffindors in the classrooms. Neville, just because he was too shy too make any friends yet so he had nothing better to do and Hermione obviously had her huge thirst for knowledge that exceeded any Ravenclaw.

As expected Neville and Hermione were there along with half of the Ravenclaws. Quickly breaking apart from each other they made their way to their respective targets. Harry plopped down in the seat next to Neville, startling the poor boy who obviously didn't expect anyone willingly to sit with him. For a few seconds Neville just stared at Harry, seemingly in shock at who was actually there. Finally, he seemed to settle down, his breath steadying.

Picking up the courage Harry had hoped to see in someone from the supposed brave house, Neville spoke first with a hand extended ready to be shook. "Neville Longbottom. Pleasure to meet you." Harry was glad to see his voice never wavered while speaking. There was more to the Longbottom Heir than he originally thought.

"Harry Potter. A pleasure as well. I had been hoping to get to know you some more ever since I had heard of our families' old alliance. I apologize it has taken so long but I have been rather busy just settling into the school and the wizarding world." The fact that Neville didn't start with the proper wizarding titles was incentive enough to forgo formalities in the classroom setting.

The whole attitude in Neville changed in that moment. He wasn't sure if it was because someone wanted to talk to him or it was Harry Potter that did, but it didn't matter. Harry could now see the potential in the young Longbottom heir and couldn't be happier.

'Yes, I knew of the alliance but wasn't sure if you would want to restart it since all my life people have called me a squib. I wasn't sure if you were aware of it either so I didn't want to bring it up before you had a chance to look through it."

Everything made a little more sense now. Neville was the way he was because of his upbringing and subsequent put downs. Harry could definitely sympathize with the boy due to his own upbringing before he was able to turn it to his own advantage. Who knows how his sister and him would have turned out if the abuse had continued.

"Well, my sister and I would like to get to know you more, so why don't you meet us after dinner tonight and we'll go to our room with some more friends and just hang out. We have a proposition for you and the other Gryffindors if you are interested but we don't want to talk about it much here."

Neville, so excited at actually being included in something, nodded his head so fast Harry had to stop himself from laughing so as not to insult the boy. Before he could make anymore conversation with Neville, Flitwick showed up and started class.

"Quiet down class!" he squeaked in his excitable voice. "There will be no theory today. This is the last day we will be working on the levitation charm in class, and I would like everyone to be able to perform it without hesitation. Get started, and I will make my way around the class. For those of you who have mastered the charm just continue working on it or study something else."

He looked right at the Potters when this was said since they had mastered it on their first attempt. He didn't know of their study sessions in their room, though, and they weren't about to enlighten him unless he asked first. Flitwick might have had a heart attack if they told him they had half the book's charms mastered already, meaning they could do them nonverbally and without the movements. That would mean admitting to studying ahead and they didn't know how he would react to the news.

Since Harry had the spell mastered he decided to observe his new friend to see what he was doing wrong. Neville had yet to even get the feather to twitch which seemed to cause him to deflate from his earlier excitement of making a friend. Observing him, Harry could see the concentration on Neville's face as he tried to perform the spells right. He could even see the small beads of perspiration on his forehead. The wand movements were correct, or at least close enough that it should have made an impact. The pronunciation was correct so it was difficult to decipher what was wrong. Only being two months into his own education didn't help the problem either. The only thing Harry could think of was that it had to be a mental problem. Neville didn't believe he could do it because he lacked confidence. He thought he would fail, so he did.

"Hey Neville, stop for a second. Just calm down, even out your breathing and relax. Stop worrying about not being able to figure it out. What are you thinking about when you are doing the spell?"

He could see Neville trying to take his words to heart and stopped the waving of his wand. Settling down and taking deep breaths he answered, "I just focus on the movements and pronunciation and telling myself not to screw up."

Well there it was, the biggest problem. It all came back to the confidence problem with Neville. Harry needed Neville to be confident if he was to become an ally so he needed to start now. "Neville, just slow down. Spell casting is all about belief. Your biggest issue right now is you don't believe that you will be able to cast the spell and that is causing you to have problems. Just relax, let the movements and words come naturally to you and focus your intent on lifting the feather. Here, watch me."

Harry took out his wand and with just the barest flick of his wrist lifted the feather off his desk. Looking back to Neville he ignored the gob smacked expression in favor of continuing his tutorial. "As you can see the words and movements are just meant to help the learning process and for people that don't have the focus or determination to master a spell. The way that you master a spell is by belief and focus. Try the spell again while focusing in your mind on what you want the feather to do and believing in yourself. You got your Hogwarts letter and you are obviously not a squib."

Neville, still looking unsure, peered into Harry's eyes to see the truth of what he said and decided to give it a shot. Keeping himself calm and repeating exactly what Harry said, he tried again. "_**Wingardium Leviosa!" **_There was an immediate difference. The feather which had not even twitched in the slightest was now floating an inch above the desk. It only hovered for a split second but it was enough.

"See Neville, all it takes is belief. You couldn't do anything before and even though it isn't mastered yet, you at least know you can do it. All it will take now is more time and the belief in yourself."

The change in Neville was extraordinary. He no longer had a look of self-pity on his face and he spent the rest of the class getting better at the spell. He was in no way near the Potter twins or a few others in the class but he was quickly catching up and was well within the range of the majority of the class. The more Neville improved the more confidence he would have. Seeing Neville focused on his continued success, Harry decided to take out a book to make it look like he was reading while he wanted to talk to Rose.

"_Rose, how goes the lesson with Hermione?"_

"_She has really settled down ever since the troll incident and seemed really happy about meeting us later. When I told her about the extra tutoring she got really excited."_

"_Good. Hopefully she still thinks so when we tell her the only way she would be able to come is if she skipped Snape's class. I don't want her to have a heart attack."_

"_She'll be fine. I'll talk to you after class though. Hermione wants to talk."_

The remaining part of the class went well and soon they were off to Transfiguration. There was no time for talking in this class as Professor McGonagall was lecturing today about switching spells. Harry was able to tell Blaise to meet him and Rose with Daphne in their room after dinner but that was it before they were off to lunch. They had the rest of the day until dinner to get their work done before the first meeting of who they hoped would become good friends.

-JOAH ESA-

"_We are definitely going to have to find somewhere else to hold these meetings." _Harry thought to his twin while looking over the gathered guests. Packed into their own living room sat the patiently waiting guests that held curious expressions, waiting for the conversation to get started.

Daphne and Blaise were the representatives for Slytherin and the twins were happy to see no hostility from the other houses towards the two. Hopefully prejudices were already changing slightly toward the house of cunning, even if it was only among the younger years. Malfoy and his friends were even keeping civil towards everyone. Only a few knew the true reason for Malfoy's behavior, leaving the rest of the school baffled with the respect shown between all the houses. Even Ron Weasley from Gryffindor had backed off from all talks of Slytherins being evil after his taunts came back ignored. It was true that many of the first years were confused as well and had only, in most cases, only talked to the other houses in classes with very small polite conversation. Turning to Susan and Ernie from Hufflepuff, he was glad to see he had their full attention, and gave them a small smile. Susan had definitely come out of her shell in the small amount of time since the troll incident. She brought a lighter atmosphere anytime she was present. She allowed everyone to be more carefree while studying and even seemed to get Daphne to smile in public. It might have been just a subtle upturn to her lips, but there was no doubt to anyone that knew her that it was as much as you were going to get with her when in a public setting. Susan brought knowledge of the DMLE to the twins that would never be found in books and they were hoping to tap into it at some point. Daphne's knowledge of the Wizengamot and Susan's knowledge of the DMLE would allow them to know all the loopholes in the system in case they needed to do something that was considered a little unethical.

Representing the Ravenclaws were Terry Boot and Padma Patil. Both were incredibly smart like the rest of the house of Raven, but they were picked because they held value outside just being intelligent. Padma and her sister Parvati had just moved to Britain from India a few years back. Their father was a wealthy businessman that decided to expand into Britain after seeing the economy rapidly growing after Voldemort's defeat. Despite just coming into the wizarding world, the Potter twins knew well enough that different cultures had different views on magic and varied ways to wield it. Knowledge is power and the more they knew from all walks of life gave them better understanding and a better chance at succeeding. This was also the reason for getting to know Su Li better, but she just didn't have the personality to be the leader of Ravenclaw so they had to pass on her for now.

Terry Boot didn't have a wealthy father or come from a foreign country but just had a certain quality about him that allowed others to like him. He was already the leader in Ravenclaw house, with the obvious exception of Harry, but when Harry wasn't there people would naturally congregate towards Terry. Harry and Rose were well versed when reading books covering the most successful leaders the world had seen. The most important thing that they had noticed was not the actual leader but the subordinates. You needed people that weren't afraid of you that would be willing to stand up to you and express their opinion. A successful leader wasn't someone that should just expect every order to be followed with little input from anyone else. Terry was confident enough with himself that he would even stick up for what he believed in to the fame and power of the Potters. This was something they could respect and wanted the charismatic boy on their side.

Settling his gaze on the Gryffindors, they knew this would be the hardest group to convince to join them. Neville sat there looking determined but they could see how terrified he was when they looked into his eyes. Rather than being disgusted by the boy's feelings, Harry felt rather good since he saw a boy that was obviously terrified being among the students of other houses but stood his ground. It was a good sign and Harry was finally seeing why he was placed in the house of the brave. There was no doubt in anyone's mind why Neville was there in the group. It all came down to the former alliances between families and Harry would be the first to admit to the others that without it he would have bypassed Neville's value without a second thought. Seeing him there now he was glad that he didn't because he knew how much influence the Longbottom family had and if they were to become allies once again it would be a great help. It would be even better if he could encourage Neville's hidden courage and talent to become a formidable wizard.

The bushy-haired witch would be the most difficult to coerce into believing in them. Hopefully the incident with the troll at least allowed them the chance to explain their reasoning without her going into her authority-knows-best rants. Her intelligence was never in any doubt, and they knew she would be a huge asset to them. The way that she went through books in the library made Rose look on with envy. The only thing that kept her from being top of the class was the twins gift of memory and just the natural talent they had with their wands. No matter how much she absorbed information from books she couldn't compete when it came to actual spells.

The last person in the room was Mary Hemmings who sat stoically looked like she was ready to get the conversation started and over with. They wanted her here to show how serious they were about the tutoring.

Harry began, "Alright, you all know why we are here. We don't like how Professor Snape teaches and want some further instruction in the subject. Any questions so far?" He paused and just like he had predicted Hermione's hand went immediately in the air. With a slight laugh he motioned towards Hermione and told her, "Hermione, this isn't a classroom, it's a discussion between students who want a better education. Just say what you want and we'll answer."

Hermione had a slight blush on her cheeks but forged on despite the embarrassment. "I would love the extra tutoring but is this sanctioned by the teachers? Also, I don't really have any money to afford the tutor."

Harry expected the questions to come up at some point and was internally quite pleased that Hermione hadn't freaked out about rules. "Before I get to your questions I want everyone's word that what is said here doesn't go past the first years for now." Pausing to wait for the confirming nods and the one reluctant one he continued. "The teachers don't know about this at this point but we won't be trying to hide it from them. This is perfectly within the rules Hermione, and Rose or I would be willing to show you before you leave. You yourself Hermione have to admit that we could learn just as much from ourselves reading the books and doing the potions ourselves than from Professor Snape. Our tutor here," pointing to Mary, "is well on her way to mastery of potions and received the highest OWL in the school last year. She is willing to provide the necessary classroom environment where we can learn to brew potions properly and ask questions that I am sure we all have and aren't allowed to ask. As for money, Rose and I have already covered the costs with Mary."

Hermione immediately shot back, "Surely he is teaching the best possible way. He is a teacher and knows what is best." Harry willed himself not to become outwardly irritated, an only released a small sigh.

Hermione received different looks of shock and amusement and it wasn't Harry that answered this time, but Daphne. "Granger, I am in your class and I know how he treats you. Did you know that the first day of school Snape handed out an extra book that would help his Slytherins learn Potions? It was a book that helped us learn how different ingredients reacted to each other and why you needed to stir clockwise vs. counter clockwise. It is a basic potions book that should have been on everyone's book list but he only cares about the Slytherins doing well. I have seen you with this book Hermione and I know Harry and Rose have it but the only reason you all do is because of the extra effort you put into researching the subject."

Hermione looked ready to argue her point but it was obvious she didn't know how to counter that argument and before long she started to have tears in her eyes. She knew logically that Snape was a horrible teacher but it was hard to think badly of the only people that had ever been helpful to her when she was younger.

Harry, not wanting her to go into a small depression, immediately spoke up and tried to comfort the girl. "Hermione, you should be right and the teacher should be doing the best job that he can do to teach the students but the fact here is that teachers are all humans. All humans have their own prejudices and faults and this is Snape's. We all know he is a brilliant potions master and there is no denying that fact but the problem we have is he either doesn't care or doesn't know how to teach properly and shouldn't be in his position. Mary has told us that there are only eleven people taking NEWT level potions. Five in her class and six in seventh year. If this is the chance of me passing my OWL's under Snape I will do whatever I can to pass. That's all this is everyone, a chance to learn the subject from a proper teacher."

Harry stopped talking and looking around at all the people he noticed he had convinced most of them that the extra tutoring would be a good thing for them. The next thing he would bring up would be a little more difficult to convince them of but needed to be done. He knew he had Daphne, Blaise, and Susan on his side but he needed the rest on board for the meeting to be a success.

"Like I said before what is said in here I expect to stay in here until our first class. The extra tutoring isn't the only thing we want to gain out of this. We don't want future generations to have to resort to having to find a tutor just to have a chance in a class that should be taught fairly. I would like to point out before we begin that everything we do will be legal." Ignoring the nervous looks he was getting Harry kept going without interruption. "Once we get our first class done with Mary, we will be trying to get everyone to sign an official parchment that states Mary as our tutor. Now, there is nothing wrong with this but we be putting in a stipulation that once you sign it and if you want to continue with the classes you aren't allowed to go to Professor Snape's class anymore."

Harry was expecting it and therefore wasn't surprised when he got more than one yell of shock. Terry spoke up, "How can we do this? I know it wouldn't matter one way or the other if we went to his class or not, but isn't it in the rules that we need to be in class? I know of a couple people who got a weeks detention for not showing up to class and I don't feel like having hundreds of points along with a years' worth of detentions just so we can show up Snape."

It looked like everyone else was waiting for the answer and didn't have any further questions to ask so Harry answered. "I assure you all that nothing like this can happen and you won't be in any trouble. They can't do anything to us, except pressure us to change our minds. I doubt this is the reason the rule was put into place but anyone can hire a tutor that passed their OWL with an O and skip the relative class as long as they maintain an E average at the end of the year. The final tests will be administered by a ministry employee and not Professor Snape. Here take a look at this if you don't believe me."

Harry took out their copy of the charter and opened it to the correct page and showed it to them. Daphne and Susan already knew the rule from previous conversations, so they sat back and watched the rest immediately latch onto the book and read the related rules. After about ten minutes and a couple of them rereading the rule a few times making sure that they weren't about to do anything that would get them expelled they all sat back with thoughtful looks.

"Any questions about the rules?" Harry asked when he noticed he had their attention again. Seeing no one speak up he asked the most serious question of the short meeting. "I would like to know who is with us?" Daphne, Blaise, Susan and Neville immediately put their hands up. It looked like Neville was more than happy for any excuse to be away from the potions master. Terry and Padma looked at each other until Padma looked back to Harry.

"Well I guess I do have one question. I am fine with doing this and no offence to you Ms. Hemmings but I was to make sure you are a better teacher before I sign up for this. If she is as good a teacher as you say she is I will sign up for it. We are allowed to wait for the end of the first lesson, correct?"

Seeing that was what the rest of them were waiting on Harry immediately set their fears to rest. "We aren't going to make anyone sign up for this class. Everyone can come to the first one without any pressure of signing up for it. You can also back out at anytime if you think Snape would do a better job. Make no mistake about this, if we get as many people as we want in on this, it will be big news not only in Hogwarts but probably the rest of Britain. We want people to know we aren't happy with the prejudiced teaching. The one thing we are going to put into the contract though, and it will be a magical contract created by my barrister that you have to cancel of your own free will and not because you were pressured by parents or teachers. You can back out if you truly feel you aren't learning anything as long as it is your own choice. And yes Hermione, you can read the contract before you sign it."

That seemed to answer everyone's questions even though Hermione seemed to be a little on edge still. They had nothing to lose though. They could come to the class, see how it would be and then make up their own mind. Everyone gave their consent that they would be there.

"Good! Now the only other thing I would like from you is this: In our opinion, we see all of you as the future leaders of your respective houses. We would like for you to contact everyone in your year in your houses and let them know of the extra tutoring. Do not tell them about this being an excuse to skip Snape's class. We want people that are truly interested in learning potions to show up. Also, don't worry about the teachers over hearing you because most likely they won't care about a little extra study and won't know about our final plan until it is too late. We will let everyone know after the class their options and go from there. That's all we have for you. If anyone has any questions or concerns they can stay for a bit, but otherwise the class will be next Monday at seven in one of the abandoned classes on the second floor in the east wing. It will be marked so you don't have to worry about finding it."

Most of them left immediately with the intention of thinking over what they just heard. Most wouldn't admit it but they were all secretly happy and proud that they were considered future leaders by _the_ Harry Potter. Daphne and Susan stayed behind just because they wanted to hang out and after some convincing to Hermione that everything was perfectly in the rules she left as well. It seemed that it wasn't so much authority figures she respected but the rules that were in place, and if there was one in place that allowed her to get away from a horrible Professor, she was all for it. Now all they could do was hope that the leaders they picked out did their job and got the other students to show up. This idea wouldn't be half as successful with only ten students. He was done thinking about it anymore today though. The four remaining in the room needed to finish their work for the next day.

-JOAH ESA-

There were 44 students in Harry and Rose's year and 33 of them were currently walking down the second floor corridor looking for the potions room that would be set up for their extra tutoring. Everyone of the leaders that Harry and Rose picked up did an exceptional job getting the students to come. Harry would never have believed that they would have gotten so many students to come. They would have been happy with just half of the students. Especially when Harry specifically told five of the Slytherins that it would be best if they didn't show up quite yet. Seven of the eleven that didn't show up were Slytherins. Fay Dunbar and Liz Miller of Gryffindor didn't show and Harry didn't expect them too. The two girls were loners and he had no idea how they ended up in the rowdy house of Gryffindor. There was only one student from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each that didn't show up and Harry didn't know either one.

Reaching the room Harry led the students in. Mary was already at the front of the room with stations set up for the 33 students. The room was completely plain which wasn't a surprise since it wasn't like Mary was an actual teacher that felt the need to impress the students. She would only be in the room for a few hours a week so there wasn't any use for personal touches. The stations were set up for two students at each one with plenty of room between them to lessen the chances of mistakes. Harry and Rose took one of the front tables with Daphne and Blaise to their left and Susan and Hannah to their right. All of the other students followed their example and quickly found seats. It was only a matter of a few minutes before the class was seated and looking towards their new teacher. Harry had absolutely no doubt that most of these students wouldn't be here if it wasn't something that he himself hadn't come up with. Fame did have its uses and he would definitely use it when it benefited him.

Mary Hemmings looked over her new class with nervous anticipation. Tutoring this many people would put her name right into the top of the potions world if she could become successful. Successfully tutoring this many people would lend credibility to her knowledge that no one could dispute. Everything in her career rode on this class and she would force herself to succeed.

"Class, settle down. You are all here to get some extra help in potions because you don't feel the current class is providing enough. I was approached by the Potters and they are paying for everything in this class so you don't have to worry about money or extra ingredients. I apologize but the first few classes will be boring as we are not going to be doing any brewing. I want to see how well you know the first two months of potions first. Hopefully we can go over everything in the first two classes and then we will move onto where you should be."

Pausing to catch her breath and settle her nerves she forced and nervousness down and rolled on. "I want to start with your first potion, the boil cure potion, that you learned and quickly go through it. It is a relatively simple potion that only has three ingredients. Can any one tell me what they are?"

Before the question was even finished, Hermione had her hand in the air ready to field the question. Mary nodded to the bushy-haired witch and she excitedly answered, "Six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills."

"Good! Now somebody else. I want to know how the ingredients are supposed to be prepared and why."

Ignoring Hermione's hand that went right back in the air, no one seemed ready to answer so Mary just called on someone. "Kevin, would you please answer the question if you know?"

"The snake fangs need to be crushed into a fine powder and the other ingredients go in without any preparation. I don't know why this is though."

"The first part of the answer was correct. I am a little disappointed that you don't know why though. For everyone that wants to know why ingredients react a certain way to other reactants you need to pick up the book, _Potion Ingredients. Preparations and Reactions_. This book covers how the ingredients should be diced, ground, sliced, or any other preparation you can think of. It also explains why you can't put porcupine quills in when the potion is still on the fire. If anyone can't afford to buy the book, the Potters are willing to supply you with one as long as you are still in the class. Now to answer my own question, snake fangs need to be crushed into a fine powder to allow it to dissolve quickly into the distilled water. This allows the potion to stay at a relatively thin consistency. The slugs are put in whole because it allows them to dissolve over time. Thirty minutes is what it takes for all the slugs to finally dissolve and this slow process is important because of the acidity in the slugs reacts to the slight poison in the snakes fangs so the potion will bubble quickly and spill over the cauldron. When done over the thirty minutes, you will barely even see the ripple in the cauldron that's caused by the ingredients reacting to each other."

"These two ingredients combined neutralize each other. The poison that is contained in the snake fangs is what actually cures the boils that you would get so it is extremely important to get the combination correct. Obviously if you put any type of pure snake poison on your skin you will be in the hospital for an entirely different reason. Slugs are used in many healing potions that deal with snake venom. The slugs break down and they don't actually combine with the venom but the particles attach to each other so once the venom reaches the skin the slug particle is right there to heal it before any damage is done."

"Now the porcupine quills are a neutral ingredient. They are mainly used as a thickening agent and are extremely sensitive to boiling temperatures. This is the reason you need to take the cauldron off the fire. It will only take a second or two once the cauldron is off to cool off to an acceptable temperature. The potion at this point will still be the consistency of water, so we add only two quills to thicken it up. This should allow the consistency of a cooking oil which will let you be able to place the potion on the skin on the area affected. If you did everything right, the potion should come out to be a light blue color. Any questions?"

Mary finished her explanation of the first potion they had ever gone through and most of the students were amazed. They had no idea the actual reasons for the different ingredients. The way many of them looked they just thought that someone threw ingredients together and a potion was invented. With the way Snape taught, it wasn't really a surprise. The excitement in the room was palpable. Mary continued the lesson, going over the rest of the potions that they had been told to brew and getting through the first half. The class was completely silent throughout the lesson, only speaking up to answer questions. When it was done Harry and Rose were extremely happy thinking it couldn't have gone any better.

"Now that the lesson is over with, Mr. Potter would like to say something."

Standing up and getting in front of the class, Harry saw that he had everyone's attention and in as confident voice as he could pull off he spoke to the class. "Thank you all for coming. This is what a potions class is supposed to be like and I know I learned a lot more than I ever would have in one of Snape's classes. I would like to know who is interested in this continuing?" Pausing to see everyone either nodding enthusiastically or lifting their hands he grinned, "Good! Here is the thing though, we see no need going to two classes that are learning essentially the same thing when one of them is useless. My sister and I, along with everyone that told you about this class will no longer be taking the school potions class. Mary has offered to teach us everything we need to know. Before anyone gets all upset, you should know that this is perfectly within the school rules and no detentions or points can be taken for missing one of his classes as long as you have a contract with Ms. Hemmings here. The only thing that we ask is that you give 100% in this class and no goofing off or Ms. Hemmings has the option to remove you. Also once you sign the contract, the only way out of it is if you give it up out of your own free will and not coerced by a parent or teacher. I would like to state that it is your own option to stop taking this and moving back to Snape's classes if you feel this isn't up to your standard and no way is this a permanent contract. If anyone of you doubt that, just look at Hermione Granger, she is going to sign the contract and we all know she would never do anything against the rules." Harry finished trying to shed some humor to the situation. Once he and his sister along with the girl who breathes the rules signed he knew it wouldn't be long before they all signed.

Harry took out the contract and placed it on the front desk so everyone would be able to read it before signing it and took out his own quill, with a flourish it was signed. Rose followed him immediately, with Daphne, Susan, and the others from their group behind her. Not surprisingly the Gryffindors were up there next, any reason to leave the biased Snape and they would take it. Harry was happy to see Ron there and putting in the effort. No matter how his manners were in the beginning of the year were, he had seriously mellowed out and Harry knew his family could be helpful. It was well known that their family was one of the lightest families in Britain. Ron had also shown in today's lesson that when he put in the effort he was intelligent. It wasn't really surprising as he had heard of the boys prowess in chess.

The Slytherins went next, to everyone's surprise except the Potters who had taken the time to get to know them. Once they went the rest quickly signed, knowing that if the Slytherins signed it, it was a good idea and no one could deny how good the class was.

"Alright, now that everyone has signed I would like to thank you. Anyone that needs the ingredients book just let me know and I'll order one for you. I would like for everyone to keep this quiet until Friday when we all have class. Here take these." Harry handed out a copy of the contract to everyone there. "This will keep you out of trouble with the teachers Friday, because they will be looking for us once they know we skipped the class. If the teachers still have a problem send them to me and I will deal with it. This isn't against the rules and if I need to take it to the board I will. I have already taken care of everything with my barrister and he has recognized this as legitimate. Please don't allow anyone guilt trip you into leaving this class. This is your future and education and I will tell the teachers that if they want us back, that all it will take is them getting a better teacher. Thanks to everyone here and we will meet back here Friday night for another lesson. Dismissed!"

Harry finished the lesson and let everyone out. It was almost curfew so they had no time to talk. Saying a quick goodbye to his friends and Mary, he and Rose took off for their dorm. It was a productive day and they couldn't wait for Friday. The best thing about it was that there was nothing that the Headmaster could do about it unless he wanted to take it to court trying to change the charter. While the board could normally change the charter with a three quarters vote, this was different since they would be changing it because of a certain group of individuals that are using it. If Harry and Rose decided to pursue it, they could take it before the Wizengamot and Dumbledore would never take the chance of putting Snape on the stand, especially when he didn't know exactly what the Potters did about him. The bottom line is that there wouldn't be many students in Snape's first year classes for the rest of the year and he just hoped other years took a stand as well. It was a start and if the headmaster chose to ignore it, they would find something else to humiliate the potions master with. Hopefully Dumbledore would just stay out of their way.

**A/N I know. There wasn't any action in this one but the chapter was needed. This section was much longer than I originally anticipated so I didn't get to the Quidditch match and reactions to Snape no longer having any students. Next chapter should have those and the twins finally decide to figure out what the deal with Quirrel is. Please review and let me know what you thought. If you like giving your own thoughts on how I should have done something, let me know. If it was perfect the way it was, let me know. If you hated everything about it and think I should quit writing, I might not listen but let me know. **

**Thanks. Until next time.**

**Joah Esa **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing **

**Sorry about the wait. Chapter has been done for a few weeks but still haven't received it back from my beta. If there is anyone that likes editing stories and is willing to do this one for me please send me a pm. I am more interested in it being done right than fast but still a little faster than the two weeks I waited for this one.**

**Just for anyone that was wondering why there was such a huge percentage of kids that showed up, my reasoning was, it was mainly due to Harry Potter. He created the class and he is one of the biggest celebrities in the wizarding world. Add that with the fact he's only been back in the world for two months and people would want to follow him. At 11 years old, kids are highly impressionable and try to do what the cool kids do. At this point Harry Potter would be the coolest kid in the school to the younger years. The fact that they all signed up for the class was mainly due to the fact that they would never have to deal with Snape again, at least for that year. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would jump at any chance to get away from the bullying and Ravenclaws would notice that the teaching was better with Ms. Hemmings. They also all realize that they can back out at anytime without consequences. The contract stops outside influences from demanding they drop it. The contract will only allow them to drop if it is their own free will. Just my personal opinion at least. Hope this cleared up any questions. **

_Mind Speak / thoughts _

_Parseltongue _

_**Spells**_

**Busy Saturday Morning**

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his throne-like chair that was centered in his circular office. It was early Saturday morning and this was his time to relax and think about the week that had passed in privacy. The staff knew that he wasn't to be disturbed until breakfast unless there was an emergency that needed his attention The office was truly awe inspiring to anyone who looked upon it for the first time. Dumbledore himself couldn't help but still be amazed by the beauty that the Hogwarts founders created for the resident Headmaster even though he had been in the office for decades. The right side of the office held a beautiful cabinet that held the most stunning pensieve the Headmaster had ever laid eyes on. The pensieve, said to be created by Rowena Ravenclaw for the specific use of the castle's Headmaster, held many memories that Albus had placed inside that were deemed to important to forget. Even with his organized mind and near perfect recall due to his near mastery of the mind arts, he still used the pensieve as a way of organization outside of his mind. Just because he could remember many things clearly if he thought of them hard enough didn't stop him from overlooking a helpful memory that might seem useless at any other time. The pensieve allowed him to look at his memories in a way that would help him make different observations than the ones that were originally made when the memory was first created. Overall, it was a very useful invention for a man with over a 100 years of memories.

Next to the cabinet that the pensieve sat in was the door to his personal quarters that no one outside himself has seen. There was a way that the resident healer and his deputy could enter but was supposed to only be used in the most extreme cases. The main reason for the caution from too many people entering the personal quarters is because it is also the entrance to the main castle ward stone. It was one of many secret passageways through the castle but unlike the others it was only accessible to the Headmaster and those he deems worthy. Albus had yet to take anyone else to the ward stone.

The ward stone, as far as he could tell, was located thousands of meters below the castle and made of some sort of stone that he still had yet to identify. When he found the stone, it was a dark blue color that just pulsed with the energy contained within it. The only directions that were found to keep the stone powered up were a major source of worry for the Headmaster as it went against many things he believed in and what he thought to be true. First of all, everything he knew about permanent wards with the use of stones were that the stones were meant to be set at various points around the area that was meant to be warded and when powered up, they would connect together to form a permanent ward. The more stones and depending on material used for the stones would determine the power that the wards had. Never before had he seen or heard of one stone that would allow the wards to form in a perfect circle around it, let alone one that would stretch for a mile in each direction. The stone itself got its power from the Headmaster fusing his own power within the stone. This involved a small blood ritual which just basically involved tracing the runic language on the stone with his own blood. This would allow the wards to strengthen depending on the strength of the current Headmaster, but even an average powered wizard would produce wards on par with some of the best in the world. The problem that arose was blood magic is considered some of the foulest forms of magic in today' society and he was worried about the country finding out what the ward stone was even like, let alone actually following through with following the directions himself. The backlash that would follow with that kind of information getting out to the rest of the country would be devastating and might even force the ministry to shut the castle down. He himself didn't feel comfortable with doing blood magic and he assumed that a majority of his recent predecessors felt the same way. He doubted the wards have been updated within the last two hundred years. They were slowly declining and he wasn't about to delude himself with a false sense of hope that they were as good as they once were. He just couldn't force himself to power them up. He had decided that it would be used as a last resort and in the meantime he would create some of his own wards around the castle even if they would only be partially successful due to the huge area he would be covering.

Stopping his melancholy thoughts on weakening wards, Albus continued to gaze about his office. To his right sat his favorite area in the entire office. There was a small sitting area with some couches and small tables that allowed for private meetings with concerned parents or if one of the members of the board decided they wanted a small chat. The best part was the numerous bookshelves that lined the wall. These books were some of the rarest tomes published. They went back to before the founders had built the school and the books could only be accessed by the Headmaster. There was a spell on the cases that would only allow him to take the books down and if he wanted to give them to someone else, he had to personally hand the book to them and even then the books would be returned within 48 hours. It was an amazing spell that even he had no way of bypassing or recreating. He just wished he had the time to read the books that were in the case. He essentially had three full time jobs and that left him with very little time to advance his already incredible knowledge.

Behind him sat a wall of various silver knick knacks that he had collected over the years. It had always been a small quirk of his to buy any neat looking silver devices that he found. Some of them would whistle, others would blow different smoke clouds out of small openings, while others wouldn't have a function. They had no practical use except for his own personal amusement. Behind the knick knacks, covering the entirety of the wall were the previous Headmasters of the illustrious school that he was now in charge of. The portraits went all the way back to the founders and it truly humbled him that he would be on the wall himself one day. They all had the ability to communicate with him but very few did outside of the congratulations he received on the first day of becoming Headmaster. How he wished he could discuss magical theories and ancient magic's with the founders and other ancient wizards of the time but they just continued to snooze in the portraits. He wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't deemed worthy of their time or they just wanted peace after being stuck on a wall for a millennium, but he wouldn't think too hard on it anymore.

The time of the founders was a much different time, constant wars with muggles thinking wizards were spawns of Satan himself and they would do anything to wipe out magical society. Because of the continuous wars, the founders used a much more balanced magic that Dumbledore himself wouldn't touch. He often wondered if this was the reason they wouldn't speak to him or any of the previous Headmasters that he had known. The founders were known to the more educated historians to use everything from the darkest of dark arts to the lightest of light arts. He didn't know how they managed it without succumbing to the addiction that the dark arts were known for and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to know. He was afraid of the consequences of following a greyer path and if this was the only reason that kept him from having an intellectual conversation with some of the brightest minds in wizarding British history, then that was a price he was willing to pay.

He was 110 years old and didn't have much time left to be making that big of a change in his life. While it was true that a magician with as much magical power as himself could live past 150 with relative ease, that didn't mean his magic and mental facilities wouldn't falter with the added age. He had made his choice after many mistakes when he was younger to be firmly in the light and steer clear of any temptation of the darker side of magic. This was also a reason that he could never stomach an order to kill or himself kill any of the enemy. He was well aware of what it took to win a war but after his own mistakes in his childhood, he only ever saw himself in the eyes of the enemy and if he could overcome his youth's indiscretions, then so could they. Mentally it made no sense but his heart wouldn't let him change his mind, as he was too afraid of becoming what he was fighting against. The fact that there was already a tool for immortality sitting in his school that he could take at anytime with no one the wiser didn't help the temptation any.

There also was the second war with Voldemort on the horizon and as much as Voldemort's increased movements of late worried him, it also provided him with a sense of calm. The sooner he came back the more he figured he could help out. He had little faith that the country and ministry would be more prepared for the war in fifty years let alone five. He was one of the few that knew or at least had the courage to believe that Voldemort was not dead yet. There were very few people in the world that new magic dark enough to live through a killing curse and keep their soul from leaving this plane of existence. There were a few ways to achieve the immortality that Voldemort was attempting and each one was worse then the last. For the last ten years he was assured that he knew which method the Dark Lord had taken and this brought his thoughts towards the Potter twins or at least Harry Potter.

When Hagrid had brought the twins to Hogwarts ten years ago after the brutal murders of the children's parents he was almost knocked out by the pure dark magic that was radiating off Harry's forehead. Poppy Pomfrey's scans were coming up all over the place and there was no way to get an accurate reading on what occurred. This wasn't much of a surprise since he was the first one to live after being hit by the killing curse but the magic on the boy's forehead felt even darker than that. It almost made the old man sick on the floor, but was able to push down any feelings of nausea to get his own scans in. What he found out terrified him, along with feeling a sense of relief, thinking he finally had the knowledge to undo Tom's steps towards immortality.

There was no specific spell to look at a person's soul or determine how many souls were inside another living being, for the former, it was just too difficult. Some of the brightest minds in the wizarding world had tried to understand the soul, but very few learned anything and it didn't go beyond the knowledge that without a soul, a person can't function and will die within a few days. The latter hasn't been created, just because there was never a need for one to be around. Two souls cannot occupy the same body without disastrous consequences. That was one thing that all scholars that have studied souls agreed upon. There was no case to be studied, until now if Albus was correct.

The scans that the Headmaster had performed still weren't working but there seemed to be a reason that only one attuned with magic would see. The scans were working correctly but were giving off two readings and causing mixed results. The only reason that there should be two readings is if there was two different souls being scanned. While there was no specific spell to study the soul, there were spells that reacted off the soul to give results and many of the basic healing spells that weren't used to pinpoint a specific location were some of them. The only logical conclusion the old wizard could come up with was horrifying, Voldemort had left a piece of himself inside of the young boy and he had no way to remove it.

While Dumbledore did feel relief when he knew which way Voldemort had found to try and immortalize himself, the only way the soul should have been weak enough to break apart on its own is if it had had already been broken apart numerous times. He had spent the last ten years searching for the containers and had never felt more frustrated in his life when he hadn't found any and only a few small clues. Everything led back to a dead end and he wasn't used to being in such a position. Usually when he put his mind to something, it got done sooner rather than later.

Back to the year and half year old wizard, Dumbledore felt saddened. He had read the books that resulted in the ripping of a soul and as far as he knew there was no way to destroy the soul without destroying the container. He absolutely refused to kill the young child that he felt would one day bring great change to their world without exhausting every possible option available. Since their was no record of two souls living in the same body, he wasn't sure what would happen anyways. Maybe the two would fight each other for dominance and destroy the other one in the process. He hoped this didn't happen because even a small sliver of Voldemort's soul might be enough to overcome a small child's and then there would be nothing left but to destroy the Potter Heir before he became worse than Voldemort. There was also the chance that the souls would meld together but this was a reach as scholars weren't even sure if soul bonded couples that were more myth than a reality actually had souls that combined. It was more likely the magic of the two couples were so in tune that they were just drawn to each other in a way many couples could only dream of.

The worst thing in the Headmaster's mind would be that the soul continued to live within the young Potter and be a constant leech on his life and magic. Albus would and had researched a method to dispose of the soul fragment safely as much as finding Voldemort's remaining links to the living world. He had no luck and wasn't making any progress and if the soul fragment was still there then he might have to push Harry in a direction that no one should have to go.

Now that they were in Hogwarts though, he had started to have doubts about all his earlier theories. He had sent the twins to live at their Aunt's to give them the strongest protection possible in case of a retaliatory attack against them from all the death eaters that bribed their way out of Azkaban or the ones that were never caught. Maybe it did more good than he expected though because there was no longer a taint of dark magic leeching off Harry and could only assume what ever was there was gone. He started to second guess his original findings but nothing else made sense. There just had to have been a piece of soul inside his scar when he originally saw the boy and he only had a few guesses why he couldn't feel it anymore. It might have hid itself within Harry to the point where its evil aura was outdone by Harry's own magic, the soul piece couldn't live within the boy due to his mothers sacrifice, or Harry's own magic felt a threat and took its own measures to get rid of the foreign object in its body. It was too early to tell if it was still there or not but he would need to watch the boy carefully and keep him on the right path.

Thinking about things that he could deal with at this point in time, they went back to Harry and his sister Rose who were both an enigma and a puzzle that he felt needed to be solved. He was glad that his Deputy Headmistress's worries were unfounded when it came to placing the kids with the Dursley's. It was easy to see that they were well fed and had manners that were only produced in a decent home. They were both outgoing without the arrogance that many with his fame would have and made friends easy.

The twins were considered prodigies by all the teachers, well except Snape, but after that meeting in his office, Snape just refused to talk about them at all. Charms and Transfiguration showed they had skill not seen since Tom Riddle was in school. Besides Minerva's first class where they were getting some small issues worked out, all of their spells have been successfully cast on the first attempt. Not only that, but they weren't saying incantations and weren't using wand movements. The only conclusion that this came to was they were practicing spells on their own time and weren't just stopping after getting them once but kept practicing until they had a mastery of spell they were attempting. Usually it was frowned upon for the younger years to practice new spells without supervision but as the twins already proved, they knew the rules inside and out and wouldn't back down just because a few teachers were worried. He was sure they were well ahead of their peers and would be on second material if not third by the end of the year if they kept the same pace.

All of their other subjects were going great as well. Herbology seemed to get more attention from Rose, at least for the practical portion but they both never failed to have well thought out answers when the teachers called upon them. Astronomy also proved to be little more than a walk in the park for the twins and everyone knew how History was. How they stayed awake in class, even the Headmaster had no clue. With Quirrel in the castle as Defence teacher, there wasn't a practical part to the class, at least not for the first years, but he had no doubt that the twins were well versed in their spells for that class as well.

Despite the well mannered and easy going personality though, there was a ruthlessness that the Headmaster was afraid of letting grow. Ever since the first potions class and subsequent meeting in his office, Dumbledore grew worried. The fact that the twins knew about Snape's history was very upsetting for everyone there. It took every calming method that he knew to stop the other Heads from forcing him to get rid of Snape and this was after the twins left and gave out their own verdict. He, himself even had to agree the sentence was far lighter than what it could have been. What worried him was the calculation glint that was in the twins eyes when they were giving out their demands. It was almost like they weren't quite finished with him yet and with all the history between Snape and their parents, he wouldn't be surprised to see more drama in the future. At least for now everything seemed to have settled down and complaints of Snape's teaching were at an all time low. Maybe he should have been a little firmer with Snape in the past but he was just too valuable an ally and he needed the dark families to continue thinking Snape was on their side.

He just hoped the darkness behind the twins eyes when Snape was mentioned was his imagination running wild. He didn't quite convince himself though, especially after the killing of the troll. Yes, they were only first years and didn't know many spell but the way Harry put the troll down was brutal. It may have only been a dumb creature, but it was still a living being and didn't deserve its fate. He had tried to talk to him in the infirmary and try to teach Harry about other ways that the threat could have been dealt with but he wouldn't budge. Once the troll went after and hurt his family, Harry went after it with everything he had and what scared Albus most was the look of satisfaction when Harry spoke of killing the troll. There was no remorse on the eleven year old's face that he took a life but Albus also knew that there was no way he could punish him for protecting his family from a dark creature. He was perfectly within his rights to use unforgivables against dark creatures, not that he would tell anyone that.

What scared Albus even more than the way that Harry ruthlessly dispatched of the troll was his choice of friends. There was a reason he was seen as all knowing and that was because everything in the castle reported back to him. Teachers, ghosts, portraits, and house elves would all come to Albus with anything that would interest him. It may seem unethical but it was a magical castle with magical students and he had a duty to protect every last one of them. Dumbledore knew of the weekly meetings that the twins had with numerous students and it troubled him because he didn't know what was being said or what they were about. He had his suspicions when he realized who was involved, but spying on someone in their own room was against Albus's morals. All he knew was that the twins would meet with Draco Malfoy and a bunch of the darker families on their own but would also have a different group come over that was full of neutral and light sided families.

This was another thing that bothered Albus when he thought about it. There was just no way he could make an accurate guess to what the twins plans or ideals were. If they were just meeting with the darker families, he could jump in and try to steer him to the light where he wanted them to be, but they had made friends with muggleborns and light sided families as well. There was also the fact that they set up a study group for potions with one of the most gifted potions students in the last twenty years. He didn't know what was said inside the room but he had deduced that it was a study group for potions and a staggering amount of students showed up. If anything proved the amount of sway the Potters had with the younger students, it was getting 75% of the first years to show up for a class that most hated.

He was secretly glad that they were getting extra lessons and hoped they continued for the rest of the year. As much as some students and parents thought, he knew the damage the potions master was causing when it came to jobs that needed a potions NEWT. No matter how hard he tried, Severus just wouldn't let grudges go and he seemed to form a negative opinion for anyone not in Slytherin. If he didn't make his promise to protect him and the need to have a spy when Voldemort returned, then Snape would have been out the door before his first year was over. It was also a major flaw of his that he couldn't admit to his own mistakes easily. Vouching for Severus and immediately giving him a teaching job with Head of House duties was a huge risk for the Headmaster and he just hoped it paid off in the end.

Before he could get anymore involved in his musings the proximity ward he erected near his office door went off. Frowning slightly when he recognized Minerva's magical signature, he wondered what would bring her here at such an hour. It was still an hour before breakfast began and he couldn't help but worry about the reasoning.

"Enter Minerva." Dumbledore chuckled lightly while stroking his beard in curiosity. He couldn't help himself whenever people tried to figure out how he knew who was outside the door. There were wards for many things but one to actually pinpoint who a person was had not been created, at least to the knowledge the old Headmaster had.

The door opened quickly and Minerva hustled through and Albus was worried to see a panicked expression on her face. She was also carrying a thick stack of papers that made the Headmaster feel a sense of foreboding. Without invitation Minerva slammed the papers on the desk, conjured her favorite hard backed chair and sat down. He was confused to see the panic on her face turned into a glare that wasn't about to be let up anytime soon.

Keeping himself calm he spoke hoping to get to the bottom of whatever was troubling his deputy. "Minerva, I am at a loss. Care to explain to me what the trouble is?"

The glare stayed and with just a barely perceptible nod she went on to explain with a voice harsher than any he had heard from her before. "Its finally happened Albus. Severus has gone too far and now he is dragging this entire institution with him. If you would read what is in those papers than you will see that there are 33 students who have decided to stop going to their potions classes. There are 33 signed contracts that have no escape clause, except if the student truly believes they will learn more from Severus. That's 75% of the first years Albus." At this point Minerva couldn't contain herself anymore and began to shout. "HALF OF THE FIRST YEAR SLYTHERINS DROPPED AND HE'S THEIR HEAD OF HOUSE!" Getting that outburst out, she forced herself to calm down. "The worst part is I've read the contracts and everything they have done is perfectly within the school rules. There is nothing we can do. You realize this will be in the paper eventually, especially since it was the Potter twins who set this whole thing up. The contracts are from their barrister, and what other first year reads and memorizes the Hogwarts charter?" She finished, deflating as she got to the end. There was no glare anymore, just extreme worry for the reputation of the school she was teaching at.

Albus wasn't much better and couldn't understand what exactly happened. Yes, he knew about the extra lessons but that's all he thought they were and it seems like the Potter twins got one over on him. He had hoped that the first meeting, Snape and the twins had put things behind them, but now it looked like the war was just starting. Without a word he took the packet of papers and started to look over them to at least make sure everything was legit. The first page was a note addressed to his deputy and figured it was as good a place to start as any.

_Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_We are sorry to say that we(the students) no longer feel the Potions class is up to our standard for learning. Since this is a core class and essential to many favorable careers, something needed to be done to offer a better learning environment. Ms. Hemmings, a sixth year Ravenclaw, has graciously offered us the opportunity to learn under her. She received the highest OWL in Potions, as I'm sure you know in the last 10 years. We will be studying twice a week for two hours at a time to keep up with the Hogwarts curriculum and stay on pace for the OWLs in our fifth year. We had warned Severus Snape during the meeting between all Heads of Houses our first week that we would expect better teaching from the best school for wizardry in the world. He may have stopped his blatant attacks on my sister and my character but he refuses to teach in an acceptable manner. Excuse me if I am wrong, but striding to the front of the classroom with a glare to anyone that dares look at him and then placing the instructions on the board before telling everyone to get started is not a way to teach someone the dangerous art of potion making. We have done our research and Potions OWLs and NEWTs are at an all time low since Severus Snape started teaching and our class does not want to follow the trend. According to the Hogwarts charter, and you are welcome to check, all we need to skip a core class daily is to get an acceptable replacement at our own cost. I have taken the liberty to pay for anyone that would like to join along with new textbooks that Ms. Hemmings believe should have been given to all beginner potion brewers. Someone with an O on their Potions OWL is more than an acceptable tutor so I have taken the liberty to get my Barrister, Mr. Williams, to draft up a few contracts. These contracts are good through the end of the school year and the only way that they become invalid is if Ms. Hemmings decides that the student is a disruption, the student feels they could do better back with Severus Snape, or at the end of the year they receive below an E on the final test. As I'm sure you also know, a ministry representative will be the ones to give our final test and not the resident Potions Master. The contracts are included with this letter and we hope that this matter will be resolved without any problems._

_Heir Potter-Black_

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

"Well this is certainly interesting. I was not aware of this rule but I can only assume that if Mr. Potter received his barrister's support that it is legitimate." Dumbledore replied after taking a few minutes to comprehend what he read. He was a little upset he had not seen this coming and could do nothing to change the student's minds. Flipping through each and every contract he noticed they all had the correct signatures to make it valid. It was a simple contract that didn't reach more than a page in length but was just as effective with no loopholes in place. Looking back at his deputy, he looked about as frustrated as she had ever seen him. "Minerva, please gather Severus and the other Heads and meet back in my office so we can discuss this further. If Severus finds out about this from someone else, I don't know if I will be able to stop his explosion. I don't know if there is anything we can do but we need to solve this problem before it reaches outside the walls of Hogwarts or before other students get the same idea."

She left without another word to gather her colleagues. Minerva was really starting to regret not retiring when she found out that James Potter had children. Who knew that they would bring more headaches to the staff in the first two months than the Marauders did throughout the year? The worst part about it was everything they did was well within their rights and the rules. Another thing is, she didn't even fault the twins for doing what they were. If it wasn't for the petty grudges Severus had for pretty much everyone, with the twins bearing the worst of it, they wouldn't be in this situation. The press was going to have all kinds of fun when this reached outside Hogwarts and she had no doubt that it would. Nothing could stay secret inside of Hogwarts for long and, unlike her boss, she held no illusions that the Potter twins would back down from their stance. Hogwarts had always been considered the best school in the world since the time of the Founders but now it looked like they would be the laughing stock of the world. Maybe if she could appeal to the twins about the schools reputation, they could solve this, but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

Realizing that she was just walking aimlessly throughout the castle and nowhere near any of her colleagues, she let a low growl and just decided to send them a Patronus. With a voice much harsher than she meant it to be, she cast the spell, "Severus, Pomona, Filius. Meet in the Headmaster's office now. We have an emergency that needs to be addressed." With that done she decided to make her way back to her boss' office and just maybe be able finish the weekend better then it had started.

-JOAH ESA-

With an expression of worry that was rarely seen on the old Professor's face, Dumbledore started off the meeting. Stroking his long beard he spoke in a gravely tone. "My friends, we have a situation to discuss that if not solved immediately, will quickly get out of hand. I have received some disturbing news from Minerva this morning about one of your classes." Not even playing around he looked straight at the blank, uncaring face of his Potions Professor. "Severus, you now only have ten kids in your first year classes total." Ignoring the shock that was on the three Professor's faces that hadn't heard yet, he quickly made three copies of the note that was sent to Minerva and gave them out.

He waited for their reactions and wasn't to be disappointed. Pomona's face went pale, eyes widening, no doubt she knew the significance. Whether they were in their rights or not, this seriously undermined the teachers' authority in the school.

Filius wasn't much better and only just was able to keep from falling out of his chair. He did give an undignified, high-pitched squeak though and then just kept rereading the letter hoping he had misread it. He, like Pomona knew this could have a backlash on the school and the rest of the teachers, but he couldn't help but be more and more impressed by the young prodigies. They were as good, if not better at charms than anyone he had taught before and now they found a way to use the rules to force the Hogwarts professors to pay attention to what was happening outside of their own class. He knew that he would no longer turn a blind eye to any teaching problems once this became public. Like Minerva, he knew this wasn't going to stay behind the Hogwarts walls for long.

Albus Dumbledore looked over to the teacher that caused this set of problems to see his reaction and wasn't surprised to see a hard glare at the other end. He was clearly furious with what he saw as a direct attack against him and it was expected that he would be the first to break the silence. He spoke with a voice so full of hate that Albus, for the first time, second guessed his decision to bring aboard Snape as a teacher. "And what are you going to do about this Albus. I won't let those blasted spawns of Potter make a mockery out of my teaching. I want them expelled for this unless they give me a full apology in front of the school for their blatant disrespect of a Potions Master." There was no shouting and that more than anything scared the other professors. While Snape was well known to be able to mask any emotions, it seemed all control left when speaking of the Potters or anyone took a direct shot at him.

With a long suffering sigh, not looking forward to the next part of the conversation Albus decided for once not to mess with words and riddles and just get straight to the point. "Severus, as you can see, we can do nothing. While Minerva was gathering everyone here I took a look through the charter and have found everything to be valid. The letter is perfectly correct that the only way that we can force one of them back is if their grades are suffering. This means below an E on the test at the end of the year. I expect all of you to speak with your individual students about the necessity to take their classes under Professor Snape. If that does not work, I will be contacting the parents and let them know of the situation. I want you all to know though that if the parents can't do anything then we will have to let this happen and be prepared to deal with the fallout."

"Can't we get the rule changed? We can go to the board of governors and with three-quarters vote and your agreement, they can change any rule within the charter." Minerva responded. She was panicky and worried about the situation catching on to other years with other classes. She would retire herself if something like this happened in on of her classes.

"That is a possibility I am looking into, but it doesn't help that three of the representatives have a child that is in this special class. Lord Greengrass, Lady Bones, and Lady Longbottom all have children in it, but that is not the only problem. These children all seem to be extremely close to the Potters and were likely in the planning stages of the class. I wouldn't be surprised if the adults were already aware of what was happening. I couldn't tell you one way or another which way Mr. Malfoy would vote. On one hand, he would love the chance to humiliate me, but if it was at the expense of Severus and his son's godfather, I'm not so sure. There is also Mr. Diggory who's on the board who I would love to say would be on my side but his son is also friends with the Potters and he has no qualms about letting his feelings be known about Severus and they aren't very positive. The rest of them could vote either way so this isn't a sure thing. That would only be a temporary solution though because the new rules wouldn't be put into effect until the following year. The damage has already been done for right now." Dumbledore finished his explanation truly frustrated with not having the answers for once about something that was going on in his own school.

"Albus, I'm as worried about the school's reputation as the rest of you but we aren't even looking at the cause of this. 75 percent of the students in first year and I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same in the rest of the years feel they can get better instruction from a sixth year than a Potions Master." Pomona started a rant and like the house she lead she was known for her loyalty and if that meant standing up for them against a biased Professor she would do so. "I have allowed you to continue telling me that reactions to Severus's teaching were always an overreaction but ever since the meeting with the Potter twins at the beginning of the year I have had serious doubts. I will be following up on any concerns my students have from now on and will go to the board if you try and stop me." There was a glare and no sign of respect for the greatest wizard of the generation on the normal cheerful face of the Herbology teacher. Her stormy grey eyes glowed with a fire that promised she would do every thing she said.

"I agree with Pomona," Filius quickly spoke up before anyone could argue with her. "This has been a long time coming and we only have ourselves to blame for this now. The twins have done nothing wrong, along with the rest of the students and I for one will only talk to them to see their reasoning and if I think its valid, I will back them up."

This wasn't going at all the way Albus had hoped and it was clear the meeting would have to end soon before it ended in a duel between everyone. Pomona and Filius were clearly on the sides of the students as long as their reasons were valid and have seemed to lose all respect for Severus. Minerva, he was sad to see was more determined to stay silent throughout the meeting than back him up. She was more worried about the school itself than the reputation of a colleague she has had a problem with since he was hired. She had always made her dislike for the man known and it was no secret around the staff lounge. Severus refused to say anything and just glare at everyone there. One thing Albus was sure of was Severus's rivalry with James Potter just went up a notch and he would need to watched carefully. No matter the outcome of the meeting, Severus would need to be monitored more since the pressure put on him to get rid of him would be at an all time high.

"Thank you everyone for making your points known and I will consider all of them. Filius, Minerva, and Pomona, if you would speak to all your students after breakfast today so we can get to the bottom of this, it would be appreciated. We will meet back here after lunch so I can get a better idea why this happened. I will be asking Septima to question the first year Slytherins because of Severus's involvement. Severus, stay behind please so we can discuss this." The three other heads of houses quickly left the room to start their tasks for the day. Minerva stopping to get a headache relief potion along the way. There was only twenty minutes before the teachers had to show for breakfast left and they had a lot to think about.

Once they were all out of the room and the door was close Albus turned towards Severus with his most disappointed look that he could manage. Like usual, he got a cold, blank stare in return. If Albus didn't know better, he would assume that he didn't care about what was happening to him, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. Albus could see the rage in his colleagues eyes and was worried what he would do the next time he saw Harry Potter. He needed to take this in hand now.

"I have told you Severus, that this attitude of yours couldn't continue and one day would come back at you. I will admit that I never expected something like this to happen but it has and we need to make the best of it. I need to see this situation rectified and that means I need to see what is going on in your classroom to see if these accusations are true. I have turned a blind eye to many of your actions because I need you on my side while having the dark sided families thinking you were on theirs, but I have failed. I have forgotten that this is first a school and students are suffering. I will decide on someone that will be monitoring you for the rest of the year and see if we can get control back. I will be extremely disappointed if I find out your teaching is as bad as students have made it sound. I have allowed a small amount of the prejudice to come through knowing that you needed to show it, but I didn't expect your teaching to be effected. I am also warning you to stay away from every one of the students, includingthe Potters, that have decided to leave your class. We don't want them to have more of a reason to continue with special classes. If that is all you are dismissed."

Severus Snape was about as humiliated as he had ever been and it was once again due to the Potters. He had lost his emotionless face and was clearly showing his anger and frustration. Eyes narrowed to slits, black pupils looking like an endless tunnel, and his normal pale face made a Weasley envious with how red it had become. He finally lost all sense of himself and began shouting. "HOW DARE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS? THEY HAVE BEEN AFTER ME FROM THE START AND EVERYONE THAT WAS HERE KNOWS IT! THEY KNOW ABOUT ME AND YOU ARE JUST LETTING THEM GET THEIR REVENGE! I DON'T CARE HOW USEFUL THEY ARE, THEY SHOULD BE EXPELLED FOR THE WAY THEY ARE TREATING ME, BUT YOU ARE JUST LETTING THEM GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING…!"

"ENOUGH!" Albus shouted flaring his aura and forcing his friend back in his seat. He didn't have time to deal with this anymore and was really starting to wish that he had found a different job for the man. This day was stressful enough and it still wasn't even nine yet. In a much calmer voice he finished the meeting. "Do not put the blame on me. In case you haven't noticed, they have a legal contract that we can do nothing against and I have verified through the charter that they didn't even need that. What would you have me do? If I find out that these claims were true, then I don't even blame them and would think of doing it if I was still a student. I will find out if they are true and then you and I will have another discussion. Until then I expect you to listen to me as your superior and have no contact with any of them. Is that understood? While he may have been speaking more calmly, there was no mistake that Albus Dumbledore was extremely angry with the situation. Getting just a nod from Severus before he turned to leave, Albus slumped back in his chair in relief.

With a rueful chuckle, he had to admit, ever since the twins came to be here, there wasn't a dull moment. He just wished they weren't such difficult situations for the staff to deal with. Getting a couple of cheerful trills from his long time Phoenix companion, Albus finally felt calm enough to go down to breakfast. "Thank you old friend. I needed that." Putting on his best cheerful face, Albus made his way to the great hall to start the day and hope it finished better than it started.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry and Rose were sitting at the Ravenclaw table waiting for the teachers to arrive to start breakfast. The Heads of House and Headmaster were late and most of the students were curious since it was a rare for any of them to miss a meal. The students had no trouble realizing who the missing teachers were and therefore knew something was going on; most didn't care and were just mad that the food had yet to be delivered to the tables. Unlike during the school week, weekend meals were supposed to be eaten with everyone present and wouldn't start until the Headmaster showed up. Usually, he would arrive right at nine, but it was quarter after with still no sign of the famous wizard.

Of course, Harry and most of the first years had figured out the reason and were secretly laughing at the payback inflicted upon Slytherin's Head. Rose was able to convince Harry the best plan was to wait until Saturday to put the plan in motion instead of right after the class Friday so they wouldn't have to deal with the fallout during the week. Especially with what was coming later this morning, the spotlight would once again be on the Potter twins. He was sure that the teachers would see this as an attack on them as a whole, so he had taken measures to prevent that from happening and try to put the blame where it was supposed to be. Whether it worked or not was yet to be seen, but in the end it didn't matter.

The side door at the end of the Professor's table finally creaked open, signaling the teachers' entrance. Snape stalked in not looking at anyone, but that didn't stop some of the students from edging away from the furious look on his face. It didn't take the smarter students to figure out he was in a far worse mood than many had ever seen. McGonagall walked in behind him with her normal stern expression. To the more observant students you could see her lips were a thinner than normal, though. Flitwick and Sprout came in without their cheerful demeanors, but other than that they gave away nothing. Dumbledore, on the other hand came in with his normal flamboyant robes looking as cheerful as ever. There was no way to know that anything was the matter, and Harry had to marvel at the way the old wizard could pretend nothing was wrong. Before anyone could really comment on the different expressions on the teachers' faces, Dumbledore made his way to the center of the table and all attention turned to him to get an explanation.

"I apologize for the wait everyone. It was not our intention to keep everyone waiting, but just to put your minds to rest, there was just a small situation that came up this morning that had to be dealt with immediately. No one was injured or hurt in anyway and I am sure that the Hogwarts rumor mill will inform everyone of the problem soon. With that being said, please enjoy our wonderful breakfast." Dumbledore sat down to a short applause, not due to the speech, but finally seeing food at the tables.

Breakfast went on like normal from that point and only got interesting again when the post owls arrived with the days newspaper. Right on the front page of the newspaper for everyone to see, much to the teachers horror and students shock, was the reason breakfast was delayed. All thoughts of breakfast quickly fled everyone's minds in favor of reading the article that once again had the boy who lived featuring.

_**Harry Potter now at odds with Hogwarts **_

_**written by Oliver Ryan**_

_You may remember a few weeks back that Harry Potter ( The Boy-Who-Lived) was fighting back against the reputation that various people had given him. Currently four companies are fighting Mr. Potter's barrister for the rights to not only continue selling Harry Potter merchandise but keep the profits that they made previous to the lawsuit. Neither side wants to fight a full legal battle in the courts, so a settlement is likely to happen within the next couple months. Speculation shows that the different sides are just working out the details for a mutual agreement that would keep everyone happy. _

_I would like everyone to be well aware that if Harry Potter chose to fight this full out through the Wizengamot, which is no doubt where a case of this caliber would show up, current law experts claim Mr. Potter would be within his rights to take everything from these companies. Using the name of an Heir to Ancient and Noble families without consent is a major violation in the eyes of the law. It doesn't help that the court is made up of mostly Ancient and Noble families. People must remember that the Potter family currently holds three seats and Mr. Potter recently holds the Black Heirship as well which finally puts a rest to the question that has been plaguing lawmakers since the previous Lord's incarceration. _

_As I was saying, people must remember that even with the choice of complete takeover of multi-million galleon companies or finding an agreement that will be mutually beneficial for both parties, Mr. Potter has taken the high road and willing to start a working relationship with these same companies. Now that, that was mentioned, Harry Potter has decided to continue making waves at our beloved Hogwarts and is including most of the first years. Severus Snape, youngest Potions Master in a century, and current teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has alienated our Savior to the point that the students felt the need to make a stand. There are currently 44 students in their first year and Professor Snape now teaches eleven of them. You heard me right, witches and wizards, 33 students have decided to boycott any involvement in Potions and it is all led by Harry Potter. _

_Before any parents get bent out of shape over their children's future studies, let me tell you the facts of the situation. Mr. Potter himself and his sister contacted this very newspaper earlier this week so that the story could be told first hand to alleviate any fears parents may have. Along with the plan that allows the students to study outside of Professor Snape's class, they provided numbers and facts that are frankly astounding that they haven't been corrected. Severus Snape became the Potions Professor, ten years ago immediately after the downfall of You-know-who which is still cause for concern to many parents. As many of you know, Snape was tried as a death eater, but was let off without questioning because of the testimony of the current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_As this article states, this isn't where the problems stop. Between the years of 1970-1980, the amount of Potions OWLs that are E and above were about 40% of the students. If you included the A's, it would go up to about 70%. This was under long term Potions master, Professor Horace Slughorn. At this point there was no shortage of Healer, Auror, and other applications that needed a high Potions grade._

_Looking at the last decade and it is a wonder that the first people to bring this to the attention of the public is a couple of first years. Yes, they are famous and if reports are true, highly intelligent, but these numbers shouldn't have escaped the public eye for so long. We aim to rectify the problem at this time. The last ten years show that OWL scores for Potions average about 25% of students get an E or above. 40% get an A or above. It is obvious there is something wrong with the Potions teaching at our famous school if less than half of the kids pass their OWLs. There is no denying the brilliance of Professor Snape when it comes to Potions, but does that brilliance allow him to be an effective teacher?_

_We have contacted representatives from the DMLE and St. Mungo's to find out the truth about the states of their departments. Recruitment for these positions is at an all time low and is 50% of what it was a decade ago. Student's dreams of different careers get shot down before they even reach their sixth year. It takes an O under Professor Snape to even get into NEWT courses and some kids are so put out by the way he teaches that they choose to leave class and study on their own for NEWTs. _

_This is where this current term's first years come in. They have decided that enough is enough and are fighting back and it is being led by the famous Harry Potter. The Potter's have found a rule that has been around since the beginning of Hogwarts that allows them to leave a Professor's class as long as they have a qualified tutor. As far as costs go, Harry and his sister Rose have decided to front the entire bill for any student that felt the need to learn elsewhere. The new teacher for first year potions is none other than Ms. Mary Hemmings who just received her own O in her OWLs last year. She received the highest grade on the test since Severus Snape. She is hoping to get an Apprenticeship in Potions after her Hogwarts career and it is safe to say that if she does well in this endeavor, that she shouldn't have a problem with suitable Potions Masters vying for her attention. With Harry Potter as one of her main students and someone who will vouch for the young Potion star, will only help the attraction and we should see Potions Masters fighting for the right to have her as an Apprentice. _

_Before the article ends we want to add in a statement that was in the letter that tipped us off to the goings on at the famous school. It is from Harry Potter and this is his own words of why he felt this needed to be done. "The students at this school deserve the best and as it stands right now, that is not Professor Snape. In my first class with the man, my sister and I had brewed a perfect Potion after answering every question he threw at me, many of the questions not even taught in the first term. After answering the questions and brewing the Potion, the Professor then proceeded to vanish our Potion and call us cheaters. I asked for his proof and was secretly wondering how someone could actually cheat when brewing a potion. He then took points for talking back and later summoned us to the Headmaster's office. I made sure all Heads of Houses were there, we then used a pensieve and it came out that Professor Snape was in the wrong. I was upset that instead of taking over the punishment, Headmaster Dumbledore looked towards us to dish out a punishment. At the time all I wanted was a fair learning environment where I could take after my mother in Potion skills. That's what we told our Headmaster and then he dismissed us. It was apparent immediately that, even though the teacher was teaching us better, as in he was ignoring us, he took it out on us and the rest of the first years in blatant childish fashion when one doesn't get their way. He decided that teaching was putting directions on the board and then ordering students to get to work. One of our friends from Gryffindor was called an idiot for getting his Potion wrong. Instead of telling him what mistake the boy made, the Professor berated him for being stupid and not reading the directions. This is not the teaching environment I want to be around and am curious as to why it is allowed to continue. With two months of the class staying the same and not getting any better, some fellow first years and myself have decided to find a solution so we can learn in a friendly environment. That was when we approached Ms. Hemmings, who was more than accommodating to our needs and helping out with her passion. Now we have 33 students from first year learning under a future Potions Master that takes the time to teach why ingredients react certain ways and is patient with all students. We are thriving under this new class structure and I certainly expect everyone that puts forth the effort to easily get an E on the finals. I want to say to everyone out there that Professor Snape is an isolated case. All the other teachers that we have had are knowledgeable, patient, and able instructors. We look forward to learning from all the Hogwarts instructors in the future and hope to see the Potion class fixed for future generations." This came straight from Harry Potter and we thank him at the Daily Prophet for bringing this problem to our attention. _

_OWL and NEWT scores for the last 30 years posted on page 4.…_

_Copy of contract between tutor and student on page 5..._

Without even looking up from his copy of the newspaper, Harry knew all eyes were on him. Sure enough, when he looked up, not one eye was somewhere else. Gryffindors, as predicted looked positively gleeful, if not envious of missing their own chance at getting out of Snape's class. The Weasley twins looked like they just witnessed the greatest prank since the Marauders. Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs just looked shocked and their tables were eerily quiet. Slytherins had differing opinions. Half of the Slytherins chose to glare daggers at the famous first year, while the rest acted indifferent to the news. They either didn't care and were part of the group or had enough control on their emotions to let them show in the middle of the Great Hall. The teachers were by far the most amusing. McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick looked resigned, knowing that it was going to get at some point. They at least appreciated the comment that the first years didn't group everyone in the same category. The rest of the teachers were in a state of shock, not having learned of the problem yet, but they were quickly coming to the conclusion this is what kept the teachers this morning. Dumbledore just gave him his patented disappointed look, knowing there wasn't much he could say before talking to Harry one on one. Snape looked ready to kill and Harry quickly remembered that the man probably had killed someone at some point when he was a death eater and decided it would be best to stay away from him for a while.

The shock quickly wore off and the hall was instantly buzzing with gossip. The first years at every table were surrounded with other students asking if the Prophet was true. Penelope was the first one to Harry though and immediately started asking her own questions.

"So that's why you wanted to know who the best Potions student was? A little warning next time would be nice so you don't shock everyone next time. I can't believe you were able to get the prophet to report this." Penelope quickly spoke. She looked extremely worried about her young friend when the consequences reached him. It didn't stop the small amount of amusement showing in her eyes though and Harry knew that she enjoyed what was happening. Snape had made no shortage of enemies.

"Originally it was going to be just me and my sister, but after realizing he was horrible to pretty much everyone, we chose to give everyone a chance at a decent teacher. I won't deny this was just as much about payback as it was getting a good teacher though." Harry had kept a blank face through out his explanation but was barely holding back his laughter at creating such a ruckus on a Saturday.

Before anyone else could bother the young Potter, a bunch of purple firecrackers went off above the students. Immediately everyone raced back to their seats and looked up into the face of Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster was calm, but there was no amusement in his eyes and it unnerved some of the older students. When everyone was back in their place, he decided to speak and end all rumors before they started.

"As you all know by now, a select few of the first years have decided to exercise their rights to leave Professor Snape's class. They have a new teacher that will be subject to a number of rules and regulations that every other Professor has. May I wish them luck in their class." Dumbledore sat down with no applause. Everyone seemed to go into shock once more at the fact that the kids were going to get away with it.

The surprises of the morning weren't done yet as just when students were about to get their voices back, a new set of owls came into the hall. Seven packages with four owls holding each one went not towards a student but the Head of Ravenclaw House. There was no secret that the packages were brooms, the shape gave it away, but why were they going to Professor Flitwick? Earlier drama forgotten for the moment, every eye was on the confused Flitwick. Opening up the envelope and reading the letter, then reading it again, Professor Flitwick then squeaked excitedly. Opening up one of the brooms and everyone just looked on in awe. They were Nimbus 2001's with beautiful white ash handles and Nimbus 2001 was written in golden inlay.

"Professor Flitwick, could you explain the reason, for all of us that are curious, why you have seven Nimbus 2001's, which if I'm not mistaken weren't supposed to come out for another month." the Headmaster asked with interest. He, like most other witches and wizards loved a good game of Quidditch.

"Not at all Headmaster, not at all. These brooms were gifted by the Nimbus Broom Corporation for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Flitwick spoke excitedly. You could see the complete joy on his face. Ravenclaw hasn't won the Quidditch cup in 14 years and now they had top of the line brooms that would give them an edge with the competition.

The Headmaster sat stunned. He just knew this was going to cause another headache. "And why would the Nimbus company give the Ravenclaw team seven brand new brooms? If I remember right, the CEO is a Slytherin."

"Because Harry Potter allowed them to use his name on the broom in exchange for the brooms. It is quite ingenious since he would have had to use school brooms."

Once again all eyes swiveled towards Harry. All they got in response was a smirk. He may not like how he got famous, but he had to admit that there was good reason to use that fame. It had the added benefit of having his name on a famous broom along with three percent of the profits and to any other boy that had a love of flying, it was about as awesome as one could get.

Flitwick hurried out of the room waving for his team to follow him. He no doubt wanted to see the brooms in action before the game next week. This time the whole Ravenclaw team was met with envious stares throughout the whole school. The Ravenclaw table itself looked like it had come to the same conclusion as the Professor and felt the cup was theirs before the season even started. For the first time since school started, students were angry that Harry Potter was once again in a different house than theirs. Harry potter was making waves and the year had barely started.

**A/N Once again sorry for the delay, but let me know if this chapter is acceptable or if I should continue waiting for the beta to finish. If this is acceptable I can get out a chapter every week, maybe two at most, but otherwise I am at the mercy of my beta. IF you want to help out send a pm. As always let me know how you liked the chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing**

**Thanks for all the reviews. It keeps me motivated to write.**

**I spent the better part of a week deciding if I wanted to find a different site or not. I have signed the petition that has been running rampant through most of the writers. Before anyone freaks out and gives me a review about sites are allowed to do whatever they want and I shouldn't complain, I will just say that I agree with you. I respect the owners and moderators of the fan site and respect their decisions. This doesn't mean that I can't try and show them that there is a different way to go about taking action than just up and deleting a story before giving the author a chance to fix the mistakes. I don't care one way or the other for lemons but I know of a few authors I have had a lot of respect for get their whole story deleted for what I view is a minor case of violence. Even Rowling would have scenes that would be banned on this site. At least from my view point, that is what I see from happening. Before anyone gets worried or too happy depending on who you are, I am not abandoning this story and am having a lot of fun writing it. I have the first three years already planned out with plenty of ideas following. I just may post an unedited version on a different site with an edited version on this site if the violence restrictions aren't changed a little. Thanks for listening to the rant and I plead to the moderators that if there is something wrong with this story, please tell me so I can fix my mistake before a complete deleting.**

**Quick summary and reactions to things in the beginning of this chapter before we finally get moving onto other subjects.**

**Somebody brought up a great point that I forgot to address last chapter and when I go through and revise all my chapters I will make sure to fix it. If Dumbledore refused to use the wards at Hogwarts, then why would he use blood wards at the Dursley's? My opinion at least for this story is that the blood wards at the Dursley's isn't a ward that uses anyone's blood to create. The term blood translates to familial in this case and just means wards that can only be put up around relatives. I don't know if that was how JKR planned it or not but that is my opinion at least for this story. The wards at Hogwarts actually take the Headmasters blood to create the wards. This is how they differ. Sorry for any confusion.**

_mind speak_

_Parseltongue_

_**Spells**_

**Quidditch and Suspicions **

The next week went by relatively quickly for the Potter twins while the school had taken the news about the new Potions class as expected. Even though there were 33 students in the class, the school put all the blame or credit, depending on who you were, with Harry Potter. It seemed every time the students would finally grow used to his presence, something new happened to give them new reason to stare. First, just showing up after a ten year absence gave everyone something to talk about. Whether you loved the boy for the defeat of the Dark Lord or loathed him for it, it didn't matter, as everyone had their own expectations.

Some thought he would be the Gryffindor Golden Boy, fighting for the light and Dumbledore's future apprentice. Others, though few, were afraid of the boy taking the Voldemort's place as the new Dark Lord after being placed in Slytherin House. Most people never even contemplated a Ravenclaw Harry, and even fewer guessed Hufflepuff.

After Harry and his sister were placed in Ravenclaw, all expectations were shattered. Whether it was a fair stereotype or not, people associated pure light wizards with Gryffindor and pure dark wizards with Slytherin. The fact that Harry was in Ravenclaw and then became friends with all houses including Slytherin confused everyone because all they ever knew was that Harry Potter was a great defeater of evil and therefore the epitome of light.

They would now have to take a wait and see approach with the young wizard and see where he aligned himself. After the first two months, most students became less concerned with the famous students and went back to their own worries. Sure, they were incredibly intelligent to the point of being prodigies in all of their classes, but that was expected of the boy-who-lived. They had yet to do anything note worthy to the world and were quickly fading from the student's minds.

Then Halloween came, and, true to the holiday, a troll broke into the castle and the students were

alerted by a frightened Professor Quirrel. Without so much as a blink, all eyes were back on the famous first year as he ran from the great hall in pursuit of the troll. It would register later in the students minds that he did it because of his sister, but at the time all thoughts were on whether the stories of the boy-who-lived myths would soon be verified.

The next morning came and the news came that not only did Harry Potter save his sister and friends from the troll but also killed it. Some students were mixed with doubts until the Professor Dumbledore stood and confirmed the story. The fact that Harry wasn't hurt in the clash solidified Harry's image with the student body for it all to come crashing back down when the morning newspaper arrived.

There in print, on the front page was proof that the stories told them when they were little kids were false. Harry Potter was suing because everything written about him was a lie. There were no dragons, learning Auror level spells, and defeating rising dark lords. On some level, all students knew the stories were false, but to see nothing was true really struck the students. To some though, it only showed Harry would be even greater, since he took down a troll without the training they had all expected him to come to school with.

After the troll incident, he was once again, defeater of evil and students were quick to praise the young boy. As students were waiting for the next great thing to come from him, something unexpected, and to some even greater than defeating a troll happened. He took out Severus Snape and did it completely legally as well.

Most students were in awe of putting Snape in his place, but there were some that took this as a sign that fame was going to the twins heads. The former was lead by the Weasley twins, while the latter lead by the upper year Slytherins. The Slytherins took this as an attack on the whole house and were quick to sneer and throw insults at the first years while in the corridors. It was lucky that it hadn't turned to hexes yet, even though the twins were brilliant, they were still first years and stood no chance against upper years.

Looking back on the students in the extra class, reactions from the parents were sometimes surprising. Neville and his grandmother, along with Ronald Weasley and his mother being the most surprising.

_Flashback_

_Harry was just sitting down at the great hall for breakfast when he noticed all eyes were on him. While this wasn't unexpected, it was a little irritating, especially since it was something he did just to keep his grades up. Yes, he asked other students to join, but that was mainly to piss Snape off. Trying to ignore the stares and mutters as best as he could, he helped himself to the dishes that were on the table. _

_Just as students went back to their meals after realizing that nothing special was going to happen by looking at Harry, the morning post came in. With the post came all the personal owls with messages from guardians to their charges. Among the many plain brown letters, came two bright blood red letter that immediately brought the rooms attention. The hall became completely still waiting to see who the letters were for. _

_Both owls went to the Gryffindor table, one being carried by a standard barn owl, with a regal air to it, while the other carried by an owl that looked like it was still alive only by pure will power. They landed at Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley respectively. Both young boys had sunk into their seats afraid to even look at the post they had received. _

_This was curious to the Potter twins as they had never seen this type of post before or anyone acting this way to a bit of mail. Just as they were about to ask their neighbors about the odd way everyone was acting Ronald had given in to his Gryffindor courage and opened the envelope. What happened was completely unexpected. Instead of the letter folding open so that the red head could read it, it rose into the air and a loud woman's voice boomed into the silent hall. _

"_**Ronald Bilius Weasley! I want you to stop this foolishness this instant. I received two Floo calls last night from the Headmaster and your Head of House explaining how you were caught up in that nonsense at the school. I thought you had more sense than that. Even your twin brothers never pulled off something like this and I am ashamed with you. You will immediately withdraw from that class and go back to a proper teacher or we will be having words over break!"**_

_Once Harry overcame his shock at the way some people decide to air their disappointments, he looked to the Gryffindor table and Ron was just staring straight ahead without really seeing anything. His twin brothers, to the amusement of the rest of the hall were congratulating their brother on his first Howler. It would be interesting to see what choice Ron made after his mothers public declaration of punishment. Just as the students were settling down from the Weasley Matriarchs letter, they remembered their was another letter that had yet to be read._

_Neville didn't seem to gain any confidence from listening to his friends Howler and was determined to just leave the letter alone hoping it would magic itself away it was soon clear, that would not be the case. The letter started to shake and smoke. Students were scooting away from the shy boy hoping to avoid the Howler's wrath. Before anyone could get too far the red envelope exploded but to everyone's surprise, their wasn't any disappointment or anger on the other end, but instead their was pride and praise._

"_**Neville Longbottom! I am so proud to see you are finally living up to the family name and sticking up for yourself. I knew you would make a great wizard someday just like your father and if aligning ourselves with the Potters again have helped you out then send the young Potter Heir my thanks. Don't let anyone talk you out of taking this class as I'm sure the young lady that is teaching will be much better then the current teacher. I don't understand how he snaked his way out of Azkaban, let alone becoming a teacher at a premier**__**school, but you show him that the Longbottoms will bend to no one."**_

_You could see the transformation in the young Longbottom as the letter continued. Harry and Neville had talked briefly about how they grew up, Harry leaving much of the younger years out, and he was immensely devoted to his grandmother and would seek her praise. The Dowager Longbottom was hard to please though and Neville would rarely get the praise he deserved, because of his love of Herbology. He would constantly be compared to his father and fail to measure up. The fact that his grandmother not only praised him, but in front of the whole school with pride clear in her voice was a boost the Longbottom Heir desperately needed. _

_Looking to the rest of the hall, many were confused at hearing a Howler that praised someone instead of angry yelling. Some were curious of the Azkaban reference, while the rest just went back to their breakfast. Peeking at the staff table and reactions were quite comical. McGonagall, while obvious that she disapproved with how Harry and the rest of the first years were handling things, had pride in her eyes at the praise for Neville. Albus just gave a disappointed look to Neville, probably more directed towards the Howler, that was becoming frequent the last couple of days. Snape, well he looked ready to march out and duel the Dowager for bringing up his past. The rest just tried to keep their faces neutral as it wouldn't be wise to show disapproval to either side. The students did nothing wrong, but if they approved they would have the ire of their boss and that wasn't needed at this time. _

_Flashback Ends_

He was proud to see that Neville had walked and acted with more confidence ever since his gran's letter. He was quickly becoming someone that Harry would be proud to call an ally and friend. Ron was surprising though, as Harry expected Ron to try and get out of the contract, especially with his mother and Percy on his case. With the help of his twin brothers and the rest of the first years though, he had worked up the courage to defy his mother and stay in a class he actually enjoyed.

Harry didn't know about much of the other first years parent's responses. Daphne and Susan had shared their guardian's reactions to the new class and to his relief they were both positive. Daphne's father was not a fan of Snape, knowing that if he could easily turn on one master, he could do the same to the other.

Being neutral during the war wasn't as easy as most people claimed either. Both sides would continue to pester you until you had chosen a side and some of their methods would be quite forceful. Even the light side wasn't against using bribes and threats to get their own way. Staying neutral sometimes cost them more than it would have had taking a side.

Remembering all the times Dumbledore himself had knocked on his door more than gave him a reason to try and make his life hell. Her father said as long as she scored well on her end of the year exams and studied hard outside of class, he would support her in the decision. Daphne had made the comment that he was probably happy to get close to the Potter Heir as well.

Susan's aunt had already known before the article came out, and was all for the new class. The position she was in as the Head of the DMLE was reason enough to stick it to Snape. Snape, in her opinion, single handedly destroyed important positions, including her Aurors, so she was glad Susan had a chance at a decent education. That isn't to mention she was disgusted that Snape was let off without a trial because of one man's word. Yes, he was the most influential man in Britain, if not the world, but every man was supposed to get a trial. She just hoped that this girl was as good as her niece said.

The class had not lost any members since the news came out and Potions was quickly becoming a favorite among the first years. It was amazing how much patience and a quality teacher could improve a student's outlook on a class.

Word from the upper years came that Snape had started to take his job more seriously since the article came out. He obviously wanted to prove the rumors wrong, but it was the twins knew it was too late. If the students all of a sudden got exceptional Potion grades, then that would just prove that he was sabotaging the class on purpose previously. The upper years that didn't do any extra reading would be so far behind that one year of good Potions teaching wouldn't save them anyway. As long as their class did well, they would win either way.

Dumbledore had been working damage control all week and was only seen at meal times. He had done his own interviews with writers from the Prophet, but all he could say was that Severus had his complete trust and was the top Potion master in the country. This only seemed to satisfy Dumbledore's die hard supporters, it didn't give the same assurance to the neutral majority. The dark side was surprisingly staying quiet and watching the power struggle between the boy-who-lived and leader of the light play out before they made a move.

Letters from concerned parents and citizens to the newspaper were about as mixed as the reactions in the school. There were many people calling for Snape's job, while others wanted the Potter's to quit playing games with their children's education. Most though had a wait and see approach since the numbers provided were just too appalling to ignore. One thing that was obvious to everyone though was Snape would be safe for now and nothing would be done until the end of the year.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry woke Saturday morning for once to an empty bed. Stretching slightly to loosen up his muscles, he looked out to a bright sky. Rose had convinced him the night before to forgo his morning training regimen so he could be well rested for the game and after an argument he was clearly going to lose, gave in knowing she was right.

He refused to show it, but he was nervous for the upcoming game. All the different sports he had played back in Surrey and he still felt like he wanted to puke. The difference between this game and back in Surrey, was everyone knew who he was here. He wasn't just another kid on the team, that it didn't matter if he did bad. He was Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, son of James Potter, one of the best chasers in the last 50 years, and youngest Quidditch player in two centuries.

This would be a part of his own legacy and he wanted to be the best Quidditch player on the field. Not only would it increase his popularity among his peers, it would be a great way to honor his father's memory. He admitted, if only to himself, that he didn't care about Quidditch itself, but he did feel a great sense of freedom when he flew. All worries were out gone when he flew and he could only hope that held true today during the game.

Before he could make himself any more frightened his sister came through the door dressed for the game. She wore a pair of light blue jeans with a dark blue sweater. Her long, vibrant, red hair was pulled back into a pony tail that was tied with a blue and bronze ribbon. She also had a look of extreme annoyance on her face.

"I hope you're happy Harry! If it isn't bad enough that you are making me go to this stupid game, Padma made me get dressed up in Ravenclaw colors."

Harry snorted, "Yah, I see you really put a lot of effort into it. The only thing you did was put an extra ribbon in your hair. You like dressing up anyway so what's the big deal?"

"I like getting dressed up so I can look good, not for some stupid sporting event that will waste my day. All this time you play Quidditch could be spent on furthering our goals. I swear if this thing lasts more than three hours I am coming back to our room. Screw Ravenclaw pride."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her causing a scowl to appear. It was always funny seeing how worked up she got over sports. The few times she played back before Hogwarts, he had to bribe her with doing whatever she wanted afterwards. He still ended up dragging her down there most of the time. She usually just complained to complain and show him how meaningless she thought sports were in general. He knew she would show up to the game anyway, just to show support to her brother. She never missed an opportunity to support him and Harry was always willing to do the same for her, even if their interests were opposites at times.

When his laughter subsided he tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Rose, you look good today without looking like a fanatic. Is Padma still here by the way?"

Rose looking much more calm, probably resigning herself to her boredom for the better part of the day answered him. "No, she just stopped by to see when we would be going down to breakfast. She wanted to walk with us. I told her we would be ready by nine. Daphne and Susan are meeting us here then as well."

"I'm shocked!" Harry spoke in mock surprise. "Why would Susan want to be seen with us? She's been going on all week how Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance no matter how fast our brooms are. She's more of a Quidditch nut than the Ravenclaw captain and she's willing to walk with me on game day?"

"Oh shut up Harry." Rose spoke sharply, back to being annoyed with this whole day. She hated that the only one she could talk to all week, that didn't constantly bring up the wizarding sport was Daphne. "Just get dressed so we can wait for our friends. You only have twenty minutes before they show up."

He gave one last small chuckle before forcing himself from the warm bed. Rose already had everything ready for him to go sitting on the armchair. The blue and bronze bulky Quidditch robes with his name on back folded neatly were ready to be put on. He wasn't really a fan of the wizarding worlds idea of sporting attire. 'Why would anyone want to cover their whole body with loose fitting robes when playing a sport? At least Rose had laid out some athletic shorts and shirt to put under the robes to give him a little more movement.'

A quick shower and change later, he heard voices from the next room. 'Hmm, they must have shown up early.' Harry thought. 'Better get out there before Rose gets any angrier.'

Walking from the room he stopped in the doorway when he heard some good natured arguing coming from Rose and Susan.

"….It doesn't matter if it's your brother, you should be wearing Hufflepuff colors and you need more than just a ribbon." Susan spoke passionately.

Susan had definitely done more than just put a ribbon in her hair for the game. Bright canary yellow track pants, yellow and black striped sweatshirt with a complimentary scarf. She chose to have black ribbons in her hair knowing the yellow would just blend with her fiery hair. She also practiced her color changing charms on her new shoes to make them yellow and black.. In short, she looked like a giant bumblebee.

It took everything he had to keep from making a fool of himself and falling over on the ground laughing. He was sure if she knew how to change her hair color, it too would be bright yellow. She clearly was excited for the match and was trying to fire Rose and Daphne up as well. How she thought Rose would wear Hufflepuff colors to a Ravenclaw match, he didn't know but he knew if there was one thing too shoot done all the popularity Rose had it would be to go against their own house's Quidditch team.

Daphne looked as bored as ever, but you could clearly see the amusement dancing in her eyes. She must have thought Susan was being as ridiculous as he did. In complete contrast to Susan, Daphne only wore a set of dark blue casual robes for the game and it was clear that she would not be swayed to do anything else. She, like Rose, would be perfectly happy skipping the game if it wasn't for him actually playing.

"If you have forgotten, I am also in Ravenclaw and it would be social suicide if I went out like you. I don't even know how you could go out like that even if you are wearing your house's colors. You look completely ridiculous." Rose responded. "If this is how you dress outside of school robes, then we definitely need to take a shopping trip this summer to get you some better clothes.

Susan, not knowing if she should be insulted or eager for a summer shopping trip decided to just huff and turn around. In doing so she caught Harry at the edge of his door ready to fall over laughing. Ignoring the blush on her face she glared headedly at him. "And what do you think is so funny Potter? Don't answer that, it doesn't matter because you have no chance today and I'll be the one laughing at you!."

"C'mon Susan lighten up. I, for one think you look lovely today, even though you will be embarrassed that you wore the losers colors after the match." Turning before he laughed at her look of indignation he looked at Daphne. "You look lovely as well Daphne and I am glad to see you seem to have some sense of who is going to win today. It is obvious that we have better players and now that we have the best brooms available as well, there is no chance Ravenclaw loses."

"I didn't wear these colors for you Harry." Daphne spoke in her public voice that already seemed to scare older years away from her with how emotionally detached she could become. "I happen to think dark blue looks good on me and this is the sole reason I am wearing it."

Rose interjected, obviously ready to get going before this could turn into an argument about who's Quidditch team was better. "Yah, yah, enough! We need to get going so we can get some breakfast before Harry plays. I don't really care who wins as long as it's over soon."

Susan latched onto Rose's arm and marched out of the room, clearly still angry with Harry's remarks about Hufflepuff not having a chance. She seemed to forget Rose's comments about her choice of clothes. Sharing an amused look with Daphne, that was only seen when she was with him. Rose, and their closest friends, they quickly followed after making sure to only be a few steps behind them.

"So how are things going in Slytherin house now that things have settled down? How's Snape been acting?" Harry asked, worried for his first real friend outside his sister.

"Its fine. Slytherin house is all about power. Political power is looked at with just as much reverence as magical power. It is one of the things that makes Professor Dumbledore considered one of the greatest wizards of the age. With the Greengrass's being one of the Ancient houses it really doesn't allow for any backlash towards me. With the temporary alliance with the darker families, even they won't taunt me for siding with you. As for Snape, he is under enormous pressure as it is and abusing, if only verbally a scion to an Ancient family would give him no chance to keep his job."

Harry thought about and knew she was right. Malfoy was one of the leaders of the darker families, at least for the younger years and they had a temporary truce. Whether it stayed that way or not remained to be seen. Harry was realistic and knew that the chances of all the younger kids from dark families following himself was impossible, but getting a few on his side would be a huge win. He would have to work on the lightest of family scions as well. This was the sole reason he was keeping tabs on the Weasley's and working on a relationship with Cedric Diggory as well. He would just have to be careful to see who was a true ally and the one's that were around that wanted to use him because of who he was.

"Good. I'm glad you aren't having any trouble. You can let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks, but I can handle myself. It's so nice to see that you care though." Daphne teased once she made sure they were completely alone. Why she made sure no one could see her real self, he didn't know but he wouldn't pry.

Harry just returned the teasing with a smile, happy to have a friend he cared enough to defend if he needed to. Back with the Dursley's, Rose and him tended to stay away from too many friendships because of who they truly were. Those kids wouldn't be part of their future and they didn't want to have any emotional attachments with the mundane side. If they had any business with the muggle world later, they could always form the relationships then.

As time went on Harry and Rose were slowly coming to terms with what they wanted done in this new world. They had known that they wouldn't be happy being known as average magicians and as loathe as he was to admit it, the fame had its advantages opening doors earlier instead of later. He would prove that he was a powerful and intelligent wizard and wouldn't stop until he was considered one of the best that ever lived with his sister and closest allies right by his side.

He wouldn't do things behind the scenes like the Headmaster or with complete domination through a show of power like Voldemort but through a combination of tactics. At times strength would be needed, while others the best option would be the political arena. Harry and Rose would learn from history and correct mistakes made by previous leaders.

He had no doubt that the Headmaster was as light and great as everyone said, but Harry was sure that the old man had an agenda and wasn't sure if it would be favorable to his own plans.

Harry knew that he would be ruthless to his enemies, politically when the opportunity was there or a disposal when there was no other option. He wouldn't go in with wands blazing like a certain dark lord though. His would be calculated with minimal risk to his family and those that were involved. His and his sister's plans were in the very early stages and would take years to completely develop but patience was something Rose was forcing him to develop.

The only thing that they could do now would be the gathering of allies. It wasn't by chance that he befriended Daphne, Susan, and Neville and he was sure at least Daphne knew the original reason, but they all had become good friends over the course of the school year. At this point in time, even if it they didn't have any uses in his goals, he would defend them with everything he had, especially the girls.

Harry left his thoughts behind as they came close to the Great Hall and noticed that Rose and Susan were still completely ignoring him. Realizing that all butterflies had completely left him, he wanted to have some fun.

Looking towards Daphne and catching her eye, he gave her an evil smirk and took out his wand. "Watch this," he whispered. With that said he gave a couple flicks of his wand towards Susan just as she came into view of the hall before putting it away as fast he could.

Glancing back at Daphne he was happy to see he had actually rendered her speechless. Ignoring her for the second he caught up to Susan and put his arm around her causing her to gain a small blush just as students began to take notice of the newcomers.

When the students noticed who had stepped into the hall, they immediately were struck silent and just continued to watch the foursome as they made their way to the tables. All four were used to the reaction by now even if this mornings was a little different than normal, so Susan and Rose just shrugged it off. The first person to get over their shock was Susan's best friend Hannah Abbot and she immediately stood and made her way over to them.

"See you Susan," Harry quickly said and grabbed Rose before she had a chance to say anything,, "hope you have a good time at the game." Daphne had already made her way over to her table after quickly composing herself and sat down. She refused to make a scene or be in the middle of one in such a public venue.

By the time Harry had made his way to his seat, Hannah had made her way over to Susan. It was easy to see that Susan was starting to get nervous with the amount of staring still going on and it was now all directed at her. Hannah it seemed didn't give any thought to how quiet the hall was and what would normally be a whisper ended up carrying through the hall, she asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Susan, how could you?" Hannah demanded to know. "I know you're friends with Harry and that's fine but you can't just sell out our entire house because of it. You were going on and on about how Hufflepuff was going to crush Ravenclaw."

Bewildered with the questions and having no idea why she was asked about her house loyalty in front of the entire school, she had enough and grew frustrated. "What are you talking about and why is everyone staring at me? I dressed up in these clothes to show my support. How could anyone think I was supporting anyone else except Hufflepuff?" Susan all but yelled out to her friend.

At this point she had looked down at her clothes to prove her point and was further shocked. It took a little bit for her brain to reengage and think of how such a thing could happen to her. Her clothes had completely changed colors from the yellow and black that they were. Where the yellow was, it was now a dark blue and the black was changed to a bronze. Looking down at her shoes showed they were completely redone as well and she wouldn't even look at her hair ribbons. She knew what she would see and guaranteed she wouldn't like it. The worst part of everything was the words on the front of her shirt saying POTTER'S THE BEST. She didn't even want to know what was on the back, if there was anything.

All sense of shyness gone and showing why she inherited the fiery red hair she lashed out at the one she knew to be responsible. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU WILL UNDO WHAT YOU DID TO ME THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Shock quickly turned to understanding as all eyes immediately went to the young Potter. There was no denying who was guilty seeing the innocent look, even if he was seconds from falling on the floor. A few chuckles from the students who enjoyed a good prank could be heard in the silence.

Composing himself and speaking in as even a tone as he could manage, "What makes you think this was me Susan?" Seeing her getting angrier the more he denied his involvement, he knew it was time to retreat for his own safety. "Alright, I'm sorry for doing that Susan. I just thought you looked better in those colors then what you were wearing."

Seeing his words having no effect on the Hufflepuff and the students in the hall all looking on in fascination, Harry decided he should end the prank. He would have to remember never to mess with her Quidditch in the future.

Getting up and making his way to where she was still standing when she found out about the prank, he took out his wand and quickly reversed the effects with only minimal flicks of his wand. To the students and teachers who hadn't seen the prodigious first year at work, they were in shock. Most of them didn't even cast spells with the ease of the first year. Yes, they were first year spells but to master any spells with such ease and grace at such an age was an incredible feat.

Susan was once again in her yellow and black monstrosity of an outfit and without even a thanks, turned and stalked to her table. Harry felt like he might regret the small amount of amusement he gained from the prank thinking Susan would ignore him for the coming weeks

Before he could make his way back to his seat there were claps from the Head table and Harry with the rest of students remembered they weren't alone and some were eager to see the punishment that would be handed out. "Thank you for demonstrating a marvelous piece of magic for a first year Mr. Potter. It was truly splendid and am truly glad to see the rumors are not exaggerated." The whole time his eyes twinkled with delight. Rumors were obviously true that while Dumbledore was over 100 years old, still enjoyed a joke. "There was no harm done and as Ms. Bones seems to have forgiven you," Dumbledore ignored the incredulous look from Susan, "there will be no punishment, but I must insist that we do not find out you have pulled a prank again, otherwise punishment will have to be given."

Many students laughed at the Headmaster, while the teachers either gave Dumbledore resigned or exasperated looks. He had just told Harry Potter, son of James Potter and head of the Marauders, free reign to prank as long he didn't get caught. At least to the teachers, Harry Potter seemed much more mature than his late father and they just hoped this was a quick prank that wouldn't be duplicated.

Harry made his way back to the table while everyone else, realizing the entertainment was over, went back to their own meals. Sitting down next to Rose and Padma, he immediately dug in looking for the best foods to eat before the game.

"_That wasn't very nice Harry. She worked really hard on that outfit and was eager to show it to her housemates." _Rose may have been trying to sound stern but Harry could hear the amusement. Rose may have been the serious and more studious twin, but Harry knew she liked all the little antics Harry got in to. It was one of the reasons they got on so well, even better than normal twins would. They completely complemented each other. Rose was studious and a planner that would love to just sit all day and read books. She gave Harry a reason to put his best effort into his studies and the goal of becoming the best wizard he could be. Harry allowed Rose to relax and have some fun, even if he had to drag her with him some where.

Without the other they would be no where as successful as they wanted to be. They brought out the best in each other and even if they didn't want to admit it, they enjoyed the little quirks of the other. They felt complete and able to achieve anything with what they were capable of together.

"_I know you enjoyed that Rose, but I feel I may have overdone it. I'll have to apologize to her later. It took so long for her to open up to us and I might have ruined it for a prank. It was amusing though."_

"_Don't worry about it. Susan is a lot stronger than you think. If she ignores you for a while, that's just her way of punishing you. She wont stay mad for long."_

"_Thanks Rose. Tell her I'm sorry if you see her though. I have to get going or I'll be late and the captain will kill me. Love you!" _

"_Good luck and love you too!"_ With that Harry quickly rose and made his way out the doors done to the locker room for his first school Quidditch game. Nerves that had fled so quickly a while back were making themselves present once again and they seemed to be much worse than before.

-JOAH ESA-

"Alright team, listen up!" Bradley announced to his anxious team members. He was desperately trying to hide his own nervousness in front of his team. This was his first game as Captain and he had a lot to prove, most revolving around the first year team member. Many jeers were sent his way when he allowed Potter on the team and he hoped Harry would prove the doubters wrong.

"We have Hufflepuff today and even though they are regularly on the bottom of the standings, they have what may be the best seeker this year. Sorry Chang but word is Diggory has the ability to go pro when he graduates. That means Potter and Davies, along with myself will need to outscore them. Our goal will be to put on a full attack with little emphasis on defense. We need to be 160 points up as fast as possible so that puts all the pressure on you Young," pointing at the teams keeper who only nodded back determinedly, "to keep the quaffle out of the rings. Their chasers are the same as last year and I doubt that they have improved much."

Pointing to Michael Wellington and Jonathon Towers, the teams beaters, "you two will be concerned with Diggory. If he makes a move you strike hard and fast. Accuracy will slow him down enough that Chang can either block him or grab the snitch from right under his nose. The chasers will be the last worry for you in this match. We have the superior brooms and Potter, Davies and myself can handle them."

It was true as well. The brooms were truly spectacular, with the only complaints being that they had to stay at the school over the holidays. The superior speed and maneuverability would allow them to fly circles around their opponents. While it was true a superior player will beat out a superior broom, their opponents were all school kids like themselves and with a few exceptions were on about the same level. It might seem unfair to the opposing sides, but the Ravenclaw team was not about to show any sympathy.

"We have trained long and hard for this match, so if everyone sticks to their assignments this should be a win. Now, lets start the road of getting the cup where it rightfully belongs. On three, Ravens! 1...2...3... RAVENS!" Bradley shouted along with the rest of the team.

They had their strategy and were suitably pumped for the game. Adrenaline soon began taking over for nerves and everyone was anxiously waiting for their introduction. Hufflepuff was being introduced first and they could barely hear the announcer, Lee Jordon, from inside the locker rooms but they definitely heard the cheering that came with Diggory's name. Everyone knew that it soon would be their time and went to wait by the locker room door.

Before long, they heard the booming voice calling for the Ravenclaw team. "AND HERE THEY ARE, THE RAVENCLAW TEAM LOOKING TO RECAPTURE THE QUIDDITCH CUP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 11 YEARS…. HERE THEY COME STARTING WITH KEEPER!… YOUNG!… BEATERS!…. WELLINGTON AND TOWERS!… SEEKER!… CHANG!…. AND CHASERS!… DAVIES!.. BRADLEY!.. AND HARRY POTTER." As their names were announced they took to the sky grabbing a quick warm up lap in the process before settling down across from the Hufflepuffs.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE READY WITCHES AND WIZARDS! LET US GET STARTED ON THE FIRST GAME OF THE YEAR!"

The team had tuned out the announcing by now and were waiting for Madame Hooch to release the balls. "Alright players, I want a clean game between everyone. Is that understood?" Getting nods of agreement she motioned for the captains to shake hands. There was no bad blood between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so it was a relatively cordial shake before the team got into position.

Harry was placed on the right wing for the start of the game, which meant absolutely nothing once the game got started, so he knew that it was Bradley's job to gain control of the Quaffle. Beaters were behind the chasers ready to fall back so they could gain an easy view of the opposing seeker. Chang and Young were just set to dash to their respective positions.

Seeing everyone was ready Hooch let the balls fly and the players took off. With the faster brooms Bradley easily grabbed the quaffle before the Hufflepuff player had a chance. The broom, faster than any of the puffs were expecting, immediately shot past the shocked players and before they were ten seconds into the game Ravenclaw had a breakaway.

Harry and Davies were staying to the sides ready for a pass they knew wasn't going to be coming by the determined look in Bradley's eyes. It was just Bradley and the keeper and Bradley wasn't one to back down from the challenge. Harry's eyes darted to the keeper and had to smirk at the panic that they were already causing. Bradley took advantage of the keepers momentary panic and before anyone could really get into the game the quaffle was soaring through the right ring.

The Ravenclaw section was on its feet within the blink of an eye at the quick goal. The stadium was blasted with noise as three quarters of the stadium erupted in cheers. Ravenclaw happy their team got such a head start while Gryffindor and Slytherin were just happy to see a good game. Hufflepuff was booing of course.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! THOSE BROOMS ARE AMAZING! NOT EVEN TEN SECONDS INTO THE GAME AND WE HAVE A GOAL. REALLY WISH POTTER WAS IN GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was quickly finding a rhythm with his teammates. The chasers for Hufflepuff were no match for the brooms they had. Breakaways were quickly caught from behind and they just couldn't keep up with the speed.

After the first goal, Hufflepuff's keeper immediately passed to one of his chasers. This is one of the areas Harry knew he could shine. He was still rusty working with the other chasers but he had soon found out he had a specialty in stealing.

Quickly catching up to the puff, he took a punch at the quaffle and dislodged it sending it rocketing towards the earth. Without even breaking in speed, he went after it in a dive. There was no one else near it and he wouldn't let the game be restarted by the ball hitting the ground. No time at all and he had caught up with the quaffle snatching it just feet from the ground and without slowing tilted the broom upwards at an angle towards the rings.

He wouldn't deny, now that he had the quaffle for the first time that he was definitely nervous. This would be his first shot and he wanted to make sure there was no doubt to why he was placed on the team. There was only a chaser and a beater ahead of him, while he had both Davies and Bradley to each side, He was determined to do this by himself though.

The beater took his bat and immediately took a shot right at Harry's face with the bludger and for the first time ever, he was thankful for his martial arts lessons. It allowed him to realize you didn't need big flashy moves to achieve the same results as a quick precise move. With just a tilt of his head, the bludger whistled by an inch from his head and without a look back, he kept his eyes on the goals straight ahead.

The opposing chaser had no chance one on one against a Nimbus 2001 and Harry just sped right on by and now only had the keeper to beat. Deciding simplicity was best for now, he broke to the right and just as the keeper made his move, cocked his arm back and shot back through the left hoop.

When the quaffle made its way through and he saw the scoreboard change to 20-0, it was like a weight was lifted from his chest. All pressure was now off and it was just another game in front of a cheering crowd.

The game continued on in this fashion for the next hour. The score was 140-30 and while it was a great lead, it would mean nothing if Cedric were to catch the snitch. He had made two attempts already and if it wasn't for Chang and the beaters the game would be over. Every time they blocked him though, gave them a better chance to win.

The game continued on in this fashion for another hour and Hufflepuff had finally found a strategy to slow down the faster Ravenclaw team. This strategy pretty much purely on the defensive though and it was clear they were trying to buy time for their seeker. The second hour only netted the Ravens another 50 points. The puffs though had only scored once more leaving them with a 150 point lead. One more goal and they would be assured the victory. If Diggory caught the snitch at this point, the game would go to Hufflepuff, with the snitch being the deciding factor in the tiebreaker.

Harry wasn't about to let his teams hard work end that way so he streaked alongside Davies. Bradley had decided, being the best defender on the team, that he was going to make sure that puffs had no chance of scoring another goal. The beaters had decided to take the lead and clear a path for the two chasers leaving only one chaser and the keeper from a win.

Thinking Davies was the greater threat at the moment with his experience, the Hufflepuff chaser immediately took off towards him hoping to cause a mistake. This was exactly what they had wanted though and right before the chaser came in to take a swipe, Davies launched a pass across the field towards a wide open Harry with only the goal ahead of him.

Harry had to stop, Davies pass affected by the distance, and wait for the pass to get to him. Right as the pass reached his hands something happened to cause the team and the stands to gasp in shock. Harry's broom decided to take off without him causing him to grab the broom with only his right hand. At this point he was hanging off the broom with the quaffle in his left hand and the broom in his right as it steadily floated upwards.

The players, still in shock, were just staring at the strange sight. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that tampering was involved. Brooms didn't act this way when they were thirty years old, let alone the best broom on the market. Teachers and students alike could only watch hoping for the best. Madame Hooch, like her colleagues in the stands could only gape and forgot she had the ability to call for a temporary halt.

"_HARRY!" _Rose's voice was heard within his mind. "_Someone's cursing your broom and I have no idea who. Just hold on and don't let go. We don't know any cushioning charms strong enough for a fall at that height."_

"_Thanks for that Rose." _Harry sarcastically replied. "_I wasn't planning on dieing today." _

Before the conversation could continue Harry saw something that made his heart plummet. While he thought everyone was paying attention to him, he never realized that no one had called for time, Cedric was still looking for the snitch and he was currently racing after it.

"CHANG! SNITCH!" Harry tried to yell but he knew it would be too late.

He had to get the quaffle that was currently in his hand into the ring before Diggory caught the snitch. It was much easier thinking about it then executing since his broom was still acting up. The quaffle was currently in his left hand as well, meaning he didn't have near the power needed even for a pass. Then something came to him and he knew he had nothing to lose. It didn't matter if it didn't work as they would lose if he did nothing anyway.

"DAVIES! FLY TOWARDS THE GOAL!"

Eyes that had all been on Diggory were now turned to Harry wondering what he was going to do. Without wasting any more time, he dropped the ball and keeping himself as steady as could be when holding onto a bucking broom with one hand, he kicked the ball as hard as he could right towards the streaking Davies.

Different emotions ran through the crowd, hope for the Ravenclaws, fascination and awe for the lions and snakes, while the badgers couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The crowd was turning between both players so fast it was a wonder that none of them had ended in the hospital wing after the game.

The quaffle reached Davies while the keeper was still gaping at all the different things that were happening. Without even taking the time to catch the red ball, Davies punched it through the center ring moments before Diggory caught the snitch.

The crowd was silent, all waiting on an official ruling from Madame Hooch. Harry was also waiting, not even realizing that his broom had stopped bucking and it was safe to get back on.

"GOAL RAVENCLAW, SNITCH TO HUFFLEPUFF! GAME GOES TO RAVENCLAW 200-190!" Madame Hooch announced to the crowd and immediately Ravenclaw erupted. It was almost as if they had already won the cup.

Harry finally realizing why he was hanging from his broom, took notice that his broom was acting normally once again, climbed back on and made his way to the ground. As soon as he reached the ground he was engulfed in a group hug by the rest of the team.

"Great going Harry. That was excellent thinking getting that last goal. Just make sure you check that broom out for the next game so you don't give me another heart attack." Bradley exclaimed enthusiastically. "There's a party in the common room tonight for the game and you have to be there" With that, he didn't even give Harry a chance to respond before he took off. There were no shortage of students wishing to congratulate the team on a spectacular win. It was a rare occurrence to see a team at Hogwarts win with chasers and many people were talking excitedly about it.

"You did great out there Harry. Now we just need to find out who was trying to kill you." Rose spoke in a bored tone, coming from nowhere behind Harry.

Turning around to meet her, he gave her a small grin that didn't quite convince her that he was fine before replying. "It will be difficult as it could be anyone. I'm sure there are plenty of people that would wish me harm for the defeat of Voldemort." Getting just a brief nod from Rose he asked a question. "Where's Daphne? I thought she was with you. I assume Susan is sulking over our win and I won't see her for a while."

Amusement was dancing behind Rose's vibrant green eyes at the mention of their Hufflepuff friend, knowing he was likely right. "Well you know how Daphne and crowds are. She said she would meet up with us in our room and I repeat, 'don't waste my time as its valuable.'"

He couldn't help but laugh at Daphne's sarcastic humor. Once you got to know her and see beyond the cold exterior, she was definitively fun to hang around with.

"And I have no idea about Susan, but you may be right and she may not want to talk to you for a while."

They decided it was as good a time as any to make it to the castle so Harry could shower and keep Daphne from waiting.

"Oomph!" Harry was hit and tackled to the ground and before he could react in a way that his martial arts instructor had tried to drill into him he heard the bawling coming from a crying girl.

"I.. thought you.. were.. going to die." It was easy to identify the crying voice as his good friend Susan.

She was obviously much more shook up by what almost happened then the others, or at least more willing to show emotion in public and it caused her to get over her irritation a little quicker than anticipated. Daphne would never allow herself to cry in public and Rose, while not really to the level of Daphne, would talk to Harry and express her concerns with Harry when they were alone.

"Its okay Susan. I'm alright." Harry rubbed her back trying to console the crying witch. He wasn't even sure if she could feel his hand through all the clothes but now wasn't the time to bring that up.

"What happened? Brooms just don't act up like that." Susan questioned trying to calm herself down.

"We think it was being cursed but we have no idea who. It would have to be someone with experience but that could be either a teacher or any of the upper years. Its too hard to tell right now."

"HARRY, HARRY!" Someone was yelling behind him. All three turned to see Hermione Granger running towards them, face flushed and out of breath. "Finally, I've been looking all over for you. I know what happened to your broom."

This caught all three's attention. Wondering what she knew, Harry decided to air on the side of caution. "Don't say anything here. Come back to our room. Daphne should hear this too and she's waiting for us." Getting agreements from the others they made their way back to the castle.

-JOAH ESA-

Popular opinion of the four girls forced Harry to take a shower before they got into any discussion. This also allowed Susan the time to run down to her dorm and get some different clothes, that were undoubtedly more comfortable than what she was wearing. Daphne was intrigued by Hermione's theory that she knew who did it, so she was more than happy to 'waste her time' as she put it by spending more time with the Potters.

"Alright Hermione, what do you know?" Harry immediately got down to what they all wanted to know.

"Well, Neville and I were watching the game when we saw your broom acting on its own. Brooms are powerful objects and I recognized it being a curse. Only someone with a high amount of magical power and knowledge could pull it off. I looked towards the teachers stands and saw two teachers looking suspicious. I looked at Professor Snape first since we all know of the problems you two have and he was just smirking and it seemed like it was going to be his greatest joy watching you fall. It still didn't explain how he was affecting the broom though since he didn't have his wand out or keeping eye contact."

"Hold on Hermione." Rose stopped her before she could keep going. "You said he was just smirking?" Hermione nodded. "Well so much for that life debt he owed our dad." Rose muttered. She and Harry were now more sure than ever that they were making the right decisions regarding Snape.

Yah they had embarrassed him and his profession but a life debt compelled someone to act and to just ignore it shows that how little you think of the person that saved you. You are pretty much telling them that they shouldn't have even wasted their time trying to save your life.

"Well anyway, Hermione please continue." Harry prompted.

"When I was scanning the rest of the stands for anything else odd I noticed Professor Quirrel. He was looking at you and your broom without blinking muttering words under his breath. He didn't look anything like the Professor we normally have in class. I think he's the one who cursed his broom. I just don't know why?" Hermione finished waiting on her new friends opinions.

Harry had to agree and he didn't even need to ask Rose if she did. They had been wary of the DADA professor ever since Halloween. He was the only one that wasn't at the feast at the time, besides Hermione and Susan. This was just another clue that didn't quite fit to the puzzle.

Why would someone risk themselves on Hogwarts grounds to try and kill him. There were plenty of opportunities outside of school that didn't risk the involvement of the most powerful wizard alive. No, there must be something else going on. It probably had something to do with the third corridor that was off limits and according to the older students the Headmaster had never threatened them before with an out of bounds area besides the forest.

Before he gave his opinion he wanted to hear his friends opinions. "Susan, Daphne, what do you think?"

Daphne started. "I've thought he was acting weird all year but I have never really suspected anything from him until now. He took the year off last year to go on a trip to Albania and supposedly met a rogue vampire that has scared the stutter into him. There has been no records of the attack except for his word though. According to the students that had him when he was a muggle studies teacher, he was always well spoken and polite to everyone though. You wouldn't think someone who enjoyed muggles would be against Harry."

Harry didn't even ask how she came by her information. He knew by now that she had dirt on everyone. Noticing that she was done, Harry gestured towards Susan.

"I don't really know about Quirrel or Snape but we could easily call this a murder attempt. If you were to file a formal complaint with the DMLE, they would send Aurors to investigate. My Aunt has always been upset that she has no grounds to come to Hogwarts unless the person in danger complains and that rarely happens, because they just assume the Headmaster will take care of it."

Filing that little bit of information away for later, Harry gave his own opinion on the matter. "I will be honest and say that my sister and I have been wary of Quirrel since Halloween when he was the only one out when the troll came in, but this just adds to the suspicion. Susan, I may take you up on that offer later but for now it might be better to gather more evidence. As far as I know, counter curses are used the same way and he could easily say that was what he was attempting since he is the DADA teacher. The problem I have is, I think attacking me is just part of a larger picture. No one would risk coming into Hogwarts just to get at me. Does anyone know anything about the third floor?"

He looked right at Daphne when he said this knowing she was the most likely to have any information. To his disappointment she only shrugged her shoulders. Susan followed Daphne's lead and had no further information. To his surprise and a small amount of amusement Hermione looked incredibly uncomfortable about the question.

"Hermione, do you have anything you want to share?" How did the studious, rule-abiding bookworm know anything about the third floor.

Seeing the amusement on everyone's faces she was quick to defend herself. "It wasn't me, ok. It was Ron and his friends. He was bragging a few weeks back about meeting Hagrid's pet, Fluffy. According to him it was a giant three headed dog and that's why the third floor was forbidden."

The only giant three headed dog Harry was aware of was a Cerebrus from muggle mythology. It was said that these dogs guarded the underworld. The only logical conclusion that he could think of was it was guarding something and Harry was now curious. He knew Rose would want to stay out of it, but he was sure he could get her to compromise.

"Whatever that dog is guarding is probably the basis of my problems, at least for now. I don't know how involved I want to get into this, but the more information we get the better chance we are prepared for something, if it does affect us. Let's meet at Hagrids tomorrow and see if he'll give anything away."

Rose, like he predicted didn't look too thrilled, Daphne looked indifferent, while Susan gave the impression that she wanted nothing to do with even learning about a Cerebrus. Hermione, he was sure wanted to agree with Rose and Susan but didn't object, just happy to be included in something.

"K, we'll meet after breakfast tomorrow and head down there. Its getting late and I better make an appearance at the party so my team doesn't throw a fit." Harry grumped slightly. He may have been adventurous, but he was still learning how to be social with big groups.

Three sets of goodnights later and a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Susan, Harry made his way to the party. He wanted to just make an appearance to appease the masses. What he really wanted was to get back to Rose and get her to give him one of her massages. They really helped to put him to sleep after a rough day. The day was much more exciting than originally planned. He now had a killer after him and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

**A/N I was dreading this chapter because of the Quidditch scene. I wasn't sure how I would fare writing one but I feel it was good. I know people have seen Harry kick a quaffle before in fan fiction so I'm sorry if you felt I stile the idea but I tried to put my own spin on it. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**This is the first book so there are certain things that will stay the same as canon. The best I can do is put my own spin on the situations. Before anyone complains about Snape not helping, I'm trying to show the blatant antagonism towards Snape from the Potter twins has given him no reason to help them out and more of a reason to wish they had died ten years ago. The life debt is solved by looking at Peter Pettigrew. He owed Harry one and still used Harry to resurrect ****Voldemort, so it can be ignored. Also, no one lit anyone on fire for the curse to stop. The game was over and all the cheering and moving around would have broken Quirrel's concentration. **

**And my final authors note is to let you know, I'm not sure anymore of the pairings. Daphne will be in it but I am having trouble thinking how Fleur will integrate herself when everyone else has been with Harry for years. The problem I have is if I add Daphne and Susan, they can't be a Potter with how I explained things so I need someone to be Lady Potter. It is ultimately my choice but if someone wants to try and convince me of a different girl I would be willing to listen. Just saying I want Padma in it doesn't count. I want to know the reasons for it being the best solution. Just letting people know I am not sure if it will be Fleur or someone else. And no, Rose cannot be Lady Potter.**

**Please review! I love writing but the positive comments keep me motivated.**

**JOAH ESA**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing!**

**I really apologize for the late update but you might have to wait a while for a few more. My partner at work had heart failure two months ago and I'm not sure if he will be coming back or not. Until we know, we can't replace him, so this means I have been working 16 hours a day for the last 2 months with only breaks on weekends. Weekends tend to be recovery days and the only time I can spend with my wife and 6 month old daughter. I have literally no time to write, but I will write when I can. I have a two week vacation coming up in September that I am hoping will allow me to catch up on this story. I have not even entertained the thought of abandoning this story. I think about it every day and am constantly coming up with ideas. I just have no time to put it on paper.**

**I just want to remind people that this is not a bashing story. All characters have their flaws. Writers tend to overstate the flaws of characters that we don't necessarily like and understate the ones we do. Characters that are hardly mentioned in the book force us to come up with our own personalities and we may tend to leave to much one way or the other and make a character perfect, or an absolute idiot. I am not trying to do this in this story. Every character has their flaws and for some of them it will take a while to get over certain prejudices. Just because Harry doesn't befriend someone, doesn't make them an idiot. **

_mind speak_

_Parseltongue_

_**Spells**_

"Why are we doing this again?" Daphne asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Because, Hagrid knows something about what is going on around here. I would be more than happy to never go near that dog, but it is blatantly obvious that this affects me. If this affects me, then it affects my sister and I won't allow any harm to come to her."

It had been a week since the Quidditch match and Harry felt like he had put off the meeting long enough. He was currently walking down to Hagrid's hut with Daphne, Rose and Susan. Neville was helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses for extra credit, while Hermione was holed up in the library once again.

It was the end of November, with the next day being the beginning of December. Naturally, being in Scotland, it had been snowing for a couple of weeks and without the heavy duty cloaks, no treasure would have been worth the walk across the grounds towards the hut.

Temperature control charms were currently fourth year material, but Harry and Rose were thinking it might be worth it to delay their current coursework and skip ahead to learn at least the warming charm.

The twins were currently finishing up first year material and set to start second year. The major delays were with perfecting wand work. Spells needed to become second nature. They wanted their bodies knowing what was expected before actually casting.

"Oh, come off it Harry," Rose butted into the conversation ending Harry's current thoughts, "once you realized there was something going on, you were going to do everything you could to find out what it is. You are just using the whole broom thing as an excuse. You could never let the chance of an adventure pass you by." Rose finished with a huff.

All she got in return was a little smirk. Harry knew she was just as interested with what the Cerebrus was guarding as he was. The magical world presented so many more options than the muggle world, that the treasure could literally be anything. It would keep Harry's mind occupied until he was able to deduce what it was. He was just hoping it wasn't something anticlimactic.

"You don't plan on actually going anywhere near that dog, do you Harry?" Susan questioned, reverting back to her shy nature, when it came to thinking about the terrible beast.

Harry didn't want to lie to her, but didn't want to scare her off either, so settled for a compromise. "I mainly want to know what is being hidden and see why there is reason to have a giant three headed dog in a castle full of school children. I promise you though, if we do go after it, we will be prepared and you are more than welcome to stay behind."

Susan wasn't sure how to feel about the statement. She knew she didn't want to go anywhere near the beast and really didn't want to know what it was guarding. The temptation to go after it might be too strong once she realized what needed that level of protection. There was also the fact, that she knew the three with her were much braver than she was. She didn't want to be seen as bringing the group down, so she hoped she could find the courage.

"Do you really think the Headmaster would trust Hagrid with whatever the beast is guarding?" Daphne questioned, her voice sounding skeptical. "I know the old man is seen as barmy, but this doesn't seem like something a gatekeeper should be worried about."

"I would agree with you, if it wasn't for the fact that we saw Hagrid pick up something in Gringotts the day he took us to Diagon Alley. He was trying to be very secretive, and at the same time mentioning how valuable whatever he had was." Rose answered her, just as the gatekeepers hut came into view.

The hut looked exactly like something Hagrid would live in. Like everything else in the wizarding world, the hut looked like something that came straight out of the middle ages. It was a very simple design that made a circle with a window facing each direction. There was nothing special about it, besides the large garden that was situated off to the east of the hut, warded from the cold.

Without delay, they made their way towards the door hoping to get out of the harsh winter weather. Harry taking the lead took his gloved hand and knocked three times on the door hoping Hagrid was home and they didn't waste a trip through the snow. Rose and the other girls would never forgive him.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Immediately, the quartet could hear the scraping of chairs, items crashing to the floor, along with a large dog barking. All three girls took a few steps back unconsciously ready to bolt if necessary.

The didn't have to wait long to hear a large booming voice yell after the dog. "FANG! Get back here you mangy mutt!" Hagrid's steps could be heard all the way outside as he made his way to door. "Hold on, I'm coming! Be there in a moment!"

The door shot open and it was at this moment that Harry and the girls remembered how big Hagrid truly was at his twelve feet. He was intimidating opening the door with a huge scowl on his face ready to order who ever was bothering him away from his house. His eyes locked onto the person who knocked on his door and his face did a complete one-eighty.

" 'ARRY!" Hagrid boomed with joy. "Glad you could finally make it down to see me. Been 'hoping you would visit me ever since you were sorted. Come in outta the cold and make yourself at home. I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed and then decided to introduce his companions since Hagrid didn't seem to notice them. "By the way this is Daphne Greengrass," Harry pointed towards the girl that was bundled up so thoroughly that you could only make out her eyes. "Susan Bones," pointing to the ever cheerful girl in the middle. "And I am sure you remember my sister Rose." Rose forced a polite smile on her face, not even hinting at the disgust she felt being near the giant.

Rose still couldn't get over the fact that someone would choose to live the way the half giant did. She and Harry had only been given the bare essentials to live on and a few nice clothes so their relatives wouldn't be embarrassed in public. Rose now worked to make sure she would have the best of everything in the future. She would never go back to just hoping for a decent room or clothes. Now that they knew the extent of their wealth, she was determined to live the way she deserved.

Harry on the other hand could care less about material items. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he wanted the best for his sister and himself, but he didn't really judge how others lived their lives. He could see that Hagrid was happy and he doubted the gatekeeper was that well off anyway. It was just one of the few things that differed between the twins. Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes whenever he felt the feelings of disgust coming from Rose, when passing someone that chose to give up on their own personal hygiene.

"Come in! Come in!" Hagrid said in surprise, not used to a group of students visiting him. "Welcome to my home. Built it me'elf back when I first became an assistant here." The foursome could hear the pride coming from the giant of a man when he mentioned building the hut.

"It's wonderful Hagrid." Harry quickly assured him before letting any of the girls get out their likely sarcastic comments. Well, maybe not Susan, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. "You don't mind if we visit for a while, do you? We have nothing to do and thought it was time to visit with the one who introduced us to the wizarding world."

Hagrid blushed, happy with the fact that there were students that wanted to see him. "Well glad you could finally make it. Take off your coats and stay a while." He told them while bustling about his small kitchen with surprising grace for such a big man, making tea for his guests.

"Thanks." Harry and the girls quickly divested themselves of their outer layers. The hut was an inferno compared to the weather outside. Harry waited for the girls to take a seat at the table before joining them and waiting for Hagrid to finish in the kitchen.

"Here you are." Hagrid set out a five steaming cups of tea and a plate of giant cakes. "These are my famous rock cakes. Came up with the recipe me'self.

Mumbling their thanks, they immediately grabbed the tea hoping to get the last bit of chill to leave their bodies. No one said anything for a little while, just happy to drink their tea. None of the kids were brave enough to try the rock cakes though.

Finally Hagrid broke the silence. "So I know Rose and Harry here are in Ravenclaw. That sure surprised the staff at school, let me tell you, but it's easy to see why now. The Professors can't seem to stop praising you two. The most talented first years in decades, they keep telling me. Well everyone except Professor Snape. He doesn't seem to like you much and I don't know if I blame him after making him look incompetent the way you did." Hagrid had a frown at the end of his monologue. He may not have liked Snape, but he knew that it also caused the Headmaster many headaches and he was always quick to believe whatever reassurances the Headmaster gave. "Well enough about that. What houses are you two in or are you in Ravenclaw like them and how did you meet?"

The first words not spoken by Hagrid or Harry since the hut door had been opened was surprisingly the shy Susan. "I'm in Hufflepuff. I met Harry before our first Potions class."

"Well, its nice to finally you. I knew your parents and they were wonderful people. Miss them terribly. Just like the Potters, always fighting for what they believed in."

Susan looked at Hagrid with mixed emotions. She had of course known of her parents involvement and eventual demise in the previous war. She was proud of her parents for standing up for their beliefs, but a small part of her was spiteful that they felt a war was worth making her an orphan. She was just lucky that she had a wonderful Aunt willing to provide care for her.

Not wanting to get into a conversation about the previous war, Daphne finally brought attention to herself. Back to being the pureblood princess she was raised as, Daphne spoke without any emotion, "I'm in Slytherin." She offered no other explanation to her acquaintance with the Potters and none was needed.

As soon as she uttered the dreaded word 'Slytherin', Hagrid couldn't keep the shock and horror from briefly showing on his face. Never before had a Slytherin been inside his home and he couldn't remember ever inviting one. He knew that she was only 11 and couldn't be called evil as the Headmaster had continually explained to him, but ever since his expulsion due to a certain Slytherin, he couldn't get over his prejudices. He quickly schooled his features back to a forced grin and tried to hide his apprehension.

The half-giant was not as quick as he hoped in regaining a cheerful expression as all four had seen the change of demeanor. Daphne didn't care, well she likely did, but was unwilling to show it as it would be seen as a sign of weakness. Susan had a small frown on her face at what she considered an insult to a good friend. Rose's opinion of Hagrid actually went lower and Harry was just annoyed.

Harry knew about the man's prejudices. He and Rose had, had a lecture when they first went to Diagon Alley about the evils of Slytherin and the greatness of Gryffindor. The twins had mainly ignored the speech, realizing this was one persons point of view and everyone was biased in some way.

Harry decided that small talk was now over and they needed to get down to why they had trudged through the snow to visit Hagrid. Keeping all anger out of his voice, Harry questioned Hagrid. "Hagrid, we feel there is something going on in the castle that has no business being in a school and someone is going to get seriously hurt or killed if it isn't fixed. Hermione Granger came up to us and told us that Ron Weasley has been telling everyone about your Cerebrus on the third floor. Why a Cerebrus is in the castle, I don't know, but people are bragging about how brave they are by visiting it."

Harry watched Hagrid pale as he continued his speech. He had a feeling that whatever this thing was guarding somehow affected him. How he got from broom cursing to the third floor corridor, he didn't know, but the thought wouldn't go away.

Hagrid had regained his color and was actually a little red with indignation. "Fluffy would never hurt a fly. I'm gonna warn you now, stay away from that third floor. You are messing with things outside of your control."

Hagrid seemed to totally miss the whole point of the speech. Yes, Harry was curious about what it was that was being guarded, but not enough that he was going to face down a Cerebrus. He may have been more intelligent than an average first year, but there was a reason that a Cerebrus was rumored to guard the gates of hell. He just wanted to know if this was worth it, when ultimately, it was putting the school in danger.

Hagrid, it seemed just wanted to protect his pet and wasn't willing to listen to Harry's reasons. The fact that other students had actually gone to confront the beast went right over his head.

"I'm not trying to go to the corridor. That's why we were telling you about the other students. I just can't help but feel this is somehow connected to someone using a high level curse to throw me off a broom at top speed."

"Who'd want to curse your broom. No, it was just an unfortunate accident and you'd best forget everything you heard here and from those students Harry. And that goes for the rest of you." Hagrid announced, seeming to just remember that there were others there besides Harry.

Daphne had gotten up halfway through Hagrid's first rant and was walking around the hut in curiosity. She came back to the table when attention was brought back to the rest of them. "We just wanted to make sure students were safe sir. If you say they are, then we will just have to trust you. We better get going anyways, since it's getting late and we need to be back inside before curfew." Daphne spoke up, wanting to leave before things became more awkward for the foursome.

"You're probably right and I apologize for getting mad. I don't fault your curiosity, but this is one thing that is best left alone for the time being. Its extremely dangerous and Dumbledore has everything under control. He always does."

With that statement the subject was closed. "Well thanks for the tea Hagrid. We better get back before we miss curfew like Daphne said. We'll try to come down and visit again." Harry concluded for the group.

The rest said their quick goodbyes and soon they were trudging back up through the snow to the castle. About halfway back, Rose couldn't hide her disappointment at the meeting anymore. "Well, that was pointless. You would think he would have let something slip. Its rumored he can't keep a secret to save his life and all we get is a lecture on not messing with things. He didn't even care that other people are going to see that monster on a daily basis just to prove their bravery."

"Settle down Rose." Harry placated. "I know exactly why he didn't spill anything and I honestly thought he was better than that. Daphne is a Slytherin, so he immediately clammed up."

"Well, that isn't fair!" The voice of the lone Hufflepuff immediately spoke up. "He hadn't even met her before and he seemed to be in the presence of a future death eater."

"Well, he was the one that took us to Diagon Alley and he told us about the evils of Slytherin. 'Not a witch or wizard that went bad, wasn't from Slytherin' were his exact words. To him, he probably was looking at a future death eater." Rose replied, irritated at the simple minded man they just left.

Daphne was just staring straight ahead, not even bothering to get into the conversation. Harry noticed the aloof nature she was presenting to the group at the moment. It wasn't so odd to see her like this when in the presence of the other castle inhabitants, but he could see that she was in deep thought. It was either that or Hagrid's actions hurt more than she was willing to let on.

Walking over to her and putting an arm around her to give her some comfort, Harry wanted to try and cheer her up. Daphne's attitude wasn't an uncommon thing among pureblood females. They were trained from an early age to be the perfect accessory to their Lord or husband. It was just the culture of the wizarding world. There were no matriarchal heads to old lines and women were meant to be seen, not heard. She had told them all about it in one of their lessons and Rose, as people might imagine was outraged.

_Flashback_

"_Why the hell do they let us into school, if we aren't supposed to be anything besides a pretty face for our husband!" Rose ranted._

"_That's more for social situations, like balls, and ministry functions. If our husband deems it appropriate, we are allowed to seek out our own employment. With our husband and Lord's approval, we are guaranteed the same treatment at our jobs that men are presented. If we aren't, then it is seen as an attack on that House."_

_Susan chimed in at this point, now coming to the lessons after the troll incident. "She's right. My Aunt is the head of the DMLE and is as respected as any man, because of her husband and my father, Lord Bones at the time, allowing her to work as an Auror. Once permission was given, she was accepted along with any of the guys and even worked her way to the top, after her husband was killed."_

"_Susan's right." Daphne jumped back in. "With backing from our family, we can achieve anything that men might be able to achieve. It is all based on our own merits at that point. As long as Harry allows you to work, you have nothing to worry about."_

"_Well, we did promise ourselves that we would learn and respect the different culture we find ourselves in Rose." Harry joked._

_It fell flat at the glare from Rose before she slumped in defeat. "You're right, we did and this is just something we will have to work with. At least I know I have someone that is willing to let me do what I want with life. Maybe later on we can work on ways to improve our world if that's what people want, but going off on a rant now won't do us any good."_

"_You're right." agreed Daphne. "Ranting about something just shows you aren't willing to work on a compromise. I'm lucky with my family, as they expect us to work when the time comes. My father expects me to pick my future husband, but it is also someone he would have to approve and he does believe in contracts. Even if it is my first choice, it would need to be someone beneficial to the family."_

_Harry was paying very close attention to this conversation. Not only did this affect his sister, but his wife in the future as well. He was well aware that he would be expected to take a wife by the time he reached twenty, thanks to these lessons. _

"_I was taught from an early age to not show any emotion unless it was to someone I saw as worthy to become a close friend, who will make a good ally. It's a sign of weakness to show emotion to strangers or enemies. That's why I only show emotion around you three. Even the friends I have in Slytherin are more acquaintances than anything else, well besides Tracy."_

_Harry was curious and it showed on his face. He was well aware of his friends stand offish attitude. "Why are you one of the few who I see with this attitude if it is a pureblood thing. Susan is a pureblood, but has the opposite personality."_

"_That's because most women aren't taught until they are fifteen. The Greengrass's don't believe in waiting, so I was trained since I could remember. My sister has also been trained, but not to the extent I have, since she doesn't have to worry about carrying on the House line."_

_Flashback Ends_

"I'm sorry Daphne for what he said. I honestly didn't think he would be one to judge someone so quickly, especially with everyone judging him unfairly due to his own heritage." Harry whispered to her.

Flashing Harry a small smile, she was quick to reassure him that she was alright. "Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything and I'm used to it by now, with most of the school looking at me like I am evil. Without being friends with you, I'm sure it would be a whole lot worse. Not many are willing to challenge the boy-who-lived and the top student in our year." Daphne hardly admitted it to herself, but she was truly happy with the friendship she was forming with the other three. It allowed her to be herself or what she would like to be, without the expectations on her shoulders.

Harry went to interrupt her and disagree that it was alright but Daphne beat him. "That's really not what I was thinking about Harry. While you were listening to Hagrid, I was up and looking around his house out of curiosity. I found something that is as interesting as it is troubling."

By now Rose and Susan had joined them and were listening with interest. "What did you find?" Susan asked, now back to her bubbly self when not in the company of strangers.

Daphne pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Harry so they could all read it. It was a short note with neat, loopy handwriting.

_Hagrid,_

_When you are in Gringotts with the young Potters, please give the enclosed note to the teller. My good friend Nicholas Flamel has entrusted me with one of his most valuable items for protection, now that it is of no more use to him and his wife. He has placed the item in one of his Gringotts vaults for temporary storage until I can retrieve it. Do not let anyone know what you are handling and bring it back to me as soon as the Potters are returned to their home. _

_Thanks,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry could see that Rose and him were the only ones confused with the note. Susan looked on with comprehension and you could see worry on Daphne's face. "Since you two are the only ones that know what this means, would you be willing to let us in."

"You've never heard of Nicholas Flamel?" Susan gasped before she remembered who she was speaking too. "Right, muggle raised. It just surprises me with how much you two know at times and you don't know of one of the most famous couples to ever live. They are famous Alchemists who have contributed more to Alchemy and Potions than anyone who ever lived. They are also the only creator of the Philosopher's Stone and the Headmaster once apprenticed under him." Seeing the confusion when mentioning the stone, Susan elaborated. "The stone is considered the pinnacle of Alchemy. It was always rumored to be possible, but the Flamel's were the first to actually create it. It is said to be able to turn any base metal into gold, but that hasn't been proven since Nicholas Flamel said it would be the height of stupidity to create your own gold. If you flood the market with too much gold, gold ends up being worth less than the base metal you started with. But, what is proven is that it creates the elixir of life, which depending on certain calculations will return your physical body to a certain age allowing you to age normally once more. There are plenty of journals written about how the stone works, but without knowing how to create the stone and having it in your possession, the journals are worthless."

Harry and Rose were looking at Susan with shock at what she just said. They had known that the magical world offered opportunities that the regular world could only dream of, but this was a form of immortality. What else did this world offer.

"What I don't understand is why the stone would be here instead of with the Flamel's. They have kept it safe for six centuries, so there should be no need for Dumbledore to keep it safe." Susan continued.

Daphne threw in her own opinion. "Don't you remember the note said that they didn't need the stone anymore. Either they have created another one or they have decided that life isn't worth it anymore. They have been alive for over six hundred years, so it is reasonable."

"Wow! Just think that one of the most powerful items in the magical world is sitting under the school right now." Susan exclaimed in excitement.

"Wow is right. What the hell is the Headmaster thinking? No wonder we had a troll let in on Halloween. If anyone even heard a hint of what was being kept here, they would be trying everything they could to get at it. There are thousands of people throughout the world that would risk their lives or Azkaban for a prize like this." Daphne told them with a frown.

Harry was getting excited. He always enjoyed an adventure and to even get a glimpse at such a stone would be worth it. "_Harry, don't be an idiot. What chance would we have at getting through whatever the Headmaster has guarding it. I doubt this dog is the only thing guarding something like that."_

Harry immediately deflated and knew his sister was right. It wasn't worth his life. "_Fine. Ruin my fun Rose. You have to admit that the stone is almost too good of a prize to pass up."_

Harry could feel the smirk that Rose desperately wanted to give him. "_I didn't say that we couldn't go after it, but we will need to plan for every situation. We need excuses if we are caught and we need to know how to get past the protections without anyone knowing. Just think of how valuable that stone would be."_

Harry knew she was right. They would have to plan this very carefully if they were going to make a move. Harry also wanted to bring in Daphne and Susan. They had proved themselves great friends since the beginning of the year, but he would only do so if they both agreed. This affected both of them so it would need to be a mutual decision.

Harry spoke up to the group as a whole. "Why don't we get back to our room and then we can discuss this where no one can overhear us." Getting a nod in return, they picked up their pace to get out of the cold and in the warmth of the castle.

-JOAH ESA-

The first three weeks in December flew by for the twins and soon it was time for the Christmas holidays. They had finished first year material and all homework the first couple of days in December. They decided to put off second year, at least until the new term started. Instead they had spent a significant amount of time deciding what they wanted to do about the stone that was hidden underneath the school.

They had been researching spells that would allow themselves to stay hidden, detection charms, and any other information on stealth that they could get their hands on. They were sure that the Restricted Section had better information, but no one would give first years a pass, even if they were top of the year.

Unfortunately, their quest for knowledge and information on the stone became an obsession, so much that they didn't realize they had been neglecting their friends. They had been blowing off the weekly meetings with Draco and Daphne, because they wanted to have a plan set up by the start of the new term.

Daphne and Susan finally barged in the night before the two were supposed to leave. "What the hell is going on with you two?" Daphne hollered at the pair, who once again, were looking over different books. Daphne didn't give them a chance to get over their shock and confusion before she continued to lay into them. "I thought we were friends and yet we haven't seen you since visiting Hagrid. You've been blowing us off at every opportunity to spend time in the library or your rooms. You don't even invite us to study with you anymore."

Susan had just stood there behind Daphne, letting her get her feelings out. She was worried about her friends, because she could see something was bothering them, but she was willing to wait a little while longer for them to tell them. "It's okay guys. We are just really worried about you and you seem really worried about something. We just don't want to lose two of our friends."

Rose and Harry immediately felt guilty. They couldn't even lie to themselves and say nothing was wrong. They just hadn't realized that they had basically shut their friends out of their life for a while. They especially felt bad for Daphne. They knew from their own experiences when they were younger, how hard it was for someone to open up with the type of personality she had.

The problem was, they still weren't sure if they should trust them with what they were doing. Harry could see that if he didn't open up soon though, he would surely lose Daphne's friendship and that was something he couldn't allow. He was sure Susan was willing to wait them out, but Daphne wouldn't allow herself be out of the loop. Harry made a decision right there, his rashness coming to the front, but he couldn't allow himself to lose the friendships. In such a small amount of time, they were becoming as important as Rose.

"Sit down and I will explain what is going on." Waiting for them to take a seat, he could see Daphne was still pissed and his explanation had better be worth it. He ignored Rose's look of apprehension and moved on before he lost his nerve. This definitely had the potential to end badly if they took it the wrong way. "We have been looking for a way to go after the Philosopher's Stone."

There was silence and the two girls looked ready for the joke to be explained to them. About a minute of staring, both understood that this wasn't a joke and both Potter's were dead serious. There was, surprisingly, an excited gleam in Daphne's eyes though.

"WHAT?" The resulting explosion came from Susan. "Why would you want to go after the Stone. You could get seriously hurt or killed. It isn't worth it, just for some stupid rock." Susan was near tears at the end. She had seen the deadly serious look in the twin's eyes and couldn't help but picture them torn apart by a three headed beast or any other brutal traps.

"We understand this Susan. Why do you think we've researching non stop for the last three weeks? We wouldn't go through that door until we were absolutely certain that we would make it through without any danger." Harry explained calmly. He knew that there was going to be arguments. Rose was going to stay out of the conversation, letting Harry get out of his own mess.

"But, what if you get caught. You will surely be expelled." Susan whispered. It was clear she was worried for the two. "And don't you care that the stone doesn't belong to you?" The question threw the pair off guard, not because of the question, but because there was no accusation in her tone. She was just asking out of curiosity.

With a sigh Harry answered her. "We aren't just working on spells and things to help us get through the traps. We have been working on a failsafe excuse for being down there, that doesn't involve pretty much stealing a priceless artifact. As far as stealing the stone, yes its wrong, but nobody is going to be hurt by us taking it. Its supposed to be destroyed no later than the end of June. Dumbledore had to actually take an oath that he would do everything within his power to see it destroyed."

Getting over her shock at the unexpected declaration of the stones date of destruction, Susan had to ask, "And how do you know this. There is no way that you went up to Dumbledore and just asked him what he was doing with the Stone."

Both twins laughed at that. That would be an interesting conversation to have, but were quickly brought back to the original topic. "Don't you find it surprising that one of the most famous couples in the wizarding world, decide to pretty much kill themselves by voluntarily destroying their source of immortality, and yet its not in the news." He paused to let that sink in. "This was the first thing that we researched. Surely somebody would know, if the Flamel's were updating their wills, or moving their assets around. Nothing stays secret for long, when it comes to celebrities of that caliber. This is when we realized that the Flamel's were French and with what little we have seen to this point is, the British pay absolutely no attention to what is going on with the rest of the world. I get the Daily Prophet every day and I have yet to see an article about any other country unless it actually affects us. That's when we knew where to look for more information."

Harry stopped for a second to go and get something out of his room. He came back with a newspaper, but it wasn't the Prophet. It was the French equivalent, the Francais fois magiques. "Read the article on the second page. Rose used a charm to translate it already."

_**Flamel's decide they have had enough.**_

_Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, better known as the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone have decided that they have nothing left to live for. Well over six hundred years, they both have accomplished much in their lives. This is actually the first time that they have been seen since taking on famous British apprentice Albus Dumbledore, now Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. They admit that they have just grown bored with life and wish to see what awaits them in the Next Great Adventure. You may be asking what will happen to their infamous Philosophers Stone. Readers, it gives me mixed emotions to tell you that the stone is to be destroyed. I am happy that the stone will never be a temptation for dark wizards the world over, but am deeply saddened that a piece of wizarding history is going to gone forever. Will anyone else ever succeed in creating such a feat, or will this be the first and only stone to be created. Nicholas has confirmed that all notes on creating the stone have been burnt to ash and then vanished. Who gets the honor or painful service of destroying the stone? None other than their last apprentice, Albus Dumbledore. The Flamel's have forced Dumbledore to give them an unbreakable vow to see the stone destroyed by June of next year. It is unclear why the stone won't be destroyed immediately, but that is between Albus Dumbledore and the Flamel's. We would like to say goodbye to such an amazing couple and hope they truly get an amazing 'Next Great Adventure'. It is unlikely that the couple will last to the new year._

"This still doesn't explain why you are going to steal the stone." Daphne spoke up for the first time after reading the article.

"Because its too good of an opportunity to pass up. Not just for the possibility of gold or the elixir of life, but research into how its made. The Flamel's were the last true Alchemist's and most of their work was self taught. If we have the stone, when we are more knowledgeable we may be able to reverse the process and learn one of the most ancient branches of magic."

"So, it isn't about immortality or all the gold you could ever create? Susan asked.

"I won't even try to lie to you and pretend we aren't interested in those things as well. The gold not so much because I doubt even my sister could spend all the money in our family account. Not to mention my new shares in the Nimbus company along with the lawsuit that is still being worked on, I doubt we are in need of money. We are eleven and have no need to worry about immortality at this point, but that could change when we are older. Just think though, of all the possibilities the stone represents. How does the elixir of life work? It obviously cures all ailments that are caused by old age, so does it offer us the chance to cure diseases that are still considered incurable? The things we could do with the stone are so much more than creating gold and everlasting life."

"What about the Headmaster? If you take the stone, won't he die from the unbreakable vow?" Susan questioned worried about being the reason for the ancient wizards death.

"We highly doubt the Headmaster would allow himself to be killed if someone steals the stone. It just said that he would do everything within his power to see it destroyed. If he doesn't have it anymore, then the vow would be broken without any consequences."

"I'm in." came the excited voice of Daphne, who had been thinking about everything for the last ten minutes. She was well over her anger when she heard about what the two were doing.

"What? You're supposed to be on my side. They could be killed down there."

"Because I am a Slytherin and we always exploit any advantage we can and like Harry and Rose said, this is just too big of a prize. Besides, the Headmaster has decided to play games, instead of just destroying it."

Harry and Rose gave Daphne grateful nods. Having the brilliant Slytherin on their side was a huge asset. An added benefit was, that they didn't have to feel guilty about keeping their best friends out of the loop.

"I don't know guys. Don't get me wrong, if it was as easy as walking through that door and grabbing it off a pedestal, I would be all for it. I just don't know if I could go into a situation where death is a real possibility. I don't want to see my friends in that situation either" Susan wasn't lying. She was afraid and felt she had good reason to be afraid. They were only eleven and in their first year of schooling. They might have been some of the top students, but these traps were likely laid out by Dumbledore and his teachers. They were some of the most powerful and skilled magical users in the country. She couldn't deny her own desire to get a hold of the priceless stone, as she remembered something her Aunt had taught her and decided to voice it aloud. "My Aunt has a saying, 'It's a brutal world out there and you need every advantage you can get. There is nothing wrong with taking advantage of opportunities that present themselves to you at random times.' I doubt she meant stealing the Philosophers Stone, but this is an opportunity we shouldn't pass up. Just promise me that you won't go in without making sure that you can handle it." Susan finished and she had unshed tears in her eyes when she said the last sentence. It was easy to see how much she cared about her friends.

Rose laughed, finally at ease with the conversation when she realized that they weren't about to be expelled from school, because they told their plans. "Don't worry Susan. I keep my brother on a tight leash. You should have seen him, when we first came back from first hearing about the stone. If I knew the stunning spell, I would have used it. He wanted to go after the stone immediately."

Harry was blushing by the end of Rose's embarrassing statement. It was a little exaggerated, but it did its purpose and all three girls had a good chuckle about Harry's inner Gryffindor. To be honest though, he wouldn't have it any other way. She was able to keep him grounded and allowed him to think before leaping.

"I'm in as well then. I just don't know how I can contribute." Susan stated

"Don't worry about that for now Susan. We still don't even know if we can or should go after the stone. You were just wondering why we were so busy and that was the answer. We have just been doing research. We won't be doing anything if there is a chance of it failing." Harry grew serious. "Even if we do get the stone, it must be kept secret for at least our Hogwarts years. We will need all of our political clout to get out of the situation." Both Susan and Daphne understood what he was saying. There could be no hints that they even knew about the stone. Both nodding their heads to show their agreement the seriousness of the situation ended.

"Now when do we find out what you've been learning?" Daphne asked excitedly. She was determined to learn everything she could to help out. 'How great would it be to have a Philosopher's Stone within reach?'

"We've just been learning things about the stone and how to get places undetected. Here's what we learned…." Rose began and continued to tell them everything they've been doing the past three weeks. By the time they had said goodnight, everyone was once again happy and the two witches going home couldn't wait to get to the family libraries and do their own research into the subject. All four were fully on board with getting the stone any way possible.

-JOAH ESA-

The next morning found Daphne, Susan, and Rose all passed out in the living room, while Harry was making his way to his daily workout. After the discussion the night before, Daphne and Susan wouldn't leave before they had heard everything that the twins knew. Before they knew it, curfew had come and gone. The only thing saving Daphne and Susan from being found out after curfew was the twins private room and the offer to stay the night.

Daphne had taken the couch, while Susan and Rose had taken the floor. Harry, of course, being the only male, was promptly kicked out of the impromptu sleepover. The sudden bouts of loud giggles that had him covering his head with his pillow, were enough reason to be thankful for being told to leave. It was times like those, that he thanked whoever was out there, that he and Rose had control over their telepathic link.

Tiptoeing to the door, he really wished that he knew more magic then he did. The opportunity that presented itself to him, to not only prank Rose, but Daphne and Susan as well, was perfect. That being said, there was only so much a first year was capable of doing and he still didn't know if he would go through with it, with Daphne there. She was scary when angered and he didn't want her ire directed to him.

'Better just give them a wake up call.' Harry thought. 'It's for the best anyway. They need to be up early to catch the train.' Setting an alarm for the three, Harry walked out to get in his exercising. He was still surprised there weren't more witches and wizards that worked out. He felt great and energized after a morning workout.

As he reached the end of the hall way, he heard the alarm go off. Nothing complicated, just a standard muggle car horn, that didn't stop. He may have gone overboard on the volume, since he could hear it quite clearly from the hallway, but just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. Rose would figure out how to turn it off, eventually.

-JOAH ESA-

Back in the room, three witches were peacefully sleeping after being up all night, gossiping about everything they could think of.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The girls shot awake, Daphne falling right off the couch, looking around for the disturbance. It took a moment for the three to fully awake and understand the situation they were in and when they did they weren't amused.

"I'm going to kill your brother Rose. By the time I'm done with him, he'll need the Stone to heal himself." Daphne growled.

Rose was currently deactivating the alarm and couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry Daphne. I'm here for the next three weeks with him. He'll regret this."

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to get up. We have to get back to our dorms and it would be best if we got back before anyone else woke up." Susan spoke calmly, trying to diffuse Daphne's anger.

Daphne wasn't quite satisfied. "You better make sure he never does anything like this again Rose. Otherwise, I wont hold back from torturing him."

The other two could only chuckle. They knew Daphne was only mildly irritated. When she got real angry, she wouldn't even threaten, she would just hex the person into oblivion.

"We better get going." Susan piped up. "We'll see you at breakfast. Don't hurt Harry too bad." It was easy to see at least one of them found the whole thing amusing.

"Yah, see you later girls." Rose, had to admit, it was nice just spending time with the two girls. Her brother was always around and she would be the first to admit, she didn't want the close relationship they shared to change. It was something they both treasured.

It was something they had talked long into the night about. Daphne wasn't close to her sister and Susan's parents died before they could have any more children. They were curious about why they got along so well with each other, when most siblings couldn't stand each other.

She had told them that he was literally her protector back in primary school when Dudley thought he could get away with ganging up on the weak kids. Her, being a girl, it was automatically assumed that she was weaker than the rest. Being the freak cousin, and Dudley thought he had the perfect target.

Dudley, being Dudley, hadn't quite figured out that Harry was perfectly willing to deal with any bullying that he and his friends were willing to dish out, but that stopped as soon as they went after her. She had been walking around the school that first week with Harry, marveling at being away from their horrible relatives for nine hours a day, when Dudley came around the corner with his gang of childhood friends looking for a reason to feel good about themselves.

_Flashback _

"_Hey, move it four eyes!" A five year old Dudley yelled, his gang snickering stupidly behind him. "We aren't here for you, just your sister. You get away free today."_

_It was the first time that Harry could remember actually being angry enough to get in the way of his cousin Dudley. He could handle threats to himself, God only knows how many times the Dursley's threatened him, but they never went past using 'Freak' on his sister. Now his cousin was crossing the line, threatening a beating to his little sister._

"_You'll have to go through me first, Duddykins." Harry growled back. Now, threatening Dudley when he had five kids backing him up was stupid enough, but using an embarrassing nickname given by his mother in front of those kids was enough to throw all anger right at him. It didn't help that his so called friends had a good laugh at the name as well._

"_You'll pay for that Potter!" Dudley roared and ran right for Harry with his gang only a step behind._

_He wasn't going to allow his small minded cousin the chance to go after his sister. "Rose, run. I'll hold him off." Rose was wide eyed at the situation. She stayed where she was, mainly out of shock and fear and watched as the five kids ran at her brother. _

_It was brutal to watch. The five kids rained blows down on Harry and yet he just stood his ground, landing punches whenever the opportunity presented itself. Rose didn't even see as two of the other students rushed for a teacher. She didn't even notice that Harry should have been down long before now. Cracks could be heard coming from where Harry was being beaten, obviously bones being broken, and still he fought on, without showing a hint of pain. _

_Then Harry had finally gotten in a kick in between one of the guys legs and he went down, with no intention of getting up. Seeing how effective the attack was, Harry used it again twice more before Dudley and the other kid, Piers Polkiss, showed a little bit of smarts and protected themselves. _

_Rose could only watch helpless as her brother was beaten to an inch of his life. The tears flowed freely, unnoticed, down her cheeks as she prayed for her brother. Students around the yard had all come on to cheer for who they wanted to win, with no one stepping in to help. At this point, only Dudley was still up out of the bullies. Harry had an arm bent at an awkward angle, face full of blood and yet he fought on. It was finally broken up, five minutes after it started._

_The Vice Principle was in a rage and demanding to know what was happening. 4 kids on the ground, crying holding various parts of their bodies. Another kid, who looked like he had at least a broken arm and in the need of stitches for his face along with his large cousin were still up, looking like they were ready for the brawl to continue. _

_Realizing the fight was over, Rose immediately ran to her brother, crying the whole way. She didn't care that he was full of blood and latched onto him with everything she had. She didn't notice the flinch as his injuries finally caught up with him. She barely registered him falling to the ground as he passed out. All she could remember, was it being the scariest moment of her life. _

_Flashback Ends_

All six were suspended from school for a week. The teachers wouldn't listen to the complaints of who started the fight. In the adults minds, there is absolutely no excuse for violence and no reason that a teacher couldn't be summoned before it became a problem.

It was also the first time that Harry or Rose could remember weird things happening to them. Harry couldn't remember feeling pain at all during the fight. He knew he was getting hit, but it almost felt like the punches were just bouncing off of him. It wasn't until the fighting was over that all the pain kicked in at once, causing him to pass out. At the time, they just put it down to adrenaline. The injuries healed within the week, baffling the doctors, but they just told themselves, it looked worse than it was.

They knew now that it was his magic helping him out in the fight, but it was still the bravest thing she had ever seen Harry do. After that fight, one of the things that always came to her mind when around Harry was safety. No harm would come to her when Harry was there.

Though, it was times like these, that she wanted to bash her head in the wall. Some of the things that he found funny were ridiculous. It was only 5:30 and he had woken her up to the point there was no use even trying to fall back asleep. Protector or not, he was going to get an earful when he came back.

**A/N I apologize again for the wait. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. For an extra apology, I have placed the first chapter of my other stories that I have been working on up. My first priority is 'Rise of the Potters' and I only work on the other stories when I can't seem to get motivated for this story or just as something to do so I don't get bored writing the same story. Well, check them out, you may like one, may like them all, or may hate them all. Whatever it is, let me know. **

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter. I was trying to show the personalities of the main characters a little more. Harry and Rose will have many friends or allies, but the main following of this story will be Rose, Susan, Daphne, and Harry. There will be no other girls added in this story, but Rose will be added. I apologize to anyone that is offended or wasted their time reading this story hoping it wouldn't turn out that way. Also, please remember that these kids are 11. No matter how they were brought up or mature they are, they are still first years and excited about getting to see and get a hold of a priceless artifact. In their minds, there is no reason feel guilty about stealing a stone that is about to be destroyed. The Potter's definitely didn't grow up with morals at the Dursley's.**

**Also, we can all admit, that there is no way that eleven year olds, no matter how talented they are, have a chance of collecting something if it was warded properly. The kids don't really know what magic is capable of and think the research they are doing will be enough. **

**Status of new chapters is now in profile.**

**Review whether you liked it or hated it. I take every review into account when writing this story.**

**JOAH ESA **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing**

**As far as the questions about who will be Lady Potter, there is a small part explaining what could happen in this chapter. I didn't want to add any more girls, because then it takes away too much from the girls I do have. And remember for this chapter, past chapters, and future chapters, that the children are 11 and will act accordingly at times, no matter how mature they act most of the time.**

**As always, I endeavor to make this chapter up to my wonderful readers standards. **

_mind speak_

_Parseltongue_

**WHAT A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Sunlight streamed into the open window of the Potter twin's room. Both children were sprawled out across the bed fast asleep, Harry snoring softly with his left arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Rose, who was currently facing the other way, had a small amount of drool escaping her mouth. It was an incredibly cute sight that their friends would kill to have a picture of, for blackmail material of course.

It was Christmas morning and a day that Rose absolutely refused to let Harry go for his normal workout. The twins celebrated Christmas differently than all the other kids their age and probably most everyone above their age as well. Never having presents of their own, besides something small from an acquaintance at primary school, they just spent the day together, away from everyone else.

Rose had the whole day planned out for Harry and her. Harry had no clue what she was planning, all he knew was he wasn't allowed to leave before her. The last occupant of the room was Harry's familiar Sasha, curled up at the end of the bed. She had surprisingly stayed hidden from the castle's occupants, or at least no one had come to them about it. Rose had been sure Albus Dumbledore would have figured it out by now.

"Ugh, its too early to wake up." Rose growled, trying to block the sun out of her eyes, before turning her ire onto her brother. "Harry, you didn't shut the curtains last night."

Harry didn't even stir, obviously more than happy to get a lay in once in a while. Rose, annoyed at being ignored decided to get a little bit of revenge on her brother for the wake up call a few days ago. Throwing off the covers, showing her dressed in black athletic shorts, and one of her brothers shirts, she got onto her hands and knees and threw herself at Harry, intending on tickling him awake. She knew how sensitive his skin was and it was a sure way to annoy him.

There was a problem with Rose's brilliant plan though. Harry was hanging off the edge and when she hit him, they both went flying off the bed and hit the floor. Harry was not thrilled with his sudden wake up.

"What the hell Rose! Did you have to knock me off the bed?" Harry's voice was muffled by the floor.

The only response was a giggle. While Harry had landed face down into the floor of the room, Rose landed on her knees straddling Harry's back. Once she got over her shock of falling off the bed, she quickly remembered her original purpose of revenge. Quick as lightning, she struck Harry's side, eliciting a cry of shock, which quickly turned into laughter from the pinned boy. The stronger boy underneath quickly turned over and returned the favor to his sister, starting a thirty minute wrestling match between the two siblings before they realized it was time to get up for the day.

-JOAH ESA-

Harry stepped out of the shower about an hour after his sister's impromptu wrestling match. Most of that time was waiting for his sister's own time in the shower. Why she needed to spend an extra twenty minutes today getting ready was beyond him. Yah, it was Christmas, but it was just him and a bunch of Hogwarts Professors in the castle. No matter how long he had Rose in his head, he knew he would never actually understand the female mind.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked out into the bedroom where he saw clothes already laid out on his bed. Obviously his sister wasn't taking any chances of Harry screwing up his clothes for the holiday. He was constantly being razzed about his poor sense of fashion just because once he wore a plaid shirt, with a pair of shorts that had vertical stripes on it. They were the same color scheme, so he didn't really see the big deal with it.

Better just deal with it and wear what Rose wants and save a headache later. It was just a dark green sweater and a pair of black pants anyway. After getting dressed he saw the dreaded red Santa's hat that his sister had laid out as well for him. The last three Christmases Rose had forced him to wear the hat around all day, as she thought it made him look cute.

It didn't matter anyway, it was just him and Rose for the day like usual. Walking out of the bedroom, Harry made his way over to Rose, who was once again reading a book, while waiting for him. Looking up at him, she let out a bright smile at the sight of the hat.

"You look good Harry. Now come over here so we can open our presents."

Sure enough, looking near the fireplace, stacks of presents were sitting there. It wasn't like the twins had never received a present before, but it was an occasional gift from someone they knew at school. The mountain before them was a true testament to how many people saw them as friends in the school. It was proof that they were finally in their new life and would be there to stay.

Harry wanted to tease his sister first, especially after the lovely wake up call she gave him this morning. "Not now Rose, lets go get some breakfast first. The presents will be here when we get back."

His sister just stared at him, not even reacting to Harry's comment. With a sigh at the lack of reaction, Harry made his way to the couch. "Alright, why don't you go first." Harry grabbed a gift from Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw and tossed it lightly to his sister.

After opening it to see a scarf from Lisa, the twins continued to open up their presents from just about every first year. Harry had to admit, it felt good having people that cared enough about you to get you something for Christmas. Most gifts were books and gift certificates to random stores around Diagon Alley. He didn't know if it was a subconscious act or not, but both he and Rose seemed to put off Daphne and Susan's gifts for last. Of course Harry had yet to give Rose his gift as well, same with Rose to him, but it was just another reminder who their best friends were.

After opening up all the remaining gifts besides from Susan, Daphne and a mysterious gift with no tag on it, Harry decided to open up the gift from Susan. Wrapped in bright yellow wrapping and black ribbons, Susan was always one to remind everyone who's house was best, Harry grabbed it from the pile. It was a medium sized cubed box and Harry immediately tore into it. While Rose may have been the delicate opener of the family, Harry was definitely a ripper. Just as he opened the lid to see inside though, something happened that was definitely unexpected.

**BANG! **Grey smoke covered Harry from head to toe and it lasted about a minute. Once the smoke cleared after wildly waving his hands, Harry just sat there stunned. The box he had been holding had disappeared in the explosion and he was afraid that he had somehow caused Susan's present to blow up. He really didn't want to give the redhead another reason to come after him. In his panic he barely registered his sister rolling on the ground behind him, laughing her head off.

It wasn't until he saw a flash of light, did he break himself out of his panic. Turning around to see Rose holding a wizarding camera with a wicked grin on her face, his panic quickly turned to confusion, then to horror. Forgetting for a second that Rose didn't have a camera yesterday, Harry raced for the mirror that was in the bedroom.

What he saw totally freaked him out. He was a walking billboard for Christmas. Under the stupid red Santa hat, bright red strands of hair were peeking out. His face, arms and hands were dark green. His socks were turned black and the rest of his clothes were Christmas red.

Waving his wand around in every possible way he could think of, yet it yielded no results in getting the colors to even shimmer, let alone reverse. He may not have cared about his personal appearance to the level Rose did, but that didn't mean he wanted to go out looking like an alien who happened to celebrate Christmas. Deciding to suck it up, he made his way back out to the still howling Rose.

"Quiet," Harry growled. "And where did you get that blasted camera anyways?"

Rose quickly morphed her face into a picture of pure innocence, "Oh this? Susan just thought I might have reason to capture our first wizarding Christmas together." Rose finished, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Yah, yah, laugh it up. Susan got her revenge on me. At least my prank only lasted about five minutes. Who knows how long this one will last. I can't figure out how to undo it." Harry was whining by the end.

"Here." Rose giggled out to him. "There was a note left on the floor after your mad dash to the bedroom."

Snatching the note from her hand, still in a sour mood at being so easily caught by the prank, Harry read the note from Susan.

_Merry Christmas Harry!_

_Hope you liked the gift I sent you. My Aunt loves to mix up Potions and after telling her about the little prank you pulled on me for the first Quidditch match, she came up with the perfect gift for you. Sadly, it only lasts for about six hours. Don't be sad though, I left another gift to give to you, with Rose before I left. Make sure Rose captures the memories for me!_

_See you soon,_

_Susan_

"Damn, a potions based prank? I doubt an antidote could even be brewed before the six hours are up." Harry couldn't help but complain. "Well, it looks like I'm staying in the room all day Rose."

Finally getting over her laughter she tossed Harry another present that wasn't there before. "Don't be silly. No one will care. You are just showing your Christmas spirit to the rest of the castle. Oh, that's Susan's real gift to you."

Harry having learned his lesson, proceeded to carefully unwrap the new present from the red headed devil. Leaning back, ready to bolt if necessary, Harry carefully lifted the lid off of the box and was quite happy to see that nothing happened out of the ordinary, if you discounted the constant flashes of light coming from Rose's camera.

Taking out the book from the box carefully, after noticing the age, Harry opened the front cover and gasped. Here was a book that he wouldn't be able to get until he was of age. It was a history of the millennia long alliance between house Bones and Potter. A book that was only found within the family libraries and the Potter library was in Potter Manor in Wales. Quickly grabbing the note from the bottom of the box he opened it.

_Harry,_

_Hope you like this. I know how much you and Rose wished to know more about your House's particular alliances. I can't do much about your other alliances, but I can at least give you an idea of our alliance from House Bones point of view. The gift I gave Rose is for you as well, so I hope you enjoy. See you soon._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Susan Bones_

Carefully setting the book down, he made his way over to his sister, who was waiting for him with another brightly colored present. Letting his sister open up this one, secretly hoping his sister would be turned orange, he was mildly disappointed when nothing happened.

Inside was another book or to be more precise a photo album. A beautiful white album with rose's swirling around the cover. When the book was opened, Harry and Rose were once again stunned into speechlessness. Right on the first page was a picture of their parents in what must have been their seventh year. Easy conclusion to come by, since it was the first year that Lily and James had gotten together.

Forgetting about the remaining presents, Rose curled up into Harry and they spent a good portion of the morning looking at all the pictures. There were pictures of just James and Lily, pictures of their parents with Susan's parents, Edgar and Patricia Bones, and pictures with the Marauders. Harry and Rose didn't even care that Pettigrew was there in a few as well. Happy tears were leaking from their eyes as they looked at all the happy memories.

After looking at the album for about a half hour, they decided to quickly finish up the gifts. They both grabbed Daphne's present and Harry, back to being carefree, ripped it open. Inside was two book bags, not just any book bags, but enchanted ones made out of some of the finest materials with the Potter crest on them. According to Daphne, they were charmed to hold fifteen books a piece, weightless, and were self cleaning in case an ink jar were to spill. They were beautiful and Harry and Rose immediately transferred everything over to the new bags.

Leaving the mysterious gift for last, Rose gave Harry her gift. Inside was something that they had both seen in catalogues and had been excited to get. They were spell orbs, orbs that would help a student learn spells at a faster rate. There was three of them. One for Transfiguration, one for Charms, and one for Defence against the Dark Arts. There were others for Dark Arts and Ancient Spells, but they weren't necessary at this point in time. The orbs would flash different colors depending on what you were doing wrong. The brightness of that particular color would show you how bad you were doing. This allowed a student to focus on what the immediate problem is, instead of guessing.

"I know we said we were going to wait until the summer to get these, but they were just too good of a deal to pass up. I got them all updated, so they have every spell in them through seventh year."

"Wow! Thanks Rose! This will help immensely. That must have cost a fortune though."

"Well yah, I know you wanted to wait so we could see how much money we had left in the summer, but I couldn't see us really using anymore until we leave school. There isn't any more important events left and we can't go to Hogsmeade. Don't worry, we still have plenty of money. We can also program them ourselves, but if it's a spell we don't know, it needs to be performed by someone that we know will get the spell right."

Harry gave her a hug, not really caring about the money. "Thanks Rose! Open mine now!."

Rose took the crudely wrapped present from Harry and like always, carefully unwrapped it. Harry had always saved a lot of his money from the Dursley's to get Rose the best presents that he could. Usually this amounted to a lot of clothes that Rose had to then go back and exchange for something that was actually in style.

This time though, she had no fault in what Harry had gotten her. A beautiful bracelet that housed three emeralds in the shapes of roses sat in the box. The bracelet itself was made out of white gold that had her name engraved on the bottom. It wasn't anything real fancy, but it was beautiful and made more special by the person that gave it to her.

"Thank you Harry!" Rose choked out, full of emotion. Quickly clasping the bracelet to her wrist she gave Harry a fierce hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love it! Its perfect."

"Your welcome Rose. Merry Christmas! I love you!"

"Love you too Harry. We need to open that last gift now though. It isn't addressed to anyone, so it must be for both of us."

"Yah, why don't you open it. I really can't afford to add any more colors to myself if its another prank." Harry had to chuckle at his red and green body hoping he could convince Rose to bring him food back to the room for the day.

After a mild glare for the hope she was pranked, Rose grabbed the gift and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver cloak. The material felt like water and it was easy for even Harry to see that they material was ridiculously expensive.

"Well put it on Rose! See how it fits." Rose didn't need to be told twice and immediately threw the beautiful cloak around her, just to hear Harry cry out. Looking over saw Harry looking at her in a horrified expression.

Annoyed at his reaction thinking he thought the cloak looked bad on her, she snapped at him. "What? Why are you staring at me like that? It can't look that bad."

Harry could only stutter his answer to his sister. "Look down!" He emphasized his statement by pointing both his hands at her feet.

She looked down and gasped at the sight before her. Actually the gasp was for what wasn't there. Her body was gone, only her head was there, just floating throughout the room. Taking her invisible hands she reached down and was glad to feel that her legs were still there, just invisible and that's when it hit her.

"It's dad's invisibility cloak Harry!" Rose shouted excitedly.

Harry just happy to see his sister hadn't been cursed to live with only a floating head relaxed, before what Rose said truly sunk in. They had an invisibility cloak and the things they could now do were endless.

"Awesome! I was wondering when the Headmaster would give that back to us. I honestly didn't think we would get it back for years. He actually has a valid excuse since dad gave it to him to study and I doubt anyone would be happy to let a couple of students in the castle with an invisibility cloak."

They had of course read all about the famous cloak the Marauders used to create havoc on the school. The twins might not want it for pranks, but they were sure they could come up with some uses for it.

"Good, now I can go down to breakfast under the cloak and no one will be the wiser, even though dad says Dumbledore could see through it. Maybe he won't say anything." Harry spoke with hope in his voice, almost bouncing up and down like a five year old.

Rose stopped all his current thought processes though. "NO! You are not going to use it just to get out of being seen dressed like that. We can't risk anyone else finding out about it."

Pouting, he finally succumbed to the inevitable embarrassment. "Fine, maybe I'll talk to our lawyer and see if we can bring up harassment charges on the head of the DMLE."

All he got was more uproarious laughter from his sibling.

-JOAH ESA-

Walking through the hallways was probably the most embarrassing moment of Harry's life. The stupid paintings were snickering at him and making comments about his choice of dress. The urge to make his sister angry and go back and get the cloak was getting bigger by the second, but he held on until they were outside the Great Hall. Everyone was undoubtedly inside, which just made the entrance even worse.

Rose, not even giving Harry a chance to turn around, put a smirk on her face and immediately opened the door. Harry was thanking whatever power that was out there that there were only twenty or so students in the whole castle, along with the staff, because all eyes were once again on him.

It didn't take long for the girls to start giggling and the boys to fall off their seats laughing. Even the staff had slight twitches to their mouths. The worst were Flitwick and Dumbledore though by far.

Flitwick was laughing just as hard as the ever menacing Weasley twins, while the beard on Dumbledore was actually jumping up and down with those stupid twinkling eyes dancing with humor.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I commend you Mr. Potter on your wonderful holiday spirit. May I ask you who helped you with this wonderful display?" Dumbledore's jovial voice carried across the hall.

Harry had just gotten to an open seat, unfortunately next to the Weasley twins, and had no inclination to hide the truth of his embarrassing predicament. "Yah, it was the head of the DMLE, Susan Bones' Aunt. She pranked me with a potion that blew up when I opened one of Susan's gifts."

This just set everyone into laughter once again, even the ever stern Head of Gryffindor had a smirk on her face.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Dumbledore continued. Harry did have to admit that he was impressed with the way Dumbledore could carry this conversation with showing only slight humor. "If I remember right, you played a similar, yet delightful prank on young Ms. Bones a few weeks back as well."

"Yah." Harry grumbled, just wishing everyone would go back to their meal and forget about his green face.

After that, everyone went back to their meals, but no one could keep themselves from glancing at Harry every couple minutes, most of the time giggles soon followed. Harry was just wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him. He did make one mental note though. 'Never going to mess with Susan again.' He then amended it, 'at least for a while.'

The Weasley twins asked the Potters if they wanted to join them, Ron, and a few others in a snowball fight outside. Already embarrassed about as thoroughly as could be, Harry decided to have some fun and join in and dragged Rose out with him. He would make it quick though, he still had an invisibility cloak to investigate.

-JOAH ESA-

Fiery red hair was splayed out across the young girls pillow as she woke in her bed. The bed showed the evidence of the fitful night sleep the girl had as her blankets were thrown off the bed and sheets were untucked in the corners.

The room itself was well decorated with a whole wall full of pictures. Most of them showed a baby Susan with her parents holding her looking carefree and happy. The fact that she knew a war was going on and friends were dying everyday and yet she could still bring those smiles to her parents faces showed more than anything how much they truly loved her. Pictures of her and her aunt along with pictures of her long time childhood friend, Hannah Abbot, were also on the wall.

The walls of the room, like one would imagine, are Hufflepuff yellow, while the curtains are black.

Susan had a small bookshelf at one end of her room, filled with numerous children's books that were her favorites as a child. She was not an academic like the twins were, but was slowly growing more and more inclined to try and match their pace. Something inside her wanted to make sure she didn't let the Potters down.

**Knock! Knock!**

The door opened to her room, showing the smiling face of her Aunt Amelia that most people never saw. Being a successful woman in a man's world, caused her to be complete business like when out in public. There was no time for 'later' when in the company of Amelia Bones.

"Good, you're up! Breakfast is almost done and then we have presents to open. We have to get to the Abbot's for lunch as well."

Susan of course knew about going to the Abbot's for lunch. It had been something they did for as long as she could remember. She had a feeling it started when her parents died and then neither family could bring themselves to stop the tradition.

"Ok Auntie, I'm up. I'll be right down." Getting a nod in return, Susan forced herself out of bed to find something to wear. Thinking about her outfit for the day caused her to giggle at the present she had gotten her friend. Susan Bones did not forget about revenge and Harry would soon discover it.

Dressing up in some blue jeans and a white blouse, Susan skipped her way down the hall towards the dining room, humming every Christmas carol she could think of. "Merry Christmas Auntie!" Susan said excitedly, seeing her aunt at the end of the table.

"Merry Christmas Susan! Hurry up and eat. We don't want to be late to the Abbot's again."

Gulfing down the wonderful breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and assorted fruit, Susan hurried out the door to the family room. "C'mon Auntie! Now who's taking too long?"

Chuckling, Amelia made her way into the dining room at a more sedate pace and sat down near the presents, ready to hand them out to Susan. She was sure that if Susan was allowed to grab them, they would all be opened whether they were hers or not.

"Here Susan, from a boy named Ernie McMillian." Amelia gave a wink when she said the boy's name getting a blush of embarrassment in return. Amelia loved teasing her niece. The fact that it was as easy as winking at her was all the better. Oh, Amelia knew that Susan had nothing more than friendly feelings towards Ernie, but it was still fun to see her blushing.

If she was honest with herself, she thanked Merlin everyday that her niece wasn't a few years older. She was sure Susan had a crush on the Potter boy and was just glad that they were too young too do anything about it. She was also sure Harry Potter knew absolutely nothing about it.

Amelia wasn't one that would try and control her niece either way. She would try and give advice for Susan's benefit, but would stay out of any control for potential suitors. She just prayed that Susan made the right choice, because Susan was head of the family and Amelia couldn't do anything about it anyway.

Growing up in a society where there were numerous males and females already betrothed at the age of eleven was hard at times. That meant that your charge was never too young to be thinking about marriage. Marriage at a young age was just a part of the culture.

The fact that it was easy to see how taken Susan was with Harry Potter worried Amelia. She hoped Susan realized that she would at best be a second wife with Harry needing to take a wife for the Potter name as well. Amelia refused to believe that the other option was even available as it hadn't been used in hundreds of years and considered outdated. Like with her job, Amelia would reserve judgment on everything until all the facts were in. No use freaking herself out until it was actually a problem.

"Here Susan, its from Daphne Greengrass." Susan quickly grabbed the box from her aunt and ripped it open. Inside was a beautiful backpack with the Bones crest on it, enchanted to be weightless and self cleaning, just like the one Daphne had gotten the twins. It was incredible and Susan would be exchanging everything out of her old bag as soon as possible.

"Here's the next one, from Rose Potter!"

"Thank you Auntie!"

Susan was in awe of the gift from Rose and she was sure Harry had a hand in it as well. A brand new nimbus 2001 was all hers right down to the Harry Potter name laid out in gold. She may not be able to take it to school, but that hardly mattered when she had a few weeks left before she had to be back, to fly around. Maybe they could leave the Abbot's early and come back so she could try it out today.

Harry's gift was no less grand, a stunning gold necklace that held a series of princess cut diamonds. Shocked by the elaborate gifts of her best friends, Susan actually regretted the prank a little bit on Harry. 'Nah, he deserved it,' Susan thought with a giggle. She put the necklace on immediately and quickly finished up the rest of her presents.

"Good haul this year Susan?" Amelia asked with a sly grin when looking at the beautiful necklace.

Once again being a red head had its disadvantages and she couldn't keep the pink from forming on her face. "Yes Auntie, I did. Are you ready to go or do you have something else to do?"

"No, I'm ready. We'll take the floo like usual. You have the presents?"

"Yep, lets get going. I have a broom to try!"

Chuckling, Amelia followed her excited niece to the fireplace and made her way to their longtime friends for the rest of the day.

-JOAH ESA-

"GET UP! GET UP! Its Christmas!" An excited 9 year old shouted, while jumping up and down on Daphne's bed. "Dad won't let me open any presents until you are downstairs." Astoria Greengrass gave a cute pout at the end. It was unfortunate that it had no effect whatsoever on the Greengrass heiress.

Growling at her annoying sister, Daphne gave her a warning, "Get off my bed and out of my room. Remember who you are as well. We are Greengrass', we don't jump."

Daphne had always been annoyed with her little sister, who didn't take the family training as seriously as she did. She had no doubt that Astoria would be bouncing off the walls of Hogwarts in excitement when she joined the school. It didn't help that her father was never actually strict with her, while Daphne wasn't allowed to even show her emotions at home. All part of grooming her to get the best possible husband.

Astoria didn't have the responsibility of carrying on the Greengrass name, so her father would just laugh off her antics. Oh, he would try to teach her, but when it didn't work, there wasn't any punishments involved. Daphne had no problem admitting, if only to herself, that she was bitter at the unfair treatment.

She was the future Lady Greengrass though and she accepted her responsibility and would hold no resentment towards her father. She knew what was expected of her out of society and her father had given her the necessary training to not only succeed, but flourish when the time came.

What she did hold against her father, is his talk about taking back her choice on who she is to marry. Her father, apparently wasn't pleased with who she was hanging out with at Hogwarts and was giving her many not so subtle hints of who would be better choices. The after dinner talk she and her father had the night she came back still made her fume and it took all of her training not to lash out at him.

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

_Daphne's father sat in his favorite armchair in the family room waiting for his daughter to take a seat. Daphne didn't have any clue to what was going on, but she knew her father was in his Lord of the House role, so there was no time for delay. Immediately taking her seat on the couch directly in front of him, she gave her father her full attention, waiting for the meeting to start. _

_Lionel Greengrass knew what he was about to say was not going to be taken the best, but his daughter was causing questions to be asked, and he honestly didn't know how to answer them. Giving a sigh he started the talk with his eleven year old daughter. _

"_Daphne, what I have to say will probably make you angry, so I ask you to please wait until I get finished before interrupting." Daphne was first surprised by the sigh and weary face her father showed, but then grew extremely worried by what she would get angry enough to interrupt him about. She hadn't interrupted him since she was five. Watching her father move his hand through his hair only increased her uneasiness of the entire thing. _

"_As you know Daphne we are seen as leaders of the neutral or grey party in our society. There are rumors going around about your main associations in Hogwarts and they are curious if our stances are shifting. As you know this could be extremely detrimental to any current alliances we have. The truth of the matter is that the Potter's would have made excellent allies and friends a decade ago, but now if people think of light, they think of Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Harry Potter is seen as Dumbledore's apprentice and the next Dumbledore for your generation. It doesn't matter if it's true or not, that's the information other families will base their judgments on. Our family works with both the light and dark sides of society and we can't afford to lose either one. I would like you to seriously consider thinking over your current friendship and whether it will be beneficial to break it off before it grows anymore."_

_Daphne had shown no emotion, like expected of her, but inside she was stunned. Her father had never mentioned anything about staying away from certain people. As far as she knew, the more connections you had, the better you are. The fact that Harry Potter was about the biggest connection you could get was obvious for anyone that knew anything about politics. _

_That may have been the reason she originally started hanging out with him, but the relationship had changed so much more that she could have ever hoped. She finally had the friends she secretly craved as a small child. Her Slytherin friends were great, but they weren't exactly friends she picked out herself. They were the children of her fathers allies. No matter how long she knew them, she never felt completely comfortable letting her guard down around them. _

_So, to say Daphne was angry at her father coming out and demanding she change friends would be a severe understatement. No matter how he chose to phrase his words, one thing Daphne was sure of, this was not a suggestion, but a command that he expected followed. _

_Eyes much colder than normal, stance just a bit stiffer, Daphne responded coolly. "Would you like me to make friends with Draco Malfoy or how about Jugson? You wanted me to go to Hogwarts to make allies with those who I deemed worthy. I couldn't find more worthy friends then Harry and Rose. Having the Potter House allied with us and the neutrals would only increase the Greengrass name. We have never been worried about what others think. Why are you starting now?"_

"_Don't take that tone with me young lady!" Lionel spoke in an angry voice. Inwardly he was surprised at how she was acting. He knew she would be upset, but this wasn't how his girl normally acted and then it hit him. "This isn't just a budding friendship is it. You've totally disregarded all my teachings and have come to care for them. You're supposed to be making alliances, studying and looking for a future husband. You are not supposed to be out making a fool of yourself acting like a little child."_

"_Who says I haven't found my future husband?" Daphne fired back, not at all intimidated at the moment. Her anger overrode her intelligence and the comment slipped out before she even knew she said it and she knew by the silence that was now coming from her father, that he understood exactly what was said. _

"_You would go after Harry Potter, when it at best makes you a second wife." Lionel growled, no longer trying to hide his anger. The fact that he was leaning forward with fire blazing in his eyes had Daphne leaning back. Her father had never been this mad at her before. "You are a Greengrass and we are never second best. I don't care if you are his first choice, Lady Potter will always be first in society. Can you handle being underneath someone in the public's eyes?"_

_Daphne finally deflated. There was no use arguing in anger. Nothing would get accomplished. The only thing she could do was hope she could convince her father to allow the friendship to continue. "There is a way." Daphne whispered, hoping her father would understand. The laugh she got in return wasn't quite encouraging. _

_Lionel was indeed laughing, this wasn't a full belly laugh though, at just hearing something incredibly funny, but a mocking laughter, one that told her exactly how foolish he thought she was being. He had never used it before on her and he immediately regretted it, but this whole situation was getting tiring. Where was the Daphne that would listen to what he said without complaint. _

"_That would never happen Daphne and you know it. It hasn't been done in centuries and one of the families ended up dying out. I would never agree to your second son being Greengrass after a Potter Heir is born and I highly doubt he would be willing to have the second son be a Potter. There is a reason most families only have a few children. Carrying and giving birth to magical children is extremely hard on the mother and death is a high possibility. You know this though, your mother died giving birth to Astoria." He may have been a little harsher than he wanted to be, but the memories being dragged up were too much. Even if he did agree, he didn't want her turning into the Weasley Matriarch just to make sure they had a second son. When names were combined like that, girls can't take the second name. All the girls must take the primary name. _

"_What if I continue seeing them. They are my only friends, even if marriage won't work." Daphne wasn't about to give up._

"_Do I have to order you as Head of House Daphne," Lionel sighed in frustration. This was a much harder conversation than even he anticipated. "I will if I have to, but I'd rather it be your choice."_

_Defeated, Daphne knew there was only one choice at the moment. "I'll stop seeing them father. May I go now?" Getting a nod in return Daphne swiftly made her way to her room, not even paying attention to the unshed tears blurring her vision. _

_Once in her room, a room that used to mean so much comfort to her, was just now a reminder of her father. Her father created this room when she was a little girl with her input and she could remember it being one of the last times that she truly laughed along with her father. Now all she wanted to do was disappear to somewhere unfamiliar, where she could forget everything about the conversation she just had. _

_She didn't plan on making any friends at Hogwarts. She was just going to hang out with the people her father had pretty much chosen for her and hopefully find someone that would be good husband material. She had already accepted that she would never be truly loved, but it all changed with that damn meeting with the Potters. _

_It wasn't instant friendship and they both would admit it. They were both wary of each other at first and continued to study each other. She had no delusions that Harry had come to her because of her family name, but now that tentative friendship was so much more. She couldn't help but try and figure out how marriage would work with him, it was how she was raised after all, but her father had all but said he would never agree to it. _

_She now knew why she was never looking for a friendship or deeper relationship. They were all doomed to end badly in one way or other. It just so happened that her father was the one to end the best thing to happen to her. She didn't know why her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest though. It was the first time since she was five that Daphne Greengrass fell face first on her pillow and cried for the cruel fate that someone had dealt her._

_Flashback Ends_

Daphne still held hope that her father would see reason, but the feeling was fading fast. They had been ignoring each other since that night and had yet to even look each other in the eye. Finally having enough of her sister jumping around her room, Daphne yelled a little more forcefully then she might have intended, but it got the job done. "ASTORIA, GET OUT OF MY ROOM OR I WON"T COME DOWN AT ALL!"

Giggling, Astoria left Daphne alone once again with her thoughts. Deciding nothing good would come out of going into a depression again, she decided to get the presents over with. She wasn't looking forward to the party tonight as it would surely be a real test of her training to not let onto anything being wrong. Getting dressed in expensive navy blue robes, Daphne made her way downstairs, all trace of emotion once again wiped off her face.

Lionel Greengrass watched from his chair as his beautiful daughter came down to open her presents. Daphne graced her father with a nod and a quick Merry Christmas, before turning back to the tree. Lionel could only sigh and he was truly getting tired of that particular action over the past few days. It was easy to see, even with Daphne's normal mask, that she was not happy about being there and could care less about the presents this year.

Lionel truly felt terrible for the pain he was putting his daughter through and desperately wanted to apologize for doing it, but the apology would be hollow. The family as a whole came first and he felt Daphne's friendship would jeopardize the family in some way. He really didn't want to become a target for some of the darker families.

The friendship was a huge risk with a potential huge payout. He just didn't feel the risk was worth the reward. He just hoped his daughter would come to forgive him and understand his actions when she was older.

Another problem he was now going to face was, he knew his daughter would clam up and ignore probably everyone, never taking the chance to get close to someone again. If that was the case, he would have to take it upon himself to arrange a proper suitor and he had the feeling that would be the end to any father/daughter relationship they had.

He watched as Daphne opened up a huge stack of presents. Some from boys that were actively pursuing her, whom she completely ignored. He knew the jewelry would be thrown in the bottom of her drawer, never to see the light of day again. Tracy had given her a book on Ancient Runes, a subject that he was sure Daphne would be a master in. She already had an incredible knowledge for the subject and it wasn't even taught yet.

Blaise got her an assorted set of quills. For some reason Daphne could never just be happy with one quill. She had a different one for every class and had one set aside for her homework. He had to stifle a chuckle at his daughters quirks, knowing they would not be appreciated at this point.

Finally, she only had two presents left and Lionel knew who they were from. He wouldn't deny his daughter the last comfort of gifts from two friends. Maybe it was the guilt eating at him, but he couldn't bring himself to take the presents out from under the tree.

Daphne just stared at the two presents, emotion welling up inside of her. Tears were threatening to come out once again, but she held them in. This was not a place to show such a weakness. Grabbing at Rose's present first, Daphne took the note from the expertly wrapped package.

_Hey Daphne,_

_Merry Christmas! Hope your having a great time and can't wait to see you when you get back. Susan is getting her revenge on Harry, not only for her Quidditch prank, but the wake up call the other day. I'll tell you when you get back. A letter won't do it justice. Take care. Hope you like the gift as well._

_Love,_

_Rose Potter_

Setting the note aside, she slowly undid the wrapping and what was inside was easily the best gift she had gotten yet. Instead of the happy feeling she should have had, guilt cut through her at what she was about to do. A masters rune set sat in the box before her. Something she had been trying to get for ages, but her father had always come up with an excuse. Runes needed special ink and pens to work because of the minute detail they had to be in. The set came with gold, silver, and a number of other ingredients that could be used to draw runes. Depending on what you were writing, certain ingredients would work better than others. This set was especially rare because it had the ability for blood runes. An art that was definitely considered dark by the ministry, but considered one of the most powerful uses of runes around. Looking at the gift fondly, she set it back in the box reverently.

Looking to her last gift, she grabbed the note and immediately opened it.

_Hey Daph,_

_Hopefully you're over the 'Daph' by the time you get back. Rose and I miss you. There's hardly anyone here. We've actually spent some time with Ron Weasley. He's not too bad a guy if you can get him to stop talking about chess, Quidditch, and slimy Slytherins, but it's still lonely without our best friends here. Can't wait to have you and Susan back. Hope you like the gift. Let me know, because we can exchange it in the summer when I actually have a chance to get to the Alley. _

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

Daphne opened the small rectangular box and couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her mouth, catching her sister's attention, who immediately joined her. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace that had a small sapphire in the shape of a teardrop right in the center. The white gold chain complimented the gem perfectly. It wasn't the most expensive gift she had gotten, especially from the other boys who were interested in her, but it tore at her heart far more than any of the others could dream of. Seeing there was another note in the box she quickly opened it.

_I saw this and couldn't get it out of my head that it was the perfect gift for you. Hope you like it._

_Harry Potter_

"Ooo! Who's that from Daphne?" Astoria asked excitedly.

In a monotone voice, still staring at the necklace and not really paying attention, she answered. "Harry Potter."

Astoria's eyes got wide and if anything she was even more excited then before. "You know Harry Potter? And he got you that? What's he like? Can you introduce me?"

"Enough Astoria," Daphne cut her off, before she could get anymore worked up. "We aren't friends anymore, so no, I can't introduce you." With that said, she ignored her confused sister and got up to go to her room. There was something she needed to do and she wouldn't be able to do it if she waited any longer. She was sure another cry was in her near future. She never noticed the sad eyes of her father following her out and she likely wouldn't have cared if she had.

-JOAH ESA-

A beautiful black owl flew in through the open window of the private suite of the Potter's. Rose quickly looking up, knowing exactly who the owl belonged to, got up to greet the majestic bird. She had seen the gorgeous owl deliver many letters to her best friend Daphne Greengrass. Excited at getting a new letter from her friend she quickly relieved the owl of its burden.

"Harry, stop playing with that cloak and get over here. We'll use it tonight."

"Yah, ok. Be right there." Harry placed the cloak in the securest part of his trunk. This was an actual material object that belonged to their father and they were touched with the Headmaster for giving it back to them. They would forever be grateful to him. Making his way over to his impatient sister, he saw her standing next to the window with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I don't know, but there's a letter and our presents that we gave to Daphne are attached as well." Rose couldn't help the worry that was creeping through.

"Open the letter and maybe it explains. Maybe she just doesn't want to accept such expensive gifts." Harry assured the girl.

Rose tore the letter open and quickly read the parchment, not even letting her brother get a look. The emotions he could feel from her were enough to let Harry know, that whatever words were on that parchment weren't good. Finished reading the letter, she dropped it to the ground and before Harry could even contemplate stopping her, she dashed into their room, the door slamming firmly behind her.

Having the presence of mind to untie the gifts and let the owl on his way, he then reached down and grabbed the letter that had upset his sister.

_Harry and Rose,_

_I'm sorry, but it would be in the best interest of everyone involved if our current relationship was terminated. Please do not try and make any contact with me. In good faith, I can't keep the truly priceless gifts that you have given me. Please take care. Merry Christmas!_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Heiress to House Greengrass_

Harry had to squash the old feelings that were threatening to come up. Before Daphne, he and Rose only had each other and were happy. So, why now that they had seemingly lost Daphne, did it feel like a piece of him was missing. He could feel Rose crying in her bedroom, but for the life of him, he had no idea how to comfort her when he was hurting just as bad.

Forcing himself to calm down, he decided to look at the situation rationally. Either something happened with her family or she had some serious doubts about going after the stone. Enough doubts that would cause her to feel uncomfortable with their friendship.

He couldn't believe that was the case though. If anything, she was more excited then they were. He just had to figure out what happened to cause the sudden change in feelings. If it was one thing, Harry Potter was stubborn and nothing would stand in his way when it came to his friendship with Daphne. It was one thing if she didn't want it, but he knew this wasn't the case. How he knew, he wasn't sure, but he always trusted his gut, and it was telling him to not give up on her.

Deciding he needed to go give Rose some comfort, he put the planning in the back of his mind. She didn't come back for two weeks after all and he doubted it would be a good idea to contact her while she was at home anyway. Walking to the bedroom much more subdued than he was ten minutes ago, Harry couldn't help let one more comment out to the empty room.

"Yah, What a merry Christmas."

**A/N I had a really hard time writing that last scene and I deeply apologize for it. I had planned it for a long time though and I didn't see a way around it. My thoughts are this and I respect anyone that happens to disagree. The Greengrass' have always been neutral, meaning they not only do business with other neutral houses, but both light and dark houses as well. Daphne gaining a close friendship with Harry Potter would almost be seen as grounds for the start of an alliance to other houses. Whether it is true or not doesn't matter, people will think what they want to think. To the dark houses aligning with Harry Potter would be seen as about the same as aligning with the Lestranges for the light side. It is a good way to alienate a whole party of potential business and gain enemies. He really feels that he is making the best decision for Daphne and his family as a whole and Daphne will soon see the same. If people get mad, I apologize, but remember the final pairing.**

**I will agree right now that the gifts weren't that original, but I'm a guy and I hardly know what to get my wife, so I have no clue what a bunch of eleven year old magicals would want. **

**Well, whether you liked the chapter or not, feel free to bash me or tell me how brilliant I am. I promise I won't cry. **

**JOAH ESA**


End file.
